


Rulers and Rogues

by Khat



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, But not 'too' evil, Except Kaiba, Hikari-swapping, Humiliation, Just basically hikari and Jou abuse, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind games too of course, Rebellion, Semi-evil yamis and Kaiba, Yami Malik is Marik, Yami won the ceremonial duel, and a little plot, maybe just a little out-of-control, who's always in control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 104,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat/pseuds/Khat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi always knew his yami had control issues. But, he never thought he’d go quite this far. What do you do when the person you trusted the most literally destroys your whole world? Rebel, of course.</p>
<p>Copied from my account on AFF, this story is also being updated with new chapters there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End of the World As We Know It

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I said, this is being copied from my AFF account. If any of you aren't allowed on there, you probably shouldn't be reading this, so, fair warning...
> 
> I'll be uploading two chapters a week, most likely, until I catch up to where I am there, and then I'll update both at the same time after that.
> 
> Basically, Yami won the ceremonial duel instead of Yugi and got to stick around. And then this happened. Because I'm an evil person.
> 
>  
> 
> _Thoughts_
> 
>  
> 
> **:mindspeech:**

“Hurry up.  Quick, in here.”  The slight, black-haired man gestured to the group of ragged refugees that followed him, urging them into a half-destroyed building.  Worried violet eyes, once wide with innocence and a pure-hearted love for life, stared around the empty-seeming streets, darkening in the coming night.  He could hear the sounds of troops stomping loudly somewhere nearby, but, worse than that, he could feel _him_.

“That’s all of them.”  The taller blond appeared suddenly, but he had known he was near.  He could always tell, now.  Danger and fear would do that to a person, even without his other gifts.

“Thanks, Wolf.  You’d better get out of here.  He’s near.”  The blond shook his head firmly.

“No way, Prince.  If he tries to get after you, he’ll have to come through me first.”

Prince sighed, then nodded after a moment, watching as his would-be bodyguard slipped into the building to quiet the refugees.  The blond still kept his regular hair-colour, and he wondered how he got away with it.  He himself had his dyed black, to fit in better, to hide.  Though, not for much longer, if he had heard right.  _He_ had banned hair dye…

He turned to stare at the sky, then, the myriad of stars that shone above them.

 _A beautiful night…_ He thought to himself.  The kind of night that, only three years ago, would have found him staring out his bedroom window, or having sneaked off with a blanket to the park.

The kind of night when he would have stretched out beneath the stars with _him_ , to watch and talk, and laugh.  What he wouldn’t give to turn back the clock to back then, to back when he didn’t know just how cold and cruel darkness could be.

“Prince, hurry up.”  With another tired sigh, he disappeared into the building, just as a troop of soldiers came around the corner into the street.

At their head, astride a powerful black stallion, its tack gleaming with gold and gems, rode the man that had sent the refugees into hiding, the man who had caused all the current chaos in the first place.

Eyes of violet, the same shade as Prince’s, gazed around the empty-seeming street.  These eyes, though, looked as if they had never known innocence, angular and cold, the brows drawn down in permanent irritation.  Except for when they drew together in anger, and nobody ever wanted to see that happen.  Very few had seen it and lived.

Blond bangs shifted slightly in the breeze, showing up easily against the red-black of the spikes that seemed to defy gravity, the golden thunderbolts racing up their centres.  The man was dressed in ancient garb, a long Egyptian-style tunic, the material white, but decorated with brightly coloured embroidery.  Like the horse, he was decorated with gold and gems, from the belt of woven gold links to the wide collar and bracelets and anklets he wore.  No, there was nothing about this figure that could have been mistaken, and certainly Prince, who watched from a tiny crack between two boards he hid behind, would have known him even without the distinctive hairstyle, without the guards and trappings of royalty.  He would have known him, once a Pharaoh of Egypt, now ruler of the Empire, and his greatest enemy.

 

******

 

For a moment, the Pharaoh, as he still preferred to be called, remained still, listening and watching, and… searching.  His mind stretched out over the area, probing into the dark spots, into the areas where his eyes couldn’t see.

Frightened minds in a group, there.  The escaped slaves, then.

At the moment, though, he wasn’t all that interested in them.  He had plenty of slaves, and if these ones escaped…  well, he could round them up again, later, if it came to it.  No, what he was far more interested in was the non-presence that his mind met.

They didn’t know he could do this, of course, didn’t know how great his control over the powers of the millennium items had grown.

“Aibou…”  He spoke, just loud enough for the sound to carry down the street.  “I can feel you, Little One.  Come out and I’ll leave your new friends be for now.”  He smirked, after a moment.  “And bring Jou with you.”

In his hiding place, Prince stiffened, carefully checking his mental barriers.  They were as firm as ever, and he glanced over at Wolf, who shook his head, obviously equally puzzled.  Prince had taught him to shield his mind long ago, and he had proved to be a quick learner, especially after a few close calls with the Four Kings.

Had he grown new powers, then?  It was entirely possible, he supposed, but then, he could be bluffing, as well.  He had to take the risk.  Nodding to Wolf, he gestured toward the hidden door.  The blond obediently moved over and opened it, starting to help the refugees down into the underground tunnels that would take them out of the city, to the dubious safety of the countryside.  He himself turned back, ready to sound the alarm.  This wouldn’t be their first close call.

“Very well, Aibou.”  The Pharaoh stated after a short silence, his tone clearly indicating that what small patience he had had was at an end.

“Since you insist on being stubborn, we’ll continue our little ‘game’.”  He gestured toward the building where the minds hid, and his soldiers immediately headed toward that area.

Prince shuddered, hating what the man had termed their rebellion.  A game, and the Pharaoh never lost a game.  Never.

He had to do something.  He could see the guards, and they were headed right towards them, like they knew exactly where they were.  But what?

He looked towards the refugees.  Most of them were down the tunnel, Wolf still helping, not paying attention, trusting him to keep an eye out.  Prince looked back towards the street, and, more specifically, the puzzle that hung from the man’s neck.  If he could…  But, it had been ages since he had tried to tap the puzzle’s power.  Well, he would have to try, but not here.  Quickly climbing to his feet, he ran in a half-crouch, making sure he kept himself hidden.  The buildings were so torn up here that it was easy to get from one to another through the rubble.  When he thought himself a reasonable distance away, he stopped again, choosing another hiding place with a view, took a deep breath, and opened his mind.

 

******

 

The Pharaoh had sensed the non-presence moving, of course, frowning lightly as he tracked the dash.  What was he planning?  Was it Yugi that had run, or Jou?  He couldn’t tell the difference between them, at least not yet.  Neither, he knew, would abandon the slaves, so they had to be planning something.  Curious, he moved his horse forward, down the street.

Then suddenly, the shield was down, so quickly that it surprised him, and he could feel his partner, could sense him.  He wasn’t…  He was. 

 **:A very bold move, Aibou.  Quite unexpected.  But in order to use the puzzle, you have to leave yourself vulnerable, don’t you?:**   He could feel Yugi trying to pull back, trying to put the shield back up, could feel the pure terror when he realised his mistake.  But Yami held him now, had complete control over his hikari’s mind.  He could have shut it down as easily as snapping his fingers.  But that would have been far too boring.

 **:Come to me, Aibou.  It’s time for you to come home.:**   Yugi’s mind fought the command, squirming and squealing in his grasp like the mouse one of his cats had caught last night.

 **:Come, Yugi.:** There was power in names.  Using his name now heightened the command, enough so that the rebel was forced to come out from his hiding place, his mind still fighting, but weakening, losing.  It had been inevitable from the start, the Pharaoh reflected.  Smirking, the closest to a smile he had come in a long time, he watched as the smaller male moved to stand by his horse, beads of sweat standing out on his brow from the effort he was putting into the fight.

“No!”  Yami turned his head in time to see something streak past, the movement being the only thing saving him from a knife in the throat.  As it was, the metal hit the collar, denting the soft gold.

“Jou.”  He growled, glaring at the blond, who was currently being held by a pair of the soldiers.  True to form, he was still trying to fight his way free. 

“You do know the penalty for attacking your ruler, don’t you?”  Yami asked, violet eyes narrowed even more than usual.  Wolf shivered, but didn’t back down.

“You’re no ruler of mine.  You and your little club can rot in hell.”  The Pharaoh considered a moment, then suddenly smirked evilly.

“Tie him.  I just realised I haven’t gotten Seto a birthday present, yet.”

Wolf’s eyes widened, and he began struggling more.  Yami frowned, then turned suddenly to see Prince scrambling for the safety of the buildings, and, most likely, one of the dozens of bolt holes they had made around the city.  Growling, he wheeled the horse after him.

“Prince, watch out!”   Wolf yelled, before one of the soldiers gagged him with a handkerchief.  Prince didn’t waste time looking back, his legs pumping furiously.  But Yami quickly caught up to him, the horse stretching its head out to butt the boy hard between the shoulders with its nose.  Prince yelped as he fell, hitting the ground hard and knocking the wind out of him.

“Very foolish, Aibou.”  Yami stated, the horse standing still again.  Prince didn’t answer, too busy trying to breathe.

“Take small breaths.”  The Pharaoh advised again as two of the soldiers pulled Prince to his feet, being careful not to be too rough, tying his wrists tightly in front of him.  “Tie his ankles as well.  He will ride back with me.”

Prince struggled, but was still feeling dizzy, and was soon settled sideways in the saddle in front of his darker half, the man’s arm wrapped around his waist to keep him in place.

“It’s a long ride back to the palace, Aibou, and you’re probably tired.  Why don’t you rest?”  Yami suggested.  Prince ignored him, sitting up straight now and trying not to touch the dark ruler any more than possible.  Yami sighed, pulling him back.

“Sleep, Aibou.”  Prince blinked, open his mouth to answer and found himself yawning, his eyes suddenly nearly impossible to keep opened.  Bonelessly he fell back against the Pharaoh, a gleam of pleased amusement showing him where the source of the sudden exhaustion had come from.  Wait, why was the mindlink opened?  He had shielded when he had turned to run.

The thought was suddenly gone, as soon as it was arrived, and Prince fell asleep, too exhausted to think anymore.

 

******

 

_The chamber was empty, not like it had been the last time he had been here, back when…  back when everything had gone wrong._

_This was a dream, obviously.  Or was it?  The Pharaoh could just be taunting him.  No, if it were him, he’d be here.  He always had liked to gloat, in his own arrogant fashion.  So, why was he here?_

_A blinding flash suddenly lit up the room and Prince threw up an arm to shield his eyes.  It was gone, then, and six bodies lay on the floor in front of the tablet.  He shivered as his eyes settled on one, the first to sit up._ Him _…_

_Sometimes, something told him that it shouldn’t have happened this way.  That things should have been different.  But they had happened, the Spirit somehow bringing his body back with him from the Memory World, free to stand alone once again.  And, at first, it had seemed a blessing.  Prince watched as everyone congratulated the Spirit, while his own past self stood off to the side a little and watched as well, ignored, as usually happened.  But he hadn’t minded too much, Prince remembered.  He had just been glad that everything was over, had been ecstatic that his other half had his own body now.  They could do so much more, now.  Go out shopping for cards together, and play games, and all sorts of things.  Maybe he could even enrol in school.  He had been such a fool back then, not even noticing anything in the gaze that had met his._

_Prince could see it, from where he stood, unseen by the shadows of the past.  Could see the glint of cold arrogance and the promise of cruelty, and he wondered how they could not.  But then, if this was his dream, perhaps his mind was adding the look in.  Perhaps, it really hadn’t been there._

_He wanted to scream at them, to warn them of the danger, of the death that they had welcomed into their midst.  But it would do no good, he knew.  The past was the past, and it couldn’t be changed._

_The scene changed, suddenly, and Prince felt again the fury, the betrayal.  It was Domino, but not peaceful and serene as he had always remembered.  Now, building burned, and people screamed as they fled in terror, abandoning their homes, and, in some cases, their families.  The black mist of the shadow realm flowed down the streets, killing anyone it touched._

_They should be…  There.  Jou, Honda, Anzu.  Otogi, Malik and himself, standing and staring at the sky above, heedless of the chaos around them.  A roar sounded, making the buildings themselves shake, and the three gods appeared in the sky above them._

_“Yugi, we’ve gotta go.” Prince turned his attention back at the statement, saw Jou dragging at Yugi, pulling him down the streets in the direction of the docks.  Yes, go.  Flee, because there was nothing else they could do._

_They would regroup, on the mainland, and try to offer some sort of help to the rebels, to the armies who attempted to fight this new enemy, who fought back with shadows and monsters.  But it had been inevitable.  First one, then another country had fallen, until the entire continent was under the Pharaoh’s control.  Jou and he, and a recently rescued Ryou, had ended up in the US, finally, on one of the last boats to survive the crossing, barely.  What had happened to the rest of the group, to their other friends, he still didn’t know._

_The States had held out, for a while, and the Pharaoh had even been pushed back, a bit, temporarily.  But, eventually, even they had fallen.  Canada was the only free country in the northern part now, and most thought that that was merely because it was winter there, and the extreme conditions were causing unforeseen problems for the invaders._

**_:What are you doing, Aibou?:_ ** _Prince blinked at the voice, frowning.  He had almost forgotten that he was asleep._

 **_:Let go of the puzzle, Little One.:_ ** _The puzzle?  Was that why he was seeing these memories?  He looked down, seeing the chain hung around his neck, the puzzle clutched tightly in both hands, as if he intended to…  to what?  Break it?  Try to use its powers again?  Would either even work?_

_After a minute, he forced his hands to loosen, to let it fall.  It began to fade and he looked up again, noticing that the world around him was fading as well.  Shivering, he closed his eyes and, finally, fell into a dreamless sleep._


	2. Old Friends and New Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise we haven’t seen hide nor hair of Malik/Marik and Ryou, but they will show up eventually. It’s just, so far, this seems to be going from Yugi and Jou’s POV.
> 
> Oh, and the names. I use their rebel names because they’ve stopped thinking of themselves by their old names. It might change in future chapters. Or it might not.

Wolf winced as he hit the cement floor of the jail cell hard, the rough surface scraping his shoulder.  At least he had on his trenchcoat to protect him somewhat, he thought.  At first, he had hated it, since it had reminded him of that asshole Kaiba.  But, it had grown on him, after a while.  The colour helped him hide, and the leather offered a small amount of protection from things like being thrown on the cement.

“Bastards.”  He snapped at the smirking guards.  “If I had my hands free, you wouldn’t be laughing, I can promise.”  He hadn’t, after all, earned the name the Golden Wolf for nothing.  He had heard the Pharaoh’s officers use his name to frighten their underlings, a time or two.  And there had been more than one occasion when he had heard it cursed, right alongside the Black Prince and the Silver Fox.  The leaders of the rebellion, who had escaped, more than once, from right under the Pharaoh’s nose.  The slaves looked on them as kin to Gods, sent to free them from the tyrant.

“Bark now, Wolf.  I’m sure after Master Kaiba gets through with you, you’ll be whimpering like the mongrel pup you are.”  One of the guards answered.  Laughing, they headed down the hall, turning off the lights as they passed through the reinforced door that blocked this set of cells.  Not that there was all that much difference between when they were on and off.

Growling, not caring how much it made him sound like his namesake, he twisted his hands, trying somehow to get the ropes off.  They were tight enough to cut off his circulation, and already his fingers were going numb.  He could still feel well enough, though, to retrieve the small blade hidden in the sole of his boots.  Those guards had been idiots, really.  They had searched him for weapons, of course, but it hadn’t been a very thorough one.  Besides the tiny knife, which quickly sawed through the ropes, he also had another larger one hidden in the sole of his other boot, along with a pair tucked along the sleeves of the trenchcoat and four more hidden in the coat’s bottom hem, under a fake lining.

There were other things hidden in the lining, as well, such as a tiny, but very bright, flashlight, which he drew out now, after taking a moment to listen and make sure he wasn’t going to be interrupted.  Most prisoners would have given up, sure there was no way out of the predicament, but Wolf wasn’t most prisoners.  He hadn’t, after all, gotten to be the third best duelist in the world by giving up back then, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to give up now.

The first step, of course, was to get out of the cell.  Another quick search revealed his lockpicking kit, really a collection of odds and ends that he had picked up and found useful in the task, kept in an old tin cigarette container.

Both the lock and the bars were well-kept, made of steel, it seemed, clean and free of any rust.  Still, new or not, the lock quickly yielded to Wolf’s skills, and he stepped out into the hall, looking around.  The most obvious thing was the door at the other end.  A plate could be pulled back to look in, but, at the moment, it was closed.  Useless to try going that way.  There were surely guards behind the door.

Wolf closed and relocked the cell door, wanting to get as much extra time as possible, and then moved in the other direction, checking the other cells as he passed.  These ones were all empty, and looked like they hadn’t been used recently, but he had, on the way down, seen a few other cells, much smaller and dirtier than these ones, and all of them literally filled to the brim with prisoners.  Perhaps these cells were reserved for the more important prisoners.  Or the more dangerous.  He should feel honoured, he supposed.

 

******

 

Well, the place was solid, he had to admit, after a extended search.  There was no doubt about that, and he still hadn’t found a way out when the door at the far end suddenly began to open.  Hastily he ducked back into the room he had been in, growling softly in displeasure.  It was a torture chamber, though, like the cells, it appeared to be seldom used, if at all.

“He’s gone!  But… how…”  Wolf winced.  He had known it would have to happen.  But there was no way out of here, either.  Not even a window he could try climbing out of.  Perhaps they were farther underground than he had thought.  All the stairs and everything had confused him, after a while.

“I told Yami we should have installed cameras in here.”  Now, that voice was very familiar, and he couldn’t stop the low snarl that broke free.  Kaiba, that overinflated asshole.  He wondered what had happened to his brother.  The kid, at least, had been decent enough, after they had gotten to know him.

In any case, if he couldn’t run, then he supposed he’d have to fight.  He had weapons, after all, pulling two of the knives free from the jacket.

The door creaked open and he threw, the knife finding a new sheath in one of the guards’ chest.  The man looked shocked a moment, before he suddenly collapsed.

“Really, Mutt.  Escaping from your cell, injuring one of my guards.  You’ve been a very bad dog today, haven’t you?”  Kaiba looked down at the guard, nudging him with his foot experimentally.  The guard groaned.

“Take this useless waste of space up and see if the doctor can’t save him, I suppose.”  The other guard looked over at Wolf, and then began to drag his colleague out of the blond’s sight, back down the hall.  Kaiba looked over the knife, which he had pulled from the man, with an air of unconcerned detachment.

“Good quality.”  He said, then tossed it onto the counter by him.  Wolf had already pulled another one free to replace it, watching the other man cautiously.  He hadn’t changed much, not in appearance, at least.  His hair was a bit longer, and Wolf thought he might have grown an inch or two more, if that was possible.

The brunet still wore the same style of clothing, black leather pants and a simple black shirt.  What was it with leather and black, anyways?  Yeah, both were useful in some cases, but Kaiba and, he had to admit, Prince, occasionally took it a little too far.  And, of course, the jerk wore his own trenchcoat, this one white, lined in red.  It wasn’t the one he had worn back in Battle City, though.  The cut was plainer in the shoulders, like that blue one he had worn in Duelist Kingdom.  Steel studs lined down the opening and along the hem, and, along the edge of the coat’s upright collar, where the old KC logo had sat on his old ones, the initials KS were now embroidered, in gold thread.  And, unusual for him, the sleeves weren’t tight-fitted at the wrists, though he could see that the shirt beneath was, along with the steel bracers that he always wore.

Wolf didn’t expect to kill, or even hurt, Kaiba as easily as he had the guard.  The brunet had always been fast, and he was sure, considering the bastard’s new position, that he would have stayed on top of his fighting skills.  But, then, Wolf had picked up some new techniques along the way as well.  Kaiba wasn’t the only one who knew martial arts.

For a while, the two just stood watching each other, Wolf growing more antsy as each moment passed.  Patience had never been one of his strong points.  Finally, Kaiba smirked, and the blond saw red, lunging at him.  He should have known better, as Kaiba moved swiftly, pulling one of those fancy moves of his, sending him tumbling to the floor.

But, instead of landing with a thud, as he would have done in the past, Wolf rolled with the movement, quickly coming back to his feet again.  Not the first time Ryou’s lessons had come in handy.  Kaiba raised a brow in amused surprise.

“And they say you can’t teach an old dog new tricks.”

Wolf attacked again, and was again easily knocked away.  This time, he didn’t attack right away again, taking a deep breath to try to calm himself down.  Simple strength wasn’t going to win this fight.  He had to use his brain.  Contrary to popular belief, he actually did have one.

Again there was a long pause as the two re-evaluated each other, looking for weaknesses.  At least Wolf was.  Kaiba seemed perfectly at ease.

“There are only a few things that will motivate an animal to attack.”  The brunet began conversationally, and Wolf looked slightly puzzled.  “If they’re hungry, if they’re defending something, or if they’re afraid.  Now, since I’m sure you haven’t stooped that low, it’s obviously not hunger.  And you’ve nothing here to defend besides yourself.  But since I haven’t attacked you at all, yet, it can’t be that, either.”  He smirked knowingly.  “That leaves fear.  Are you afraid of me, Pup?”

“Afraid of _you_?”  Wolf snorted.  “Don’t make me laugh.  How about pure and simple hatred.”  He attacked again.

This time Kaiba didn’t just knock him away, seemingly finally having decided to fight seriously.  The two struggled a bit, but, in the end the brunet won, pinning his captive to the floor.  Wolf had picked up on some tricks, yes, but Kaiba had been trained since childhood, and was a master.  That wasn’t to say he didn’t get a few marks himself, the knives having torn up the trenchcoat some and leaving more than a couple cuts here and there before he had lost them, including one that would probably need to be stitched.  Kaiba studied it irritably.

“You’ll pay for that one, Mutt.”  Graceful hands closed suddenly around his neck, squeezing tightly, and Wolf panicked, struggling furiously to get away.  There was another hiss of pain as he struck some part of the CEO, and he gasped for breath frantically as the world started to swim before his eyes.  He was going to die here.

_Prince, I’m sorry._   He thought, then passed out.

 

******

 

When Prince awoke again, he was surprised to find himself stretched out on cool tiles, nude.  Blinking, he sat up and looked around, wondering how long he had slept.  The light shining in the windows showed that it had at least been through the night, and it seemed to be coming from too high on the horizon to be all that early, about ten, he guessed, or three, depending on whether they were facing east or west.  The room seemed to be a bathroom, but besides the regular bathroom things, like a toilet, hidden behind a large prettily decorated screen partition, and a tub, which was sunk into the floor and was rather large, if shallow, there was also a fair-sized pool that took up a large portion of the room.  A pile of towels lay nearby, and, standing, he quickly took one to wrap around his waist.

“You’re awake.”  Prince turned at the familiar voice, seeing a group of women just entering the room through a door at the far end.  At the front was a very familiar brunette.

“Anzu!”  He exclaimed, then stared.  The girl’s belly was rounded in a very obvious way.

“You…  you’re… “  He trailed off, just staring.  Anzu looked down, faintly embarrassed.

“Yes.”  She answered, after a moment.  “A couple of us are.”

The other women crowded into the room, a full dozen in all.  Besides Anzu, Shizuka was also there, and Mai, the blonde having a haunted gaze that would surely have had Wolf trying to murder the Pharaoh slowly and painfully.  Neither of them showed signs of impending motherhood, though.  The other women were of various ages, one even looking to be younger than himself, all of them dressed in long gowns cut in somewhat Egyptian styles, though all, like the Pharaoh’s own outfit, had some modern editing.  None of them could have been any older than Mai, and they were all very pretty.  Absently he remembered, from reading he had done, that the Pharaohs in Egypt had kept multiple women.  That must be what this was, then.  The Pharaoh’s harem.

“I’m sorry…”  He murmured.  This was all his fault, wasn’t it?  If he had never put the puzzle together…

“It’s all right.”  Anzu came over, while the others headed towards the pool.  “We’re very well taken care of, and…  and Yami isn’t a cruel lover…  some of the girls even fight over his favour.”

Prince gave a disgusted look at that.  Sure, he supposed the Pharaoh could be considered sexy, but, after all he had done…  Well, there were girls like that everywhere, he supposed.

“You dyed your hair.”  She reached to ruffle the black strands thoughtfully.  “It looks…  odd…”

“Yeah.”  He shrugged.  “People don’t tend to trust you when you look identical to _him_.  And that hairstyle made it a lot easier for him to track me down, too.”  He hadn’t only dyed it.  It was longer now, the hair’s weight dragging it down, which made him look a lot more normal.  Anzu smiled sadly at him.

“Come on.  You can bathe with us if you want.”

“Bathe?”  Prince looked toward the pool, and wished he hadn’t, blushing furiously and turning his face away with an embarrassed squeak.  The women were undressed, some of them already in the water, others setting shampoos and soaps along the water’s edge.  Anzu blinked, then reddened herself a bit.

“Sorry.  I forgot you’re not used to it.  Yami has very little modesty, actually, and we’ve learned not to either.”

Just then a second door, along the side wall. opened, and the subject of the conversation came in.

“No.”  He growled to the silver-haired figure who followed him.  “I’ve already told Kaiba he could have him.  Why don’t you go find your hikari?  He has to be somewhere nearby.”  Yami looked over at Prince.  Bakura looked as well and smirked.

“You would know where he is, wouldn’t you?”

“No clue.”  Prince snapped back, glaring.  It was the truth; he really didn’t know where Fox was.  The other rebel wouldn’t have been stupid enough to stay in the hut they had been using when neither of them came back.

“And even if I did know, I wouldn’t tell you.”

“I want to break him.”  The demon said, looking back to Yami.

“I can do that well enough myself if I wish to.”  The Pharaoh answered, watching Prince, seemingly considering.  Prince glared back, no trace in his eyes of the gentle-hearted hikari he had been.  “But you can play with him, I suppose, if you’re careful.  No scars.  And I want him coherent when I get him back.”  Prince’s eyes widened and he took a nervous step back at the evil smirk that crossed Bakura’s face.

**:Scared, Aibou?  Perhaps you’ll be a bit more agreeable in the future.:**  Prince took another step back and whirled to flee, but his body suddenly stopped working and he fell to his knees, unable to move.

**:You’ll not escape your punishment so easily as that.  Be grateful I’m going so easy on you.:**

**:Grateful!  You arrogant bastard.  I should have left that damned Puzzle in the box where I found it.:**

**:Maybe I should rescind the ‘no scars’ part.  The doctors can remove scars now anyway, can’t they…:**   Prince shuddered, still furious, but not bothering to answer this time, slamming his shield up instead.  He could just imagine what the Thief had planned.

“Let’s go, Brat.  We’ve got quite the fun afternoon ahead of us.”  His evil laugh proved easily that it would be anything but fun for Prince.

He had thought that it was the Pharaoh who had held the spell that stopped him from moving, but now, as Bakura lifted him onto his shoulder and headed for the door, he could feel the heat of the ring, revealing that it was actually he who held the spell.  Prince’s stomach felt queasy at the thought.

“Bakura.”  Yami’s thoughtful voice stopped the Thief at the door, and Prince found himself hoping, in one brief moment of weakness, that he had changed his mind.  Not likely.

“Take him downstairs and have him ‘cleaned up’ while you’re at it.”  Cleaned up?  What did he mean by that?  Obviously not something violent, it seemed, by Bakura’s irritated sigh.  Then the door closed behind him and they were left alone.

“I suppose I might as well get the chore done with first.  Then we can play.”  Prince squeaked as he was carried off down the hall, dread filling his thoughts.


	3. Identical Opposites

Wolf moaned as he came to, feeling disoriented. Kaiba had been strangling him, right? Had he killed him, then? Was this Hell? It certainly wasn’t Heaven. It was far too dark and dirty, like a prison… Oh. They must have locked him back up. But why was he naked? And chained too, he noted as he sat up, his wrists held in a pair of heavy cuffs connected to each other and to a heavy chain that was bolted into the floor, his ankles likewise restrained with another chain. Neither chain had enough length for him to reach the bars. Guess the bastard wanted to make sure he wasn’t getting out a second time.

“About time you woke up.” Wolf moved his head a little to look toward the source of the voice, seeing Kaiba just outside the bars, the lights having been turned back on. The brunet was leaning against the bars of the cell across from him. Wolf glared, his throat too sore to speak, and instinctively shifted his legs to hide himself. Yeah, he might be naked and chained in a cell at the mercy of his worst enemy, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to give him a free show.

The injuries he had inflicted on the CEO had obviously been cleaned and bandaged, he noted, and the trenchcoat was gone. Idly, he wondered if he would bother trying to repair it, or if he’d just get a new one. The black shirt was skin tight, outlining the brunet’s lean muscle.

He was kind of handsome, he thought to himself, blinking slowly. When he wasn’t being such a stuck up prick, that was. And why was he thinking that, anyway? He was quite straight. He had never even given Fox a second glance, and God knew he was almost as pretty as a girl.

“Done staring? I know I’ve changed, but surely not that much. Or did you miss me?”

“Like I’d miss a migraine.” Wolf answered. “And you haven’t changed. You’re the same arrogant prick you always were. And apparently that icicle up your ass hasn’t melted at all either.” Kaiba’s eyes narrowed.

“We’ll see who ends up with what up their ass.” He answered. “I’d take you upstairs now, but the slaves are still putting your new ‘home’ together. I’m sure you’ll love it.”

“Seto…” Wolf turned his head to look at the new voice, seeing Mokuba appear. The boy must have hit a growth spurt, he thought absently. He looked taller. He looked surprised to see him, too.

“Jou! I was worried you had been…” He trailed off, shrugging uncomfortably.

“Mokuba?” Kaiba interrupted.

“Oh, Marik sent me to find you. He wants to talk about something.” Kaiba sighed.

“Probably wants the rod again.” He muttered, moving to leave. “Don’t let him out, or go in. He killed one of the guards already.” Mokuba turned to stare at Wolf incredulously.

“You killed someone?” Wolf just shrugged, pretending he didn’t care. After a moment, the dark-haired boy headed after his brother, and the lights were again turned off. Wolf curled up to face the door, and eventually dozed off again.

 

****** 

 

Prince scrambled back when he was set down, looking up at Bakura nervously. They were in a small room, what looked like an office. A few doors led to other rooms, and a familiar voice came from one of them, though he couldn’t quite place it.

“Master Bakura?” Prince looked over at the voice, seeing a girl stepping out from behind one of the doors. She smiled prettily at him, but he merely frowned back.

“His royal pain-in-my-ass wants his toy cleaned up.” The demon eyed Prince, considering, then cast another spell. Prince resisted the urge to jerk back, blinking as the ring’s glow faded. He couldn’t sense anything different, and wondered what he had done.

“Take care of his hair too. The dye should wash out easily enough.” Prince winced. Now, even if he did get loose, he’d have to deal with the lookalike status, again.

“Sure. I can do that while the doctor’s in the other room.”

“This way, Brat. And you had better behave, or I might ‘forget’ the promise I made to Atem.” Prince shivered, but immediately stilled himself. He could take his ‘promise’ and shove it. He wasn’t Yugi anymore. Wasn’t the frightened little hikari who had needed his yami’s help for everything. Betrayal had made him strong, suffering and fighting had made him tough and clever. He was the Black Prince now, the bane of the Pharaoh’s existence, and he wasn’t going to be cowed so easily, even by Bakura.

Bakura raised a brow at the sudden change, amused. Like yami, like hikari, he thought, dragging Prince after him. For a moment, despite the hair, he had almost thought he had been seeing the Pharaoh again, back when he had first seen him in this time, in the battle for the puzzle. Was Ryou changed so much as well?

Bah. Most likely his little wimp was as weak and frightened as ever.

“Sit.” He snapped irritably, pushing the slave down into a barber chair. Prince didn’t bother fighting as the girl proceeded to wash and cut his hair back into its original style.

He looked toward one of the mirrors in the room, afterwards, while he was waiting for this doctor, for whatever reason. Bakura had disappeared somewhere, but had made sure he was cuffed securely into the chair beforehand.

It was shocking. How had he never noticed it before? Even with the different hair colour and style, it should have been obvious. Staring back at him from the mirror was a near exact replica of the Pharaoh’s face.

Yes, his skin was still a different shade, though, since he spent so much time outside nowadays, not as much as before, and his eyes, admittedly, didn’t hold the same arrogant cast as the other’s, were still a little softer, but, otherwise… He saw Bakura appear in the doorway and tore his gaze away from the mirror, shuddering.

They were two of a pair, after all, he told himself. Of course, as he started to get older, he would look more like his darker half. That didn’t mean he was like him in other ways, right?

“Quite the little surprise, I see.” Bakura chuckled evilly, Prince trying to ignore him. “Before long even you two won’t know yourselves apart.” Prince shuddered. No, it wouldn’t… He’d never be like that.

**:Never!:** He repeated, not really noticing that he had sent it, anger and hatred radiating through the link.

**:Aibou?:** Prince blinked, shocked. He had let the shield down again? Why did he keep doing that? He had always kept it up before he had been caught, so much so that it had actually become an effort to remove it.

**:Perhaps your heart knows there is no need, even if your mind won’t admit it.:** His cheek tingled, as if a hand had brushed softly against it. Prince jerked his head away, firmly closing the shield again and forcing himself to concentrate on holding it closed.

“Here. Take these.” Two red-orange pills were held out in front of him. Prince blinked at them, then gave Bakura a look.

“You don’t really expect me to trust you.” The Tomb Raider smirked evilly.

“You can take them, or I’ll give you a beating that will have you screaming loud enough for Ryou to hear you, and then shove them down your throat.” Prince stared at him a moment, debating, but decided that the bastard probably would, too. Figuring that they wouldn’t kill him, at least, since he doubted the Pharaoh would allow it, yet, he obediently swallowed the pills.

“Good boy.” Bakura said, mockingly. Prince just glared, as Bakura stepped out of the room again.

The rebel looked up at a sound a few minutes later, blinking sleepily. Was he seeing double? It looked like Marik stood in the doorway, but… No. One of them wore the millennium torque, and the other didn’t.

“Malik.” He murmured. “We… worried…” Then he closed his eyes and was asleep.

 

******

 

Prince’s body might have been tricked into thinking it was exhausted, but his mind, it seemed, wasn’t, since he awoke, a few seconds later, in his soul room.

He hadn’t been here since before they had fled from Japan, and the room was nothing like he remembered. Back then it had been bright and cheery, toys and games scattering the floor. Now, it looked more like a dungeon, the walls made of dark brick and the light dim. A couple toys still lay on the floor, but they were broken, smashed beyond even a guess as to what they had been.

“I wanted to keep you innocent.” He didn’t turn at the voice. There was only one other person who could get in here.

“Sure could have fooled me.” Where the Pharaoh’s voice was soft, his was sharp, sounding unusually loud in the dank room.

Arms pulled him into a warm hug, but he didn’t respond, didn’t move to step away, or cuddle closer. He might as well have been a statue. He felt the sigh more than heard it.

“Aibou…”

“Don’t. Don’t call me that. I’m not your partner. I’m your prisoner, remember?” There was a moment of silence, then the arms released him, the Pharaoh’s hands moving to rest on his shoulders instead.

“Perhaps. But that’s by your own choice.” A mirror appeared suddenly in front of them. Prince stared at it, shivering. He was taller, now, so that the Pharaoh had to move slightly to the side to look around him, though the Spirit was still a bit taller than him. It appeared that the elder had grown a little too, and Prince wondered at that. Admittedly, he had died at only eighteen, but shouldn’t he have stopped growing after that? Not that it mattered anyways.

“I wonder why I didn’t notice that before.” The Spirit mused. Prince blinked at the mirror again, noticing the other’s thoughtful expression. Suddenly furious, he broke away, making the mirror vanish. Stupid Pharaoh, summoning up things in _his_ soul room. And why was he even in here anyways?

“Get out!” Prince snapped, turning to glare at him. Yami just watched him, the beginning of irritation showing in his eyes.

“You’ve got too much control here, I think.” He murmured after a moment, reaching out to grip Prince’s arm. Ignoring the sputtered protests, he dragged his smaller copy out of the room. Once they were in the hall, he made a gesture and the door to the room swung shut. Prince stared.

“Did you just lock me out of my soul room?” He asked, shocked.

“Yes.”

“You can’t do that.” He snapped indignantly. “It’s… It’s… Well, you just can’t.”

“But I just did. Aibou.” The Spirit smirked arrogantly and Prince fumed. “You’re quite welcome in my soul room, though.”

“I’d rather visit Bakura’s.” He muttered, yelping as he was suddenly dragged through the Pharaoh’s door.

“I could arrange that.” The elder murmured coolly, letting him go again once they were inside. The door closed, and Prince looked back at it, worriedly.

“You’re going to be asleep for a while, so you might as well get comfortable. Bakura must have overdosed you.” Yeah, right. Like he was going to be comfortable in… Prince looked around and blinked.

The room had changed. It was still done in the Escher style, but where before it had been dark and cold, now the room was lit by a bright light, the air warm and lightly scented with some variety that, for some reason, instantly made him think of the desert by the Nile. The simple grey stone of before had been changed as well, to a gleaming white marble, and in the center of the room, which had been empty before, the floor had moved to dip down into a large hollow, lined with an assortment of pillows and cushions.

“Quite a change, isn’t it?” Prince blinked, looking over at the yami, scowling at the obviously amused gaze.

“Big deal.” He answered. “You redecorated.” The Pharaoh only chuckled, coming over. Prince shifted uneasily, but refused to show his nervousness by backing away.

“Don’t be so sharp-tongued, Aibou. It doesn’t suit you.” Yami murmured, wrapping a surprisingly strong arm around his waist and pulling him close.

“I can decide what suits me well enough myself.” He answered, trying to push away. The elder’s other hand came up to tangle in his hair, though, and he suddenly found soft lips pressed to his.

Prince blinked, too shocked to decide what to do. An insistent tongue traced the seam of his mouth and his body responded automatically, his lips parting to allow the muscle passage. At that, though, his mind finally kicked in, and he roughly pushed away, taking a few quick steps back, eyes wide.

“Y-You kissed me.” He croaked.

“I’ll do more than that, given the chance.” Yami answered, then chuckled at the blush that crossed his hikari’s face. Well, he wasn’t entirely corrupted, it seemed. He’d have to remember to forbid Bakura from actually taking him, then. The Thief would be far too harsh for Yugi’s first time.

“Well, you won’t. Not with my consent, at least.” Yami sighed. He would really have to do something about Yugi’s new attitude.

“Beware, Hikari, before you earn a second night with Bakura.”

“Why don’t you just hand me around to everyone? I’m not a damned toy, Pharaoh.”

“You’d be a lot easier to handle if you were. And I wouldn’t ‘hand you around’. I told you you were being punished.”

“By being given to an insane psychopath to ‘play’ with.”

“Bakura is not insane, though I’ll concede the psychopath part. I would be grateful, if I were you. I could have given you to Marik. Now he’s insane. Or punished you myself. I haven’t had much practice, though, and I accidentally killed the last person. Bakura, however, is very good at what he does. And it keeps him happy.”

Prince just stared. He wasn’t sure what part to be more shocked about. The fact that the bastard obviously felt no shame at just handing him over to be tortured to keep Bakura happy, that he was defending the Tomb Raider, or that he’d admitted there was something he wasn’t perfect at.

“You… arrogant, self-centered… It’s no wonder everyone’s always trying to kill you.”

“Watch your tongue, Little One.” Yami’s voice had taken on that dangerous tone, the one that meant he was getting seriously pissed off and was, just barely, holding himself back from something he might regret later. If Prince had been feeling a bit more rational himself, he most likely would have caught the warning and backed off, quickly. But it seemed the Pharaoh had started to have much the same effect on him as Kaiba did on Wolf, sending all his common sense flying out the window. Or, whatever the equivalent was here.

“Or what? Are you going to mind crush me? Or maybe send me off to the shadow realm, like your new friends would?”

Actually, the Pharaoh had just been about to do just that. He could easily set Mahaado and Mana to watch him. Circumspectly, of course. Not many monsters would go up against them. And, if it came to it, the God monsters would willingly come to his hikari’s defence as well.

Prince stepped back nervously as the eye appeared and the puzzle began to glow, immediately realising that he had gone too far. And it was way too late to try to smooth things over now.

Luckily, though, something caught the Spirit’s attention. Giving Prince a glance that promised he’d deal with him later, Yami disappeared. Prince dropped to his knees, thanking whatever God had been watching out for him.


	4. Dog Days and Close Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prince has developed his own little type of private rebellion here, other than the hikaris' name changes. It's really subtle, so it's sort of hard to notice it, but take a good look and you might figure it out.

Wolf wasn’t sure how long he was left alone in the cell, since the darkness made him lose track of time. But it was more than long enough for his stomach to decide it wanted to be fed and watered. Now.

So, it was a good thing that it was right about that time that the lights came back on and Mokuba and two guards appeared. The younger Kaiba carried a tray with a couple sandwiches and a pitcher of water on it.

One of the guards unlocked the door, the other having his gun trained on Wolf. Mokuba just rolled his eyes and carried the tray in.

“Seto thought you would want something to eat and drink, since you were here all night, and most of the day, now.” The blond scoffed.

“Yeah, it would suck if his new playtoy starved to death.” He grumbled, wincing and rubbing his throat. It hadn’t hurt so much earlier, but now, the slight pain from being strangled was compounded by dehydration. Mokuba frowned at him.

“Believe it or not, my big brother actually does care about you. He could have let Bakura have you and saved himself a lot of trouble.”

“The only reason Kaiba wants me around is so he can insult me to make himself feel more important.”

“Seto’s right. You are just a stupid dog.” The teen left the cage, watching as it was locked, and turned to leave.

“Mokuba…” Wolf called suddenly. Mokuba paused to look back. “Thanks. For the food…” The blond pointedly avoided looking at him. After a minute, Mokuba smiled and left, leaving the lights on this time.

Jounouchi quickly gobbled down the sandwiches and drained the pitcher. Ice water, he noted, though there had been a slightly odd tang to it. It wasn’t until he started getting sleepy that he started to piece things together. The water must have been drugged. Damned Kaibas, he thought, just before he sunk under. That was the last time he trusted either of them.

 

******

 

The blond woke partially when he was suddenly released from the chains and picked up, blinking sleepily and wondering where he was.

“Go back to sleep.” A voice told him, as he was held against someone’s chest, being carried somewhere. Kaiba, he thought, by the scent. Strange, since when did he know what the CEO smelled like? But he could recognize it, leather and spice and, oddly enough, just a hint of something flowery.

Sighing, he closed his eyes again, not feeling up to fighting at the moment. He could put his energy into escape when he was more awake.

After a bit more, he was set down on something soft. Outside, he thought, by the light breeze, his mind finally starting to wake up some. Something was wrapped around his neck and he jerked fully awake, remembering what had happened earlier, struggling and reaching up to try to pull the thing off.

“Stop that.” Kaiba growled, pinning him face down on the pad, holding him in place with a knee settled across the small of his back while he finished tightening the collar, slipping two fingers under it to test the fit before locking it in place with a small padlock. A heavy chain, the end of which was linked to the wrought iron of the balcony they stood on, was then clipped to it, the clip having its own small thumblock built into it. Kaiba rose then and moved back, as Wolf tried futilely to get the collar off.

“You bastard.” He growled after a moment, leaving the collar and turning to attack Kaiba. The brunet, however, stood just outside the radius that the chain could reach and Wolf was jerked to a stop as he reached the edge. His bottom half, unfortunately, tried to keep going, and he was jerked back, falling to crack the back of his skull sharply against the stone floor.

“Fuck.” He gasped roughly, just blinking to the pain radiating both from the back of his head and his throat.

“Idiot.” Kaiba muttered, bending, shifting the collar to study the new bruise that was forming. “You’ll end up breaking your fool neck.”

“Better then having to put up with you.” The blond hissed painfully, slapping his hand away and rolling over to climb to his knees, swaying dangerously as the world spun around him. Kaiba caught him as he fell again, standing and carrying him back over to the pad. Wolf coughed softly, griping at his throat, even that small motion apparently hurting, not even realising that the CEO had left.

He returned shortly, though, with a couple of ice packs. One was pressed to the huge goose-egg that was forming on the back of Wolf’s head, and the other was pressed against his neck. He shivered to the coldness at first, but then relaxed, closing his eyes.

“Don’t you dare go to sleep.” Kaiba snapped.

“I’m tired.” Wolf complained. “Those damned drugs of yours…”

“There was barely enough in the pitcher to keep you out an hour. I would think even an idiot like you would know better than to sleep right after hitting your head like that.”

“Why do you care anyway?”

“It’d be a nuisance to have to bury you. And that Pharaoh would probably get all annoyed about it.” The CEO stood, looking down at him. “I have to go. You had better be awake when I get back, or I’ll put that torture chamber to good use.” Wolf shivered, telling himself that it was merely because of the fact that he was still nude and it was a somewhat cool day, combined with the ice packs. Kaiba merely smirked and strode through the door that led off the balcony.

After a while the pain started to go away, and Wolf sat up, looking around. The balcony was huge, the floor, which he had been so painfully introduced to, was covered in some sort of stone surface, carefully fitted and polished to a fine shine. A patio set, made of glass and whitewashed metal, complete with a huge pale blue and white umbrella, was the main focus, set in the middle of the balcony. He thought, possibly, he could have reached the nearer of the two chairs that sat at the table, if he wanted to. A few feet to his left was the exit Kaiba had taken, a set of sliding glass doors. Behind him, in the right corner, where the railing met the house, stood what could only be a dog house, obviously meant for him.

_That asshole. If he thinks I’m going to sleep in there, he can think again._ Wolf thought, eyeing it furiously. It was, he had to admit, huge, painted white with blue trim, a heavy dark blue curtain carefully tacked across the opening to keep out the elements. It was pulled back at the moment, held by a ribbon tied to an eyehook. The entire interior, it seemed, was lined in soft-looking dark blue carpeting, a couple of fair-sized baby blue pillows piled in the back corner. Apparently Kaiba still had his colour obsession. At least he had made some allowances for decency, though. Alongside the dog house, actually attached to it, was another room, also with a curtain, this one having an odd-looking, low toilet inside. On the side of it was an odd contraption, a bowl attached to some sort of holding tank. Wolf saw a button and pressed it, blinking when the bowl filled with clean clear water. After a few minutes a drain in the bottom of the bowl opened, leaving it empty again.

_Can’t say he doesn’t take care of his ‘Pets’_. The whole set-up was obviously new, a gleam here and there where the paint hadn’t quite dried yet, signs that the stone had recently been moved and reset.

Sighing, he laid back down again, not having much else to do, staring up at the clouds.

 

******

 

Prince moved through the Escher room nervously, having already chosen and abandoned at least a dozen hiding places. He had come across a few traps, as well, but they always seemed to just miss him. Warnings, more than traps.

Finally, he chose a small room, scanning it carefully before closing the door and moving to curl up in the far corner. Absently he wondered how long he had been in here. Time moved oddly, here, and he had never quite gotten the hang of it. At least the Pharaoh wasn’t back. That was really the reason he had decided to hide in the first place. He had pushed more than far enough, if the Spirit was willing to use his shadow magic on him. And, despite his bravado before, he really would prefer not being sent to the shadow realm.

**:Aibou…:** His breath caught at the call, and he quickly checked to make sure his shields were fully raised. They were, this time. He didn’t _sound_ angry, but…

He could hear footsteps, loud in the silence. There was a pause, as if the Spirit was trying to sense him, and then they continued, coming closer. Slowly the door opened. Prince stood, caught between pressing back fearfully and trying to appear brave, not sure which course to follow.

For a long moment, the two just looked at each other silently. Then Yami turned away.

“Come.” He commanded.

“I’m not a dog.” The Spirit made a gesture, and a glowing rope appeared suddenly, attached to a tight collar wrapped around Prince’s throat, made of the same odd material. Prince reached up to touch the collar, stumbling as the Pharaoh gave a jerk and the rope shortened to only a few feet, forcing the smaller of the pair to keep up as he was led back to the centre of the room.

“You can stay here, where I can keep an eye on you.” The rope vanished, though he could still feel the collar.

“Go feed Ammit.” He muttered, turning toward one of the staircases. The Pharaoh’s eyes flashed with fury and Prince was suddenly jerked back, tumbling to fall onto the pillows in the hollow. They were soft, at least, he thought, moving to get up. A strange weight pressed him down, though.

“Stay, Hikari.” Prince struggled a moment more, but finally quieted, merely shifting his head to watch his darker half, settled comfortably in a throne that he was sure hadn’t been there before. Yami merely watched him for another long moment, and Prince shivered. There was something in his eyes that he didn’t like at all. And he liked it even less when the Pharaoh finally rose from the throne, moving down into the hollow, his gaze predatorial. Again Prince struggled to get loose from the strange force.

“Relax, Aibou.” He murmured, kneeling over him, bending to kiss him again, demandingly. Prince shut his eyes, whimpering slightly as the lips moved to nibble at his ear.

“Your heart’s beating so fast… Are you scared?” Prince didn’t bother answering. The Pharaoh already knew, he was sure.

“I won’t hurt you...” Something changed suddenly, and Yugi felt a wave of relief as he was pulled back to his body, as he began to awake finally.

**:We’ll play later, then, Little One.:** Prince shuddered.

 

******

 

Looking at the clouds got boring fast, and it wasn’t long before Wolf was again studying the balcony, more for something to do than out of any real hope of escape.

“You’d think he’d at least leave something to do. Though, knowing him, it’d just be a chewtoy.” He winced and reached for his throat. Talking, it seemed, was bad.

“Still alive?” He looked up to see Mokuba, red tingeing his cheeks as he recalled that, yes, he was nude, and chained to a dog house. The dark-haired boy, though, didn’t seem upset, settling down comfortably in one of the chairs. Little brat was even more like his brother than he had used to be, it seemed. Wolf wondered where he had come from, until he noticed the second door, at the other end of the balcony. Well, if this door led into Kaiba’s room, that one was probably Mokuba’s then.

“Unfortunately.” He muttered, his voice low and growly because of his sore throat. Mokuba blinked, apparently surprised, but then nodded.

“Your throat, right? Seto said you had hurt it. He was actually fairly annoyed about it.” Wolf scoffed, then winced again.

“Moneybags is always annoyed.”

And, speaking of which, it was then that the brunet strolled back out onto the balcony, carrying a tray that he set on the table and some odd thing, two leather straps attached at either end by a thin metal box, with a metal tongue sticking out of each, both off-centered, that looked like they were meant for seatbelts. Frowning, he shooed Mokuba out of the chair and the younger boy moved to settle in the other one, not at all upset. Kaiba sat down, looking over at Wolf then.

“Come here, Pup.”

“Go to Hell.” He swallowed painfully. Kaiba rolled his eyes, standing up to drag him over. Wolf couldn’t help it, yelping from the pressure on his bruised trachea.

“I told you to come.” Kaiba said, wrapping the chain around the leg of the chair before he sat down, to keep him from trying to escape. Then he lifted the strange thing and Wolf blinked, confused, as the man flipped it so the two straps rested against Wolf’s back.

“Put your arms through.” He commanded, and Wolf suddenly realised what it was. A harness, designed to rest across the back of his neck and across his back under his arms. The clips were meant to hold the two boxes together across his chest. Most likely there was a built-in lock in it, too.

“No- No.” He had been going to say ‘not likely’, with a few other words added in, but it hurt too much to speak.

“You’ll be putting this on one way or another. Since I’m sure, knowing you, you’d manage to hang yourself with the collar or something.” The brunet snapped, his voice low and dangerous. Wolf glared a moment, then suddenly took a swing at him. Or tried to. His body was suddenly frozen in place.

“Stubborn mutt. You just won’t learn, will you?” Kaiba muttered, easily slipping the harness onto him. Wolf managed a furious glare, a sudden glint of gold catching his eye. He shivered, as he realised it was the Millennium Rod, carefully tucked under Kaiba’s belt. He wasn’t fond of any of the Millennium Items, but he really hated that one. It had almost caused his death, after all. And Yugi’s.

“Relax.” Kaiba murmured, when he noticed where the blond’s gaze lay. “If you behave, I won’t use it.” He didn’t release him, though, picking up an odd steel bar that had been shaped to resemble an omega symbol. (And everyone had always thought he never paid attention in school.) One end of the bar fit inside of the edge of one of the boxes, and the other slid inside the other half as the pair were closed, the ring outside. For clipping the leash to, Wolf supposed.

The brunet then moved to adjust the strap lengths. The straps, it seemed, merely looped through the metal box on one side, the end left free so that it could be adjusted easily. Kaiba tested the looseness of the straps one final time and then pressed his thumb against the front of the box, activating the thumb lock. The lock, in turn, set off a set of strong teeth that bit down hard on the straps inside the box, preventing them from being loosened unless the lock was released. Kaiba looked down at him a long moment, watching as he tried to fight the rod’s control. Sighing irritably, he unclipped the chain from the collar and attached it to the harness. Then he removed the collar, tilting the slave’s head up to study the damage better.

“It doesn’t look too bad, fortunately.” He said after a moment, petting his new ‘pet’, finally releasing him from the rod’s control. Wolf immediately pulled away as far as the chain would allow, which was only a foot at the most, casting the man another vicious look. Kaiba ignored it. Mokuba, Wolf noticed then, had left at some point, leaving the two of them alone. Too alone, he thought with a nervous shiver.

“Are you hungry, Pup?” The brunet asked, moving finally to remove the lid from the tray. Instantly the smell of meat hit Wolf’s nose and his mouth watered. There had to be a trick, though, he thought, looking up suspiciously. There was, of course, and the blond glared as a strip of the meat was held out to him. If that egotistical son of a bitch thought he was going to meekly eat from his hand, he could think again. And he wasn’t going to drink water from a bowl like an animal, either. Huffing, he turned his head away.

“No.”

“Don’t be stubborn. I can count your ribs from here.” It was torture, pure and simple. He had had a good enough look to know the strip was of a higher quality than probably anything he would have had even back before the Pharaoh had gone crazy. But, starving or not, the Golden Wolf was not going to play lapdog. Not any more that Jounouchi Katsuya would have. Huh. He was surprised he even remembered his old name. How long had it been since someone had called him by it, except for the Pharaoh, earlier.

“Fine then.” Kaiba was tired of dealing with him tonight. He rose, carrying the tray back inside. He had a minifridge in his room, and he set the bowls he had brought up in there. He’d try again in the morning. Maybe then the mutt’s hunger would have overwhelmed his stubborn pride.

Wolf, meanwhile, immediately unwrapped the chain from the chair and took a moment to study the locks, quickly giving up. A keylock was one thing, a thumblock something entirely different. The ring, too, was quite solid, the chain more than strong enough to hold him, and very well made. Only the best, most likely.

Sighing, he laid down again, being careful of his head, and stared at the darkening sky, trying to ignore his empty stomach.


	5. A Fox in the Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last week. We opened our new craft store yesterday and I was crazy busy helping getting it all set up. So, three chapters this week.

Prince was sure he had never been so happy to wake up. He shuddered as he thought of what had been about to occur. Not that he was homophobic or anything. Other people could do what they wanted, as long as they didn’t involve him in it.

Even then, if it had been someone he had trusted, like Fox, who he knew for a fact was gay, or, heaven forbid, Wolf, who certainly wasn’t, and who was actually very uncomfortable about the entire subject, then he might have been willing to at least entertain the notion. But he didn’t trust the Spirit anymore. And if he ever needed proof that he shouldn’t trust him, having him almost rape him would have done it.

“Did you have a nice sleep?” Prince shifted his gaze slightly, noting that his wrists were chained together, another very short chain linking them to a ring set low in the wall. Bakura smirked at him from the king-sized bed, but Prince didn’t really pay attention, a little shocked.

The Thief was leaning comfortably against the pillows, reading. A horror novel, Prince thought, by the cover, though it was in English, so he wasn’t quite sure of the title. And while the thought of Bakura actually reading for enjoyment was surprising enough, it was the fact that he had not just one, but three little balls of fluff curled up in his lap.

“You… have kittens?” A pretty soft grey cat strolled in from the balcony then, apparently their mother, and jumped up to rub against Bakura’s arm. The Thief merely reached to pet her unconcernedly.

“So?” He answered, keeping his gaze on Prince, as if daring him to comment. “Cats were revered in Egypt, you know.”

The Pharaoh was trying to rape him, and Bakura had a trio of, apparently, well-cared-for kittens. Who knew, maybe Kaiba had decided to take up ballet. And Marik… Well, he probably worked part-time at the soup kitchen a couple streets over. Speaking of Marik, though…

“I thought Marik was banished…” Bakura shrugged.

“He just showed up again one day, and the shrimp decided to cast some spell to give him his own body. Now be quiet, before I decide to gag you.” Prince blinked, but obediently fell silent, and Bakura returned to his book, deciding to finish the chapter before he started playing. He had originally just been reading for something to do until the brat woke up, but this was actually a pretty good book.

Absently he glanced up from time to time, keeping an eye on his captive, but Prince already knew he had no chance of escape and was finding other things to interest him. Such as a sudden lack of hair on his legs. Admittedly, for his age, he had been rather hairless still, but now his legs were baby-smooth.

“What did you do while I was knocked out?” The Thief glared, annoyed at being interrupted again.

“It’s called electrolysis. It’s supposed to be a permanent hair removal.” Prince blinked. Permanent? Well, wasn’t that just like the jerk.

**:Couldn’t bother to ask my opinion on the matter, could you.:** He snapped. There was a moment of confusion while the Spirit discerned what he was talking about, then a mental sigh.

**:It’s a common Egyptian practice to keep the body clean-shaven, and that is far easier and less painful than waxing, I assure you.:**

**:I’m not Egyptian. I’m Japanese.:**

**:And you are my slave, and thus, will abide by my decision.:** Furious, Prince cut the connection. Stupid Pharaoh. If anyone else found out about this… And knowing the Spirit, he wouldn’t make any attempts to hide it. Probably planned on dressing him in one of those skirts or something. Well, that certainly wasn’t something he was going to agree to willingly.

Deciding to take his mind off of it, he studied the décor. It was, he decided, very un-Bakura-like. Although, his thoughts of Bakura hadn’t included pets, either. At least, not ones that weren’t vicious killers.

If someone had asked him, he would have answered that he thought Bakura’s room probably would have resembled a torture chamber, with whips and chains and blood stains on the floor and walls. This room… well, it was surprisingly normal. The bed was in the middle of one wall, the door to the hall on the right wall, and a pair of French doors, open at the moment, on the left. The corner Prince sat in was empty, but there was another door next to him, probably for the bathroom, he thought, and in the corner beyond that sat a very nice-looking hardwood wardrobe, facing his way. Next to it was a matching dresser with a few odds and ends sitting atop it. Between it and the French doors was a covered catbed that looked like it was probably expensive. The walls were not only not covered in blood, but looked quite clean, painted in a light minty green colour.

All in all, it was a room he would have expected to find Fox living in, not his bloodthirsty yami.

 

******

 

Finally, Bakura reached the end of the chapter, marking his place and nudging the kittens off his lap, standing up. The sun was setting, he noticed, and debated on sending for some food. He decided against it, though. Most likely the brat wouldn’t be in any shape to eat anyway. He could wait until morning.

Prince was still watching him, but the fear had drained out of his gaze, leaving only a wary thoughtfulness. Bakura didn’t care. The fear would be back before he was done.

Ignoring his prisoner for the moment, he stepped to the wardrobe, opening it and drawing out a length of chain. The chain was quickly clipped to the one between the cuffs, the short one unclipped and dropped carelessly.

“On your feet, Brat.” He ordered, tugging a footstool over and standing on it, lifting the other end of the chain to the hook set in the ceiling. Prince let out a startled cry as he was suddenly lifted, his toes barely touching the floor. Bakura looked down.

“Tch. You need to grow another foot.”

“It’s not my fault I’m small.” Prince answered sharply. Bakura ignored him, hooking the last link of the chain over the hook and stepping away to check the results. While Prince still couldn’t stand flat-footed, the slight bit of slack in the chain at least allowed him to balance on the balls of his feet.

“You should really watch your mouth, Runt.” The demon warned finally. “You’re getting off easy this time. I’m not allowed to really have fun with you, since you’re not broken in yet.” It surprised even him, sometimes, that he actually listened to the shorter Egyptian. It wasn’t because he had to, of course. He could easily have devised any number of painful and gruesome deaths for the supposed son of God. He just didn’t feel like it. Atem could be an asshole sometimes, but he did know how to run a country, he would admit, and it wasn’t like Bakura wanted for anything in his current position. Whatever the hell that was. Royal Punisher and Torturer? Maybe he should have a plaque made. Although, he knew the rebels referred to them collectively as The Four Kings, and he supposed he was still technically the Thief King. He smirked, moving back to the wardrobe. Wonder what that made Kaiba and Marik then.

He was just studying his array of devices, debating on which one to use, all the time aware of the nervous eyes that watched him, when he heard the bird. Odd, really. If he remembered correctly, that was a European bird. He could be wrong, of course, birds weren’t really his thing. They had always been something Ryou had been more interested in.

Ryou… He heard another bird, this one seeming closer to the castle. Frowning, he looked towards the French doors, noting out of the corner of his eye that the brat was listening as well. Well, if that didn’t make things seem suspicious. The Thief headed out onto the balcony, glancing upward slightly. Kaiba’s room was there, and, as he had expected, the Priest’s dog was tied out on the balcony. He would have been fun to play with. Maybe he could try to beg him off of the brunet for a day. Not that Marik had had much luck trying to talk him out of the Rod so far. The mutt looked rather nervous, he decided.

The garden seemed quiet enough, nothing moving. Wait, what was that? A flash of white by the wall.

**:Very brave, Tenshi.:** He sent, not really caring whether Ryou got it or not. He couldn’t sense him, but he was quite sure it was him hanging around. **:You surprise me.:**

Bakura stalked back through the room, ignoring Prince, and headed out, ordering a servant to call his personal guard and have them meet him out by the south wall.

Prince winced as he watched Bakura leave, praying that whatever God had saved him from the Pharaoh’s wrath earlier would also extend his blessings to Fox.

 

******

 

It was only a short while later when the Thief returned, somehow looking a lot more frightening than when he had left. It wasn’t really in his appearance, exactly, since that hadn’t changed. Just, an air of danger, Prince supposed, shivering. Bakura studied him a long minute, and Prince found himself blushing under the gaze, embarrassment and fear warring within. That look reminded him uncomfortably like the way the Pharaoh had been looking at him earlier.

“It’s a pity I can’t have you for myself. I’m sure you’d be nearly as sweet as Ryou.” Prince blushed again.

“Go fuck yourself.” He growled, and Bakura laughed.

“I’d gag you, but I’m sure the dog will love hearing the sweet screams you’ll make.” With that he moved back to the wardrobe and drew out a quirt. A reasonable whip to start with, since the loud noise was perfect for terrorizing the victim, and it didn’t really do all that much damage when it was used properly.

“Are you ready, Yugi?” He murmured, keeping his tone soft and comforting. Physical pain was actually a rather small part of the treatment. It was the mental aspect that was important. The fear and expectation that came before the whip fell.

Already he could see the fine sheen that coated the boy’s skin, the fearful shivers that racked the small frame. It reminded him of the first time he had strung Ryou up, actually, although he couldn’t even remember what it had been for, now. Nothing important, he was sure.

Slowly he moved out of Prince’s range of view, reaching to trail the ends of the quirt over his back. As he had expected, the rebel jumped, letting out a yelp of fear and surprise. Bakura smirked. No, he wouldn’t need to do a lot to scare him into behaving. At least for a while. The whole bunch of them seemed to be very good at forgetting things they didn’t want to remember.

Finally, once he had decided that the tension had grown enough, he struck, the whip trailing a path just above his ass. Prince let out a startled shriek, and Bakura chuckled evilly.

“I’m just beginning and you’re already screaming like a girl. If you’re supposed to be the leader of the rebellion, it’s no wonder Atem just lets you play.” Prince just closed his eyes and shuddered. Had that been it? All the times they had raided the depots, the people they had freed. Was the rebellion merely a joke that the four laughed about over dinner.

**:Not a joke, Aibou. I took catching you very seriously. The rest, though…:** Prince felt what he could only describe as a mental shrug. **:There are always rogues, and they’re seldom worth bothering about.:**

Prince jumped each time the whip fell, holding back the shrieks that wanted to climb from his throat. Then, suddenly, he got an idea.

_Seldom worth bothering about indeed_ , he thought, whimpering at the next crack. Bakura hadn’t been shy about putting force into the blows, and had spread them out, from just below his shoulders down, even striking his upper thighs at one point. Gathering all the pain and fear, Prince sent it surging down the link. For a moment, there was surprise, then suddenly Prince screeched as pain radiated through his whole body, arching his back and tensing up. Vaguely, he could feel an arm wrap around his waist, but it was secondary, unimportant.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, it faded, and he slumped bonelessly. Or would have, if Bakura hadn’t been holding him up.

“Not so nice, is it? I was wondering how long it’d be before you tried that. Ryou tried it too. Once.”

The Thief had known what was going on as soon as Prince had screamed. He had, after all, been the one to warn Yami about it, and had also been the one to tell him how to turn it back on the hikari.

“What…?” Prince shuddered as a slight aftereffect rocked through him, ignoring the worried nudge he got from the Pharaoh.

“Quite interesting, actually. Atem did exactly the same thing you did. Only, he used the Puzzle to amplify the feeling. Overdone a little, I think, but then, he always overdoes things.” He loosened his hold carefully, reaching to brush a hand over Prince’s arms to make sure the sudden relaxation hadn’t made him hurt anything. There didn’t seem to be any damage, though, and he stepped back, looking Prince over thoughtfully.

The slave wasn’t paying attention at all, slumped listlessly, shuddering from the memory of the pain every now and then. Red marks crisscrossed his back, though there was no real damage, except for some welts he had raised. They’d heal easily enough in a few days, though, he decided.

All in all, the runt looked thoroughly beaten. Bakura sighed, feeling a little disappointed, and tossed the quirt onto the top of the dresser. He’d have to remember to clean it in the morning.

Yugi had the same problem that Ryou did, he thought to himself. The both of them were just too weak to handle any real punishment. Neither would have survived a week back in Egypt. It was the reason why he’d wanted the dog. _He_ could have handled a real beating. He was an idiot, but tough.

Considering, he glanced back at the runt thoughtfully, deciding to leave him hanging there for the night. He wouldn’t sleep well, but it wouldn’t do him any other harm. It wasn’t like there was anything that he would need to be terribly alert for in the morning, and being half-asleep would keep him from causing trouble. Well, in theory, at least.

Prince didn’t think he would have been able to sleep, uncomfortable as he was, and considering the fact that he had technically slept most of the day. Still, though, after the lights were turned out and Bakura had settled comfortably in the bed with his kittens, (He was still trying to digest that fact,) the rebel fell into an exhausted sleep.

 

******

 

Wolf paced the length of the chain irritably. Not for the first time, he moved to the edge of the balcony as far as the chain would allow, looking down, as if he would see something new. They were at least three stories up, he guessed, possibly four, a large walled garden spread out beneath them. Strong metal cross beams supported the balcony, which had made him feel somewhat better. At least he could be reliably sure that the whole thing wouldn’t suddenly fall with him on it. Frowning thoughtfully, he moved along to study the wall. The blocks were very well-fitted, and seemed to be fairly new as well. If Yami hadn’t had the building built when he had taken over, then it hadn’t been standing long before. Irritated, he sat down on the pad, wondering how he was going to get out of this one. How had the damned pest known they were there anyway? And he… he should have left Prince, should have just run. That had been the agreement. And now Fox was out there alone, not even knowing what had…

He stopped, looking up as he heard a bird call. A call he knew, though. He couldn’t remember the name of it, but the name didn’t matter anyway. It was Fox’s call. They all had their own, both a means of identifying themselves and requesting information. To call back now, though… he looked back towards the door. Any reply on his part would instantly alert Kaiba. But, then, the glass doors were closed, and he wasn’t even sure the jerk was in the room. Cautiously he moved to look. Nothing, it seemed. Maybe he was in the bathroom.

The call came again, the same query as before. Not stopping to think about it, Wolf answered back with a different bird’s call. It had taken him forever to get the calls right, but this had been one of the first ones he had learned.

_Danger_.  He repeated it twice, then stopped, holding his breath. Another call returned, yet a third bird, a confirmation of the message received.

Wolf caught his breath as he suddenly saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he noticed another balcony a floor down, watched in terror as Bakura stepped out. The Thief looked up towards his balcony and then back out towards the edge of the garden. After a moment he suddenly turned, moving quickly back inside. Wolf’s breath caught. He had figured it out. Wolf looked back toward Kaiba’s door, checking, then called again.

This one resembled no bird that had ever lived. It had actually been the reason they had started using bird calls. Wolf had panicked, back before they had crossed the ocean, before Ryou, during one of those close calls. His strange whistle had distracted the guards and had allowed Prince to escape. Since then, it had been termed ‘the panic alarm’ and was only used in direst danger. Ryou would surely figure out why he was using it now.

There was no answer, of course. Another call now would just give away his position. Wolf sat watching the gathering darkness fearfully, hoping desperately, not even noticing that Kaiba had appeared in the doorway, watching him intently.

Though he watched until the stars began to come out, all the time unaware of his audience, he didn’t see, or hear, anything. That was a good sign, right? It had to be. Fox had, yet again, proved to be as sly as his namesake. Slowly Wolf relaxed.

A loud shriek split the air then, and Wolf’s eyes widened in alarm as he recognized the voice. Not Fox’s, but Prince’s. And it came from the room Bakura had been in. He couldn’t… he wouldn’t… There was no way the Pharaoh would have given Prince to that psycho, right? But it seemed he would, and, apparently, had. Wolf clenched the bars tightly, more worried at the silence now than he had been about the scream. Another scream, this one seeming to go on forever before it ended and there was silence again. Had Bakura… He couldn’t think about it.

“Pup…” Kaiba murmured, coming over. Wolf ignored him until the CEO reached to pet him, turning on him then with a furious snarl, a crazed look in his eyes. The brunet blinked and stepped back then, debating a moment before sighing and turning to go back into the room, the door clicking closed behind him. Alone again, Wolf curled up against the bars, staring at the other balcony, willing his friends to be all right.

 

******

 

Fox froze as he heard Wolf’s panic alarm, eyeing the street below him, then abandoned the idea and began to climb. Only one person would have prompted that warning, and he wouldn’t look upwards for him. Bakura knew Ryou too well for that. But he wasn’t Ryou anymore, and the yami didn’t know the Fox. Of course, there was always the possibility that the Spirit would surprise him, but he knew Bakura, too. Bakura liked to think he had everyone figured out.

The rebel continued to climb, and anyone who saw him would probably have wondered if he shouldn’t have been called the Silver Squirrel instead of the Silver Fox. The branches that bore him now seemed too slender to hold his weight, but he moved on, always knowing which ones could hold him, which spaces he could jump. Not once did he look down or show any notice of the long drop that could seriously injure, or kill, him if he fell.

There. He paused to eye a branch that stretched out to one of the nearby buildings. It was a long jump, he would have to run at it. And the guards were below now, a good two dozen searching the area. Bakura, too, had come, the silver hair that matched his shining in the moon’s light. His own was drawn back into a ponytail, a black bandanna covering it. He had forgone his usual light-shaded clothes for darker ones of the same variety, a tight black crop top, and short, and equally tight, black shorts, with soft moccasins for his feet.

The outfit did have a purpose, besides the obvious one. Though it did that very well, and many of the soldiers still weren’t quite sure if he was male or female. Some of them claimed male, stating that he was the wrong shape to be a girl, while others stated that there were lots of flat-chested girls, and the clothes and the ‘Fox-tail’, what they dubbed the ponytail he had taken to keeping his hair tied back in, proved that he had to be female. Then, there had been the one he had overheard who had stated he didn’t care what Fox was, he’d still fuck him/her until he/she couldn’t move if he got the chance. Fox hoped, for his sake, that Bakura never overheard him. The Spirit could be insanely jealous at times.

But, vengeful spirits and horny soldiers aside, Fox moved around easily twice as much as Wolf and Prince did. He was the one who tracked down their quarry, who kept an eye out for soldiers, or worse, wandering yami. Regular clothes like the others wore soon became too hot, even when it was cooler, like this, and loose clothes could get tangled and caught. There were disadvantages, of course, like now, when it was cold and he was forced to stay still. But he had suffered worse discomfort.

“There’s no sign of anyone, My Lord.” Fox tilted his head a little to better catch the words as the soldier spoke to Bakura.

“Perhaps he has taken to the trees.” Another, younger, soldier suggested. Fox held his breath, but, as he had expected, Bakura just snorted.

“Ryou doesn’t climb.” Ryou didn’t climb. Ryou didn’t jump. Ryou never did any of the things he had learned as a child in the gymnastics class he had been forced to attend. But Fox climbed, and jumped, and rolled. Fox did things that would make world champions stop and stare. Fear for your safety, and the safety of your friends, was better than the best gymnastics trainer.

At times, he wondered about that. It almost seemed that he was becoming two different people. Ryou, the slight, gentle English boy who’d much prefer a game of cards and a cup of tea to the adventure his friends seemed to crave. And Fox, the clever, quick rebel who, it seemed, couldn’t be caught no matter how disadvantaged he was.

He had to wonder, when he was caught, for surely he eventually would be, would he change back to Ryou? He glanced back toward the castle, for that was really all that it could be called, and hoped the other two were all right. Wolf would be, he thought. Wolf was Jou, and Jou was Wolf. There was really very little changed. Prince, yes, he had changed, but not in ways that could be turned back. He couldn’t be made innocent again, couldn’t be made to stop looking for a way out of every situation, unless he allowed himself to be.

Ah well, he thought, running and bouncing off the end of the branch, flipping and landing easily on the roof. For now he was the Fox, and even the King of Thieves couldn’t steal him away.


	6. Temptation

Prince winced as the light of morning shone in the French doors, shifting a little to try to ease his arms. He had slept only long enough to take the edge off his exhaustion, the pain and uncomfortable position having, as he expected, kept him awake.

Not that he had been lonely, really. One of the kittens, a cute little calico, had decided that his toes looked interesting. Thus had followed an odd sort of dance, as he tried to avoid the sharp claws that seemed dead-set on attaching themselves to his foot while also trying to avoid stepping on the kitten. And trying to keep from making too much noise, though the strain on his arms when he lost his balance and the dull throb of his back made that a bit difficult as well. He wasn’t sure if Bakura was a morning person or not, but he really didn’t want to take the risk.

Finally, though, inevitably, he stepped wrong, his foot coming down on the kitten’s tail. The little creature let out a shriek hugely disproportionate to its size and streaked back toward the catbed to hide. Prince jumped too, letting out a startled yelp. Very slowly, he raised his gaze to the bed, shivering at the annoyed brown eyes that gazed back.

“I didn’t…”

“Shut up.” The smaller boy fell silent, not wanting to initiate another round of punishment. Bakura moved out of the bed, grunting irritably when he noted what time it was.

Still silent, he moved over toward Prince, who pulled back nervously the little bit he could. But he was ignored, the Egyptian only moving to release the chain from the roof. Immediately, Prince fell to his knees, letting out a low groan as his arms, freed from their position, began to complain about the movement.

“Weakling hikari.” Bakura grunted, moving past him into the bathroom then. After a few moments, he returned, rolling his eyes when he noted that the brat was sleeping already. Bending, he released the cuffs, then picked him up and carried him into the bathroom, dropping him into the bathtub. Prince immediately awoke at the feel, splashing as he slid about a bit, finally getting into a proper sitting position.

“Clean yourself up. There’s soap and shampoo there.” The demon pointed to the respective cleansers, then stalked back into the bedroom. Prince stared after him, a little surprised, but, after a moment, reached for the soap. The warm water felt wonderful to someone used to having to bathe in, more often than not, nothing more than the rain.

After thoroughly washing himself, being very careful of his back, which stung at the feeling of the soap anyways, and giving his hair a quick wash as well, Prince settled into a somewhat comfortable position, intending on just enjoying soaking. Just then, though, Bakura returned.

“Hurry it up. I’ve got other things to do besides babysitting you.” Reluctantly Prince climbed out and dried himself off, hissing in pain when he moved wrong and his back or arms complained. The Thief tossed a folded bit of cloth at him, and Yugi made a face at it. It was much like The Pharaoh’s outfit, only this one was plain white, and didn’t have a belt that came with it.

“You can always go nude.” Bakura warned, catching the disgusted look. After a moment’s debate, Prince finally slipped the outfit on, following his captor back into the bedroom, where he was fed a simple breakfast of porridge, flavoured with berries and chopped fruit. Simple, but it tasted delicious, since he hadn’t eaten at all the day before.

After they were both finished eating, the Thief led Prince back through the halls, the entire time keeping a close eye on him. Prince was too tired and sore to bother thinking about running, though, having to put most of his attention on trying to keep up with Bakura’s longer strides.

“Here.” Bakura said finally, opening a door and pushing him inside. Prince stumbled a bit, looking back curiously, but the door was already closed, the Spirit gone to do whatever other things he had spoken of earlier. Sighing, the rebel turned back.

It wasn’t what he had expected, but then, what was, lately? It was a waiting room, it seemed, a _very_ comfortable looking couch and a few chairs spread around the room, a secretary working at a desk. Or she had been working. Now she was giving him an annoyed look.

“Well?” She gave him a second look. “Oh, you’re his new ‘pet’. Go sit down. He’s busy.” Blinking, Prince obeyed, not in the mood to argue the ‘pet’ comment, sitting on the couch, immediately wincing and shifting to a more comfortable position. He had been right, though. The couch was comfortable.

The room was quiet, the only sound the soft clicking of the keyboard as the secretary worked. Sighing, feeling strangely relaxed, Prince closed his eyes and was soon asleep again.

 

******

 

“-mutt was going crazy last night.” Prince frowned just slightly, recognizing Kaiba’s voice. He was far too comfortable to bother much about it, though, nuzzling into the warmth. His pillow moved slightly with an amused chuckle.

“He’s fine. He’s sore, and tired, but that will fade quickly enough.”

“Quiet…” Prince murmured absently, still half-asleep. The Pharaoh smirked amusedly as he gazed down at his light, nestled comfortably against him. Whatever Bakura had done obviously had worn him out, since he hadn’t woken at all when Yami had lifted him from the couch and had brought him in here.

“It’s a pity Bakura didn’t manage to catch Ryou, though.” He commented. “Having all three of its figureheads captured would tear the rebellion apart.” Kaiba shrugged.

“They’re no more than a nuisance anyway.” The brunet stated, setting down the papers he had brought in. Yami took them, casting a quick glance through. Requests for funds, reports on the frontlines, other mundane things.

“You should take the day off, Seto. Go get reacquainted with Jou. I’ll manage fine.” Kaiba as about to protest, then reconsidered and smirked.

“That’s actually not that bad an idea. Maybe I’ll take him down to the garden. If you need me, just call.” Yami nodded as the brunet turned and left, more interested in watching his hikari again. After a moment, the Pharaoh bent his head, kissing him lightly.

“How adorable.” Yami sighed irritably, looking up at the twin nuisances that had just entered his office.

“What do you want, Marik?” The insane yami just laughed. Malik was strangely silent, the Pharaoh noted, though the hikari did seat himself on the edge of Yami’s desk, his usual place when the pair came in to irritate him.

“I got bored.” Marik said finally, with a shrug. ‘There’s nothing interesting going on at all. You should have a tournament.”

“Why don’t you go terrorize Bakura if you’re bored? Or go hunt down some rebels.” Yami answered irritably, looking down as he noted a sudden movement. Angry violet glared back up at him. The Pharaoh sighed, merely tightening his grip a bit, and looked back up.

“That’s not a bad idea…” Marik said, thoughtfully. “Maybe I can talk the Priest out of the rod.”

“It hasn’t worked so far. Why would it this time?” Malik muttered, reaching up to touch their millennium item, the Necklace, tied around his throat. Yami didn’t know what had made Marik decide to have Malik wear the item, but he wasn’t really all that concerned. The Necklace was useful in its way, but it wasn’t really all that powerful, the very reason he had given it to the Egyptian yami, and he had no worries about the slave trying to run, either. He had tried it once, early on, and had been caught. Yami wasn’t sure what Marik had done as punishment, but Malik hadn’t set a foot wrong since. The Spirit had kept an eye on them, for a while, but Malik didn’t seem to be abused, as he had feared, instead typically acting cheerful and good-natured. Except for today… But he could guess easily enough what that was about.

“Maybe we can catch Ryou.” Pleased with this idea, the yami dragged his long-suffering hikari out of the room. Yami sighed in relief.

“Let me go.” The order was delivered in a frigid tone, and the Spirit blinked, looking down at his own light. Pure rage shone in Prince’s eyes. The Pharaoh sighed mentally.

“Aibou…”

“I told you not to call me that. My name is Prince.” Yami stared at him in surprise. He had known of the rebel names the three had been given, but he hadn’t realised they had actually accepted them.

Prince wriggled free while the Pharaoh was distracted, putting a safe distance between them. He had been awake enough to notice the kiss, and, considering the jerk’s prior promise, he didn’t want to be anywhere near him.

Yami considered, letting him be for now, just reaching to activate the door’s electronic locks. Maybe he should follow Kaiba’s suggestions a little more often about the security. Especially that alarm system the computer expert had suggested for some of the less agreeable slaves. It had consisted of an anklet, worn by the slave and wirelessly hooked into the castle’s security system. The anklet actually had three purposes. It would activate an alarm if the slave went somewhere he or she shouldn’t, as well as administering a knockout drug. If, by some chance of fate, the slave did escape, then there was also a tracking device in it.

Though, Yugi, not Prince, no matter what he claimed, would, of course, need something a little nicer than a simple cuff. He’d have the goldsmith make him some jewellery, he decided, watching his hikari search the room for some way to escape. And he should get him a nicer outfit, as well. Not that Yugi didn’t look cute even in a slave’s gown. Cute enough for the Pharaoh to want to take him right here.

He should wait. He would wait, he informed his growing hardness firmly. Yugi would not appreciate being thoroughly ravaged across his desk right now. He was still quite sore, the Spirit knew, mostly because he was radiating his discomfort down the link. The way his shield had been up and down lately, though, Yami didn’t think he even realised he was doing it, this time.

But he needed to get out of here, before his libido got away on him. Maybe he could leave him in the garden with Seto and Jou, while he paid a visit to one of the girls. Yes, that would do.

“Come, Little One.” Prince just glared at him.

“Where?”

“Wherever I decide.” Yami answered, a little more sharply than he had intended. Prince still didn’t obey, though, actually moving away from him a little. The Spirit gave him an annoyed look, then after a moment, tried the same trick he had done last night.

It was much weaker this time, the Pharaoh controlling the power carefully, but it was still enough to send Yugi to his knees, a whimper crossing his lips. Yami immediately felt pity, but hardened his heart, holding the spell a moment more before he released it, going to cuddle him close then.

**:I don’t want to hurt you, Yugi, but if pain is the only way you will learn to obey me, then so be it.:** He pretended not to notice the silent tears that fell from his hikari’s eyes, just continuing to hug him tightly.

 

******

 

Wolf had stayed awake all night, only falling asleep, still leaning against the railing, when the sun had started to lighten the sky. He only slept a few hours, though, groaning as he opened his eyes, reaching to rub at his sore head. His throat felt like someone had rubbed the inside with sandpaper, and his mouth felt dry enough to qualify as a desert. As well as the fact that his stomach was still empty, and not pleased about the fact.

Sighing softly, he turned his head, noticing Kaiba, sitting in his chair, reading a book. At his elbow sat a large plate, slices of fruits and berries arranged on it.

“Are you done being stubborn?” Wolf tore his eyes away from the food, meeting amused cerulean.

“Bastard.” He muttered, looking away pointedly. There was an annoyed noise, and then he found his body suddenly moving. The Rod, he thought, noticing the glowing item again tucked behind the brunet’s belt.

Wolf’s body settled itself obediently at the CEO’s feet, his lips reaching eagerly for the offered fruit. It was just as delicious as he had expected, and he didn’t fight so much when he was fed the second piece. In fact, by the fourth, he hadn’t even noticed that he wasn’t under the rod’s control anymore, willingly and eagerly gobbling down the fruit.

“Good boy.” Kaiba murmured absently, shivering a little as he watched his golden puppy suck the juices from his fingers. It made him wonder how good those lips would feel wrapped around other parts of his anatomy.

The words seemed to bring Wolf out of his daze, as he jerked back in shock. Before he could pull away, though, Kaiba reached to grab the harness, pulling him close, pressing his lips hungrily to the blond’s, tasting the sweetness of the fruit juice on them.

Then he was jerked forward, reluctantly releasing the harness as his pup fought to get away. Wolf scuttled back until he reached the wall of the doghouse, staring at him in horror.

Kaiba Seto, the bane of his existence, his mortal enemy until the end of time and beyond, had just _kissed_ him. Wait, Kaiba was gay?

The brunet wasn’t all that surprised by the reaction. Considering the way the blond and that idiot friend of his with the weird haircut had gone after the girls, there had never been any doubt in his mind that Jou was completely straight.

He himself wasn’t, though. He had always found girls to be a nuisance. All they wanted him for was his looks and his money.

But then, a lot of the gay men he had been around were like that, as well. Maybe he was asexual.

Jou, though… Jou didn’t care. Jou claimed to despise him. But, despite all Kaiba’s insults, and all the times he had defeated him, the pup still came running back to nip at his heels. It might not be love, but it certainly was obsession. Manipulated properly, he could turn that to his advantage.

Smirking inwardly, he stood, turning back as a message popped up on the screen. Sending back a quick reply, he closed the laptop, moving inside to fetch a pair of shorts for his slave. He doubted Yami would have liked him taking his slave for a walk nude, and anyways, that was for him alone to see. And Mokuba, he supposed, but his little brother already had a girlfriend, that blond American who had been so gung-ho over Yugi a while back. She was a slave, true, but then, he couldn’t really judge on that.

“Come on, Pup. We’ll go down to the garden for a walk and you can see the midget.” He didn’t think he had ever seen the blond move so fast. Or be so agreeable.


	7. Plots and Surprises

“Aibou. Don’t wander too far.” Yami gazed over his shoulder, looking for a glimpse of his light. There he was… up in the tree. Yami frowned, but didn’t comment. As long as he stayed close, he supposed. At least until he got that tracker on him. Ah, and speaking of which…

“Lost him already?” Kaiba asked, strolling up with Wolf following, glaring daggers at the brunet. Yami raised a brow.

“That’s a new coat, isn’t it? What happened to the old one?”

“It had a run-in with a disagreeable dog.” Wolf scowled harder.

“That is my coat! I worked hard to steal it.” Kaiba merely raised a brow at him.

“If you stole it, then it’s not yours, Pup.”

“Didn’t you get that on one of the raids?” Prince wondered aloud, carefully crossing the intertwined branches, ignoring the worried look the Pharaoh was directing at him. Wolf considered.

“I think so. It was in that town where they all spoke the funny language.”

“Stupid dog. I suppose it didn’t occur to you that to them, you were speaking the funny language.”

“Bite me.” Wolf blinked as he realised what he’d just said. “Actually, ignore that.” He took a few quick steps away from the brunet. Kaiba just smirked.

“In any case, if it was on a raid, than it was mine in the first place.” The CEO continued. “Which would explain why it fits so well.” Wolf climbed up to dubious safety beside Prince.

“Remind me never to wear anything we get on a raid again.” Prince just nodded.

“Seto…” The Pharaoh began, moving a short distance away, Kaiba following after a moment. “Do you remember that slave alarm system you mentioned?” He kept his voice pitched low enough that the two in the tree couldn’t hear. Kaiba nodded, after a moment.

“The one you said was too much trouble.”

“Yes. I have recently decided that it’s not as much trouble as it seemed, at first.” The brunet made an annoyed noise, but Yami ignored it. “You know as well as I that if they get a chance, they’ll be long gone. And I’d rather not have to track him for another year. Or more.” He raised a brow at Kaiba’s smug smirk.

“It’s been set up for weeks now. The Pup’s harness is already tied into it.” The CEO explained. Now it was Yami’s turn to be annoyed. Kaiba’s tendency to do first and ask later could be helpful at times, but more often it was merely irritating. He supposed it was because of his other occupation, but that didn’t really make it any better.

“Seto, what have I told you about going behind my back?”

“Since when do I listen to you?” Yami’s eye twitched, but he decided to ignore the comment for the moment.

“You could, then, put a tracker in a bracelet or collar or something for Yugi?”

“If I felt like it.” He was _not_ going to send the brunet to the Shadow Realm, Yami told himself firmly. No matter how much he wanted to, since then he’d have to find someone else to watch Yugi.

“Hey, Shrimp! You need to order more steak.” The Pharaoh closed his eyes, taking a breath to calm himself.

“Bakura, you know I don’t handle the kitchen stock. And I’ve told you not to call me that.” The Thief merely shrugged as he strolled over.

“The asshole who runs the kitchen doesn’t like me.”

“I wonder why.” Kaiba muttered.

 

******

 

The garden was huge, Prince thought, glancing around the area they were in. Although, he wasn’t sure if he should really call it a garden. Part of it was, carefully cultivated trees and bushes and flowers, chipped rock shaping out paths through the thick growth. It was actually more like nature trails than a garden. But, he had seen, as they were coming out, an area on the other side that had been paved over, made into courts for playing some sort of game, tennis or volleyball or something, and coming out from the main building was a glass poolhouse. He was sure there had to be more beyond that, as well, though he hadn’t had the time to look.

He looked back toward Kaiba and the Pharaoh, shifting uncomfortably on the branch, trying to find a position that didn’t hurt and wondered what the two were talking about. Probably something that boded no good for them.

“You all right?” Prince blinked at the question and looked over at his friend. “I… I heard, last night.” Wolf looked away, embarrassed.

“Yeah. I’m fine. It just still hurts a little.” He studied his friend, noticing the harness. “What’s up with that?”

“Moneybags still has his dog obsession. I… kinda lost my temper and nearly strangled myself with the collar he put on me, so he decided this was safer.” He blushed a little. “Anyway, why are you wearing a dress?”

“It was Bakura’s idea. He said it was this or I go naked, and, knowing him, he’d follow through on the threat.” Wolf sighed.

“I think we were cursed at birth or something.” Prince just nodded in agreement, head turned to watch as the Thief appeared, tensing up slightly. Wolf noticed the movement, a small growl crossing his lips. Cursed indeed.

 

******

 

“Still sore, is he?” Bakura commented, not bothering to turn to look at the pair. Yami nodded, tilting his head slightly as he sorted through the emotions in the link.

“I think he’s scared of you, too. But only a little.” Bakura huffed, clearly not pleased by that.

“If he was smart, he’d be terrified.” He muttered. Kaiba frowned thoughtfully, turning his gaze back to the pair of slaves. After a minute, Wolf looked up, glaring back at him pointedly.

“What are you thinking now?” Kaiba looked down to meet the Pharaoh’s curious violet eyes.

“Can you create a mindlink?” He asked, suddenly. Yami blinked, not having expected that.

“I… don’t know. I’ve never tried. Set knew more about those kinds of things than I did.” Kaiba resisted the urge to pout. He hated when he had to sift through the memories of his past life. It always made him feel, and act, strangely. Yami claimed he was channelling Set, but it didn’t make it any less annoying to be wandering around in an Egyptian outfit and treating Yami like a God. Last time, it had taken him a week to get back to normal. Yami, of course, had done everything he could to take advantage of the situation.

“Even if you do find a way, you’ll have to be careful.” The Pharaoh continued. “He knows how to shield some, at least, but you don’t. He could destroy your mind, without even knowing.”

“You want to take Dog-Boy as a hikari?” Bakura interrupted. The other two ignored him. “Oh, yeah. There was some guy looking for you, Shrimp.” Yami’s eye twitched again. Trust the Thief to conveniently forget. He couldn’t send Kaiba to the shadow realm, but Bakura usually managed well enough. He quickly channelled, and the surprised demon disappeared. Kaiba didn’t even blink.

“I’ll see you at dinner, then. I told the slaves to set up a snack for them in the picnic area.” The Spirit said, starting to move away. “Oh, and they’re heading for the fence.” Kaiba rolled his eyes and moved to track down the pair.

 

******

 

“There it is.” Wolf whispered, looking around quickly before he moved to stand by the stone wall that fenced the garden. It would be easy enough to climb over.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The pair turned as one to gaze at the bleach-blond who sat atop the wall a few feet away.

“Malik?”

“Are you planning on trying to stop us?” Wolf stepped forward, trying to look threatening. Malik didn’t look impressed.

“Marik’s just down the street. And Kaiba’s coming... you’d never make it out.”

“We could try anyway.”

“Wolf…” Prince began.

“I would have to stop you, then.” The two stared at the Egyptian. Malik looked away. “I’d have to…”

“And what do you two think you’re doing?” Kaiba growled, pushing past a bush.

“They just came to talk to me.” Malik said quickly. Kaiba gave him a look.

“I’m not stupid, Malik.” He turned his gaze on Wolf, who was trying to inch away from Kaiba while trying to pretend he wasn’t at all intimidated by the brunet. Kaiba just watched him amusedly a moment, not fooled at all, before he spoke.

“Come on. Yami said he had ordered a snack for you two.” Prince slowly climbed down, grateful, though he refused to show it. The bowl of porridge seemed a long time ago, now. He looked up at Wolf, surprised when he didn’t immediately follow. The blond was instead giving their captor a hard look, one which was returned with the same amused expression as he had worn before. Finally, though, the slave climbed down from the tree and moved to follow them. After a moment, Malik moved to join them as well.

“He won’t miss me, and I’m not doing anything wrong.” He explained with a carefully casual shrug at Kaiba’s curious look.

“Your skin.” The brunet muttered, leading them down another path to a small clearing where a slave was just setting down a last place.

If this was the Pharaoh’s idea of a snack, Prince thought to himself, he’d hate to see what a full blown meal looked like. Not that he was complaining, at all, settling himself and quickly giving thanks before starting to fill his plate. After another look at Kaiba, who merely sat himself at another, empty, table and drew a book out of his pocket, Wolf moved to sit down and enjoy the feast as well. Malik took the last seat at the table, occasionally nibbling as they talked.

Malik, it turned out, had been caught not long after they had crossed over, after he had gotten separated from the rest of them. Marik had returned to him, rather suddenly, taking over his body and going to try again to fulfil his plans of destroying the Pharaoh. The Egyptian couldn’t really remember much after that, at least up until he had suddenly found himself back in control of his body, his dark, looking equally surprised, standing beside him.

“After that, Marik joined them,” Malik nodded toward Kaiba, who was seemingly ignoring them, “and I had to stay, too.”

“You could have tried to escape.” Wolf said, around a mouthful of food. Once he had decided that Kaiba wasn’t going to try to hand-feed him again, he had started eating with his usual enthusiasm and lack of manners.

“I tried.” Malik answered, shivering slightly. Prince was about to ask about it, but the Egyptian changed the subject to what they had been doing, and Wolf had been more that happy to tell him all about their own travels, Prince breaking in to add a few things here and there. Both, though, carefully avoided mentioning Fox any more than was strictly necessary, and Malik didn’t press, understanding their nervousness around the subject.

Wolf was just explaining about a particularly brilliant scheme they had pulled off, which involved the destruction of an entire shipment of supplies for the troops, a story that had Kaiba scowling darkly at his book, when Malik suddenly sat up and blinked. A moment later the Tombkeeper’s face took on that slightly vacant look that meant he was using mindspeech. Then he blinked, coming back to himself, and looked over at Prince, shocked lavender eyes meeting violet.

“He found him.”


	8. Escape

“He found him.” The other three stared.

“Found who?” Wolf asked, confused.

“Fox.” Prince answered, voice merely a whisper. Wolf moved instantly, or started to, at least. He’d taken no more than a step when he suddenly froze. A second later, the Millennium Necklace began to glow.

“You need to focus more on who you’re trying to control.” Malik advised, and Kaiba grunted in annoyance. Prince tried to turn his head, to see what was going on, but found he couldn’t. He could feel, and see, but nothing more. The feeling terrified him and he immediately began to fight, struggling to regain some sort of control.

**:It’s all right, Aibou.:** For once he didn’t bother about the nickname, clinging to the soothing feeling the other was sending like a drowning man would cling to a rope. He was moving, he realised after a moment, following Wolf and Kaiba.

**:Just relax. It’s only the Rod’s control.:** Yeah, like that was supposed to make him feel better. His mind wanted to gasp for breath, panicking, but his body continued to breathe normally, remaining calm.

**:It’s no different than from when I used to take over.:** It was very different. He had been disconnected from his body when the Pharaoh had taken control when they had still been joined. He had known what was happening, but it had been like it was happening to someone else and he was simply watching them. This was him. His mind. His soul.

They were inside now, and Kaiba released them finally. Prince fell to his knees, gasping and shuddering, while Wolf tried to attack the brunet, only resulting in them being controlled again. Prince whimpered as the feeling fell over him, his mind finally fleeing, trying to escape to his soul room, then, after finding that option blocked, taking refuge in the Pharaoh’s.

“You weren’t in any danger.” Prince looked up to meet the Spirit’s slightly irritated gaze.

“I… know…” He answered, looking down again. Kaiba wouldn’t use the Rod to hurt him. Not intentionally, at least. He had too much pride in himself to try a dirty trick like that.

He couldn’t really explain why he had panicked. Maybe it was because he remembered the damage the Rod had caused while Malik and Marik had had it. He had just needed to escape.

Yami sighed, moving to hug the smaller boy comfortingly.

**:Yugi, wake up.:** Prince started at the strange mindvoice. It sounded like…

“Seto. He sounded worried.” Yami commented. “You should go back now.” Prince nodded. He should. Not because of Kaiba, really, but if he was upset, Prince was sure that Wolf would be frantic.

Before he could, though, the Spirit leaned forward, quickly stealing another kiss. Prince jerked back, glaring. Yami merely chuckled.

“Behave and I’ll have a treat for you after supper.” He promised, as Prince faded back to his body. A treat. Yeah, right. He could already guess what it was.

******

“Hey, wake up! No fair leaving me to suffer alone.” Kaiba resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Wolf continued to complain about Prince leaving him to deal with evil Pharaohs and heartless rich bastards. It then led on to how he would avenge his best friend’s death. The brunet frowned. For a moment, he had almost thought he had heard something. But then it was gone, again.

“I’m not dead, though.” Even the brunet felt relieved as the smaller boy opened his eyes, blinking at Wolf. The blond immediately wrapped his arms around him in a bearhug tight enough that Kaiba wondered if he wasn’t trying to kill him so he could continue his rant on avenging him.

They were in a room now, small and bare and windowless. Satisfied that the Pharaoh’s copy didn’t seem to be harmed, Kaiba turned to leave, planning on going to check out the situation with Fox.

“Stay here and behave, for once.”

“What? Hey!” Wolf lunged toward the door, only to hear a click as the lock slid into place. Not willing to give up so easily, he yanked on the knob, banging on the wood with his fist.

“You asshole! Let us out, Bastard!” Getting no answer, he stepped back and rammed his shoulder into the door, trying to break it down. It was quite solid, though, and held easily.

Prince, meanwhile, tried a different tactic, sitting against the wall and closing his eyes. He hadn’t done it since he and the Pharaoh had separated, and had actually sworn to himself to never try, but, he had to know what was going on, had to try to find some way to help his friend.

“Wolf, I’m going to try something. Don’t worry, okay?” Wolf looked over at him, but then merely nodded after a moment, resuming his attack on the door.

It was hard, trying to merge with the Pharaoh’s spirit. Perhaps it was because it wasn’t his body he was trying to force his mind into, or maybe he had just become unused to merging. Then again, he didn’t have the puzzle’s assistance, any more, either.

He couldn’t… It felt like he was trying to swim through a thick syrup, only one that hurt more the longer he was in it. Then, suddenly something was wrapping around him, soft and warm and familiar. A moment later, he opened his eyes, no, they opened their eyes.

**:Aibou.:** The word carried so many meanings, the tone warm, pleased. He had forgotten how this felt, the security and closeness, stronger than anything else he had ever come across. He closed his eyes again, to better enjoy it, sinking deeper into the feeling. Why had he fought this? To fight him, the other half of his soul, was to fight himself. And one could not win a fight with themselves, could they? But, there had been a reason, something… A flash of silver and blond. Jou, Ryou?

No. His eyes snapped open, the memories pouring back. Wolf. And Fox. A moment later he was pushed back, the Pharaoh taking control. He had been right, he supposed. It was the same kind of feeling as when Kaiba had used the Rod. And yet, it wasn’t, as well, though he couldn’t quite put his finger on what was different. There was something, though. But he could figure it out later, content, for the moment, to just sit back and watch.

******

Yami was walking with Kaiba, debating on whether he should summon Bakura back, when he had felt the feeling. He knew that Yugi and Jou were locked in one of the inner rooms, to keep them from causing trouble as they surely would. Yugi, it seemed though, wasn’t content to sit back and wait.

He realised after a moment that he had stopped, the taller ‘King’ stopping as well to give him a curious look. Yami debated, feeling his other self trying to get through his shield. Letting Yugi in could be annoying, if he tried to take over. But having him clawing at the shield was irritating as well, and if the younger was really trying to merge… well, that was a step in the right direction, wasn’t it? Deciding, he let the shield down, feeling much the same emotions as his other had. Unlike Yugi, though, he didn’t become lost in the feelings, part of him holding back to observe.

**:Aibou.:** The answer to his message was pure acceptance, and he thought, for a long moment, that he had finally overcome the gulf that had seemed to stretch between them. But then Yugi suddenly pulled back, separating a little. Yami sighed to himself, retaking control.

“Yami?” He glanced over at Kaiba, then moved forward again.

“I’m fine. Yugi just merged with me and I wasn’t expecting it.” It was some of the truth, at least. The look the brunet cast him seemed to insinuate that he knew it wasn’t the full truth but Yami didn’t care. It wouldn’t be the first time he had had to fudge the truth.  
Truthfully, he hadn’t been planning on going to see what was going on with Fox…

**:Ryou.:** He snapped, pleased when slight irritation was the only resistance. In any case, he hadn’t been planning on going, but he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to see, either.

By the time they reached the courtyard, two horses were ready and waiting. Kaiba made an irritated noise and Yami smirked. The brunet liked his cars, but in the rubble and garbage strewn streets, horses were much more convenient. Besides, his Egyptian heritage made him prefer something that had its own intelligence. A car was only as smart as its driver, and couldn’t think for itself to know to stop or turn if it was going to crash. And horses didn’t blow up or need expensive mechanical parts.

“I’m sure they gave you a gentle one.” He goaded, mounted his own spirited mount, chuckling at the dark glare he received. Kaiba was actually a fairly decent rider. He just didn’t like the animals.

“Let’s go, or the fun will be all over before we get there.” The brunet snapped, riding out of the gates. Yami just smirked and followed.

******

He _would_ get out of here, if it was the last thing he did, Wolf thought to himself, rubbing his sore shoulder. If only he had a pin, or something. But the room seemed empty, except for himself and Prince. And what was he doing, anyway. He hadn’t moved in like ten minutes. Oh well. He had said he was trying something. Maybe he had hitched a ride in Yami’s body or something. Right now he needed to concentrate on getting out. He looked around again, for anything that might help. Still nothing. Irritated, he resumed his attack on the door.

Anzu hadn’t really been going anywhere in particular, just wandering through the halls, when she had heard the banging. Curious, she followed the sound, finding the locked door. She probably shouldn’t open it, she thought, but when she recognized the voice that was muttering curses at the wooden barrier, she reached for the lock, opening the door just as Wolf ran at it again.

“Jou! Are you all right?”

“Huh? Anzu.” He blinked at her. “You… You’re pregnant?"

“Yeah. It’s Yami’s.” She looked a little uncomfortable, changing the subject. “I saw Yugi a couple days ago, but I didn’t realise you had been caught as well.”

“Stupid Moneybags has been keeping me chained up on his balcony.” He moved suddenly, remembering the other captive.

“Hey, Prince. Wake up. We’re free.” Wolf shook the small form until finally he started to show signs of life, letting out a small groan and blinking.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here before they get back.” Wolf insisted, pulling Prince to his feet. Anzu frowned uncertainly.

“Hey, you guys never saw me, all right?” She said, worried about what Yami would do if he found out she had let them out. Wolf just blinked at her.

“What? You’re coming with us, of course.”

“I’m pregnant, Jou. And I couldn’t leave Shizuka and Mai.” Wolf stared at her.

“Shizuka? Where is she?”

“In the harem. But…”

“The harem? I’ll kill him.” Wolf growled, thinking of all the evil things he was going to do to the Pharaoh.

“Couldn’t we take them, too?” Wolf and Anzu turned to look at Prince. He was still a little dazed from being jerked back to his own body, but he was getting the general gist of the conversation.

“I suppose, if I can get them out of the harem.” After a moment, she nodded to herself. “We’ll meet you out in the garden.”

“Hurry.” Prince warned as he turned to follow Wolf in the other direction. “The Pharaoh’s going to realise something’s up, soon.”

******

Yami reigned in as Prince was pulled from his mind, frowning. It could be that they were too far apart, but shouldn’t he have felt the link weakening? He reached down the mindlink.

“What’s wrong?” Kaiba asked, drawing his own horse to a stop.

“Yugi was pulled out of our merge. And now he’s shielded. Which could mean there’s something he doesn’t want me to know.” Could they have gotten out? Not without help, surely, but he could think of a few people who would be willing to help them.

A flash of white caught Kaiba’s eye, and he looked up, staring as a silver-haired figure leapt between two rooftops.

“Ryou.” Yami looked up as well at the name. Fox stopped to look down at them, breathing a little hard, then turned and took off across the roof. Kaiba considered, but knew he couldn’t control him at that distance.

“Come on.” The Pharaoh said, turning his stallion back toward the palace. “We can deal with him later.” Wheeling his own horse around, Kaiba followed.

******

It took them a while to sneak back to the garden. Besides the guards here and there, there were servants and slaves, as well, and at least some of them were sure to have figured out who they were. Prince had considered sneaking to the Pharaoh’s room and stealing one of his outfits as a disguise, but that would take more time, and he didn’t know how to get there anyway.

But, eventually they reached the exit into the garden, finding the girls waiting for them. After an emotional reunion between Wolf and Shizuka, and a somewhat less emotional, but no less heartfelt, one between him and Mai, the group moved toward the back wall, where they had tried to escape before. They hadn’t gone more than a few steps, though, when a voice stopped them.

“You just won’t give up, will you?”


	9. Actions and Reactions

“You just won’t give up, will you?” Prince winced and Wolf turned to glare at the speaker.

“You going to try to stop us again, Traitor?” Wolf snapped.

“I’d rather not have to.” Malik answered softly, looking upset, but meeting the brown eyes firmly. “But, if you force me to, then yes. I’d get in trouble, otherwise.” Wolf looked about to attack the other blond, but Prince spoke up first.

“Why don’t you come with us?” Malik blinked at him a moment, seemingly surprised.

“Come… No. He’d find me.” He shivered, as if just the thought would summon his other half. Wolf and Prince exchanged surprised looks.

“I tried, once. He caught me, and…” He shuddered, closing his eyes.

“And what, Malik?” Yami’s soft voice interrupted. Malik shuddered again, looking away and not answering.

“Mutt.” Kaiba snapped. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Just what it looks like. Getting away from you sadistic bastards.” He turned to glare furiously at the Pharaoh. “And taking my sister with me.”

“I would think you would be pleased to see her well cared for, Jou.” The Spirit answered calmly. Wolf glared.

“Well cared for? As one of your toys, you mean. And I thought all I had to worry about was Honda and Otogi.” The object of the argument shifted nervously to hide behind the other two women, drawing Yami’s attention.

“You three go back to your rooms. I’ll deal with you later, Anzu.”

“No!” Prince exclaimed. “Leave her alone.” At the same moment, Wolf turned to attack the Pharaoh. The Rod was suddenly in Kaiba’s hands and both slaves froze.

“You’re getting better.” Malik murmured, then stepped back a little at Kaiba’s annoyed glare.

“Malik, take the girls back, please. Inform the guard that they are to stay in their rooms.”

“Yami…” Anzu began.

“Be quiet. You’re lucky. Were I not worried that it would hurt the baby, you’d get much more than merely being locked in your room.” The brunette rested a hand on her stomach, her eyes narrowing in anger a moment, but then she turned to follow the others.

Sighing, the Spirit turned to look at his hikari, checking a minute and noting that he had, indeed, fled to the soul room again. Well, he’d find a few surprises there.

“You can let him go.” He told Kaiba, moving to catch the limp form as the Rod’s power was withdrawn. “What are you going to do with him?” He nodded toward Wolf.

“I haven’t decided yet.” The CEO answered. “What about him?”

“I was never good at physical punishment. I thought sending him to Bakura would have helped, but…” He shrugged. “I am, however, an expert at mind games.” Kaiba smirked.

“I almost feel sorry for him.” He admitted, turning to leave, mentally signalling Wolf to follow. Yami ignored the comment, looking down at his copy. After a moment, he lifted him and carried him inside.

******

Prince gasped as he awoke in Yami’s soul room, having again fled the feeling of the Rod’s control. It didn’t take him too long to realise that something was quite wrong, though.

The whole room was wrong. It was nothing physical, since it looked exactly the same as it had the last time he had been here, but there was something… frightening, about it now. Even before, when the maze had been dark and gloomy, there had been a feel about it that always made him feel safe. Well, except for that one time. But now, it was gone, leaving only a sense of terror that made his struggle for freedom.

And that was wrong thing number two. He was chained down. Not uncomfortably, really. The chains were long enough for him to move a little, the one connected to the manacles around his wrists set into the floor near the top of the hollow, and the other set closer to the middle. And, like before, the hollow was comfortably cushioned. He just really didn’t like the thought of being chained, in here. It was too much of a reminder of what had happened before. And he was nude, which didn’t help, at all.

“So you still insist on trying to dance in the darkness, my Hikari.” Prince stared around, but couldn’t see where the voice came from.

“I suppose I’ll show you true darkness, then.” Everything suddenly went dark, and he might as well have been blind. Hell, for all he knew, he could have been.

“An interesting idea.” The Spirit’s voice whispered near his ear, and he tensed instinctively. “One I might use, in the future. But tonight, I have something far different in mind.” Fingers danced across his hip and he squeaked in surprise, jerking away from the touch. Wait, when had he stood up? And why were his wrists now chained above his head?

“You’re so gorgeous right now. Shivering, and frightened… Is it me you’re frightened of, my Hikari? Or are you scared you’ll like what I do to you.”

_Never._ Prince thought, but his lips refused to form the words or make the sound. Another of the Pharaoh’s tricks?

He had to relax. It was all just a mind game, after all. He had seen the Spirit use his tricks often enough on their enemies.

“Our enemies… Remember how it felt, back then, when we joined? One body, one soul. We could overcome anything. The same way it felt today. You can’t deny that you liked it.” Another touch, a light caress of his cheek.

He had. But that had been different. Everything was different, now. Yami would never have acted like the Pharaoh was, wouldn’t have abused him or committed such atrocities.

“You’re still so innocent. You speak the two titles as if they were two different people.” The hidden hands were growing more bold, stroking and caressing along his body. It was maddening, not knowing where the next touch would come from.

“You’re becoming aroused, Aibou…” He was, Prince realised with a shock, as a thumb suddenly moved to rub his right nipple. The feeling sent sparks of electricity straight downward.

_He_ had to be doing this, somehow, right. Surely he wouldn’t become aroused under such treatment himself.

“I am doing nothing but enjoying the way your skin feels. It is your own mind that is bringing you pleasure from it.”

He shook his head. No, it was impossible. He’d never find pleasure in _his_ touches.

“You’re hard, though, my Hikari. And I haven’t even really done anything, yet. You body screams for me to touch it, to hold it. To own it.” Prince shuddered, trying to jerk away as he felt a hand settle on his hip, trailing downward and back over his ass, stroking lightly across the crease. The chains seemed tighter than ever, though, holding him in place. Then suddenly he was falling, landing on his back on something soft. His wrists were jerked over his head again, held firmly. Something wrapped around his legs, too soft and smooth to be ropes, but certainly as strong, forcing his knees up and out, leaving him fully exposed. Whimpering, Prince tensed himself for the pain. He had asked Ryou, once, out of pure curiosity, and the silver-haired boy had admitted that it did hurt, at least the first few times.

“Relax, Little One. I am not nearly so rough as the Thief. It might hurt, but only a little.” Lips caressed his, featherlight. Prince tried to turn his head away, but a hand gripped his chin, holding him in place while the gentle brushes continued. After a moment he found himself responding to the maddeningly light kisses, trying to reach for more contact. An amused chuckle answered the attempt and he finally jerked his head away, embarrassment colouring his cheeks. The embarrassment faded back to fear, though, as he felt something warm and slippery nudge between his asscheeks, pushing into the opening. Squeaking again in fear, he clenched his muscles around the intrusion, trying to force it out.

“Just calm down now.” The Spirit’s other hand trailed to his half-hard member, drawing his thumb along the underside in slow smooth strokes. Prince moaned, enjoying the feeling despite his attempts to ignore it, unconsciously relaxing. The finger slid in deeper, shifting and squirming until it suddenly touched something that drew a gasp of surprise from the younger’s lips, his eyes closing in bliss as pleasure hummed through him.

“Do you like that, my Hikari?” The movement was repeated, Prince moaning softly and squirming. He wanted more, needed more. The feeling was wonderful, but something in his mind said it wasn’t enough.

“Is that so?” More fingers pressed in, stretching his entrance wide, and there was a moment of discomfort. It faded quickly, though, disappearing into unimportance as the fingers again began to assault his prostate, until he started responding, his body moving instinctively to try to increase the contact.

“Do you want me, Aibou? Tell me, then. Call my name.” The words were on the tip of the rebel’s tongue, but they froze there, part of him still defiant. He would not call the Pharaoh by his name. It was an honour the Spirit didn’t deserve. And he refused to beg him for anything.

“Are you certain, Aibou?” Slowly the fingers began to slip out, leaving him empty and needy. “Perhaps I should just leave you here, then…”

“No.” That couldn’t be his voice, could it? So soft and gentle, so much like he had been, back then. But it was, wasn’t it? What he wouldn’t give for things to be like they had been, before.

“Please…” He moaned, the words catching in his throat, trying to throw off the spell of desire and lust the Spirit had cast on him. One touch was enough to break him, though, the Pharaoh’s thumb swirling over the head of his erection.

“Please… Yami…”

“My Hikari.” The Spirit answered, bending to kiss him deeply, swallowing the gasp of pain as he buried himself inside his light, the untried muscles clenching tightly around him. He could feel the pleasure in Yugi’s mind, augmenting and lifting his own, could sense the slight pain, easing it by stroking along his shaft firmly, trailing kisses down over his throat until the pain was faded into no more than a memory.

“Yami…” Yugi murmured, pleading, thrusting his hips as much as he could. Pleased by the smaller male’s apparent acceptance, the Pharaoh pulled back slowly, earning a begging whine that turned into a gasp of pleasure as he thrust forward, burying himself deeply. He could feel the other’s pleasure, Yugi’s mind opening fully to him, reaching and meshing with his until he was no longer sure who was who. It was the same as it had been earlier, but so much more powerful, and Yami could clearly see why Bakura wanted Ryou back. Or, he thought he could. Maybe it was Yugi’s thought. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was the pleasure, the feeling of thrusting into that tight heat, the feeling of having the hard shaft filling him, them, Yugi.

The pleasure peaked, finally, their mind linking them so closely that neither knew who climaxed first, one setting the other off, each feeding back and forth on each other until the combined emotions sent both spiralling into darkness.

******

Yami opened his eyes, staring upwards at the canopy of his bed. His bedroom was silent, the cats that usually wandered about off sleeping somewhere.

That… There were no words to describe it, and already he longed to feel it again. None of the girls would truly satisfy him now. But, that was as it should be, wasn’t it. Two halves of the same soul, of course the only true bliss would be when they came together.

But one time would not be enough to convince his light, he was sure. That was all right. He was willing to repeat it as many times as possible. And then… And then he would take his body, as easily as he had taken his mind.

******

Yugi opened his eyes, blinking as he studied where he was, a dark cell. The cot was comfortable, the blanket clean and warm, and, in the corner, hidden by another of those screens the Pharaoh liked, was, he assumed, the bathroom facilities, probably high quality as well. But it was still a cell.

He shifted slightly, feeling relieved when he felt nothing to indicate that he had just had sex with his darker half. It had just been a mindfuck, then, pun totally not intended.

But what had he done? He had hardly fought at all, had let the Spirit take what he wanted, had given it willingly. If Wolf and Fox found out…

No, they would try to insist it hadn’t been his fault, that he had had no choice. But he had. He had enjoyed having his other half control him like that, had found such pleasure in the forbidden touches. They would never understand his shame, his weakness. Feeling more ashamed then he could ever remember, the hikari silently cried himself to sleep.


	10. How to Catch a Fox

Wolf huffed, lying on his back and glaring at the clouds that were slowly covering the sky. It had better not rain. Although, he supposed it was overdue. It had been what, two, three weeks since it had last rained. Although, he supposed it could have rained while he had been down in the dungeon.

Sighing, he sat up and looked around. He was bored out of his mind, literally. After the escape attempt he and Prince had made with the girls, a good week ago now, he had been dragged back up to the balcony and chained back up again. Kaiba had shortened the chain, too, to about half the length it had been before.

And then, he had been ignored. He had been fed, of course, the bowl or plate delivered by a servant girl, always the same one, though he hadn’t manage to get her to talk to him yet, and every other day a guard would release him and take him to the bathroom for a bath, but he wouldn’t talk to him either, besides terse commands.

And Kaiba… well, at the moment he was sitting at the table, again typing at his laptop, but Wolf might as well have been invisible for all the attention the brunet gave him.

“Arrogant asshole.” Wolf muttered under his breath, focusing a vicious glare on the other man’s back. If it was noticed, there was no indication.

“Your suitcase is packed, Master.” Both the males turned to look at the girl who had appeared in the doorway, one confused, the other slightly annoyed.

“Thank you, Twila. That will be all.” Kaiba said, returning his attention to the computer. Twila bowed and left.

“Where are you going?” Wolf snapped. He might as well have saved his breath, since the CEO didn’t even let on that he had heard anything. Wolf growled. He hated being ignored. At first, he had intended to outlast the jerk’s little game, but he had had enough.

“Stop ignoring me, you bastard.”

“Silence!” Wolf blinked at the command, surprised, though that quickly turned to pleased smugness when he realised that he had actually managed to achieve his goal.

“If you cannot be quiet, Mutt, I will have you muzzled.”

“Tch. Just try it.” The blond clenched one hand into a fist. Kaiba only closed the laptop, standing and heading back into the room.

“Behave yourself while I’m gone.” He ordered as he stepped through the door, closing it after him.

“Gone? Wait, what?” Wolf moved to look in the room, seeing the CEO talking to the girl. Twila, Moneybags had called her, hadn’t he? Well, at least he knew her name now, he supposed.

Twila moved to close the curtains, then, blocking the view, and Wolf settled back on the pad, frowning, wondering where the brunet was going that he needed a suitcase for. Then he wondered why he even cared. It wasn’t like it was going to mean his days were any different.

Unless they forgot to feed him.

He panicked a moment, but then forced himself to relax. Kaiba was a lot of things, but he wasn’t irresponsible. The very thought made him laugh. An irresponsible Kaiba. That would be as likely as… as a sadistic Yugi. Nah, he had nothing to worry about. Except for those damned rainclouds.

 

****** 

 

Prince shifted, sitting up and looking around, sighing. He was awake, maybe… He was never quite sure, nowadays. Everything seemed to blend together.

How long had he been down here? A couple days, a week? Maybe a month? There was no way to tell time. He had been judging by how often he had ended up in the soul room, but he didn’t think that was a very accurate scale, really. Sometimes when he went to sleep, he’d end up there, and sometimes he wouldn’t. He had even had a few nights… sleeps?... when he thought he had dreamed, when they had just sat together and talked about things he couldn’t remember now. But they had seemed to be too real to be dreams at the time.

He never saw anyone else, his food slipped in through a slot in the door. He thought it might be laced, actually, since his sheets were changed without waking him, and he knew that he was being taken for more of those electrolysis treatments. It became obvious one morning when he had woken up to find that the stubble that had coated his cheeks when he had gone to sleep was entirely gone, and he doubted it had been a mere shave, since the stubble hadn’t returned. Or, at least, not so thickly.

Frowning, he moved off the bed, stretching and eyeing the meal that had been left for him, picking up the tray and taking it to the small table by the bed. The food was much better than most would have expected a prisoner to have, and there was nothing he didn’t like amongst the dishes. It was almost sweet that the Pharaoh remembered his favourite foods, he thought, if such a word could be applied in his current circumstances.

Sighing, he paced the room boredly, not feeling hungry at the moment. He very seldom felt hungry, lately, even though he knew he should be eating more. Mostly he just wanted someone to talk to. He glanced at his bed, considering. He could try to sleep, he supposed. If he was awake. Maybe he was already asleep and dreaming. Shivering, he stared around, almost expecting the Pharaoh to appear suddenly.

He was almost beginning to think he was somehow encouraging the… the what, attacks, rape? That was what it was, wasn’t it? But when he thought rape, he thought violence, and pain. There was neither in his… meetings… with the Spirit. Anzu had been right. The Pharaoh was a gentle lover.

Or, perhaps it was just his right. They were soulmates, after all. And Bakura had taken Ryou to his bed, frequently, Prince guessed. Admittedly he wasn’t sure about Marik and Malik, but it made sense. Did that make it his responsibility to submit, then?

Sighing, he rubbed his head and moved to lie back down on the bed, wishing things weren’t so complicated.

 

******

 

Yami finished signing his name on the last of the papers on his desk, leaning back and sighing. He frowned as the door was opened.

“Are you coming?” Kaiba stood in the doorway, looking more annoyed than was usual.

“There’s this thing called knocking. You four really need to learn how to do it.”

“We know how, though.” Malik answered, squeezing past the brunet. “Kaiba said he’s going to leave without you if you don’t move it.”

“Malik, shut up.”

“Did he? I’m sure he’d love to do the negotiating in my place.” The Canadian government had sent an offer, a few days earlier, to speak with them. The Pharaoh wondered what they were up to, since they had insisted, when the United States had fallen, that they would not give in to a tyrant like him.

Personally, Yami thought that, as tyrants went, he was a rather easygoing one. It was his right to rule, as the son of a God, and it wasn’t like the rulers of the various countries were doing all that good on their own. Wars, starvation, disease. Thousands died every day because no one could be bothered to care for them. Yes, perhaps his own tactics were, at first look, a little extreme, but no more so than some of the past attempts. And, it was true, people died in his conquest. But it couldn’t be avoided, and their descendants, in time, would thank him. The streets would become safer, when thieves and murderers and the other of that ilk were permanently dealt with.

“Well, let’s go, then.” He moved around the desk, Malik and Kaiba stepping out of the doorway to let him pass. Marik was busy terrorizing his secretary. Yami absently reminded himself to give her a raise. After putting up with them, she certainly deserved it.

“Where’s Bakura?” He asked, frowning. Malik shrugged.

“He’s spent most of his time out in the city, looking for Ryou.” The Egyptian answered. “He still doesn’t believe you guys.” Yami rolled his eyes. Despite the fact that he, Marik and Kaiba had all seen the silver-haired rebel, Bakura still insisted that it couldn’t have been Ryou, and seemed determined to prove his point.

“We don’t need him anyway. Come on.” Yami strode out into the hall, ignoring the promise Marik loudly stage-whispered to the poor secretary. Malik snorted in laughter and Kaiba merely rolled his eyes as the four headed down the hall towards the courtyard, where the limo waited.

 

******

 

Bakura stopped, listening intently. To the casual observer, the alleyway he stood in would have seemed deserted, except for him. But he was more observant than that. One had to be, to have managed as well as he had back in Egypt.

He couldn’t have said exactly what it was that told him that his quarry was close, though he supposed it was possible that at least part of it was their mindlink. It didn’t matter, either, really.

“Ryou. Come here.” He actually half expected him to obey. The Ryou he had known would have. But if it was true, what the Pharaoh and the others insisted… It couldn’t be. Ryou was terrified of heights.

A movement drew his eyes, and he glared at the rat that scurried amid the garbage. Living out here, when he could be warm and well-fed at the castle. His hikari _was_ an idiot.

Or maybe he was. Certainly, in Egypt, he would have chosen this life rather than serve the Pharaoh. He snorted. Ryou _had_ made him weak. Surprising, and strangely ironic, the way things had turned out.

Fox remained silent where he hid, searching the alleyway for some sort of escape. A fire-escape was built against the building across the alley from him, but he’d never get to it before Bakura noticed him. He’d much rather keep his secret hidden.

Climbing the wall was a useless idea, as well. There weren’t enough handholds, and he’d be seen after a few feet anyway.

But he couldn’t stay here. And he might have enough tricks to fend off any other attacker, but fighting against Bakura… Well, some instincts were just too hard to overcome. He had been taught to obey his yami ever since the Thief had first appeared, often with brutal lessons. Even disobeying his order to come was hard.

How had he found him, anyway? Fox had always tried his hardest to avoid his yami, not wanting to risk something like this. He had even been laying low, hoping the Spirit would lose interest. But he had had to come out to eat sometime.

It didn’t matter, though. He had found him, and now Fox had to do something to get away. He couldn’t help Wolf and Prince if he got caught in the same situation they were in.

Waiting for just the right moment, Fox lunged across the alley, actually jumping up the first few steps of the ladder, climbing as quickly as he could then.

“Ryou!” The call was filled with anger, and Fox flinched, terror rising in his throat, climbing faster. He expected, any moment, to feel Bakura’s hand tighten around his ankle, but he reached the top finally, rolling over the edge, coming up on his feet and streaking across the top of the roof.

“Damn it.” He growled when he got to the other edge, realising how far the distance was between the building he was on and its neighbour. If he had run the other way, and jumped across the alley…. But Bakura was on the roof now, moving closer and looking furious. Fox shifted nervously, moving back slowly.

“Come here, Ryou. Before you get me more irritated.” Bakura scowled, striding across the roof of the building. In the back of his mind, though, was a slight hint of worry. Ryou was too close to the edge for his tastes. And what the hell had happened. This wasn’t the fragile boy he remembered. The clothes, the posture… It all seemed more like Malik’s style, truthfully.

Fox turned to look back as the backs of his legs hit the barrier that marked the edge of the roof. Turning, he looked down and shivered.

“Don’t focus on it.” He murmured to himself. “You know better than that.” He looked back toward Bakura. The Egyptian had stopped, watching him, the worry supplanting the anger, now.

“Be careful, Hikari…” He cautioned, taking a slow step forward. Fox just stared at him, doing a very good impression of a deer in a car’s headlights. He had to get away, had to do something. But Prince had always been the planner in the group. If he had been unable to escape…

Bakura took another step forward and Fox jumped up onto the barrier, balancing easily. The Spirit, though, froze, eyes wide as he watched.

“Tenshi…. Come down.” Bakura kept his voice low and stayed still, being sure to do nothing to upset his hikari. Fox tilted his head, watching him a moment, then took a step to the side. Bakura didn’t move. Fox took another step, forcing himself to calm down and study the situation. It was obvious that Bakura was scared of him falling, which, really, was a little surprising. But he could use that to his advantage. If he moved around the edge, he could get to a point where he could escape. Deciding, he began to move, starting around the corner of the building.

Bakura moved as well, this time, angling to cut off the retreat. Fox stopped, considering. That wasn’t going to work, it seemed. He hated to just give up, but… He looked around the street again. There was a pole sticking out, below him, obviously having been meant to hold a sign, though the sign seemed long gone. He could try jumping down to it, but, if he missed, or his grip slipped. And even then, once he got there, he’d have nowhere to go from that point.

Wait, where was… He let out a shocked squeak as strong arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, pulling him back and away from the edge, striking out instinctively.

“Hikari.” Fox went still, closing his eyes and shuddering in Bakura’s grasp, tensing for the slap he expected. But he was turned around instead, pulled along as the Spirit knelt, arms wrapping around him in a suffocating hug.

“You little idiot. What the hell did you think you were doing?” Fox blinked in surprise at the response, than noticed something that shocked him to the core. Bakura was shuddering. As long as he had known the Spirit, he had always been in control of himself. He would never allow this sort of weakness.

Nervously, Fox lowered his shield, slamming it back up in place at the intensity of the feelings he felt. Fear, relief, anger. But what could have happened to make the cold, sadistic Tomb Raider feel such things?


	11. Shades of Silver

Bakura was acting more like himself, Fox thought, watching his yami from where he sat chained in the corner of the bedroom. Or, well, more like the self he remembered the Tomb Raider having been. The walk back to the castle had been tense, to say the least, Bakura dragging him along most of the way. He seemed intent on making up for his earlier weakness. And on making sure he never even thought about doing anything so, as he put it, ‘Ra damned hair-brained’ ever again. And of course, since this was Bakura, that involved a beating. Not that he hadn’t had beatings before, but this one already promised to be one to far outshine the others.

And then, of course, since giving a beating, at least to him, always made the Thief aroused, he would then take him to bed.

Huh. That was a very polite way of putting it, wasn’t it? Take him to bed. It made it sound like a parent tucking their child in. All right, he’d say it plainly. He was going to fuck him senseless. And while the thought of that wouldn’t have usually bothered him, the fact that he was already going to be sore as hell sort of promised a far less pleasurable event. And then, there was the fact that Bakura didn’t know the meaning of the word gentle, and it had been months since the last time they had been together…

“Against the wall.” Bakura snapped suddenly. Fox looked up at him, debating on refusing, but then his gaze fell to the whip the elder held, a seven-tailed cat. He shuddered, dropping his gaze and moving obediently. He knew how much that whip hurt, and had no desire to draw extra punishment.

The hikari flinched as he suddenly felt cold steel against his back, instinctively starting to move away slightly.

“Ryou.” He fell still again at the word, still shivering, wondering what his yami was going to do. Bakura had always been careful not to leave scars, had hated the ones he had already had before he had gotten the ring. But was he going to break that unspoken rule now? Fox shut his eyes, but the blade turned, a few ripping noises heralding the fall of his top. A few more slices and his shorts joined the pile of ruined fabric at his feet. Fox winced. That outfit hadn’t been cheap.

“A slut’s outfit.” The Thief snarled angrily. “Just how many men did you open your legs for?”

“N-no one.” Fox gasped. He had been tempted, on more than one occasion, but had always considered a scene such as this. Bakura could be insanely jealous, at times. And then, it just didn’t seem right, even though he knew he had no reason to want to be loyal to his oft-times tormentor.

Fox let out a yelp as the whip landed suddenly, jumping but not moving from where he stood. He knew better. There were worse things than a simple whipping, after all. Even with that whip.

Bakura had made that one himself, from strips of leather he had found, or stolen, somewhere. Ryou had been made to sit at his feet, watching, while he had pieced them together, knotting each of the tails six times down their lengths, strong hard knots guaranteed to leave bruises, at the least. And they had, every time.

The whip fell again, drawing another yelp, and Fox shuddered. He had thought he had imagined it, since it had been so long since his last punishment, but now he was sure. Bakura wasn’t holding back, like he always had before. The Spirit was putting the full force of his strength behind the lashes. The very thought terrified the British boy, and he turned his head slightly, casting a glance behind him, just as Bakura struck again. Letting out a louder yelp, he moved slightly, pressing against the wall fearfully.

“Yami…” He began nervously. A low growl answered him and he turned back, a tear trailing down his cheek. His back already felt like it was on fire, and it had only been a few strikes already.

 

******

 

Fox counted 20, before he collapsed in a sobbing pile, unable to take it any more. He expected to be jerked to his feet, chained to keep him upright, but instead the Spirit bent, tangling a hand in his hair and tugging his head up.

“Now, Tenshi, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry…” Fox whimpered softly, moving to cuddle close to him. Bakura didn’t stop him, but neither did he offer anything that could have been considered forgiveness. Still, Fox was encouraged by the silence, until he looked up, meeting the brown eyes that mirrored his. Flinching at the emotionless gaze, he looked back down, shuddering.

“Kura…” He pleaded, trying his hardest to look completely repentant and miserable. It wasn’t that difficult, really, since, at the moment, he was both of those.

“Go and get cleaned up.” The Thief snapped, moving towards the door. “And don’t even think about trying anything stupid, Ryou.” He fixed a cold gaze on the hikari, then left the room.

Fox sniffed, trying to brush the tears away even as more fell. It wasn’t the pain that drew them, or not completely. Bakura had never just left after a beating.

Moving finally, slowly and painfully, he crawled to the bathroom, running a cold bath. Cold, to ease the pain and the swelling that would surely accompany it. He gasped as he lowered himself into the water, slowly relaxing as he adjusted to the water’s temperature.

Then he spotted something that turned his blood to ice and caused him to tense up all over again, bringing a fresh wave of pain. Mingled in the water, shifting and dissolving as he moved, was a thin trail of red.

“Blood.” He gasped aloud, staring. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. It was just a little bit. But Bakura had never cut him. Red marks, yes. Bruises, more than he could count, but never a cut.

Shuddering, he opened his eyes, filling his cupped hands with water and pouring it over his back, trying to ignore the traces of blood. They faded quickly, though, so he knew that the damage had to be minor, at least. Maybe that was why Bakura had left so suddenly. Maybe he was upset with himself for losing control. But then again, it could have been on purpose, as a reminder of what he could have done.

The door opened then, and Fox looked over, paling again when the object of his thoughts stepped through. Bakura, though, merely threw an irritated glance in his direction, setting a bundle of white cloth down on a small table.

“Move it if you want something to eat.” He snapped, as if Fox was merely soaking comfortably in the tub. That, at least, was normal. Once the punishment was done with, Bakura seemed to forget about it. At least, until the next time he put a foot wrong.

“Kura? C-can I have a razor?” Though his light hair made it difficult to see the bristles that covered his cheeks, he could feel them. He had grown it out, once, and then had promptly borrowed one of Wolf’s blades to shave it off. White hair was one thing, but the beard had made him look like Santa Claus.

“A razor?” The Spirit frowned at him, then turned away. “Don’t worry about it. Just get washed up.”

“But, Kura…”

“Now, Ryou. And wash your hair good. It’s supposed to be white, not grey.”

“Yes, Yami.” Fox answered softly, dropping his gaze. He hadn’t thought his hair was that dirty. And it wasn’t like he had had daily access to a shower out in the city.

Bakura dropped a few fluffy-looking towels on the table with the cloth he had dropped earlier and strode out of the room then.

Ryou soaped up his hair three times, making sure the dust and grime that had tinged it was fully gone, then ran the conditioner through it, adoring the feeling. Conditioner was a luxury he had definitely missed.

 

******

 

Five minutes later, he was reluctantly rinsing himself off, going over to wrap one of the towels around his hair, using the other to carefully dry himself. The cloth, it turned out, was actually one of the tunics he had seen the other slaves wearing, though his seemed to be of a much finer material, and was longer, more of a robe than a tunic, really.

It hurt to move his arms much, but he managed to slip the robe on anyway, waiting for the pain to fade to a tolerable level before he headed back into the room. It was surprising, really, how little pain effected you when you were used to feeling it. He was sure Prince, or even Wolf, would have been curled up in a corner trying not to move right now.

Bakura arched a brow as Fox closed the bathroom door quietly behind him and stood there, eyes downcast. He could feel the Spirit’s eyes roaming over him, and nervously wondered if maybe he should have washed his hair a fourth time. But after a moment, he heard the slightly approving grunt he had been hoping for, and moved over to the bed where the Spirit sat, reading. Moving carefully, he knelt on the bed, his back to his yami.

There was a moment of silence, the only sound the turning of a page, then Fox tilted his head, blinking at a tiny mew. A moment later, claws appeared over the edge of the bed, followed by small ears and a fluffy silver tabby face. Fox blinked, then smiled.

“It’s a kitten…” He murmured, breaking the pose to reach for the creature.

“Ryou.” Bakura warned, not looking up from the book. The younger froze, shifting back to the previous position, sighing softly and watching the kitten claw its way up onto the bed. It sat down, twisting to give its tail a few licks, then tottered over to him. Ryou smiled again, reaching to pet the tiny animal. Bakura didn’t say anything this time, merely marking his place in the book and setting it aside, reaching for a comb and brush that had been sitting on the bedside table. Shifting slightly, he started to brush the hikari’s hair, carefully working through the knots that had formed in it.

It was an old habit for them, one of the better ones, in Fox’s opinion. He wasn’t sure why Bakura seemed to like brushing his hair, but he wasn’t about to complain. He loved the feeling of the Spirit’s fingers, surprisingly gentle for this one thing, running through the strands.

It was moments like this when he felt closest to his other half, and he had to wonder if this was how Yugi had felt with Yami, before. It would be wonderful to feel like that all the time, he decided, closing his eyes and letting out a soft sigh of contentment as he relaxed.

“Don’t fall asleep on me this time.” Bakura muttered, but had to smile slightly at the sight of his hikari, fully relaxed. This was how it should be. He was willing to admit he had made mistakes with him, in the past, though, technically, that hadn’t been all his fault, and possibly he shouldn’t have beaten him so harshly, earlier. He had just worried him so much, with that stunt earlier.

But Ryou was here, now, safe and sound where he belonged. Everything would be the way it should be, from now on.

“Come on, Tenshi.” He murmured, setting the brush and comb aside and nudging the half-asleep boy. Fox blinked and shifted, turning carefully to look at him curiously.

“Let’s go get something to eat. You’re skinny as a post.” Bakura slipped a gold collar around the younger boy’s neck, moving off the bed and tugging lightly at the chain that was attached to it. Ryou lifted a hand to feel the collar, shivering, but didn’t protest, merely moving to follow. The Spirit let a pleased smile cross his lips as he led his hikari down toward the dining room he shared with the other three Kings.

Yes, things were exactly as they should be.


	12. When the Cat’s Away

“Thank Ra that’s over.” Yami growled as he climbed out of the car that had brought them from the city where they had met the Canadian Ambassador. Malik and Marik had already gone their separate ways, which was fine with him. Spending too much time with the deranged Egyptian always left him wondering what plot he was currently working on, despite his own reminders to himself that Marik couldn’t cause much trouble with the necklace.   “They really thought we were going to agree to an alliance?”

“They’re desperate.” Kaiba answered, sounding far calmer than he felt. He had received word a few days ago that the mutt was sick, had apparently been stupid enough to stay out in the rain instead of taking shelter. Only a little over a week since he had left, and the annoying blond had already gotten himself into trouble. “They think they might win against you, but they don’t want to waste the resources if they can find some way around it.”

Yami just huffed. He had been too far away for the mindlink to work, and he was impatient to check on Yugi. He reached out through the link now, and was surprised when Yugi immediately replied, pure panic, mingled with relief, flowing down the line. He figured it out in a moment, smiling regretfully. He hadn’t told his hikari where he was going, and Yugi had assumed he had been abandoned. Yami hadn’t thought of that possibility. Apparently, his light wasn’t quite so self-confident as he seemed, after all.

He didn’t notice when Kaiba turned away, heading up the stairs to their rooms, instead moving toward his own office, ordering a servant, in passing, to have Yugi brought to him.

As he had expected, a fair amount of paperwork had piled up in his absence. He sighed, sitting down and beginning to read through documents. One would have been surprised to find that the life of a king was far less glamorous than it seemed. Once the conquering was over, there were taxes to oversee, and criminals to sentence, and bills to be paid, and a thousand other little things. He’d have people to do it, in time, and already had some, but one had to be careful in times like these. Who knew who would be waiting to topple the house of cards, to coin one of the new phrases.

He looked up as the door opened, a guard ushering Yugi in, then retreating again with a bow. The spirit studied his slave a moment, noting the oh-so-obvious changes. There was no rebellion there now, but that was little comfort. Yugi looked wasted, like one of the refugees he had seen so often. Dark marks under his eyes spoke of a lack of sleep, and the violet depth were filled with fear and pain.

“Aibou.” Yami murmured, and Yugi fairly flew around the desk, cuddling close to him, shaking slightly. Yami sighed softly, pulling him up to sit on his lap.

The plan had seemed good, in theory. Yugi was a people person, despite the years he had spent mostly alone. The games were secondary, always had been. Yami had denied him both things, had made sure he was the only one his hikari had seen or spoken to, and even then, only in the soul room. The aim had been to force Yugi to seek him out himself, instead of Yami always having to pull him close. It had started working, and Yami had thought that the time apart would have encouraged the behaviour. What was that old saying? Absence makes the heart go fonder. He smiled. It had certainly worked in this case.

The smile faded though, as he heard the murmured curses, felt the tears that were soaking through his shirt. There was another saying he had heard: The end justifies the means. At the time, he had thought it a rather wise proverb, but, at the moment, it seemed entirely wrong.

“It’s all right, Aibou. I wouldn’t leave you. You’re my soulmate.”

Yugi only shuddered and clung tighter.

 

******

 

If time had seemed difficult to tell before, it had become impossible once the Pharaoh disappeared. At first, it had seemed a blessing. Prince guessed that the Spirit must have given up. He had tired of trying to force Prince to his ways.

But after a few days, or what Prince guessed to be a few days, he had started worrying. The meals continued to come, still drugged, and he was looked after, but he began to worry that he had been forgotten, left to remain in the dark room until he wasted away. He lost what little appetite he had had, spending most of his time in a light doze that brought no rest, barely noticing when the servants came to clean or to replace the uneaten food. He had roused himself enough, once, to whisper a plea to one girl, but she only cast him a sympathetic look, and murmured an apology before she left again. He hadn’t tried again, instead turning his attention toward trying to contact the pharaoh, sending apologies and pleas for him to stop ignoring him. Had he tried that sooner, he might have been aware enough to notice the distance, but he was so sure that his dark simply wasn’t listening that he never noticed. Finally, he gave up those attempts, as well.

Then, suddenly, the mindlink was open. The part of him that was still Prince was faintly ashamed at the eagerness he showed as he rushed to respond to the call, the way he didn’t bother hiding his emotions at all. But the part of him that had reverted to the gentle, insecure boy he had been when he was younger didn’t care at all, just glad to have his protector back. Let the spirit do what he wanted, so long as he didn’t go away again.

The servants who came for him seemed quite intent on making sure that he was well cleaned before he was brought to the pharaoh, bathing and dressing him in fresh clothing, making sure that his hair was neatly cut and any unwanted hair was shaved away, since there wasn’t time for the usual approach, though there was next to none to be dealt with anyway. Prince let them do as they wished complacently, not wanting to invite any thoughts of further punishment. Not of that type, at least. He’d much rather have gone back to Bakura’s room than go back down to the cell.

Finally, he was led through the halls towards Yami’s rooms, his uncertainty and fear growing as they got closer. He froze when the servant handed him off to the guards that stood outside the Pharaoh’s office, unable to take another step, and the man had to physically haul him into the outer room. His feet started working again, then, but it was more a reaction to keep himself from falling than any real conscious thought.

Then, he stood inside the office, and Yami spoke, and he couldn’t have stopped himself from running to the spirit had he even wanted to. The strong arms around him, promising protection, and the soft deep voice started to ease his fear, though that only left room for other emotions, mainly betrayal, to surge up. This wasn’t the way it was supposed to be, he remembered. Yami was supposed to protect him, was supposed to help him when he was needed, and in response, Yugi would do the same for him. They weren’t supposed to be fighting each other like this, and he was at the point where he wasn’t even sure which of them was in the right.

“I wouldn’t leave you.” The words calmed him a little, but only slightly. It wasn’t the fact that the Pharaoh had left, exactly. After all, he had managed well enough without him for a year. It was more the way the spirit had done it, and the fact that he had known, to at least some amount, what that would cause.

“I hate you.” The Hikari murmured into the tear-soaked material. It wasn’t true, not exactly, but he was more inclined to be hurtful than truthful at the moment.

But if Yami heard the words, he either didn’t believe them or chose not to be affected, since he only continued to murmur soothingly, holding him close until Yugi finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

 

******

 

“Where is he.” Kaiba didn’t wait for an answer from the maid who had hurried to meet him at the door to his rooms, striding past her even as he spoke the words. It wasn’t really even a question, honestly, merely a statement that indicated where his current priorities lay. The maid, one he didn’t recognize, babbled something that he ignored as he moved further into the room, to the still form that lay on the cot near the heater.

Twila looked up as he approached, dropping into a quick curtsy before waving at the other maid, dismissing her. Kaiba cast the redheaded girl a sharp look, silently demanding an explanation, and she dropped her gaze.

“It was my day off, and I left one of the new girls in charge while I went to visit family.” It wasn’t an excuse, he know, only an explanation. Twila always accepted responsibility for her actions, one of the reasons he had taken her as his primary servant. But it wasn’t her fault anyway, nor the other girl’s, despite his current urge to find out who it had been and make sure she never stepped foot on the property again. Neither of them really knew the blond, after all, nor how stubborn he could be.

“He’ll be all right?” He asked, reaching to brush a hand over the too pale face. Jounouchi groaned and shifted slightly at the touch, his face slipping into a pained expression before the brown eyes opened, looking hazily up at him.

“He’s recovering. The fever broke this morning. All he needs now is rest.”

“Thought I got rid of you.” Jounouchi muttered hoarsely, and Kaiba had to resist the urge to snap off a witty reply. Now was not the time to get into an argument with his slave. Later, when he was stronger, then he could berate him for his foolishness.

He tried to sit up then, and the brunet gently pushed him back down, a little concerned with how easily he gave up. But, if Twila was to be believed, he’d regain his strength quickly enough, and, most likely, his attitude as well. He’d have to be more careful with him, though. Honestly, it hadn’t even occurred to him that the mutt would be so stupid-stubborn as to spend the night outside in a rainstorm just to save his pride, though it certainly would have been something he would have caught on to before it had caused this, had he been here.

“Go back to sleep, Jou.” Kaiba answered, watching as the brown eyes widened slightly in surprise. Not that he could really blame him. It was a far cry from what he usually titled the other boy. If he was going to manage to mindlink them, though, the CEO was going to have to get Jounouchi acting more comfortable around him. Actually, now, while he was still weak from the fever, was probably the best time to do it, before he had the strength to fight back. Kaiba let out a mental sigh, not looking forward to the night ahead.

 

******

 

“Tenshi?” Fox turned his head slightly as Bakura came out onto the balcony where he sat, but, deciding he wasn’t expected to reply, turned his attention back to trying to charm the cardinal that sat on the guardrail into coming to take the seeds he held out to it. The spirit watched a moment, before moving back inside, pausing to scoop up one of the kittens that had wandered out and closing the door behind him.

Just checking up on him, as usual. Though, where Bakura thought he was going to go, Fox wasn’t sure. Not that he would have let an opportunity pass him by, but even had the balcony been close enough to the ground, or in a suitable position, for him to attempt an escape, the light chain attached to his collar would have prevented that. And dressed as he was, in a simple robe and barefoot, he wouldn’t have managed to get very far anyway.

Sighing, Fox stood, dropping the seeds into a neat pile and moving to the other side of the balcony, as far as the chain would allow. A glance back showed the cardinal happily gobbling down the abandoned food, joined, after a moment, by a few other birds, but he wasn’t all that interested any more. The building seemed more active today than it had been since he had arrived. That probably meant that Kaiba and Yami were back, as well as Malik and Marik. The later he wasn’t really all that concerned about, though it would be nice to see Malik again, but he had been wanting to check on Wolf and Prince all week, even daring to pester Bakura nearly to the point where he had earned himself another beating. All he knew was what his yami had told him, that Wolf was sick and Prince was fine but was being kept locked up for the time being. That meant any escape attempts would have had to wait for, at least, Wolf’s recovery, and who knew what condition Prince was in. Bakura’s opinion of ‘fine’ was chancy at the best of times.

“Ryou.” Bakura called again, opening the door, obviously expecting him to come. Fox remained where he stood a moment, ignoring him, gauging carefully, finally moving to obey when the spirit’s anger began to flare. It wasn’t much, really, but he was rebelling, in his own little ways, pushing just far enough to irritate Bakura without actually earning himself a punishment. It was becoming like a game, to see how far he could bend the rules before the yami snapped. And he was getting rather good at it. Though, not this time, it seemed, a sharp slap on his backside hurrying him the last few steps through the door as the chain was released from his collar. He resisted the urge to shoot a glare at his tormentor, knowing it would only cause more trouble, but the feeling of annoyance coming through the mindlink showed that Bakura hadn’t missed the brief flash of anger. Nor was he fooled by the little game.

“Get changed. We’re going out for a Hunt with Marik and Malik.” Fox stopped dead, casting Bakura a disbelieving look, though he might as well have saved the effort, for all the attention it gained him. Unlike Prince and Wolf, he had actually seen a Hunt, once, and it hadn’t taken him long to decide that he didn’t like the display. The Hunts were just what they sounded like, akin to the fox hunts that his own British ancestors had loved so much. A slave was turned loose, and then the hunters would follow after, complete with horses and hunting dogs. He had tried to help the man escape, that one time, but had failed, almost ending up as the dogs’ prey himself.

“I won’t.” Bakura actually stopped at that, turning to blink at his lighter half. The tone, the feeling behind it… That wasn’t Ryou, or at least not the Ryou he remembered. Even the stance the hikari took now, confident, firm, yet with an air of being ready to move into action immediately. Yes, he had certainly noticed the boy’s small rebellions, but he had thought he had beaten the Fox out of him. Apparently not.

“What?” The tone was frigid, the warning in it clear. Fox shivered, but ignored it. He was making his stand, on this subject, at least. He might not be able to stop the Hunts, but he was not going to participate in them.

Bakura’s eyes narrowed at the refusal to back down. He stepped forward quickly, reaching to grab Ryou’s arm and pull him further into the room. The hikari responded to the movement, though, twisting his arm up and around in a classic escape move, following through with an open handed thrust at the face. The movement was entirely reactive, Fox not really realising what he had done until it was too late to stop. Bakura managed to avoid the attack, but it did nothing for his temper.

“That was a very bad idea, Ryou.” He growled, moving closer. Ryou’s eyes widened and he stepped back with a squeak, his confidence fled, replaced by simple terror. Never, despite all Bakura had done, had he ever dared to try and fight back, quite sure that the consequences would be, if not deadly, certainly close to it.

“K-Kura… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean…”

“Shut. Up.” Ryou cowered back against the wall, flinching as his arm was grabbed again, in a grip tight enough to bruise this time. He was dragged, unresisting this time, over to the bed, and left there a moment while Bakura went to the wardrobe, returning with a sturdy yet flexible switch and a length of cord.

“Strip.” He ordered coldly, and Ryou quickly obeyed, not wanting to draw any more punishment. He soon found himself facedown on the bed, arms tied behind his back, wrist to elbow. Most likely to make sure they were kept out of the way, the tiny part of him that wasn’t paralysed with fear thought.

Then the switch fell, again and again, until Ryou was reduced to tears and whimpers, pain heating all the way from his lower back to his upper thighs. He was so well beaten that it actually took him a moment to realise that Bakura had stopped.

He started to relax, a little, thinking that maybe the punishment was over, and reflecting that it really hadn’t been all that bad, when the switch fell again, this time on the soles of his feet. Ryou squealed at the unexpected pain, jerking away, only to have his ankle pinned by the yami’s strong hand, the abuse continuing. After a few moments, the other foot was treated to a similar punishment, and then he was finally released, allowed to curl up, sobbing pitifully. He had never really thought of his feet as being particularly sensitive, but, though they had not suffered as many strikes as his back and bottom, they were already throbbing far worse.

“Now, get dressed.” Bakura snapped, releasing his arms and gesturing toward the outfit that hung over a chair back. Ryou moved to obey, wincing to the pain, then gasped and fell as soon as he put his weight onto his beaten feet. Still crying softly, he looked up at the thief, silently pleading for mercy, but there was no pity in the dark gaze. Ryou dropped his eyes, forcing himself to his feet and stumbling over to the clothing, which consisted of a pair of loose pale blue pants and a matching shirt. No shoes, again, an extra insurance that he wouldn’t run. Though, at the moment, even had he had shoes, it wouldn’t have made any difference.

“Move it. Marik and Malik are probably wondering where we are.” Bakura growled as Ryou finished dressing, clipping a leash to his collar and dragging the unfortunate hikari out of the room.

 

******

 

The pair were, indeed, waiting for them with the hunting party, Marik impatient to be off, satisfying himself, for the moment, by teasing the dogs. The animals were massive, chosen for their size and bloodthirst, and, of course, intelligence. They knew who their prey was, already snarling and lunging toward the gate through which the unfortunate man had been sent, a half-hour ago. Malik was paying more attention to the building, and so noted the pair’s approach before his yami. He frowned as he noted the way Ryou was walking, light quick steps, the touch of the cold stone obviously painful to his feet. It was clear that the other Light had been recently punished from the tear tracks down the pale face, but that still didn’t explain why his feet were hurting. Then, as soon as Bakura stopped, Ryou settled down to his knees, for what relief it would offer, and Malik noticed the bruised soles, realising what had been done. He had never experienced it himself, but he had heard that the feet were actually one of the most sensitive parts of the body, and were a good place if one wanted to cause a lot of pain without doing serious damage. Ryou must have really done something to upset the thief this time.

But, though he felt sorry for him, it was really none of his business. Malik had enough troubles of his own, without taking on others as well. Marik was becoming increasingly violent lately, ordering hunts more and more often. Whatever the Pharaoh had done to calm his murderous rampage was obviously starting to wear off. There were days when Malik was wondering if he shouldn’t just murder his darker counterpart himself, and be done with it. That would be the best way. But, truthfully, he was too frightened to, despite the unwanted visions the necklace occasionally gave him. That was the real reason he stayed near. The punishment he had gotten for his attempted escape had been harsh, yes, but no harsher than others he had had. Certainly not worse than the tombkeeper’s initiation. No, it was the knowledge of what Marik would do, without his light around to temper him, that kept Malik close. If the other three lights thought that the world was a fucked up place at the moment, they had no idea what it would be like if Marik were allowed to go his own way. It would have put all the historical tyrants, Caligula, Hitler, Stalin, whoever else, together, to shame.

“Hurry up, Malik.” The blond looked up, realising that Marik was waiting impatiently at the door, riding his favourite palomino stallion. The Egyptian moved over to his own horse, a chestnut gelding, and quickly mounted. Ryou, he noted, had been placed on one of the gentler horses in the stable, a black mare with white markings, and Bakura, holding the mare’s lead, was mounted on his own favourite, an ill-tempered piebald stallion. Malik wasn’t sure why the spirit liked the creature so much, but he did have to admit that he handled him easily enough, a feat that nobody else had been able to manage.

“This is cruel.” Ryou muttered as they started off, Malik choosing to ride beside the other hikari. Bakura didn’t even bother to glance back. He knew that there was no danger of Malik helping Ryou to escape.

“It’s no crueller than the crimes he has committed.” The blond answered, looking over at his friend. He had picked out this one himself, had chosen the worst from the cells. “He’s a pedophile, and a sadist. I saw some of the remains of his victims, and believe me, he has deserved anything that he gets today, and more.” But Ryou merely shook his head, shifting slightly to encourage the mare to speed up a bit. He drew up alongside Bakura, who cast a sharp warning glance at him just before the piebald turned, ears laid back, to take a snap at the mare. The black responded quite predictably, squealing and rearing up slightly, a manoeuvre that surprised Ryou, the slave losing his balance, resorting to clinging tightly to his horse’s neck. The piebald wasn’t done yet, though, ignoring its rider’s commands and turning on the mare. She twisted quickly to avoid him, but the movement made the hikari lose the precarious hold he had maintained, and he toppled off, curling up as he fell to avoid the dancing hooves around him. Cursing, Bakura dropped the lead, pulling the piebald away sharply and finally forcing it to let off the attack. Malik caught the dropped reins, leading the mare away from her would-be victim.

“Tenshi?” The thief climbed down from his horse, dropping the reins, not caring at the moment if the animal tried to run. Ryou started to uncurl as he realised that the danger had passed, shivering and moving to cling to his Dark. Bakura pulled him upright, checking him over for injuries. The clothing, it seemed, had protected him, mostly, from the rough pavement, though his palms were scraped up a bit, and it looked like he might have a black eye, later. Nothing more permanent, fortunately.

Ryou though, had had enough. He had been beaten and hauled out on this horrid hunt, then had been thrown and nearly trampled. No matter that the mare hadn’t intended to cause any trouble. So, the silver-haired hikari turned to his best, and, truthfully, most underhanded tactic. Clinging to his dark tightly, he let out a quiet unhappy whimper, opening his mind to him to let him feel his miserableness and pain. It wasn’t something he did a lot, since it always made him feel a little guilty, afterwards, and it was as likely to piss the spirit off further as it was to gain his sympathy.

Bakura fell still, watching him a moment before sighing softly. Ryou thought, for a moment, that he had succeeded, but Bakura just led him over to the piebald and remounted, reaching to pull his lookalike up then, settling him crosswise in front of him. One arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close, while the other gathered up the reins.

“Let one of the servants lead the mare, Malik.” Bakura ordered, moving to catch up to Marik, who was still following the dogs. The animals had lost the prisoner’s scent, and were currently sniffing here and there, trying to find it again. The Egyptian glanced over at them when Bakura pulled abreast of them.

“Getting upset already? You need to toughen him up, Thief.” Ryou just cuddled closer to his yami, keeping his eyes down and trying to ignore how much he hurt. Bakura snorted at the comment.

“He’s apparently tough enough to try going his own way, which is annoying enough. Probably picked it up from hanging around those other two.” Marik was no longer paying attention though, as one of the dogs caught the scent again, howling loudly and taking off. The others were right behind it, and so was the malicious blond.

**:Sadistic bastard:** Bakura sent, as he turned the horse to race after Marik’s, the rest of the hunting party close behind. Ryou wasn’t sure he was meant to hear, until the yami continued. **:Like I would want you to behave like the tombkeeper. You’re far easier to look after, even if you are occasionally a wimp. Hikari are supposed to be that way.:** Ryou looked up hesitantly, but Bakura’s attention was, apparently, on the dogs ahead.

It was something Ryou had thought about before, at times when Bakura had been distracted. Was he the way he was because Bakura thought he should be that way? Well, that was probably true, at least. But, if that was the case, then was the reverse true as well? Perhaps, deep inside himself, somewhere, he wanted someone who dominated him so easily. Certainly, at times over the past year, he had missed the yami’s tendency to take away the choices, to make his decisions for him. Maybe it was wrong for him to be condemning the spirit for being the way he was, if it was Ryou himself who had made him that way. And what about Yugi and his Yami? Certainly they weren’t fitting together nearly as well as they once had.

He didn’t realise that his thoughts were being overheard until Bakura snorted in derision.

**:You are the way I wish you to be, but I was who I am long before you were around. The reason the spirit has trouble with his light now is because he was not properly trained at the beginning, as you were.:** The explanation was simple and matter-of-fact, dismissing his own thoughts on the matter. The way it always was.

**:But, before, Akefia…:**

**:You are mine. That is all you need concern yourself with. You really have been picking up too many traits from those two. Obviously, it’s not good for you to be around them.:** And that was the end of it, Ryou sensed. It wasn’t Wolf’s fever, or Prince’s punishment that kept the spirit from allowing him to see them. It was the fact that Bakura thought that they were a bad influence on his light. Which meant, of course, that he wouldn’t be seeing them again anytime soon.


	13. Of Two Minds

It was evening when Prince awoke, finding himself resting on a bed. After a moment’s relaxation, he sat up, looking around, finding himself alone. As had become his habit, he immediately checked the mindlink, relaxing when he found the comforting touch at the other end. That settled, he decided to look around more.

The room was done in what Prince presumed was an Egyptian style. The walls were a soft cream colour, decorated here and there with colourful murals. The main focus of the room was the bed itself, a huge canopy bed of some type of red wood trimmed here and there with gold accents, hung with heavy violet curtains, pulled back, at the moment, matching nightstands on either side. Other than that, there was a dressing table, a full length mirror, and two large wardrobes. All were done in the same red wood and gold. An overstuffed black armchair sat by the doors, locked at the moment, that led out to the garden, next to an end table that matched the nightstands, and various small potted trees were scattered here and there. And, of course, a large decorated screen near the dressing table.   The lighting, as well, was designed to look like it was from that time period, wall-mounted candelabras that resembled the torches that would have been used back then. The lamps on the tables were completely different, though not all that out of place. They were simple golden bowls filled with precious semi-clear gems. When turned on, light shone up from small bulbs hidden beneath the stones, casting a multicoloured effect. They were obviously more decorative than useful, but they were lovely anyway.

One door in the far wall led to the bathroom, the same one Prince had awoken in his first morning of captivity. Another door there led into a… well, a living room, Prince supposed. Here, the theme had been continued somewhat, but not quite so much, modern life revealing itself in the large entertainment center that perched over a gas fireplace and the kitchenette across from it. The furniture was the same style as the armchair in the bedroom, consisting of a couch, a love seat and a pair of chairs, the couch and loveseat gathered closer to the fireplace, while the chairs were set a bit away, angled around a large bookshelf, a round coffee table taking up the space between. And in one of the chairs, comfortably reading, was…

“Anzu!”

The girl in question looked up, smiling when she saw him.

“Yugi. You’re all right?” The brunette set the book aside and pulled herself up out of the chair, coming over to hug him. Unlike with the Pharaoh, Prince didn’t bother to correct the name. “When I didn’t see you around after… Well, I was worried he had really done something.”

“I’m fine.” Prince answered, feeling a little guilt at the slight lie, but not bothering to correct it. “I just got locked up for a while.” Anzu apparently accepted that, as she happily started telling him about what had been happening, both while he had been in the cell and before they had arrived. The spirit, it seemed, had called her to his rooms, specifically to keep him company when he awoke. Prince wasn’t sure if it was an attempt at an apology, or just him trying to prove that life under the Pharaoh’s rule wasn’t all destruction and cruelty.

In either case, it wasn’t having the desired effect. Seeing Anzu again only reminded Prince of why, exactly, he was fighting. Though she seemed cheery enough, there was a hint of despair and worry in his friend’s blue eyes that he didn’t like. Emotions that, he knew, also inhabited the heart of nearly everyone outside these walls. It was a lovely cage they lived in, he was sure, but it was a cage all the same.

A cage that he had been, albeit reluctantly, accepting, he realised. Despite all his words over the past year, it hadn’t taken all that much effort at all for the Pharaoh to bring him running to him. Prince shivered slightly. Just a few weeks locked in a cell alone, a couple of forced couplings with his darker half, and he had been ready to settle right down.

It was habit, he knew. He had spent so much time relying on Yami that, even now, when his mind told him that it was wrong, his heart wanted to follow the path of least effort. It had been that, he was sure, that had affected his shield from the beginning, the subconscious desire to be joined with his other half.

Well, now that he had realised what has going on, he had a better chance of fighting it. Starting now. The shield that had been so difficult to hold before slipped into place with all the ease that it had originally shown, separating the pair again, though he had to resist the shiver that went through him at the self-enforced separation.

“Yugi?” Anzu asked, a little concerned that her friend seemed rather distant. Prince blinked, smiling to her again.

“Sorry.” He lied smoothly. “I guess I’m still a bit tired. It’s been a long day.” He blinked, tilting his head at a feeling of power. Not Yami’s, or Bakura’s or Marik’s. He had felt those before, and knew them fairly well. No, this had a similarity to the Pharaoh’s, but it was one he had never sensed before. And it gave him a rather bad feeling…

 

******

 

The room was silent, the glow of the setting sun casting a red cast through the locked door. Jounouchi slept quietly on Seto’s bed, dressed in a simple slave’s kilt, the glow not bothering him in the slightest. Seto stood near the door, his eyes closed as he searched through the memories of his past life. A moment more, and he opened them, the Egyptian tongue flowing smoothly from his lips as he moved to light incense already set around the bed, offering prayers to the various Gods, Ra, Aten, his own namesake, Set, Thoth, as well as a few others, asking for their aid in the ritual, praying for forgiveness that his offering was not as good as it would have been in the past, back in Egypt.

Honestly, though he hoped the ritual would turn out the way he had planned, the Priest couldn’t truly be sure, as he had never attempted it before, had never heard of anyone else attempting such a thing. He knew the theory behind the mindlink, but theory and practice could be two entirely different things, at times. Still, the worst that could happen would be that it didn’t work and the Gods punished him for his attempt. Jounouchi wouldn’t be drawn into it at all, unless the prayers were accepted, the magic cast.

And apparently the Gods were feeling agreeable tonight, as the light in the room intensified, dust motes of power swirling in the air. Set’s chanting continued, changing now, directing the magic to his will. The power gathered around him and broke off, moving toward the still blond. Jounouchi moaned softly, stirring slightly, seeming to sense that something was happening. The magic flowed over him as he came partially awake, forming a pale glow around his body. Inwardly Set cursed, having hoped he wouldn’t awaken until the ritual was completed, but he didn’t let it disrupt his concentration, not even when the other cast him a confused look, one that quickly changed to worry when he realised what was going on. Set changed his tone slightly, adding in a spell to bring peace and calm to his intended soulmate, and Jounouchi fell still again, though Set could already feel, in the corner of his mind, the other boy’s fear. The blond was fighting the spell, now, and Set modified the chant again, more demanding now, overruling the other’s will. Despite the training Jounouchi had been given, it wasn’t too difficult. Set was a high priest, after all, and the only mortal who could have superseded his will for long was his cousin. A few more commands, then prayers of thanks to the Gods who had aided him, and Set fell silent, moving to collapse tiredly into an armchair. The sun had set completely now, the only light in the room coming from a few lamps lit in the garden.

“What the hell…” Kaiba opened his eyes, turning his head to look over at his slave. There was fear in the tone, something he had very seldom heard from him before. Mentally he reached out to the bundle of emotions he could feel, sending a soothing feeling. He didn’t think this was quite like the others’ mindlinks, not the way the Pharaoh had explained it, at least, but it was similar enough. And worth the effort and the after effects, hopefully. Already he could feel his ancestor’s emotions. It wasn’t like with the hikari and the yami, where there were actually two complete psyches. Set was more like an echo, but one so powerful that it tended to overwhelmed the original.

**:Just relax.:** He, they, sent quietly. The words certainly didn’t have the desired effect, though, the blond shuddering and stumbling off the other side of the bed, obviously intent on putting as much distance between them as possible. Let him, for the moment. There was no where he could go, after all.

 

******

 

Wolf had been confused, to say the least, when he had awoken to find himself… Well, he didn’t quite know what it was, but he knew he didn’t like it. And he liked it even less when he realised there was someone else in his head. Well, not exactly, but he could sense the other presence, like someone standing just at the edge of his sight, who faded out of view no matter how quickly he turned his head. And yet, realistically, he knew there was no one there, at least not physically.

**:Just relax.:** Wolf jumped at the voice, quickly backing away. What the hell had he done to him now? Shadow magic, undoubtedly, but he had thought Kaiba didn’t believe in that. Anger rose in him, and he used it to bury the fear. The bastard was using him like a playtoy, again. No, worse, he thought to himself. He was a labrat now, apparently.

“Do not flatter yourself. I could find much more agreeable labrats.” Wolf paused in his mental tirade, looking at the ruler more closely. Kaiba looked exhausted, a sight he couldn’t remember ever having seen before. And he wasn’t quite right, somehow. Wolf couldn’t put his finger on it, but something was just a little different.

Wait, if he was exhausted… Wolf moved quickly, or as quickly as he could considering he was still suffering the faint aftereffects of the cold, heading for the door. He hadn’t even gotten halfway, though, when a knock came. Wolf froze uncertainly, and after a moment more, Yami opened the door and looked in. He glanced over at Wolf, dismissing him after a moment, turning his attention to the other King.

“Seto? Are you all right? I sensed a powerful spell.” Kaiba nodded his head slightly.

“I am fine, my Pharaoh.” Yami blinked, then smirked, and Wolf just stared. What the hell was that about? Not that he cared. He was getting out of here, and at the moment, only Yami stood in his way. With an angry growl, he lunged toward the spirit.

Only to find himself suddenly cast backwards by a pure wave of power, hitting the far wall hard enough to knock the breath out of him. Fury raged in his mind, but he knew instantly it wasn’t his. Uncertain brown eyes lifted to meet icy blue, and he shivered slightly. The cold gaze seemed more threatening now that he could feel firsthand the emotions behind it. Yami merely watched calmly.

“Careful, Set. It would be a shame to put all that effort into a mindlink just to lose him.” A mindlink? Wolf shuddered at the thought. To have Kaiba know everything he was thinking, everything he felt… Well, it was worse than any nightmare he had ever had. Even that one about…

Kaiba chuckled, picking up on the memory before Wolf could stifle it.

“Is that what you dream about, my slave?”

“Get out of my head.” Wolf hissed back at him. Yami chuckled softly and silently left the pair alone.

“I think not. Not after the work we went to to put ourselves there.” Wolf was quite sure of it now. Something about the brunet was simply, completely wrong.

“What the hell’s the matter with you?” He snapped. A slightly irritated expression crossed the other’s face.

“Accessing my past life’s memories comes with some side effects.” Pretty big side effects, Wolf thought, staying where he was for the moment, cautiously watching the other boy. Kaiba gazed back expressionlessly, and Wolf wondered what he was thinking about. Hesitantly, almost afraid of what he would find, Jounouchi reached out toward the… well, mindlink, he supposed. But, it continued to hover just out of reach. He could feel the strong emotions, like the fury from before, but nothing else.

**:It’s too new. Your mind hasn’t been able to adjust yet.:** Wolf shivered slightly at hearing the words in his head, but didn’t react other than that yet. He didn’t believe the brunet’s explanation. If that was the case, than why could the bastard, obviously, use it.

**:I was trained since I was young. One must have a strong mind to command the shadows.:**

“Stay the hell out of my head.” Wolf snapped, standing and glaring at his tormentor. Obviously, this had to just be some new trick, something to keep him off balance. A new trick? Now he was even starting to sound like the jerk.

The King stood as well then, and Wolf tensed slightly as he approached, somewhat worried by the amused look. He took a step back, remembering then that he was up against the wall, then suddenly decided to go with his other choice, shooting a fist out. Instead of trying to avoid it, Kaiba caught the attack, using the momentum to pull him around, twisting the limb up behind his back.

“Settle down. You’re still sick.”

“You’re the one who’s sick, you twisted bastard.” The blond snapped back, trying to get out of the hold. Kaiba merely jerked his arm up a bit higher, drawing a hiss of pain from his captive. After a moment’s struggle, the brunet suddenly pushed him so that he landed facedown on the bed. Wolf pushed himself up, starting to turn, but Kaiba took the opportunity to lean across him, lips connecting with his again. Like before, the blond’s mind shut down, his body freezing in shock.

The billionaire’s lips were surprisingly soft against his own, part of Wolf’s mind informed him, the rest of it trying to remember how to function. Kaiba trailed his tongue across the seam of his slave’s lips, pressing lightly, feeling pleased when they parted just slightly. But the movement seemed to bring Wolf back to awareness, since he squeaked and started struggling again, managing, so he thought, to push the brunet off. Kaiba was merely backing off a little, though, the slave acting as he had expected, turning and trying to get away. Not like that was going to happen.

“Easy, Pup.” He murmured, swiftly pinning the struggling form beneath him, moving then to straddle his waist. He could feel the pure terror in his mind now. “I won’t hurt you.” Pride surged up in the blond.

“I’m not scared of you.” He snapped. “Give me half a chance, and we’ll see who gets hurt.” Kaiba remained silent, lightly massaging the tense shoulder muscles.

**:What is it you fear so badly, then? Tell me the truth. You know you can’t lie to me now.:** Wolf remained silent, but his mind certainly didn’t. Kaiba listened in as his fingers worked absently, their task made more difficult by the pup’s insistent attempts at escape. The fingers stopped suddenly, though, as their master caught a specific part of the diatribe.

_… why he hates me so much…_

“Is that what you think, my pet? That I hate you?” Kaiba’s lips quirked into what almost seemed a sad smile.

“Not like you’ve ever tried to hide it.”

“I admit I did dislike you, at first. You can still be quite irritating at times, but I suppose I’ve become used to listening to you yip. Were I not so fond of you, my little Wolf, you would have long since found yourself in a shallow grave. Or did you suppose that all the soldiers you’ve run into over the past year were just worried about wasting bullets?” Wolf stopped struggling a moment, considering that with surprise. It was true, he could only remember one time when they had actually been shot at, but he had always just put it up to luck.

“It’s why you managed to run so long. Catching a trio of troublemakers is a bit more difficult when you’re not allowed to hurt them.” Wolf remained still, uncertain, as the person he had thought of as his worst enemy… did what? Was Kaiba confessing love? Not likely. The only one he might have come close to loving was Mokuba. And it didn’t matter anyway.

“I’m not gay.” He snapped, trying to pull away again, actually managing to pull forward a few inches, but his tormentor simply made an amused noise.

“And yet you’re offering yourself up so eagerly.” Kaiba teased, a finger reaching to dip under the waistband of the kilt, the material pulled a little lower by the blond’s struggles.

“Stop that! Leave me alone!” Wolf turned, trying to strike out at the other, but Kaiba deflected the blow, moving in to kiss him again. This time, the rebel did react, twisting his head away, earning himself a sharp nip on his shoulder.

“You’re trying my patience, Jou. Keep it up and you’ll find yourself back in chains.”

“Fuck you.” Wolf snapped back, continuing to try and fight his way free. A glint of gold caught his eye and he turned his head, spotting the Millennium Rod sitting on the nightstand. Immediately he reached for it, thinking that if Marik had been able to control people with it, surely he could too.

“No.” At the one word his body froze, fingers twitching slightly as the glowing talisman sat only inches away. Kaiba reached out to pick up the rod, the compulsion strengthening at the touch.

It was obvious that the ruler was annoyed now, his eyes holding their usual arrogant icy shade.

“You will not try to touch the Millennium Rod again. Do so and you will be punished. And if you thought Yugi’s screams were pained, you can be sure they will be nothing compared to the sounds you’ll be making before I’m done with you.” Wolf just laid silent, the Priest’s fury surging through his mind again, refusing even the slightest attempts at defense.

_This isn’t love…_ As before, Kaiba caught the thought.

“Perhaps it isn’t.” He admitted. “Perhaps it is simply lust. You defy me and I will have you cowering at my feet. The only question, my Pet, is whether, once I’ve had my way, I decide to keep you around, or hand you off to Bakura and Marik and let them have their fun.” Wolf shivered at the threat, not wanting to be at the mercy of just one of that pair, not like either of them had any. The unconscious movement merely brought an arrogant smirk to his captor’s features, the brunet capturing his lips again, this time plundering the cavern behind them as well. Wolf whimpered lightly at the invasion, still unable to do anything to prevent it, and the ruler slowly pulled back, sighing softly.

“You shouldn’t upset me, Jou.” He murmured, the deep tone surprisingly soft. “You know my temper.” Wolf merely shuddered and closed his eyes.

“Look at me, Pup.” The brown eyes opened again reluctantly, meeting the blue gaze, the brunet reaching to brush blond strands back out of the way.

“You will not leave my suite without permission, Jou. You will not try to escape from the garden, when you’re permitted to go there, and you will, under no circumstances, touch any of the Millennium Items.” Wolf could feel the heat of the Rod, not enough to burn, but uncomfortable still, as it rested lightly against his chest, the touch magnifying the compulsion. He had thought he had known what the item’s control felt like, first with Marik and when Kaiba had used it on him, but this felt horribly akin to drowning. His mind reached out for something, anything to cling to, and just when he thought he was lost, found something… Seto.


	14. Pleasure and Pain

It was past dark when Marik’s hunt finally ended and the group returned to the palace, his prey’s disembodied head gripped triumphantly in one hand. Ryou had his face buried in Bakura’s shirt to help keep himself from focusing on the grisly sight, the thief stroking his hair soothingly. Even with the attempt, the hikari felt faintly sick. He had tried to avoid seeing any more than he had had to, but the sounds of the slaughter alone had been enough. Even Malik, quite used to his yami’s vicious nature, found himself feeling a little green.

“Hey, Thief!” The bloodthirsty yami called, as the rode in through the front gates. “You should let us have Ryou for the night. We’ll toughen him up some.” He leered suggestively at the nervous boy. Ryou just squeaked fearfully and pressed closer to Bakura, silently pleading that he not accept. He was plenty sore enough for one day, and, rough as his darker half tended to be, he was sure it would have nothing on Marik. He wasn’t so afraid of Malik, since he had been given to him before, back during the Battle City fiasco, and knew his tastes. Malik had been crueller than Bakura, but not to the point that Ryou had suffered any lasting damage, and that had been back before the Pharaoh had settled him down.

“No.” The Tombraider answered the blond simply, and Ryou blinked, having somewhat zoned out. “He’s not feeling well.” He set Ryou down and followed after, reaching to pick the slave up again as soon as he had handed the piebald’s reins to the groom. Ryou nuzzled his neck gratefully, and received a small flash of satisfaction at the action. “I came along on your Hunt, so go bother someone else.” Ryou blinked at the tone uncertainly, thinking that it sounded like Bakura hadn’t really wanted to go out with the pair either.

Marik started to protest, but Bakura ignored him, striding across the courtyard and into the main building. He paused at the stairs, considering a moment, then turned aside to head for the kitchens instead. Ryou had been hungry, earlier, but the gruesome murder had managed to kill his appetite. Now, though, despite his mind’s continued disagreement, his stomach growled hungrily.

Bakura sat his hikari down at one of the cleaned tables in the main dining room, glancing over at the servants who were still straightening elsewhere in the room, and left him there while he went to raid the kitchen. Supper had ended, but, apparently, not too long ago, so there should still be something warm. And then, there were those microwaves, too. This modern world had such useful things in it.

There was actually a fair bit of food left over, as it seemed neither the Priest nor the Pharaoh had come down either. Well, they could have whatever he left; usually it was the other way around.

The thief filled two plates, and headed back toward the dining room, noting absently that his other half was mostly settled down now. He had been well aware of the way Ryou was going to react to the tombkeepers’ pastime, but Marik had kept pestering for him and Ryou to come, until he had finally given in. He wasn’t sure quite why the blond had wanted him along, though he was sure something was being plotted. Not that that was unusual. Marik was always thinking up schemes to make the Pharaoh’s life miserable, although they were usually just little things, like ordering male enhancement products in the spirit’s name and such. Bakura had found that particular one amusing as well, especially since that brunette of his had become pregnant not long after the shipment had arrived. Of course, Yami had insisted he had sent the entire shipment back…

Bakura stopped then, standing in the doorway to the dining room, just watching. His hikari was still where he had seated him, but now he was looking quite embarrassed, trying, without much success, to fend off a small group of female slaves. A few male ones were eyeing the silver-haired boy, but they, at least, had enough sense to stay clear. Bakura himself was teetering between amusement and jealousy, but the decision was quickly decided when one of the girls obviously said something to embarrass the boy further, earning a mortified squeak. Chuckling, the Egyptian continued over to rescue his other half.

“Get lost. He’s not available.” Though he was amused, Bakura made sure to put enough growl in his voice that they immediately behaved, clearing the general area and going back to their chores. Ryou glanced up to him, relieved, face still red.

Bakura had heard some girls say that Ryou looked cute when he blushed, but he had never thought so. Certainly it was amusing to see his reaction, but cute? No. Ryou’s skin was too pale for it, even lightly tanned as it was, the extra colour showing up clearly and making him look like he had dumped his face in rouge.

“Hurry up and eat.” He ordered, watching a moment as his light moved to obey, lifting his head at a slight growl, scanning the room for the perpetrator. Most of the staff had finished and left, but the spirit’s dark chocolate eyes soon settled on one who was still working. Brown eyes, slightly lighter than his, looked up to meet his gaze with a fierce glare. Bakura just sneered. Why the Pharaoh kept that one around… Well, he had been one of the shrimp’s little gang, though not a very useful one, from what he could remember. What was his name? Something to do with a car, wasn’t it? Ford, Toyota… Oh, right. Honda.

Actually, he wasn’t supposed to be out of the kitchens, was he? Not since his last escape attempt. Well, it wasn’t any of his business, anyway. Looking down again, he noted that Ryou had already half-cleared the plate, and showed no signs of stopping yet. Not that Bakura minded. His hikari was entirely too skinny for his tastes. And speaking of taste… Bakura sat down himself, then, starting in on his own food.

 

******

 

He was floating. Or, they were floating. He wasn’t sure which was right. He was himself, of course, but he was the other as well, and which self had he originally been, anyway? He couldn’t tell that, either.

Hands touched him, or maybe he was doing the touching, in places that part of him claimed really shouldn’t be touched. This was not right, a voice said. This was not even in the same duelling arena as right. But, of course it was. It was right, and normal, and wonderful.

The hands continued to wander, stroking and caressing lightly, stripping him of his clothes. Yet, at the same time, he was the one doing the teasing, and undressing his lover. Wait, what? Oh, but it felt so good, he didn’t care any more. He was going to show him what pleasure truly felt like.

But he didn’t like men. Well, he didn’t particularly like girls either, except for his… his what?

His Puppy.

No, he was not a puppy.

The hands finally managed to strip him down, reaching to stroke around the hard length that had been revealed. A hiss of pleasure, than a second, echoing the first. Other hands, his?, reached to grip strong biceps, but whether in an attempt to protest or encourage, he wasn’t sure. Lips connected with his, soft and smooth, tongues battling fiercely for dominance, lust filling both minds now. He still didn’t know which he was, but it didn’t matter anymore, whether he was Katsuya or Seto. All that mattered was the need, the hands that reached to trace over sensitive spots, lips that suckled and nipped, leaving marks that would surely be regretted later by one of the pair. A sharp lovebite and one voice cried out loudly, the other moaning a counterpart to the pleasured scream.

Then, the fingers were elsewhere, coated in slickness, spreading, reaching inside to find that hidden bundle of nerves. More calls of pleasure, more moans and kisses and bites, blunt nails leaving pale marks and red scratches in flushed skin, and, finally, a shocked gasp as the fingers were withdrawn, replaced with something larger, more filling. Pain, too big, so small… Such virginal tightness.

Uncertain brown eyes gazed up, triumphant blue stared back down, a kiss breaking the momentary pause. He was here, and he was there, and this was right. This was the way it should be.

Yes. For the moment, he would accept. Later… later he could try and figure this out.

He didn’t need to figure anything else. All he had to do was submit. He would take care of him. He didn’t need to be taken care of.

The argument was too confusing, and neither pursued it any longer, simple moving to thrust into the tightness, hips arching up to meet the movement, legs tangling together to pull him closer, hands reaching to pull him up to shift his angle until that voice cried out again.

This was embarrassing. People would hear. Let them hear, let them talk. This was what he had been taken for. Private slave, pleasure slave. Slut.

If that was what he wished to call it. Slut, whore, prostitute. In Egypt they had been revered. They weren’t in Egypt. There would be a new Egypt, spanning the entire globe, and he would be his favourite. His gorgeous Puppy.

The argument was abandoned again, in favour of more kissing, stroking and thrusting and clinging. Then two voices calling out simultaneously, cum splashing up over their stomachs, more filling the tight passage. Exhausted chocolate eyes met equally tired azure for a few moments, and he shifted then, to lie side by side on the large bed, staring up at the ceiling. The odd double view was disorienting, though, and he closed his eyes to rest them, quickly falling asleep.

 

******

 

“Your mind was wandering a lot tonight, Hikari.” The soft tone, friendly seeming enough, instantly put Malik on guard, as he glanced towards his other self. Feigning nonchalance, he shrugged lightly, stilling his impulse to reach up and stroke the necklace. Isis’s necklace, at one point. He didn’t know where his sister was, if she was still even alive. Probably hiding somewhere back in Egypt, with Rishid.

“A lot of stuff’s been happening lately.” He answered, shrugging and moving to flop back on the bed. Despite his Egyptian heritage, or, actually, because of it, nothing in their apartments offered any reminders of their old life, except for the picture of Malik, Rishid and Isis that sat on the nightstand on his side of the bed. The bedroom walls were painted Malik’s favourite shade of lavender, the thick carpet on the floor deep violet, the furniture all done in a very modern design. Marik hadn’t protested the decorating at all, only demanding that the bed be big and comfortable, something Malik had been only too happy to agree on. And strong enough to handle the yami’s dark tastes when it came to sex. It had taken two before they had settled on one that seemed a bit more difficult to break. It had been specially made, actually, of top-grade steel, lacquered black. Both headboard and footboard were formed of a curved tube, supported by thinner uprights.   They were nearly impossible for a person to bend by themselves, which was good, Malik thought, remembering the two times when bed issues had interrupted his other self. It hadn’t been pleasant.

“Your mind’s wandering again.” The statement was followed by a shallow cut across his arm, slicing through the short-sleeved shirt he wore.

“Hey, that was my favourite bellytop.” The hikari complained, eyeing the torn rose-shaded material. He supposed he could have it modified into a sleeveless, but he really wished his other self would choose less harmful ways to get his attention.

“Stop ignoring me then. Come to bed.” The yami moved to stretch out, giving him an expectant look, casually lapping the smudge of blood off the blade of the knife he held. Malik sighed, stripping the top off and throwing it in the general direction of the laundry hamper before turning to crawl up the bed to settle beside the other blond.

Where had he gotten that fondness for blood, anyway? Yes, Malik had his own kinks, but nothing that far. Marik chuckled, catching the thought.

“You should know. You made me.” The spirit pulled Malik down, kissing him roughly, biting his lip when he didn’t respond fast enough to please him. The tombkeeper growled at that, trying to dominate the liplock.

There had never been anything gentle about sex between the pair. Neither would ever dignify it with the title ‘lovemaking’ or ‘sleeping’. There was none of the first in it, and not much of the second. It was a complete battle for dominance, and, though Malik often lost, occasionally, he could get the upper hand.

Like right now. The hikari was currently perched over his other self, Marik’s black tank top pushed up so that he could reach the spirit’s sensitive spots, his tight black jeans already half undone. Marik wasn’t giving in easily, though, twisting a leg up to catch him and flipping them over, falling off the edge of the bed. The smaller blond huffed as he landed on the floor, the weight of the other pressing him down, the evil grin firmly in place. Malik growled. He had managed to get in between the bed and the suitcases that had been left there earlier, with no way to roll aside, and Marik had positioned himself between his legs, so that he couldn’t get them under to buck him off. The hikari tried pushing him off, but he didn’t have the leverage to manage it.

“Fuck!” He gasped as his partner suck his teeth into his other shoulder, hard enough to, again, draw blood.

“If you insist.” The knife was back, making quick work of his pants and boxers.

“Damn it, Marik! That’s the third pair this month.” There was no answer, just more hard kissing, sharp nails leaving tracks down tanned arms as Malik tried again to reverse their positions with just as little luck. Then, without any warning, something trying to force it’s way into him.

**:Marik! Lube!:** The trapped blonde finally managed to get a leg under far enough to partially push him off. The yami didn’t really believe in the substance, but after a few times where he had put his hikari in bed for a good week after one of their bouts, had finally agreed to try and remember. He usually needed frequent reminders, though.

“Wimp.” Was the growled reply, but a squeeze tube was produced from under the bed, it’s contents quickly emptied into him before the spirit resumed his attack, forcing his way in. Malik arched his back, letting out a strangled noise, but he adjusted quickly enough, the pain only bothering him a moment. He was, after all, quite used to it, and even enjoyed it, to a point. Not as much as his other self enjoyed giving it, but then, there were times when Marik could have accidentally killed him, given the chance, so that was a good thing.

Malik shifted his hips slightly to improve the angle, knowing that if he didn’t make sure to get his pleasure himself, the spirit certainly wouldn’t bother worrying about it. He found the right position after a moment, gasping to the mingled pleasure and pain as Marik chose that moment to add a few more markings to his light’s neck and shoulders.

The noise only seemed to egg the darker half on, thrusting hard and fast into the other’s body, hands gripping the tanned hips hard to hold him in place. He made an annoyed noise as the other reached to stroke himself, but didn’t bother to do anything about it, feeling too close to the edge. A few more hard thrusts and he sunk his teeth deeply into the flesh he had been tormenting at that moment as he came, feeling the shudder as Malik brought himself off as well a moment later. While the lighter half paused to recover, though, he made sure to keep the upper hand, a pair of handcuffs quickly cuffing his wrists together behind the leg that Malik had perched up on the edge of the bed. A long string of curses followed the discovery of the stunt, and the spirit watched a moment as the other tried to get out of the position. He would manage it, after a bit, but Marik didn’t allow that moment, reaching instead to flip his hikari over, producing other ropes and cuffs he had left beneath the bed.

He was going to have fun tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confused about the part with Jou and Kaiba? It was supposed to be confusing. Basically, Jou managed to connect, finally, only he over did it and their minds are so meshed together at the moment that they can’t tell themselves apart, hence the odd thought process going on there. They can’t even tell who’s thinking which thought, which is what makes arguing so hard. It’ll straighten itself out, though.


	15. Rarely Pure and Never Simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, I took a short haitus between the last chapter and this one due to RL stuff. 
> 
> And this actually was the last chapter I posted before my cat broke my laptop, and it took 2 years before I could manage to replace it and access my external backup again, so starting with the next chapter, we'll be into the current ones. Writing style might change slightly on account of the long break

Anzu had left, the sun gone done and his supper eaten, delivered by a servant, before Prince saw the Pharaoh again, the spirit entering the living room through a door in the far wall. Prince had tried it, earlier, and had been politely, but firmly, refused passage by two burly guards. He had considered trying to force the issue, just to see what would happen, but suspected he would find himself locked up again, or chained or something, so had just returned to the living room.

Prince didn’t realise he had returned, though, the rebel taking advantage of the pool, since he was reasonably sure that none of the girls would be wandering in at that hour. Neither did he notice when the door from the bedroom was silently opened, Yami stepping through and closing the door again just as silently, pausing to watch his hikari. Prince was, at that moment, dozing peacefully on a pool mattress on his stomach. The spirit smiled softly, pleased at the calm scene. His smile faded slightly as he realised that the mindlink was closed, but he just shrugged it off, moving to remove his tunic, the jewellery he usually wore having been taken off in the bedroom, except for the puzzle.

The ripples he caused as he stepped down into the water moved out toward the mattress, making it rock slightly, and Prince awoke, blinking and looking up, his face turned in the opposite direction from the Pharaoh, who as currently swimming out to his hikari.

“Aibou.” He murmured softly, as he reached the mattress, the sound of his voice making the smaller boy jump. The movement unbalanced the pool toy and he tumbled off into the water, flailing a moment before regaining his hold on the mattress, coughing and glaring at the apologetic looking spirit.

“You would have known I was there if you had left the mindlink open.” Yami pointed out. Prince just huffed, letting go of the mattress and moving to swim back toward the steps. The Pharaoh moved quickly though, ducking under the mattress and reaching out to grab Prince’s ankle, pulling him back. Furious, the hikari kicked at him, but quickly found his other ankle grabbed as well, the movement dunking him under again. This time, though, it was Yami who pulled him up, holding him gently while he coughed up his latest lungful of water.

“That one was your own fault.” The admonishment was met with another dark look, as Prince tried to wriggle free.

“Careful, you’ll pull us both under.” The Pharaoh warned, taking a few steps back to keep his balance. He was standing tiptoe, the water coming up to his neck, and decided to move a bit shallower before the smaller boy did manage to upset them. He stopped, though, when he could stand flatfoot, satisfied that Yugi wouldn’t be able to get enough traction to really pull away from him.

“Let me go.” The younger hissed, having given up his attempts at escape, for the moment, at least.

“Why would I do that?” Yami moved to kiss him lightly, jerking back in surprise when his reply was a bitten lip. He raised a hand to touch it, and Prince took the opportunity, pulling free and swimming to the edge of the water. Yami frowned after him.

“That again? Really, Aibou. You were agreeable enough earlier; what caused this change?”

“I remembered who I was.” Prince hissed, stepping up out of the water, quickly pulling a towel around himself to forestall any ideas his captor might have.

It was far too late for that, though, since Yami had been thinking such thoughts all day, and was now fully intent on seeing them through. Though, his plans weren’t going as smoothly as he could have hoped thus far, he reflected, watching as Yugi quickly dressed and headed toward the door to the living room. Shrugging, the spirit climbed out of the water himself, not bothering to redress as he followed after his slave. He would have his way, in the end. He was Pharaoh, after all, and no one denied him for long.

“Aibou?” The spirit paused, looking around the room. His captive was no where in sight, and he frowned slightly, considering. Yugi couldn’t have left the apartments, since, besides the two guards there, he had also locked the door. But they could, quite conceivably end up playing ring around the rosie through the three rooms all night if he wasn’t careful. So, moving back into the bathroom, he locked the door and closed it firmly, going through the bedroom.

Prince had gone straight through the living room back to the bedroom, planning exactly what Yami had thought he would. Admittedly, the Pharaoh seemed to be taking a long time to come around, but he had assumed that he was just checking any hiding spots. Having his back to the bathroom door, he was surprised the second time that night, this time by arms wrapping around his waist, lips nuzzling his neck. He responded a bit more gracefully this time, stomping down on the spirit’s foot, twisting away and taking a defensive posture as Yami recovered.

“Stop being difficult, Yugi. We both know you’re only causing yourself more trouble.” He sighed softly, looking a lot like a frustrated father for a moment. “You’ve been taken care of well, when you’ve settled down long enough.”

“A gilded cage.” Prince snapped back, not moving at all.

“Better that than a musty dungeon, or a slow, painful death at Marik’s hands.” That drew a shudder from the smaller boy. “Both of which you have long since earned. Were you not my Aibou, you would have found yourself treated much more harshly.”

“I don’t care. Why do you think I dyed my hair and grew it out. So I wouldn’t look like you. So I could try to forget that I was your willing partner once, that I released you.” Yami fell silent at that, the retort he had been about to utter dying on his lips. Had it come that far, that his little light was actually ashamed of what they were to each other.

“Yugi…” He murmured softly. Prince tilted his head, wondering what tactic the Game King had chosen this time. Yami just remained silent, though, for once at a loss about how to overcome this challenge. Challenge? When had his partner become that? When, exactly, had come the point where Yugi had turned against him. He wasn’t sure. They had drifted apart so quickly, but so smoothly, that he couldn’t name one occasion, until the last, when it had become obvious that they had lost the connection they had had. And even then, he had still been sure he could pull his partner back.

“It doesn’t have to be the cage you claim. If I could trust you…” Another frustrated sigh. Communicating used to be so simple between them, at times not needing words at all. Now… Words seemed so unable.

“You can trust me to be who I am.” Prince answered coolly, glancing around the room as if some escape would suddenly present itself. He could defend himself, he was sure, but he didn’t really like the idea of what punishment beating up the ruler of most of the world would earn him.

“I always could.” Yami answered, warm amusement colouring the tone. Prince turned his gaze back to him, curious. “You’ve always been ready to fight for what’s right, for what you believe in. You always trusted me, even when I made mistakes, and you always forgave me when those mistakes hurt you.” Yami moved closer as he spoke, and Prince found himself lulled by the warmth in his deep voice, by the reminder of what they had been.

“Forgive me and trust me now.” The Spirit murmured, reaching to pull him close again, and though Prince shivered, wanting to pull away again, that traitorous part of him was giving in again. Soft lips brushed his cheek lightly, and he felt his cheeks warm as his body reacted, affected by the feelings the Spirit had forced upon his mind so many times. The same mind which now pointed out how long it had been since that last visit.

“Stop.” But it didn’t seem like his voice, too soft and hesitant, and when Yami hugged him tightly, he couldn’t find the strength to refuse.

 

******

 

The sun was well up when Wolf awoke the next morning, finding himself lying in a tangled mess of sheets and blankets on Kaiba’s bed. For a few long moments, he wondered how he had got there, then for another, longer, while, he debated over what had happened the night before. It was all a blur, mostly, though he seemed to remember…

He tried to move then, hissing in pain, drawing the gaze of the brunet, who sat at the balcony where he could see him through the open door.

“It always hurts, at first. You’ll get used to it, in time.” Wait… He had… with Kaiba… Wolf suddenly felt sick.

**:You were willing enough last night.:**

**:Stay out of my head!:** Kaiba resisted the urge to wince, raising a hand to his temple. Once Jou figured out how to do something, he threw his whole force into it, and this, it seemed, was no exception.

“I was under that damned spell you cast.” He glanced around, noticing the Millennium Rod lying on the blankets close by. Careless, the blond thought, reaching for the talisman.

Just a few inches away, though, his hand suddenly stopped. It wasn’t pain or anything like that that caused the problem. The limb just seemed to be completely refusing to obey the commands he was sending it, like it was numb. He pulled it back, studying it in confusion. It behaved now, fingers wriggling when he commanded them to. Frowning, he reached out again, getting the same response, this time, though, he could feel amusement in the back of his mind. Amusement that certainly wasn’t his.

“What the fuck did you do now?” Wolf growled, getting up out of the bed. He made a face at the kilt he still wore, but ignored it then, stalking towards the open door, trying to ignore the pain flaring down his spine, pausing as he stepped into the living room, one apparently shared with Mokuba, as the teen was happily settled in front of the TV, playing some game. The living room, like the bedroom, was tastefully decorated, the furniture elegant but functional. A small kitchenette took up one corner, an open door next to it revealing the bathroom. Jou only gave it all a passing glance, though, moving right toward his goal, the door that led out of the suite. Just as he reached it, though, he stopped dead. It was the same feeling as had occurred in his hand, but on a larger scale now. Mokuba paused the game and turned to watch curiously.

**:You don’t remember at all? Really, Pup, was it that good last nigh** t?: The brunet came out of the bedroom a moment later, moving to stand behind his straining slave, reaching to pull him back a few steps. Wolf whirled to attack, realised how close they were, and instantly started trying to push him away instead.

**:Stop that!:** The command actually did make Wolf stop, and Kaiba took the opportunity to kiss him.

Wolf jerked back immediately, falling against the door. Apparently he could touch it all he wanted, as long as he didn’t intend to leave.

“Keep your damned lips off me, you perverted bastard.” He snapped.

“Only my lips?” The king countered.

“All of it, asshole. I’m not gay, and even if I was, I still wouldn’t want to fuck you!”

“Watch your language.”

“Yeah, because Mokuba hearing a few swear words is worse than him seeing you trying to rape me.”

“You can’t rape a slave…” Mokuba cut in. Wolf turned to blink at him, shocked at the statement.

“You can.” Kaiba corrected. “It’s just not illegal now.”

“You’re all sick bastards.” The blond snapped, darting past the CEO, hesitating when he reached the bedroom door, wondering if it was safer to go in or stay where he was. His tormentor only smirked.

“Keep an eye on the dog, Mokuba. I have work to do.” He only waited for the younger brother’s agreeable nod before he left the suite, not bothering to lock the door at all. He didn’t need to, now.

 

******

 

Ryou woke to find himself alone in Bakura’s bed, though the thief had certainly been with him the night before. He shifted slightly, wincing as pain ran up his spine. Bakura had taken great pleasure in relieving his tensions, repeatedly, and though the hikari had enjoyed it well enough then, he was paying the price for the exercise now. He hadn’t been this sore since… Well, since the first few times, back when he was fourteen and Bakura had started inviting partners home to play with him. The buddies he had found hadn’t really cared that their ‘partner’ was underage, and, though Ryou had tried to explain to his yami that it wasn’t legal for fourteen year olds to have sex, the spirit had only replied that in his day Ryou would already have been partnered, if not married, probably with children on the way, and he should just shut up and enjoy the life experience. Of course, the spirit hadn’t had to suffer through said experiences, content to watch from the sidelines, only intervening the few times that he felt whoever he had invited was getting a little out of control. It didn’t happen that often. Bakura generally chose well.

And then there had been the toys, some homemade, some bought illegally, some stolen, probably. Bakura would bring them home when he was feeling playful, as ‘gifts’. The first few times Ryou had refused to use them. But, Bakura had some rather sadistic friends, as well, ones he could easily talk into a painful bdsm scene. Once Malik and Bakura had met up, it had become much easier for the yami to fulfil his desires, since there wasn’t any need for him to explain away the oddities.

And, of course, there was the soul room, where the spirit could take his own pleasure, even if it wasn’t really physical. Ryou had preferred that, most of the time, since it came without the after effects real sex did.

And then Bakura had become corporeal.

It became both better and worse for the fragile boy. On one hand, he didn’t have to worry about STDs. Bakura’s physical body was completely disease-free. He had even lost the scars that he had had back in the memory world. And Ryou didn’t have to be scared of him going too far when he was playing.

But Bakura could sate his desires much more easily, could employ the toys just the way he wanted to, could buy them legally. And he could dole out punishment when he saw fit.

Ryou had adjusted. It hadn’t been too hard, really. Once Yami’s war had begun, Bakura had generally been caught up in the Pharaoh’s conquests, and all the younger lookalike had had to do was shut up and stay nearby, obey whatever orders he was given and be available when the spirit wanted to play.

And then that battle-turned-rescue, where the small camp he had been left behind in had been attacked and he had met up with Wolf and Prince.

A year of running, of danger and hunger and uncomfortable situations. A year of making his own decisions, of not having to answer to anyone or worry about punishments.

And now he was back here again. There wouldn’t be a chance to escape this time, he was sure. No one would dare attack Yami’s headquarters.

But did he really want to escape?

The truth was, right at that moment, clean and warm and reasonably comfortable, he didn’t. He was quite content to stay where he was until Bakura returned, or sent someone for him.

Still, if Fox or Wolf had come through the door, he would have gone with them. Because they were his friends, and he knew his relationship with Bakura wasn’t really healthy.

But it wasn’t either of his friends who knocked quietly and entered then. It was a woman, large and dark-skinned. One Ryou knew well.

“Kande!” He exclaimed, sitting up. The African woman had been one of the first slaves Bakura had taken, and, though she made no secret of her dislike for the thief, she had instantly taken to Ryou, tending to act like she was his mother. It had been no surprise then, when Bakura had made her Ryou’s personal attendant.

“That idiot brother of yours sent me up with some breakfast.” She told Ryou. That was what everyone thought about all the yami and hikari, and if anyone thought to question why they all looked so exactly alike, they were smart enough to keep it to themselves. The small fib only made Kande disapprove of their relationship more, a fact she didn’t bother to hide, though she had ceased commenting openly upon it.

Kande moved to one of the wardrobes, picking a clean robe out for him, this one in a light green patterned material. There was a gold belt for around his waist, matching the collar, and slender gold chains, hung with small silver bells, for his wrists and ankles. They chimed lightly every time he moved. Harder to escape when everyone could hear you coming.

“Come along, now. After breakfast I’m to take you to the library and then down to the poolroom.” Bakura was obviously in a good mood, then, to allow him a morning spent reading beside the pool. On bad days, he had confined him to his room, or tent, whichever the case happened to be, or had made him follow him around, which wasn’t really so terrible, unless he decided he wanted the hikari to suck him off, something Ryou absolutely hated.

But there was no point in dwelling on things like that now, not when he could smell the food that waited in the sitting room, and had a whole morning to himself to look forward to.


	16. Pet Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some hikari-swapping in this chapter, and the next.

“Where’s Ryou.” Bakura had been enjoying a quick breakfast when the question came from behind him, Malik moving to sit next to him. After a moment, Marik dropped into the chair across the table.

“Sleeping in. He’s lost what little endurance he had…”

“Really? I’d figured he and the other two would have been together…” Malik mused. Marik snorted.

“That’s just because that’s what you would have done. You’re such a slut.” The tombkeeper just shrugged, not bothering to deny the charge. The blonds’ slaves, male and female, were chosen more for their ‘special’ abilities than for the regular requirements. They went through them fairly quickly, though; Marik had a tendency to accidentally kill them off.

“What’s the plan today?” The blond spirit asked Bakura. The Thief shrugged.

“The usual.” Bakura was generally in charge of the military side of things, like keeping the guard and the army supplied and trained and such. Which, admittedly, would have made him dangerous, had he decided to turn them against the other three. But then, the Pharaoh had the God Monsters on his side. And Kaiba had Set’s memories. The former CEO hated using his ancestors skills, Bakura knew, due to the generally amusing side-effects, but he was capable of it.

Causing trouble wasn’t worth the bother, he had decided early on. He had everything he had ever wanted, wealth, power, and a pretty face to warm his bed at night. All right, Ryou wasn’t quite the toy he had envisioned; his fantasies back then had been female, and, usually, more than one, but there was something very erotic about fucking someone who looked exactly like you. Narcissistic, too, but that was a trait he didn’t mind admitting. It wasn’t like he was the only one.

“And what are you two going to be up to?” He wasn’t really sure he wanted to know, but forewarned was forearmed.

“Haven’t decided yet.” Malik answered, yawning and waving at a slave to fetch him some food. The woman started, staring at them a moment, uncertainly. She paled when Marik turned his gaze onto her as well.

“Breakfast, you stupid twit.” He snapped, and the slave turned and fairly fled into the kitchen.

“Obviously new.” Malik mused. “I didn’t think we had gotten any in recently.”

“Maybe we should try her out.” Marik answered, smirking evilly. Malik considered, eyeing the woman as she returned a few minutes later with the food. Bakura just snorted, standing, finished with his own meal. What they did with the new slaves wasn’t his concern. If it wasn’t that one, it would be another.

The ‘usual’ turned out to be not so much. Someone, it seemed, had ‘found’ a crate of some sort of booze, and half the men were hung over, in no shape for drills. Bakura had considered making them do it anyway, but then had just given them the day off to recover, deciding instead to spend the day with Ryou.

That didn’t work out either, though, as one thing after another demanded his attention. First Kaiba had tracked him down, demanding that he get to the paperwork that had been piling up, which had resulted in a spectacular argument. Such was generally normal for them, though, so it hadn’t really drawn much attention. So his morning had been spent looking over reports and requests and all the other irritating things that he ignored as much as possible. It did lead him to notice the interesting fact that one of the captains was ordering a large number of new weapons. Weapons Bakura was fairly sure weren’t needed, and which, he suspected, would never make it into the army’s hands. He would have to check that out.

Then, just when he had thought he might be in the clear, Marik and Malik showed up to pester him again about borrowing Ryou, followed by a servant with yet more reports. This time, the spirit wanted to introduce Ryou to the dogs. Bakura rolled his eyes. Marik was of the opinion that his hunting dogs had needs too that had to be met on a regular basis. The thief was more inclined to believe that Marik just liked watching the beasts violate whatever poor slave he had singled out. Although, the animals were surprisingly gentle with whoever their ‘bitch’ happened to be, and the slaves generally survived without too much physical damage. A few had even, seemingly, enjoyed it, actually actively soliciting the attention. It took all kinds, Bakura supposed. He doubted Ryou would have liked it, though. Not on a mental level, at least.

“Fine.” He snapped finally. “He’s in the poolroom. No sharp instruments, and no, you are not taking him down to the kennels.” Marik positively beamed, and Malik looked worryingly pleased as well.

“You had better not hurt him or I’ll take it out of both your hides.” He warned. Both nodded their agreement before leaving the room. Bakura glared at the piles on his desk, wondering if Kaiba would believe a claim of spontaneous combustion.

 

******

 

Wolf was bored.

Those three words were never a good thing, but especially not when he was trapped in the suite of his enemy/captor/soulmate… Oh hell, he didn’t know what he was, anymore. Things were far simpler back in high school. Kaiba insulted him, he got pissed off, the two fought or duelled or whatever, then they both went their separate ways until the next time.

He tried to find ways to amuse himself, exploring the rooms, peeking in drawers and cupboards, and wherever else caught his attention. He found out a few interesting things, such as the fact that Kaiba had a large pink stuffed rabbit in the back of his closet, a fact that the blond would have to bring up at some more embarrassing moment, and he managed to find a proper pair of jeans, which he quickly put on instead of the stupid skirt. The legs were too long, and had to be folded up, but they were still better than his previous outfit.

Eventually, though, he ran out of things to look through.

So he pestered Mokuba a while, offering advice on his gaming strategies until the teen threatened to tie him out on the balcony again. He couldn’t have done it, of course, although he was a bit stockier than his brother. At least that was what Wolf told himself, but decided it would just cause trouble and wasn’t worth it…

After that, he went back to trying to find a way around the commands Kaiba had given him. It was pointless, of course. No matter how he approached the door, he was always halted only a foot or so away. Just that little bit of space stood between him and freedom. It was infuriating.

Worse, the one time he decided to go and check if he couldn’t find some way off the balcony with some knotted sheets or something, the compulsion refused to let him go out there, too.

And, the entire time, he could feel a vague irritation in the back of his mind. It fed his own, and eventually resulted in him entirely tearing the bastard’s room apart.

“Seto’s going to tear you a new one.” Mokuba pointed out when he entered the room, once it had quieted down. Wolf, lying on his back on the floor in the middle of the mess, just shrugged. The flurry of destruction had actually made him feel much better, for the moment.

And the irritation in the back of his mind was gone as well, replaced with what Wolf would almost term amusement.

Amusement that ended quite abruptly a moment after Wolf heard the suite’s door open. The bedroom door was open, and it wasn’t hard for one to notice the chaos that was the room before.

“Dog…” The CEO stood in the doorway, radiating fury as he studied the formerly tidy room. Mokuba quickly moved out of his brother’s line of sight, but Kaiba’s attention was fully on Wolf.

“I got bored.” The blond said with a careless shrug. Kaiba gave him a look, now fully able to read the thread of apprehension that ran behind the supposed fearlessness.

“And of course, this is the type of thing animals do when they are bored…” He replied, looking around the room distastefully. He should have known better than to leave him loose, he supposed. “Well, now that you have made the mess, you shall clean it up.”

“Don’t feel like it.” Wolf snapped, eyeing the taller man. He was talking in that odd way he had before, again. The Priest just cast a meaningful glance at the rod, still sitting, untouched, on the bedside table, not missing the way his slave’s anxiety level rose. The expression on Wolf’s face when he looked back, though, was anger.

_Interesting,_ the ruler thought to himself, stepping forward. The blond moved, finally, quickly climbing to his feet and moving back to keep the space between them.

“Come here.” Kaiba ordered. Wolf only sneered at him.

“So you can molest me again? Not damned likely. I’m not letting you anywhere near me.”

“You keep assuming you have a choice in the matter.” The brunet snapped, continuing to move forward, backing his captive into a corner of the room.

As before, as soon as Wolf realised he was being cornered again, he lashed out, which much the same results. Kaiba simply dodged it, letting the slave’s momentum carry him past, reaching out a foot to trip him up. Before he could get back to his feet, the King had him pinned to the floor, one arm twisted up behind his back again, straddling his hips. Wolf was really starting to hate this position, especially since he knew where it would lead next.

“I do not need the rod to control you, Dog. I have been handling recalcitrant slaves far worse than you-” The end of the sentence was bit off with a hiss of annoyance.

“Get off, Bastard.” He snapped, trying to buck him off, stopping again as the mind connected to his felt a flash of lust. “K-Kaiba…”

“Set.” The man corrected, then made an irritated noise again. “Seto.” He repeated firmly. Wolf wished he would decide which he was going to be. Actually, considering their track record with the Egyptians, having the bastard revert to full priest probably wasn’t a good idea.

“It seems, in either case, that you still need a reminder of who is in charge. Mokuba!”

The teenager appeared reasonably quickly, not even blinking at the items his older brother requested, only going to fetch them. Wolf struggled, still, but even he would admit it was futile. Kaiba was heavier than he looked, and, since the Priest had captured the other arm too, holding them both firmly, he had no leverage, having to settle for a steady stream of threats and curses.

And soon, with Mokuba’s help, Kaiba had his arms tightly tied, wrist to elbow, giving him no chance at getting the knots undone. The position was rather uncomfortable, actually, forcing him to keep his shoulders pulled back. A ball gag was tied firmly between his teeth, preventing anything more than furious snarls from passing.

“This is your own doing.” Kaiba reminded him, pulling him up to his knees, holding him loosely from behind. “And I do not believe I gave you permission to wear my clothing...” He reached down, releasing the clasp, ignoring the squeal of furious mortification the blond made.

**:Get off me!:** The demand was ignored, the brunet trailing light fingers back to slide the pants down over his hips. Wolf kicked out suddenly, actually managing to pull away, tumbling over onto his back. Before he could try to get back to his feet, though, the Priest had him pinned again.

**:Your little vision is becoming much more interesting.:** Wolf stopped, paling, except for the spots of red that appeared in his cheeks. His thoughts were a mix of fear and embarrassment.

“The whole costume is a bit cumbersome, but I’m sure I could find a pair of puppy ears and a tail.” The smirk that crossed the fine features seemed positively evil. “Perhaps even one of the plug-types.”

**:Plug?:** He wasn’t sure what that was, but, knowing Kaiba, it couldn’t be good. Despite himself, though, he was just a bit curious.

“The end goes right in… here…”   A finger slipped under the lowered pants, pressing just enough against his opening to be felt. Wolf squealed and kicked out again, managing to slide himself back a foot or so. Unfortunately, the pants stayed in his tormentor’s grip, and he found himself now bare to his knees. He didn’t fuss over it for the moment, though, managing to clamber to his feet, abandoning the covering.

Mokuba had apparently closed the bedroom door when he had left, since the barrier stood between him and escape, impossible to open, tied as he as. The balcony door, as well, was closed, not that it would have offered much help. The bathroom, while available, would have been an equally futile escape.

Kaiba merely stood, folding the abandoned pants and setting them on a chair, eyeing him interestedly, starting to undress himself. The blond’s blush deepened as each piece of clothing was neatly set aside. He backed up until he felt the bed behind his legs.

“Sit, Pup.” Kaiba ordered, moving to push Wolf back onto the bed, leaning over him again.

“Last time was a bit confusing. I’ll have to make sure to do it properly this time.” The words were punctuated with a nip on the neck, and Wolf wriggled back, his attempts only giving Kaiba more room to settle between his legs.

**:Don’t! Fucking bastard!:** Kaiba just smirked at the statement.

“Not quite yet, but I’m getting there.” He did something mentally then, he wasn’t quite sure what, something that came more from Set than him.

Wolf squealed in surprise, arching his back and gasping around the gag as his mind suddenly decided to claim that he was being stroked erotically with soft feathers. The brunet frowned, considering, then repeated it, drawing a low moan.

“Interesting.” He murmured, playing with his new trick, enjoying the way his captive writhed.

**:Seto!:** There was pleading in the tone this time, completely different from before.

**:Singing a different tune now, I see.:** But he did relent, reaching to release the gag, setting it aside and bending to capture the blond’s lips, dry and a little chapped. The quality soaps and shampoos had softened and smoothed his skin and hair, but Jou wasn’t the type to use such a girly thing as chapstick.

“I’m _not_ gay.” The statement seemed more a denial to himself than the last time he had stated it, and Kaiba ignored it, trailing his hands lightly down Jou’s side, producing a soft gasp and a light shiver.

“Are you picturing a girl then, now?” He asked, trailing his tongue over the shell of his slave’s left ear, sucking lightly on the lobe then, using the mindlink to intensify the feelings.

**:Perhaps that blonde woman? I could call her up to watch.:** He wouldn’t have, it didn’t appeal to him, but let the mutt think that. **:Atemu doesn’t use her, I’m sure she would enjoy the show.:**

**:Mai? He hasn’t…:** The thought was interrupted by a hiss of pleasure as Kaiba nipped at a spot just below the ear. He focused his attack there for a moment, nibbling and sucking, creating a rather obviously hickey.

**:He hasn’t touched her. I think she’s actually a little upset over it. It must have been because of you. She’s pretty enough, and I’m sure she would know what she was doing.:** Wolf felt a flash of anger at the wording, but he had to admit Kaiba was probably right. He wouldn’t have thought he’d be interested enough to notice, though. The thought brought a chuckle from the Priest.

“I’ve been with women, Pup. A number of them. None of them worth keeping around, of course… They all only have one thing on their minds when they see me.” He reached to tease the staff that now rose, fully hardened, from the blond curls. “It’s you that interests me, not what gender you are.”

“You’re a…” Another gasp, and an odd little shiver/twist. “Twisted…. Fuck!” Kaiba smirked, and continued experimenting. Jou writhed, arching his back and moaning softly. If the brunet hadn’t been aroused before, watching the blond’s semi-unwilling display certainly would have done it. But he was overdoing it a bit, noticing that the pup was almost on the edge already.

“Not yet.” He murmured, trying another trick, quite satisfied when Jou shuddered and made an unhappy noise, his mind entirely convinced that he had a cock ring wrapped tightly around his shaft.

“I’m not nearly finished with you…” The King moved off the bed and over to his dresser, taking a tube of lube from it and returning to the bed, feeling a twinge of annoyance at noting that the blond had rolled up onto his knees, attempting escape again. It was interrupted by a hard mental slap on the ass.

“This way is fine too. I suppose a mutt would prefer the dog position…” He taunted, resuming his place behind him, reaching to tease him lightly.

Wolf half-snarled, half gasped. Part of him was furious at being played around with like this, especially by Kaiba, and the other part… Well, it just wanted more to come. That damned mind trick was making him feel like there were hands all over him, petting, stroking, teasing… He was so hard it hurt, but, though he knew that there was nothing physically stopping him, the brunet had him entirely under his control. Which only made the first part of him angrier. He was so distracted he wasn’t even really noticing the taunts, now.

And then there were fingers pressing into him, real ones, he was sure, stretching him wide, brushing up purposefully against whatever it was that was making him see stars… Alright, so now he could understand what made homosexuals like this, but that didn’t mean he was gay, right? He wasn’t being given a choice in the matter.

And the feeling of loss when the fingers were removed, well, that must be the CEO’s doing too, surely. It couldn’t be his own mind already anticipating what he knew was coming, not him that welcomed the thick fullness that buried itself into him. Even the pain from the quick entrance was welcomed, in an odd way, and he found himself pushing back, wanting more. It had to be that spell…

“You’re an eager bitch now, aren’t you.” Kaiba hissed, but Jou didn’t rise to the bait, just wriggling his hips and uttering a rather dog-like whine. The Priest smirked and gave him what he obviously wanted, pulling back and pounding into him hard, enjoying the way the tight passage clenched around him. Jou wasn’t fighting him now, pressing back eagerly into the thrusts, gasping and moaning. Kaiba had generally gone about sex with the same determination and iron self-control he used for everything else, but already he could feel himself getting close. Having to hold the blond back was costing him some concentration. Something had to give.

And something did, as Jou gave a jerk, trying instinctively to get his arms free. His captor lost control of both himself and his partner, and Jou let out a last low moan, muscles clasping tightly around the brunet’s shaft as he came, hard, leaving the Priest to give a few more thrusts and spend himself in the blond.

Kaiba leaned over his slave, breathing hard, noticing after a moment the stillness. A quick check, though, showed that Jou had just blacked out, and was now, apparently, sleeping. Just like the mutt, he reflected, pulling out and stretching out beside him, reaching for the ropes that held his arms. A few quick tugs and the knots, tied for quick release, came loose.

There were red marks on the skin underneath, and a bit of bruising from how hard Jou had pulled against his bindings, but nothing worse than that. Nothing that would last.

He would have liked to have stayed, to relax a bit and then wake his pet for another, presumably more willing, round, but there were still things to be done. He had to check the orders for the kitchen, and try to figure out where last week’s food delivery had gone astray, since it hadn’t reached its intended destination.

Considering the mess that the morning had produced, it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to leave the mutt loose for the afternoon. Still, he couldn’t tie him out on the balcony, since the dark sky promised rain, and the ruler was sure he’d just sit out and get soaked, again.

There were other alternatives, though. So, after cleaning up, Kaiba fetched a bean bag chair he had bought Mokuba a few years before, dropping it into a handy corner in the living room, and laid his still sleeping slave on it. Nor did the blond wake when his collar was locked back around his throat and the chain clipped onto it.

Unfortunately, there was nothing to hold the other end of the chain. Kaiba frowned at the last link thoughtfully, then smirked as he got an idea, going back to the bedroom and returning with the rod. The hidden blade fit easily through the link, and the King buried it to the hilt in the dirt of a fake potted plant

It wouldn’t hold if it was tugged on hard, but the point was made. Jou couldn’t touch the blade, so he couldn’t go wandering and then try to put it back when he sensed his Master returning.

And if the rod was pulled out when he got back… Well, no dog became well behaved without at least a few punishments. And he had been rather lax in that area, lately.

 

******

 

Ryou was sleeping when Marik and Malik slipped into the poolroom, stretched out on a lounge chair, an open book face down on his chest. Malik paused to watch him a moment, enjoying the view. Marik, though, had other ideas, creeping closer.

Apparently, though, his time on the run had made the pale boy more aware of his surroundings, because the chocolate eyes opened before the spirit had gotten closer than three or four feet. He tensed, then rolled out of the chair, putting it between him and Marik, the book dropped carelessly.

“Bakura said we could have some fun.” Malik informed him, as his dark half stalked around the chair. Ryou circled around as well, trying to keep an eye on both of them at the same time.

**:‘Kura?:** He sent, a tone of nervousness in the word.

**:They can have you, if they can catch you. No climbing, and no hitting.:** Ryou swallowed uncertainly, glancing around. That didn’t leave him much choice, though he supposed it could have been worse. Bakura could have refused to give him any sort of an out…

“He said you have to catch me first.” He informed the pair, backing off. The two exchanged looks, obviously conversing with each other, then Malik shrugged.

“Makes it a little more fun, I suppose. You have to submit willingly when we catch you, though. You stay in the building, on this level, and no locking doors.” A smirk crossed his features. “And keep those pretty bells on.”

Ryou didn’t like the whole idea, but he knew better than to argue, after Bakura had given his word straight out. He’d most likely end up in the same place in the end anyway, but probably with a lot more pain on the way along.

“We’ll even give you a head start.” Malik added. “Ten count. One… Two… Three…”

Ryou didn’t wait for him to make it to four, darting past the pair towards the door, half expecting Marik, who was already grinning evilly, to grab him. But the spirit didn’t, and he got out the door, glancing around worriedly before turning left and running. He didn’t worry about making noise at the moment, only wanting to get as much space between them as possible.

The main floor of the building was fairly busy, with servants and messengers and visitors wandering from room to room. A few people stopped to give him odd looks as he passed them, but most only shook their heads amusedly, and Ryou even caught a few comments about the twins having chosen a very pretty slave to hunt this time.

So this wasn’t anything unusual for them, then, Ryou reflected, slowing now, slipping from room to hall to room, trying to be as quiet as possible. He was actually a lot calmer than he would have thought, the Fox’s instincts kicking in. He discarded one hiding place after another, pausing a moment to eye a nice looking spot up on a statue in one of the larger rooms. Bakura had forbidden climbing, though. Better not to press his luck, he decided, moving on, turning a corner and yelping as he nearly ran into Kaiba and the Pharaoh.

“Ryou.” Atem frowned at him lightly. “Does Bakura know you’re running about?”

“Yes...” He said simply, stepping back and glancing back down the hall. Was that Marik’s voice?

“Perhaps we should take you to him…”

“He’s in the system, Atem, it’s not like he could leave anyway.” Kaiba looked up from the papers he had held. “Marik and Malik are looking around the ballroom. The thief probably offered him up to keep them occupied.” System? Ryou wondered.

“What system?”

“Nothing for you to worry about.” The Pharaoh answered, then pointed the way Ryou had been going. “If you keep in that direction, you’ll run right into them.”

“I think that’s cheating.” Kaiba commented.

“Do you really care?”

“No, not really. I’ll need to double the guard on the next order…”

“And still no sign of the last delivery?”

Ryou took a few steps back, then turned and went back the way he had come. He really needed to find someplace to hide, but the conversation between the two rulers was distracting him now. What system had Kaiba been talking about, and what was the delivery that had gone missing? Something the rebellion had gotten to?

“Ryou… Here, Bunny, Bunny…” Ryou froze, staring around and darting into the closest room, squeaking as a pair of arms reached out and wrapped around him.

“I caught a bunny.” Marik whispered, trailing his tongue up the shell of Ryou’s ear. Ryou jerked instinctively, but then fell still, feeling embarrassed by his own stupidity. Of course the call had been a trick.

“Shouldn’t that be ‘we caught a fox’?” Malik corrected as he entered the small waiting room, closing the door behind him.

“We would have caught you sooner if those two hadn’t interfered.” The other hikari kissed Ryou deeply, pressing him back against Marik. The yami, in turn, bit his ear and Ryou opened his mouth in a gasp, which Malik took full advantage of. Ryou pulled his head away finally, panting for breath, but Malik just shifted his focus to the pale skin presented to him.

“Strip, Bunny.” Marik ordered, stepping back to give him room. Ryou blushed, but obeyed the command, reluctantly. He had agreed, after all.

As soon as the robe was over his head, the pair had him blindfolded, tied, and already half-aroused. Ryou had the feeling it was going to be a long afternoon.


	17. Unintended Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning, this chapter, for rape aftereffects and character breakdown, at the end. Could be considered vaguely homophobic too.

Prince had escaped.

Well, he had managed to find his way out of the suite, at least.

Yami, well satisfied with the way the night had gone, had left him after breakfast, though not before seeing that he was dressed in the Pharaoh’s idea of proper garb, which consisted of a white silk robe, decorated at the hems and neck with gold thread and colourful semi-precious beads, and Egyptian style jewellery. Wide gold cuffs, engraved and bejewelled, encircled his wrists and ankles, and a belt of woven gold was closed securely around his waist, the clasp bearing the Pharaoh’s favourite symbol, a large ruby serving as the eye’s pupil.

The necklace was as large and heavy as all the rest, gold and rubies and sapphires… Even his ears had been decorated, ruby teardrops wrapped in gold wire hanging from the fresh piercings a servant had made.

Of course, as soon as the spirit had left, he had tried to rid himself of the heavy gold, first checking that the mindlink was closed. The necklace and belt came off easily enough, and while the earrings needed a bit of work, they, too, were soon set aside. The cuffs, though, were another matter entirely. While the ankle ones sprung open at a hidden catch, the wrist cuffs remained stubbornly shut. And they were too tight for him to try to get them over his hands.

Finally, after studying one intently for a while, he realised the problem. Close to the clasp, cleverly hidden in a swirl of engraving, was a thumb-lock. The other had a similar set-up, now that he knew what he was looking for.

There was no reason why the cuffs should have been locked, at least not one that would bode well for him. If Yami had just wanted to make sure he didn’t take the jewellery off, he would have had the locks built into all of it, so there had to be something special about the cuffs. With his luck, it was some sort of lock activator or something like that. Well, he’d deal with them later, if he could.

There had been painkillers for him along with breakfast, and they were quieting the pain he had felt upon waking, allowing him to move around in a generally normal fashion.

The French doors that led to the private garden were closed, but unlocked, today The walls outside, made of closely fitted bricks, were impossible to climb, but he did find another exit, presumably for the garden’s caretakers. It was locked, though, unsurprisingly.

An extended search of the suite produced a pair of bobby pins left behind by one of the woman, and Prince used the makeshift tools to get the door open, expecting any second to be caught. Finally, though, the lock clicked and the knob turned.

So, now he stood in the empty hall, turning to follow it away from the suite. At fist he sneaked along fearfully, but after awhile, he forced himself to relax, moving more normally down the hall. He did pass a few people, servants, but, although one or two gave him an odd look, none of them stopped him, as he had hoped. As long as he looked like he was supposed to be where he was, no one should pay attention, unless they knew otherwise.

He did have a little trouble getting out of what was apparently the Pharaoh’s wing and into the main area, since the only hallway had a pair of guards. He seemed to be lucky today, though, a maid accidentally knocking over a large vase. Prince took the opportunity to slip past, and, once out of sight again, hesitated. He could try to find Wolf and Fox or try to get himself out, and worry about them later.

Though it seemed selfish, he decided to go with the latter option. He had already been caught at one escape attempt, and wandering blindly around the place would only get him caught again.

Not that he was doing so great anyway, the hikari had to admit later, with a sigh. Every outside door he had found had guards. Guards that would surely know that the pharaoh’s new plaything shouldn’t be leaving unattended. None of the windows he had come across were openable, either, and breaking one would certainly call attention.

And staying unnoticed was getting harder, too. He had already had close calls with Malik and Marik, and it was a good thing he had just peeked around the corner instead of continuing around it, because there, in the middle of the hallway, was the one person he wanted to avoid the most. The pharaoh was speaking with Kaiba, both, luckily, with their backs to him. Quietly, he reversed his steps, backing down the hall to the last fork and going the other way.

“I smell a little mouse…” Prince froze at the voice, then broke into a run. Or tried to. He took two stumbling steps, then his legs failed him, and he collapsed to his knees.

Bakura leaned against an open door he had just passed, and Prince eyed him nervously, not liking the thief’s amused expression.

“And here I was thinking it would be a boring afternoon, what with Ryou being otherwise occupied...”

“What did you do?” Prince struggled against the control, but got nowhere. It wasn’t the same as Kaiba’s. He controlled the body, forcing it to move to his will. Bakura simply disabled the ability to move, as if he were paralysed.

“I haven’t done anything. Marik and Malik are keeping him quite satisfied at the moment. Ryou’s such a little slut…”

“He’s the victim of a sadistic rapist.” Prince shot back. The brown eyes narrowed.

“He doesn’t seem to mind.” The spirit eyed him a moment, thoughtfully.

“The shrimp thinks I’d be too rough with you. I think you could benefit from a little man-handling.” He moved into the hall, picking Prince up easily. “Give me a week, and I’d have you as well-trained as Ryou. You’d enjoy my attention well enough then.”

“Never.” The hikari hissed.

“Let’s see, shall we? You could call the Shrimp here, I suppose… I imagine he might even ‘rescue’ you. Then again, maybe he wouldn’t.” Prince was carried into the room and sat down at the edge of the desk there. A few stacks of paper were scattered onto the floor, but Bakura didn’t seem to care, stepping back and releasing his control. Prince didn’t have time to fight though, because Bakura wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him firmly, and brutally claimed his mouth.

Yami’s kisses were light, teasing, gentle. As per his nature, the Thief took what he wanted, demanded everything, refused to allow any denial. There was no doubt who was in charge here. The captive tried struggling, but his arms were pinned to his side, and Bakura was too strong to be pushed off easily.

Prince squealed into the kiss as a rough hand slipped under the robe, gripping him, stroking him firmly. Bakura released his mouth finally, and Prince gasped for breath.

“It’s a pity I don’t have anything down here to use on you… Maybe some time later I can show you some of Ryou’s favourite toys. For now, though…”

Prince was flipped over onto his stomach, the robe pushed up to expose his ass. He tried to struggle forward off the desk, but was pulled back into place, a few hard smacks drawing a yelp.

**:Yami!:** He pleaded. He knew he had the spirit’s attention immediately, but instead of the instant response he had expected, he got a moment of puzzled silence, a short, thoughtful pause, then a clear dismissal.

**:Y-Yami?:**

**:Take your punishment, Yugi, and be glad it’s not worse.:** Then the mindlink was firmly closed on him.

Prince was broken from his shock by a slick finger pressed into him suddenly, quickly followed by a second. The spirit obviously had some sort of lube stored in his office, but the sudden intrusion still hurt, especially so soon after his first breeching. Still, a practiced movement and the gasp of pain turned into a shocked moan.

“Did you mewl like this for Atem last night?” Prince blushed and tried to wriggle away again, only to be jerked roughly back into place again.

“You’re beginning to irritate me, Hikari… I’m sure you know that’s not a good idea. Try it again and I’ll turn your ass red before I fuck it.” The slap this time was harder, and Prince jerked, knocking a pen jar to the floor. Bakura only glanced at it, crooking his fingers again, then reconsidered the spilled contents.

“No toys, but I can certainly improvise.” He murmured, letting Prince go for the moment to bend and pick up a wide rubber band. The smaller male immediately ran for the door, but he had just turned the knob when he was slammed up against the wood hard.

“That was a very bad idea, Yugi…” Bakura produced a pocketknife, and Prince closed his eyes and tensed up. It wasn’t him that was the blade’s target though, as the robe was quickly cut off him.

“If you’re a good boy from now on, I won’t parade you naked through the halls once I’m done with you.” His hands were held above his head, the bracelets pressed together, and he could sense the ring’s power again. An experimental tug showed that the pair had been fused together somehow, effectively chaining his hands.

“Now stay.” Bakura snapped, dragging him over and repositioning him across the desk, reaching to undo the heavy leather belt he wore. “You’ve earned yourself a beating. Ten strikes to begin, I think. For each time you try to get away, I’ll add two more. And be thankful I’m not wearing my studded belt today.” The leather fell heavily then and Prince jerked away with a yelp.

“Two more.” Bakura stated, repositioning him.

“No!” He jerked away again, kicking out this time, struggling to get free.

“An extra four for that. You don’t learn very quickly, do you?” This time his wrists were held in place while the belt was applied, three quick cracks. The thief released his wrists again, but this time he stayed put, though he still howled at each fall of the belt.

Sixteen strikes, and Bakura stepped back, leaving Prince sobbing into the wood of the desk.

“Ready to behave now, Hikari?” He asked, reaching to stroke the cherry red flesh lightly. Prince whimpered, and shifted a bit, but didn’t move.

“Good boy.” He murmured, reaching between the slave’s legs. The pain had caused him to soften, but a little teasing and he began to stiffen again.

“The key to training a good whore,” the thief commented, holding up the rubber band, “is making them eager for it, right from the start.” Prince eyed it tearfully, wondering what he was planning to do with it. The unspoken question was quickly answered though, Bakura stretching the band to fit down over the slave’s shaft.

“What…” Prince blushed deeply, feeling embarrassed at even asking the question. Bakura chuckled.

“Innocent, aren’t you? Think of it as a training device. I don’t want you finishing and done before I even get started, and I’d imagine you’d be even worse for it then Ryou.”

“Perhaps a little extra incentive, though…” He mused, coating his fingers in an oily-looking substance, thrusting them in deep again. “You come before I give you permission and I’ll give you another strapping. Before we try again…”

 

******

 

Ryou was exhausted. No, he was beyond exhausted. He was… he was too exhausted to come up with a good word for how exhausted he was. Even breathing seemed tiring.

He hurt, too. Even though the pain from earlier had faded, the rough handling had more than brought it back. The pair had doubled up on him at one point, much to his dismay. But neither was as thick as Bakura, though they were a bit longer, and, while the extra stretching had caused a fair amount of discomfort for him, he didn’t think it had caused any real damage. Malik had insisted that they did it all the time with other slaves.

**:Awake, Tenshi? You’re not far from my office…:** The command didn’t need to be voiced.

**:Too tired…:** He protested softly, closing his eyes again.

**:Now, Ryou.:** The yami sounded in a good mood, and Ryou considering protesting again, but finally, after a long moment, he forced himself to his feet, stumbling towards the door.

“Later, Ryou…” Malik muttered, waving a hand half-heartedly before cuddling back against his darker half. Ryou paused to pick up his discarded robe, pulling it on, and continuing out into the hall, following the feeling of Bakura’s mind to the spirit’s office.

The door was closed, and Ryou opened it hesitantly, peeking in, frowning slightly as he took in the scene. Bakura was sitting comfortably on the couch, nude, with Yugi, equally nude, stretched out at his feet, asleep.

Ryou felt a strong flash of jealousy at the scene, but a beckoning gesture from the spirit had him crossing the room, curling up against him with a muffled whine of pain.

“Jealous, Tenshi?” Bakura chuckled. “He’s not interested in taking your place. I imagine he’ll be quite happy to stay where he’s supposed to be, after today.” He stretched out a foot to nudge the small figure, and Yugi moaned softly. Ryou eyed him, noticing now that he had obviously been well-strapped as well.

There was a quiet knock on the door then, and Atem stepped in, taking in the scene with a faint frown.

“I expected you to show up at least an hour ago…” Bakura commented, not looking concerned at all.

“I was busy.” He looked like he wasn’t certain whether that had been a good idea or not.

“Your pet’s fine. He’s exhausted, and I doubt he’ll want to leave the bed for the next couple days, let alone the suite…” The thief smirked evilly. “I had fun though. He does learn well enough, when he has incentive. Give me a few more times with him and he might actually build up a bit of stamina.”

“You ruined his bracelets. Seto’s not going to be pleased either. Those chips are expensive.”

“You should have put it in his collar, like Ryou and the Priest’s dog.”

“He had earrings and other jewellery…”

“Not when he showed up here. All he had was the bracelets.” Atem looked even less pleased at that news, Ryou thought.

“You might find this useful.” The thief said suddenly, smirking and flicking a thick blue rubber band towards the Pharaoh. The ruler caught it easily, raising a brow curiously.

“It make a very useful cock ring. He doesn’t like it, but it is just his size. Until you find something better. Or not.” Atem considered, nodding after a moment. He gestured then and a male slave entered, bowing low to Bakura.

“Bring him.” He ordered, gesturing to Yugi. The slave obediently lifted the small form and followed the Pharaoh from the room.

“Send someone to clean up this mess.” Bakura called after them.

“You want him again?” Ryou asked, the jealousy back full force again. It was ridiculous, he knew, but there it was.

“I prefer a willing plaything to one that keeps trying to run away.” Bakura answered, stroking Ryou’s hair lightly. “Unless the squirt changes his tune a hell of a lot, you’ve nothing to worry about.”

Feeling mollified, Ryou settled down again, closing his eyes and enjoying the petting.

 

******

 

Wolf had all afternoon to brood.

He had only slept an hour or so after his blackout, enough time for the bastard to send Twila up to clean up the mess. The annoyed look she had cast him on her way back out had made him feel a little guilty. It wasn’t her fault…

But the guilt had faded fairly quickly after she had left. He had been able to blame his response earlier on Kaiba’s new control over him, but even now, although most of him felt dirty, and defiled, there was a small traitorous part of him that was actually eagerly hoping for more. Just the thought of the King’s touch was making him feel aroused again, even at the same time that he felt sick over it. And he would have loved to have blamed this on his captor as well, but it was too easy to tell that the King’s mind was on something other than him.

Well, he could deal with this. He just had to think about something normal. His old fantasies about Mai, perhaps…

He tried, repeatedly, but they always changed mid-scene, without him even noticing at first. Mai, the girls at school, hell, even a few he had come across in their flight across the world, but each time his mind would twist whoever it was into his hated enemy, and it would become Wolf who was on the receiving end.

With a snarl he jerked to his feet, or tried to, at least, because abused muscles protested the move insistently. It became more a stumble. The bastard had twisted his own thoughts against him somehow, had fouled his mind with that… whatever it was called. The forced response must have left some sort of after-image. That was the only explanation. Well, the only one he was willing to accept, at least.

The chain pulled taut and he glared at the golden ornament that held it in place. Obviously he knew full-well what the simple restraint meant. He was to stay where he had been put. He could easily pull the chain free without actually touching the dagger. Surely, though, if he did, there would be some sort of punishment.

Still, it wasn’t like that sort of thing had ever stopped him before, and so he only considered it a moment before jerking at the chain. He felt a thrill of nervousness when the rod thumped dully down onto the beanbag, but quickly quelled it. It was done now, and he couldn’t undo it, so he wouldn’t let himself regret it.

The first order of business, he decided, was a shower. Maybe if he could clean up the physical mess his thoughts would start straightening themselves out. So he limped into the bathroom, turning the water on to near-scalding, and stepped under, pushing the chain out of the way irritably.

For a few minutes he just stood there, silent, losing himself in the feel of the water pelting down on him. Then, shuddering suddenly, he reached for the soap and the scrubber, attacking his skin with an intensity that bordered on viciousness.

His skin reddened under the onslaught, but he still couldn’t erase the feeling that he was dirty, the feeling of _his_ hands wandering over him, and still that little part of him welcomed it. He reached behind, intent on cleaning there as well, but he dropped the scrubber instead, feeling sick at even the thought of touching that part of himself.

Instead, he slipped down to his knees, kneeling in the water, not even really noticing when the hot water turned to cold.


	18. Blindsided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a couple people have said they're not happy about Yami's light-handedness towards Yugi, so I thought I'd address the point here. Hopefully it doesn't upset anyone so much that they stop reading simply because of it, but if that happens, then this really wasn't the story for you anyway, and it's probably better you don't waste your time with it. That's fine. Different tastes.
> 
> Personally, I've never seen Yami as being overly cruel with Yugi, or the type to cause pain for pain's sake. Bakura and Marik, and to an extent Kaiba, yes, certainly, but nothing in the anime (I haven't read the manga, so maybe there's something in there,) indicates to me that Yami would try to abuse Yugi physically, just for his amusement, either out of or during sex. Actually, he tends to get quite upset when Yugi is hurt, hence his overly soft touch here. And since he knows full well what Bakura and Marik are like, he's not likely to willingly hand him over to them without rules or supervision either. Also, I never saw myself that Yugi was really very much of a masochist. He'll get himself hurt to save a friend, but not simply because he enjoys it.
> 
> So, no, there's not going to be any scenes with Yami beating Yugi bloody, or torturing him or whatever, and Yugi isn't going to get off on being beaten. There are many different degrees of BDSM, after all, and just because you wear cuffs and collar (which 'might' indicate you wouldn't mind something soft, like being tied up) doesn't mean that you necessarily enjoy pain.  
> I will, however, promise that this isn't going to be Yugi's last encounter with Bakura, although, it is a number of chapters away, still, and then, he will have a freer hand with him. 
> 
> I do occasionally cut scenes short, as well, I'll admit, in the interest of keeping the story flowing. Bakura's scene with Yugi, for instance, I didn't jump that simply because it was Yugi, but because it didn't seem important or all that interesting at the time that I wrote it (please remember that these chapters all have been pre-written and posted elsewhere). For informational sake, I didn't picture it as being anything more than Bakura teasing Yugi until he came, then giving him a few lashes for not holding back well enough and starting over.
> 
> Also, another point that seems to have been confused. The word 'rape' is used in this story in its traditional form, which would be sexual activity which has not been agreed to by one of the parties. I know that rape nowadays is generally considered to be a violent act, because that is what is most common and most often heard about, but if someone forces another person, even if they're gentle about it and ensure that their partner enjoys it as well, it still falls under the classification of rape. Again, this seems to be more a Yugi thing, and he will use the word again, but he doesn't mean that he was cruelly violated physically, just that he wasn't given a choice in the matter.

It didn’t take long for the odd feeling to distract Kaiba from his work. One of the kitchen boys was in the middle of answering his questions when the brunet suddenly tilted his head, frowning. There was something wrong with Jou, he could sense, but he wasn’t quite sure what. It almost felt… defeated…

But defeated was never a word he would have applied to him. Still, it wasn’t normal.

“You may go now.” He said suddenly, interrupting the boy. “I’ll call for you later.” The child bowed and left and Kaiba exited the room himself a moment later, heading for his apartments.

The other male wasn’t where he had left him, but that was hardly a surprise. The sound of water running led him into the bathroom.

“Jou?” Kaiba frowned as he took in the scene. The blond didn’t even lift his head, crouched under the spray of the shower, arms wrapped around himself. He was shivering, not surprisingly, the King thought, feeling the chill of the water as he turned the shower off.

“Come on, Pup.” He murmured, reaching for the thick towels. He caught the chain close to the collar and the shorter male offered no resistance as he was pulled to his feet, just standing quietly while Kaiba rubbed the water from his hair and wrapped the towel around him. The collar was removed and tossed aside. It had been waterproofed, of course, but it wasn’t meant for such an extended soaking. Perhaps he should consider a different style. A gold torque, perhaps, or a ball or choker chain or something.

Kaiba nudged his distraught slave into the bedroom, withdrawing a thick robe from the closet and exchanging it for the towel. He started moving him towards the bed and got his first reaction, consisting of a full stop and a spike of terror that even made his head hurt.

“All right, then. We’ll go to the couch…” He moved him out to the living room and the blond lapsed back into his… well, lack of feeling was the only real word for it, Kaiba supposed.

Jou settled down onto the couch willingly, and the Priest fetched a blanket, wrapping it around him securely, sitting down then and repositioning Jou so that his head was resting on his thigh, petting the damp locks lightly, adapting the techniques he had used to use for Mokuba when he had had nightmares.

The mentioned teen came in only a few minutes later, pausing and frowning in confusion at seeing his brother home so early. He started to ask something, but Kaiba just waved him to silence. The dark-haired boy eyed Jou a moment, then shrugged and went to get a snack, taking it to his own room.

Kaiba leaned his head back and closed his eyes, relaxing, sending out soothing thoughts through the mindlink. After a few moments he began to sing, softly, a lullaby he had sang when Mokuba had been young.

 

******

 

It was the singing that got through to Wolf first, the quiet words reaching through the fog of apathy and snagging his attention. It was a nice voice, soft and deep. The words weren’t making sense to him, yet, but they didn’t really matter.

He felt warm, and comfortable, and… and safe… Protected… He hadn’t felt quite like this in a very long time. Not since he had been a child, really. After the divorce… Well, his father hadn’t been the comforting type even before he had turned to drink.

A hand was playing idly with his hair and he turned his head a bit, leaning into the touch. The singing stopped, much to his dismay, but he didn’t have long to regret it.

“Jou?” It took a moment for the voice to register on him and he stiffened a bit, fear crossing his thoughts. That voice meant pain and humiliation.

“Easy…” The hand was still moving through his hair soothingly, and the pleasant feeling jarred with what his memories were insisting as he came back to himself more. Kaiba was dangerous, he abused him and insulted him, and he had raped him. And, admittedly, the first two weren’t anything that was unusual in the life of Jounouchi Katsuya, but he had always been able to fight back, before. There was no fighting back against Kaiba now, though. Each time he tried, he just ended up in a worse situation.

But, he was cuddling him. Something, a blanket, probably was wrapped tightly enough around him that he couldn’t move his arms from where they lay against his chest, and the feeling should have scared him, but combined with the petting and the soft thought-murmurs through the mind-link, it was actually sort of comforting. It was definitely better than their usual interactions.

Should he stop fighting, then? Become Kaiba’s tamed pet, and sit on his lap and take food from his fingers? Rush to greet him when he came in and follow at his heels like a well-trained hound? It might be more comfortable, but it wasn’t in his nature to take the easy path.

He didn’t want to think about any of it. Right now, he only wanted to enjoy the brief moment of quiet. He wanted to forget that he was the Wolf, and that he was currently settled with his head in the lap of his enemy/soulmate, being petted by him. And, after a brief pause, Kaiba seemed willing to let him.

 

******

 

It was dark when Prince awoke, finding himself lying on the couch in the Pharaoh’s suite. His wrists were still locked into the fused bracelets, and he wore the other jewellery as well, except for the belt, but other than that he was nude, a light blanket tossed over him for warmth.

Yami sat on the loveseat, his feet up on an ottoman, quietly reading.

The hikari shifted slightly, and couldn’t help the pained hiss, deciding not to move again, ever, if he could help it. And that was really the last time he’d let himself get caught alone by the thief. How many times had he come? Four times? Five? In none of those cases had he lasted as long as Bakura had wanted, and he had been punished for it, each time, until he hadn’t been sure where the pain had ended and the pleasure began. Until he had finally blacked out.

“I trust you’ve learned your lesson this time.” The spirit murmured, watching him. Prince remained silent. “You’re lucky you didn’t get caught up in Malik and Marik’s game. You would have liked that even less than your afternoon with Bakura.” The rebel blushed, looking away, noticing the rubber band that sat on the coffee table between them, recognizing it instantly.

“Yami…” He began uncertainly, then slowly raised his gaze to meet the ruler’s, not quite sure what he had been going to say. The Pharaoh’s face was expressionless. Prince looked away again, started to curl up a bit and bit off a whine, deciding not to. After a moment he opened the mindlink tentatively.

Anger was foremost in the spirit’s mind, and disappointment. There was an odd sense of determination there. Something about it made him very nervous, though he didn’t quite understand why.

“I don’t know what to do with you, Aibou.” The statement was calm and cool. They could have been talking about the weather, or what they were having for dinner that night. “Ryou’s settled back in well enough, and Seto is making some progress with Jou, apparently. And you… Well, Bakura’s having more luck handling you than I am. Perhaps he’s right, and I should try his methods.” Prince felt a surge of terror at the very though, and Yami winced slightly and sighed.

“And then you do that.” He murmured. “And the threat won’t keep you from acting out next time, either. Your determination was a blessing when we were facing off against our foes, but it’s become a hindrance now. To both of us.”

“Must be awful to be the bad guy.” The smaller twin bit out, feeling the familiar dismay at the statement. Why didn’t Yami understand? He was behaving no differently than any of the other villains they had faced.

“You’re the one who’s causing that. You, and the others who only want to cling to the past, and refuse to accept what the present is, and what the future could be. And your immediate future is shaping up to be a painful one, if you do not. Stop. Testing. Me.” The deep voice rose at the end, the anger finally breaking through. Prince flinched involuntarily at the threat, and the Ruler closed his eyes, letting out another sigh, standing after a moment, noting the way the soft violet eyes followed his movement nervously. He ignored him for the moment, striding over to the kitchenette. Yugi was scared of him, now, or, at least, scared of the threat of more pain, but it wouldn’t last. His aibou was like a river. Block it up how you would, it would eventually, inevitably, return to its path, perhaps with a slight detour along the way, but still ending up at the same point. It took a major divergence to force it to flow where you wanted. Or a million small ones. He had tried the gentle approach. Yugi was forcing him to the point where he would need to try the harsh one.

“Anzu had her baby this morning.” He said, deciding to change the subject, for the moment. Another soft hiss of pain told him that his hikari had shifted again, probably trying to sit up to look at him.

The lights suddenly dimmed then, coming back on before going out entirely. There was darkness for the span of a few breaths, then they came back on and stayed, as if nothing had ever happened. Atem frowned upwards.

“That was odd…” Yugi murmured, almost to himself. The Pharaoh hummed softly in agreement. There were a number of odd things happening lately, from the missing shipments, to the water suddenly stopping working that morning, to the lights, now. Still, it could just be the generators malfunctioning. He would have to remember to have someone check on it tomorrow.

“Was it a boy?” The spirit blinked, frowning at the back of the couch curiously a moment, before realising.

“No, a girl. She named her Ichigo.” He would have preferred an Egyptian name, but it was the mother’s right to name her children, and it was a girl, after all. Had it been a boy, he would have pressured, since he would need a proper name in order to be acceptable to the gods, but an Egyptian princess could be shown more lenience. “Perhaps, if you behave, I’ll take you to see them when you’re feeling better.”

There was a thought, actually. Perhaps, if Yugi didn’t cause trouble the next few days, the Pharaoh could allow him to leave the suite and visit the harem alone, in the guise of a reward for good behaviour. They were in the same wing, after all, and it would be simple to set a few guards to watch him. It did seem to be that he got up to trouble most often when he was left alone, after all, so if he kept him close, or otherwise occupied, perhaps he’d settle down.

Or, perhaps Atem was just setting himself up for another fall. That was the more likely scenario, he was sure, but he hadn’t been lying. He really didn’t know what to do with him. He might make threats about Bakura’s approach, but it wouldn’t have worked. The thief had had years to work Ryou over, with the Light unable to escape his tormentor. He had neither the time nor the skill to break Yugi properly. He’d end up ruining their bond, if he didn’t destroy his hikari’s spirit outright.

“Are you going to take these off?” Yugi asked, as Atem came back to the couch with a plate of fresh fruit.

“No.” It was a spur of the moment decision. He hadn’t really thought about the cuffs since he had replaced the rest of the jewellery, but it was a simple enough way to keep him disabled and dependant. Would make it a bit harder to pick locks, as well, though he hardly intended to give him the chance again. “Consider it part of your punishment.”

“I thought Bakura was my punishment.” Yugi muttered under his breath.

“Bakura’s ‘punishment’ was for wandering the halls alone.” More like Bakura’s prize, the spirit thought, with a tinge of amusement. He had most likely enjoyed having someone who wasn’t as broken in as Ryou was. “I haven’t entirely decided on your punishment for breaking out of the garden.” He ignored the indignant glare and chose a grape, not missing the hungry glance his other half gave the plate. He didn’t imagine Bakura would have bothered to see to lunch, which meant Yugi hadn’t eaten since breakfast.

For a moment Atem considered trying to get his hikari to come sit at his feet, but decided that even if Yugi had been inclined to, he would have been too sore.

Suddenly, the lights went out again, and there was a moment of complete silence, the kind that was just too soundless. Then there was a loud squeal, equal parts fear and pain.

“Yugi!” Yami bolted up, the puzzle flaring bright with light. All he saw was a shadow of something before he struck, power tearing the creature apart. It gave a scream as much felt as heard, and then shattered apart like a swarm of insects, the lights coming back on immediately, but the Pharaoh paid no attention to either, leaping over the couch to land next to where Yugi was curled up, having apparently been snatched up and dragged over the back. He was sitting awkwardly and breathing hard, obviously holding back any noises, his left shoulder in an unnatural-looking position.

“It’s all right, Aibou.” The spirit soothed, taking a few steps away and hitting a button hidden behind a fake fern. A female voice answered and he ordered emergency medical assistance quickly, before returning to Yugi’s side. A quick use of the puzzle’s power and the welded cuffs fell apart, freeing the slave’s wrists. Instantly he reached up to grip his shoulder, letting out a pained hiss at the touch.

“The healer’s on her way up. It will just be a moment.” At least, she had better be. Atem looked him over critically. The shoulder seemed to be the worst injury, but it wasn’t the only one. A trio of long deep scratches ran up his left leg, blood welling up in them sluggishly, the skin already looking enflamed. Shorter, shallower scratches covered his arms, but they looked fairly harmless.

“Yami?” Yugi’s voice was soft and nervous, and concerned by the other injuries as he had been, it took him a moment to realise why. It was only when he looked up to meet the smaller male’s gaze that he realised. Yugi’s usually bright violet eyes were now a pale milky lavender. “Are the lights going to come back on?”


	19. Travel Plans

“I’ve been at it all night, and I still have no idea what happened. All the security systems in the building went down, even the redundant ones, and they were on their own powergrid. We’re just lucky no one else noticed it. There were no warnings?”

Yami glared at Kaiba, as the brunet tapped away on his computer.

“No. The lights flashed ten minutes before, or so, but I thought the generators were acting up.” The spirit cast a worried glance at Yugi, who sat rather stiffly on Kaiba’s couch. Most of the pain was simply from abused muscles. His shoulder had simply been dislocated, and had been popped back in easily enough, though he had been ordered not to overuse the limb and to keep it supported in a sling for the next few days. The scratches, too, had been little trouble, cleaned and bandaged now. The milky film over his eyes still remained, though, and the healer hadn’t even been able to tell exactly what it was, only saying that it looked, to her, like the cornea had changed from clear to opaque.

“I think the more important question is, is it going to happen again?” Bakura stepped into the room, Marik and Malik behind him, the hikari yawning widely. All three had been up all night, searching the mansion for any sign of their unwelcome guest.

“And is it just him, or can this thing attack any of us.” Malik added in, gesturing towards Yugi, who was staring blindly in the direction the thief’s voice had come from, looking nervous.

“I don’t know.” Yami admitted with a growl. He hated not having all the cards, and that, combined with his worry over his lighter half, and the lack of sleep, had him in a very bad mood. “For all I know, I could have destroyed it and we’re all worrying over nothing.”

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t trust your ability to dispose of your enemies.” Bakura answered dryly, earning himself a furious glare.

“I want to know what it did to his eyes.”  Marik commented.  “It could be a really useful trick.”  He went over to where Yugi sat and waved a hand in front of the rebel’s face.  The hikari scowled at him.

“Stop that.” The hikari reached up with his good arm, awkwardly slapping Marik’s hand away. There was a tense moment, but then the psycho just grinned.

“He’s not entirely blind.”

“It’s better than last night.” Yugi admitted. “Not by much, but I can see different colours, if they’re bright enough, or close enough.” His voice was surprising calm, hiding the fear Yami knew full well he was feeling. He hadn't realised it was Marik and not Malik who was in front of him.

“So it’s probably temporary.” Kaiba interjected. The CEO was sitting back in his chair now, arms crossed, looking thoughtful. “There are some animals who spit venom that can cause temporary blindness. Although, they don’t generally cause the eyes to look like that.”

“I did feel a burning, I think, like when you get soap in your eyes. But it disappeared so fast I didn’t really notice it…”

“That’s a relief, at least.” Yami admitted to Kaiba’s comment. “But it doesn’t solve the issue. You should probably all stay close to your hikaris, at least for the next few days, just in case this thing comes back.” There really wasn’t anything else they could do, other than being cautious. And if the creature attacked again, with as little warning, it might not do any good anyways.

“Perhaps we should go visit the new palace in Egypt.” Kaiba suggested then. “Since I believe it’s been finished?” He looked to the smaller ruler, who frowned back at him, but nodded. He himself had only received word the day before. “I, at least, have some things to check up on in Europe, and if this thing is still around, it might be chained to this place. It’s not like anything is really happening here that needs our attention.” That wasn’t entirely true, Yami thought. With the war stalled, there wasn’t any outright fighting, but they had only a basic government set up, and there was still plenty of opposition.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Malik agreed. “We could see how Isis and Rishid are doing.” It had only been a few days before when Yami had dropped the tidbit that the pair were perfectly well and running things over there.

“And see if the old tombs have collapsed yet.” Marik added, earning himself a frown from his soulmate.

Bakura didn’t seem impressed with the idea, though he only scowled.

“I’ll have to get Ryou new clothes, then. He’d be sunburned inside of an hour.”

In the end, everyone agreed, and the plans were made. It would take some time to make the proper arrangements, of course, but at the end of the week, they would be headed to Egypt.

 

******

 

Ryou knew nothing of what had happened that morning, or the night before. He had been lazing in the bath when Bakura had been called out, and though he knew something had to have happened when his darker half still hadn’t returned when he finally fell asleep, Bakura seemed to be completely ignoring him. He was sitting in an armchair with the book he had started the day before, when the yami entered the suite. Ryou looked up curiously. His captor was obviously not in a good mood.

“Kura? What happened?” Ryou kept his tone soft, not wanting to inadvertently draw Bakura’s anger. The other male just gave an irritated grunt, though, moving past him towards the bedroom. After a moment, Ryou set the book aside and followed. He was still sore from all his ‘exercise’, but the painkillers that had been supplied with breakfast kept it manageable.

“Something attacked the Pharaoh’s runt.” Bakura said suddenly. Ryou froze mid-step, eyes wide. “It blinded him, but the Priest thinks it’s temporary.” As if he hadn’t said anything of real importance, Bakura pulled the curtains closed and began to undress.

“Something?” The slave queried, not quite understanding.

“Some sort of shadow creature.” Bakura’s voice was taking on that edge that suggested he was annoyed by the conversation. He stretched out on the bed, beckoning Ryou to come, and he obeyed after a moment, climbing onto the bed to cuddle close. “The shrimp says the lights went out and whatever it was tried to drag Yugi off. You’ll be staying close to me for the next few days.” He sighed, apparently considering the conversation over, and closed his eyes.

**:Oh, and we’re going to Egypt at the end of the week:** And with that little bombshell, he was asleep.

Bakura might have been exhausted, but Ryou wasn’t, though he didn’t dare move from the grip his yami held him in. That just meant he had a lot of time to think.

Time to worry about how badly Prince had really been hurt. Kaiba was a genius, yes, but he wasn’t a doctor. He couldn’t be sure that whatever had happened wasn’t at least partly permanent.

Yami would look after him in either case, of course. It was better for him to be here if he was blind, rather than out in the dangers of the city. And with the mindlink, he could even possibly have learned to use Yami’s eyes as his own, to a certain extent.

But that would leave him even more at the spirit’s mercy. If Prince protested something, or broke a rule, Yami could just shut him out, leaving him relatively helpless.

Were Prince and Yami going to Egypt too, he wondered then. And what about Wolf. He hadn’t heard anything about him since Yami and Kaiba had come back. He had thought to ask Malik, but he had only been able to tell him that Wolf had recovered from his cold, and Kaiba had supposedly mind-linked them.

“Ryou, shut up.” Bakura muttered suddenly, and Ryou instantly focused on him. The thief huffed softly.

**:You’re not going to settle down, are you?:** The yami’s mindvoice was slurred by sleep. **:Go down to the harem, the hall to the left and tell the girls you need some new outfits.:**

Bakura had a harem? When had that happened? And what about staying close to Bakura?

**:Now, Ryou.:** The hikari obeyed quickly but carefully, leaving the room, hesitating then outside the suite door. It would be simple right now to turn right, to just find a window he could open and climb out of, one he could reach a tree or something from. It had taken Bakura months to catch him last time, he could make it take months more.

And then he would have to deal with the thief’s rage. The little beating he had endured would be nothing to the punishment he’d earn for actively trying to run.

He turned left.

The harem wasn’t really what he had expected. The hall went around a corner, and then opened up into the left corner of a fair-sized sitting room, a beaded curtain serving as a ‘door’, the opposite wall sporting a large sliding door that showed a balcony beyond. Whoever had made the place certainly liked their balconies, it seemed.

A kitchenette took up the space just to the right of the hallway opening, and there were two doors on either side of the room, presumably leading to bedrooms or bathroom. Two redheads sat on a couch, one playing what looked to him like one of the Grand Theft games on the television, the other embroidering some sort of dress. The one playing the game looked over first, gasping and jumping up.

“Master Bakura, we-” She halted and frowned at him. “You’re not Master Bakura…” The other woman had turned to look at the start of the statement, and she just raised a brow to him. The pair were sisters, at least, if not identical twins. Both had freckles and stood maybe a bit taller than Yugi, slender and small-chested. They wore their coppery hair long, the first in a ponytail, the second loose, and had identical grey-green eyes. They wore matching outfits as well, long loose dresses in soft grey. The ponytailed woman’s dresses was decorated across the chest and sleeves with swirls of blue and purple embroidery, while the other’s was in red and orange, in an identical design.

“Hello. I’m Ryou.” The hikari answered, wondering if he should bow or offer to shake their hands. “Bakura sent me to get some new outfits.”

The two exchanged glances, then the one with the ponytail grinned to him, coming over.

“You look just like him. You’re one of those things, right… What’s it called? Hikars?” Ryou gave her a shocked look. These two knew about that?

“Hikari.” He corrected automatically.

“Annalee isn’t going to like this at all.” The other sister commented, frowning faintly.

“Anzu told us all about you and Malik and the other one.” The first continued, ignoring the comment. “What was his name?”

“Yugi.” Ryou offered.

“Yes, him. She talks about him all the time. Oh, I’m Sara, by the way, and that’s my twin, Maria.”

“It’s very nice to meet you both.” Sara beamed at him.

“You’re so sweet. I can- Oh!”

Whatever the statement would have been was interrupted by an irritated huff, and Ryou turned to look with the twins. Another woman stood in one of the doorways. This one was taller, maybe about even with Ryou, and had bleach-blonde hair, the sides caught back in a pearl and emerald hair-clip, the rest falling to about mid-back. Arrogant blue eyes stared at Ryou distastefully.

“So.” She drawled, and that was really the only word for it. “You’re the reason he hasn’t summoned me.”

“I’m sorry.” Ryou answered, to be polite, though he was anything but. The differences were obvious, of course, the yellow tint to her hair instead of a pure silver, the small but still apparent bust, and, of course, blue eyes instead of brown, but the similarities were there too.

“It will only be a matter of time until he casts you aside, and then you can go back to whichever dump you crawled out of. _I_ am the Master’s favourite.”

Ryou was tempted to tell her exactly how unlikely it was that the thief would ever ‘cast him aside’, but before he could say anything, Sara interrupted.

“If you’re going to get new outfits, we’ll need to go down to the stores.” She announced cheerfully, grabbing his arm and dragging him back down the hall. Maria cast an irritated glance in Annalee’s direction, then followed them

“Just ignore Miss Bitch.” Maria said, when they were down the hall aways. “Master Bakura only brought her to the harem a few months ago, and she’s been in his bed up until about a week and a half ago.” A week and a half. Right about the time the tombraider had caught up with him, Ryou thought. Well, the stand-in seldom managed to compete with the real thing, he supposed.

“Annalee’s very proud of her position.” Sara added. “If she didn’t think he’d lose interest in her, she’d probably be pregnant in hopes that he would actually marry her.”

“Are either of you?” Ryou asked, curious.

“No.” Maria again. “We were gifts from Master Malik and Master Marik. Master Bakura prefers blondes, so he’s only bedded us a couple times.”

The pair led Ryou through the building, down a set of stairs, and around a few corners. A T in the new hall brought them face to face with Yami and Prince.

The two girls instantly dropped to their knees, taking on a submissive pose. Ryou just blinked in surprise. It took him a moment to realise which of the soulmates was which, though once he took in the differences, it was obvious. Yami’s jewellery was a bit more ostentatious, though not by much, and Prince looked less comfortable in the golden decorations. His ears had obviously been recently pierced, small golden ankhs hanging from each lobe.

“You can always tell Marik’s.” The Pharaoh commented dryly, eyeing the girls, then gave Ryou a suspicious look. “You have been wandering alone a lot in the last few days…”

“Kura’s sleeping. He sent me to get some new clothes for Egypt.” At least he assumed they were for Egypt.

“Fox? You’re all right?” Ryou’s gaze moved to the smaller of the pair. Yami looked down as well, eyes sharp and Prince cringed the slightest bit, almost unnoticeably. Ryou decided to ignore it. Probably the spirit didn’t like them using their rebel names. Yami’s eyes did soften again rather quickly, and his hold on the hikari’s hand tightened just a bit.

“I’m fine. Are you? Bakura said you were attacked.” His yami hadn’t been exaggerating, obviously, since Prince’s eyes were far paler than they should have been, his gaze a little unfocused.

“I’m all right. Just a few scratches. And my eyes. But they’re getting better. I can almost see you.” If that was better, he didn’t really want to know what it had been like before.

Prince _looked_ perfectly content, standing close to his other half, but Ryou had spent a good half a year in close quarters with him, sometimes literally sleeping on top of each other. He was definitely nervous, shifting absently, and turning his eyes occasionally towards the slightly darker hand that held his own. Of course, after being attacked out of the blue, he probably would be too, the white-haired rebel thought, but the other slave looked more like he’d rather be away from his self-appointed protector.

“If you were sent to get clothing, ladies, you had better get to it.” Yami directed the comment to the twins. Sara jumped up with a quick apology, Maria only a second behind, and Ryou barely had time to utter a protest before he was being hurried down the hall by the pair. A quick glance back showed the Pharaoh watching him go, looking thoughtful and vaguely concerned, turning away then and tugging Prince along the other way.


	20. Shadows of the Mind

This blindness thing was a complete nuisance, Prince decided as he stumbled over an unseen bump in the carpet. Yami’s hand was instantly there, catching him and helping him upright again, but that only made him dislike the situation more. He was dependant on the spirit, now, unable to even navigate the halls without being led like a child.

Although, he hadn’t lied when he said it was getting better. There wasn’t much more than patches of light and dark and occasional tints of colour, but last night he hadn’t been able to see anything, so, hopefully it would wear off fully.

**:Turn left, Aibou:** He obeyed the command without answering and ignored the soothing mind-touch the Pharaoh sent him. Down another hallway, and he could hear the sound of someone in uniform moving. A guard. His other senses seemed to be trying to compensate for the loss, since the sounds wouldn’t have been something he normally would have noticed. Yami’s desert-scent, the same as in his soul room, was clearer as well.

Another left, another hallway, and a right, and he wouldn’t have even been able to guess where they were. Somewhere near the front rooms, it seemed, by the voices.

**:Leave them alone, Little One.:** Prince dropped his hand from where he had reached up to tug at one of the earrings again. The weight felt heavy, and he kept having the urge to pull at the things. He was fully outfitted again, including new replacements for the cuffs Bakura had ruined. He wasn’t sure about the rest of the jewellery, but the earrings were different ones, at least.

“I don’t see why we don’t just kill them all and be done with it.” Marik was close by, obviously.

“Because I run a fair kingdom, Marik, as you well know.” Yami answered, and Prince scoffed, bumping into his other half, only then realising that he had stopped. The Pharaoh half-turned, probably to scowl at him for the input, but turned back without reprimanding him. “Since I’m not in the mood to deal with you today, you can go find something else _productive_ to do.”

It was Malik’s turn to give his opinion, a short, sarcastic ‘ha’. Prince agreed. The only way Marik would ever do anything productive would be if you needed someone tortured or killed.

“Have fun listening to all their petty little complaints, then, Pharaoh. Come on, Hikari.”

“What did he mean?” Prince asked, after a moment, honestly curious.

“It’s Friday.” Yami answered, as if that should be all the answer he needed. It was nice to know what day it was, but it didn’t really clear anything up.

“Friday is court day.” The pharaoh clarified, after a moment. “Anyone who has a grievance may come to the mansion to seek justice. Most of the problems are handled by clerks, but some are serious enough that we deal with them ourselves.” Prince hadn’t known about that, actually. He had spent so much time and effort fighting against the government that he hadn’t stopped to ask how it was actually being run.

He could feel the movement of air and the soft swish of a door opening, then the voices suddenly became much louder. Not deafening, just enough to tell him that it must be a large room, and crowded.

**:Watch the stairs, here.:** Prince hung back a moment, but then followed the commands, stepping up three wide steps, cool under his slippered feet. Some kind of stone, he imagined.

“Michael,” Yami called, suddenly, “bring some cushions.”

Prince didn’t pay much attention, just casting a long look around him. It was brighter here, and he could see just a bit better, but it was all still too vague to really make anything out.

“Come and sit, Aibou.” Yami took his arm to pull him forward, and Prince followed, until he realised exactly where the spirit wanted him to sit.

“I’m not going to sit all nice and pretty at your feet.” He protested, pulling back. It wasn’t really a bright move, considering the fact that he was on a set of steps he couldn’t see, but Yami didn’t release him anyway.

“This is neither the time or the place, Yugi.” Yami answered sharply, and the slave was tugged forward suddenly. “Now, SIT!”

Such was the unwavering command in the word that Prince obeyed automatically, landing on a soft pile of cushions, sitting there and blinking blankly a moment, until he felt the soft brush of the Pharaoh’s kilt against his shoulder as he took his own seat.

He was situated just in front and to the side of the chair. Throne, actually, he thought, shifting a bit and feeling the brush of cold metal against his back. He was tempted to get back up, but it wasn’t like he would be able to do much after that point, except fumble around and look like a fool, so he simply sat and fumed silently.

 

******

 

Wolf and Kaiba had made an unspoken agreement not to speak of _that_. Well, more specifically, Wolf refused to speak, or think, about it, and Kaiba, for once, didn’t push the issue. Actually, the brunet had seemed downright congenial towards him after his not-breakdown (Because he was the Wolf, and he didn’t have breakdowns). Well, right up until the fight earlier that morning over the outfit (A dark blue skirt, with close-fitting silver cuffs for his wrists and lower legs, shaped to look like dragons, complete with blue sapphire eyes, and nothing else), and then the new choker collar, and the leash that went with it.

So, by the time the ruler dragged his furious slave into the main hall, any sympathy he had had was burned away by irritation, and Wolf was about ready to take a swing at anyone who looked at him the wrong way, had he been able to. But, besides the collar and chain, the cuffs on his wrists had been locked together behind his back with a very short length of chain. And there was always the rod, too, once again tucked neatly under the bastard’s belt.

Unfortunately for his sense of pride, many of the people in the room turned to look at the newest arrivals. The blond was caught between the urge to beat up the ones who were eyeing him so interestedly and the intense desire to get the hell out of there and save what little dignity remained to him. He halted, there in the doorway, and the collar tightened uncomfortably before Kaiba paused to look back.

“Move it, Mutt.” He hissed, giving a little jerk. Wolf glared at him, but obeyed, reluctantly. He didn’t have much choice, after all.

“Acting up again?” Yami asked as the pair approached the dais, where four carved gilded thrones had been set up, identical except for the colours of the seat cushions. Kaiba just huffed, and Wolf glared. After his first outburst in the hall just outside of their rooms, the asshole had used the rod to forbid him from speaking. He could still make noises, just not intelligent ones, and if Kaiba had heard any of the mental diatribe he sent his way, he hadn’t given any sign of it.

Something else caught Wolf’s attention then, though, and his fury at the CEO was entirely forgotten.

Prince sat on a couple of cushions just at his yami’s feet, not looking any more pleased to be there than Wolf was himself. His face was turned towards them, but it was easy to see that something was wrong. He hadn’t said anything to Wolf, for one, and his oddly-coloured eyes weren’t focusing on either him or Kaiba, instead off to one side a little, staring blankly at nothing.

**:What the hell did you do to him now!:** The comment was intended to be spoken aloud, but with Kaiba’s command binding him, it came out in mindspeech instead. At the same time, he jerked towards the Pharaoh, wrists yanking at the chain as he tried to reach out and grab him. He couldn’t breathe, he was so furious, and… Oh, the choker. He had forgotten about that in his anger, and it was actually the collar that was choking him. Not for long, though, as his body relaxed without his command, settling itself down by Kaiba’s throne, on cushions that another slave brought. He struggled against the control, fighting uselessly, finally giving a sudden jerk and…

And he was somewhere else.

The room looked like the living room in Jou’s old apartment, though much cleaner than that had ever been. The old couch sat against the wall, and the TV was in its usual place as well, playing some little kiddie show he had used to like but couldn’t remember the name of now. Bright golden sunlight shone in through the windows, giving everything an odd dream-like illumination. He was even dressed like he would have even back then, his favourite jeans and a plain T-shirt.

That was where the similarity ended, though. The walls were two-toned, the bottom half golden brown, the top half cream, a wide border separating the two, grey and brown wolves fighting, playing and running on a green background. A large wolf statue sat in one corner, posed in a howl to a non-existent moon. As he watched, it suddenly shifted to a red-eyes black dragon, mid-attack, before changing back.

The cabinet in one corner was new, trophies sitting on its shelves. Duelist trophies, he realised, going closer. There was one for Duelist Kingdom, shaped like Pegasus’s castle, and Battle City, the three god monsters posing together. He had gotten a trophy for neither, of course, but there they were, just the same, with his name and finishing position etched in simple block letters on the name plate. There were others, too, ones he actually had received and more like the first two. A deck of cards sat beside one of the trophies. His old deck, he realised, picking up the top card and turning it over to reveal Baby Dragon. The statue shifted again, staying in the dragon form this time.

A large picture of Shizuka hung on one wall, and others around it, one of Yugi, Anzu and Honda on a picnic in the park, another with Prince and Fox checking out the results of some raid or another, other snapshots of times in his past. There were even a few of Kaiba, the CEO looking smug and arrogant as usual.

“Where the hell am I?”

“This is your soulroom.” Wolf spun at the voice, staring at the brunet who stood in a doorway he hadn’t noticed. At first he thought it was Kaiba, but then he thought it couldn’t be, after a moment. The hair was a slightly different cut, and a bit too light, sun-bleached, maybe. His skin too, was different, a warmer golden tone, and his eyes were a slightly darker shade of blue. His posture wasn’t quite the same, either; this Kaiba seemed more relaxed and open, somehow. He also seemed a little fuzzy around the edges, and there was almost a hint of transparency about him.

“You’re not Kaiba…” Nothing about this was putting him at ease at all.

“No, I am not. Or, rather, I am not who he currently is.” The not-Kaiba took a few steps into the room and Wolf watched him warily, but he seemed uninterested in him for the moment, looking about the room, eyes pausing a moment on the statue (wolf, again). It only took a moment more for the blond to realise who the intruder was.

“You’re the Priest, aren’t you?”

“I was once high priest and cousin of the Pharaoh. I became Pharaoh after him, for a short time. You may simply call me Set, however, since we are Bonded.”

“Not by my choice. I didn’t want to be made soulmates with either of you.”

“Not soulmates.” The Priest came closer and Wolf backed off this time, keeping some distance between them. The taller male didn’t seem to really notice, moving to look over the pictures. “Bonded.”

“There’s a difference?” Wolf snapped.

“Soulmates occur when a soul is split into two parts, to simplify a complicated explanation. Atem and Yugi, Akefia and Ryou. Marik and Malik are an unusual case, but they are still soulmates. Bonded souls happen when two souls become entangled with each other. It is usually unintended. We are the first case that I know of where it was attempted deliberately and succeeded. The end results are similar, of course, but the main difference is that a Bond can be broken without serious harm to the souls.”

“It can be broken? How do you do that?” He tried to keep his tone casual, going over to shuffle through the duel monster cards as if the answer didn’t really interest him. Set turned, giving him a knowing smirk.

“Nothing you could do, Puppy, so you might as well give up that idea.”

“My name is not ‘Puppy’, or ‘Mutt’ or anything else like that. _You_ can call me Jounouchi.” Yes, he generally thought of himself as Wolf, but putting in canine alternatives probably wasn’t the best idea, in this case.

“Not Katsuya?” Whatever else might be different, he had the same better-than-you tone in his voice.

“Only my parents call me that. I sure as hell wouldn’t let you. Or him.”

“And you would stop me how? Puppy…” Wolf let all his fury out, lunging at the brunet. Everything from his rage at seeing what that Egyptian bastard had done to Prince, to his frustration and embarrassment at his current situation with Kaiba.

And the Priest blocked him. However fuzzy he might look, he seemed solid enough. It wasn’t an outright block, though; it was perhaps more accurate to say he redirected the strike. And the one after that, and again.

It was downright frustrating, at first. The brunet didn’t retaliate, didn’t try to stop him, he just simply moved out of the way, or guided each hit away.

After a bit, though, it seemed to become less an attack and more some sort of odd dance, Set and he moving together smoothly, reacting to each other.

He wasn’t sure how long it went on. At some point everything started to blur together. Set did start to fight back, after a bit, but even then it wasn’t really serious, and he never actually landed a hit.

Finally, though, the fight, if it could still be called that, finished, with Set simply sweeping Wolf’s feet out from under him, at the same time catching his shoulders to guide him down more gently, so that the blond ended up down on his back, the Priest leaning over him. Exhausted, but strangely calm, Wolf glanced around, while Set moved to sit on the couch, simply watching him. At some point, they had passed through the door, and into, presumably, Kaiba’s soulroom. It was a replica of his’s office, though, like Wolf’s, there were differences. He didn’t think the CEO would keep a giant blue-eyes white dragon statue there in real life, for one thing, and he wasn’t quite obsessed enough to wallpaper the place in duel monsters cards. Nor was the far corner, shrouded in darkness so thick he couldn’t see what lay within, anything natural.

“The Pharaoh did not harm his little one.” He said, suddenly, and Wolf tilted his head to look over at him. “It was one of the things you were upset about. Yugi was attacked, last night. Atem was quite upset over it. That was why we were gone all night.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time Yami’s actions screwed Prince over.” Wolf answered. The priest frowned disapprovingly at him, but the blond just ignored the expression, closing his eyes.

He thought of something then, and opened them again, intending to ask the priest a question, but the room was gone. Instead he found himself back where he had been before, leaning up against Kaiba’s leg. Two people were arguing loudly in front of the dais, about borders or something.

**:Where did you go? I was starting to get worried.:** The mindvoice startled him, and he jumped a bit, before giving Kaiba a dirty look.

**:I was in my soulroom, or so I was told. And yours, I guess…:** The brunet frowned at him a moment, then his face cleared.

“Oh.” He murmured, as if he had just remembered.

**:If he’s in there, why isn’t he out here, like the rest of them.:** Wolf asked. Kaiba’s expression went very blank. Yami was talking now, glaring down at the two repentant-looking arguers.

**:Don’t confuse your strange dreams with reality, Puppy. I, at least, still retain some scrap of my sanity.:** Oh, so they were back to the denial thing, again. He’d admit he was the reincarnation of an Egyptian Priest, but he wasn’t willing to consider the thought that the guy might still be around.

**:Now, hush and be still. I need to pay attention.:** Wolf glanced over at Prince, who seemed to have fallen asleep. Yami was frowning absently at his hikari, since he had managed, accidentally or not, to place himself leaning up against the next throne, either Bakura’s or Marik’s, instead of against the Pharaoh’s own.

Wolf just heaved a bored sigh, which earned him irritated looks from both his captors, and set about trying to get back to that soul room place. At least the Priest wasn’t going to bore him to death…


	21. On Dragons’ Wings

“I’m beginning to think you’re influencing the rolls.”

“I don’t need to. The runt’s just hopeless at this game.”

“He is not a runt…”

The week had gone by fairly quickly, thought Malik, although, that had been sort of predictable, with the amount of work there had been to move the majority of the household to Egypt. The mansion had always been meant to be temporary, headquarters only until Yami’s new palace was built.

And there had been all the little ‘pranks’, unexplainable set-backs, like the entire wiring system of Kaiba’s other jet somehow ending up shorted out on the pre-flight for the first trip, which had taken Yami’s harem and a number of the servants, and all of Yami’s luggage going missing and then ending up in his and Marik’s suite. No one else had been attacked outright, at least. Yugi had apparently recovered his full sight, and now sat trying to play some sort of board roleplaying game with Ryou. Trying, because Bakura had appointed himself gamemaster, and Yami was completely convinced he was cheating to help Ryou win. Malik didn’t know much about those types of games, but Yugi _hadn’t_ looked pleased at some of his rolls. Of course, it was just as likely to be chance.

The two hikari seemed to be having some sort of unspoken communication as the Egyptians argued, and then the two of them moved away from the board in agreement and went to rifle through a dufflebag that held various games, coming up with an ordinary deck of card. Amusingly, it had taken the two spirits a few minutes to realise the subjects of their argument had apparently fled. Both turned irritated looks on their respective partners then.

“Is there anything you two won’t fight over?” Kaiba sat in his own chair, almost right across the plane from Malik, reading. Or, he had a book open, at least. He was actually glaring at the other two rulers, at the moment. They returned the looks with fury, then both returned to their own seats, moving at almost the same moment. Malik felt his lips twitch in amusement, and forced the smile away, deciding to not comment about Yami and Kaiba’s own superiority contests. Get caught laughing at any of them, and he’d certainly regret it. He was allowed a bit more freedom, but none of them were going to forget that he was a hikari as well, when it came to slighted pride. And Marik certainly wouldn’t stop them.

The yami was in the back part of the plane, Malik knew, right at that moment singing an extremely inappropriate song he had learned somewhere, _entertaining_ a few of the slaves that had been brought along on this trip. Apparently he had managed to sneak a stash of alcohol on board and was well on his way to getting drunk. Malik had been forbidden from joining him, a punishment for something, he had been a little vague on exactly what, though the yami wasn’t shy about feeding the feelings back to his hikari. He was probably just not bothering to block them, something Malik really hoped was the case, since he had closed his end of the mindlink to ignore them.

Kaiba had returned to his book, entirely ignoring the glowering of his own slave. Jounouchi sat stiffly across from him, close to the window, face flushed with anger. This portion of the plane was arranged for comfort and conversation, three pairs of curved 2 seater couches with low backs on each side of the plane, the couches arranged diagonally to each other rather than facing straight, giving a wider view of the other sets. Each pair had an oval coffee table set between them. The blond had been ordered to the seat after a failed escape attempt while boarding the plane, and except for a few twitches now and then as he tried to fight the commands, and a few supervised trips to the bathroom, had remained there silently ever since.

Actually, he had been silent and twitchy even before that, Malik mused, meeting furious brown eyes a moment as the slave looked over towards him. Another command bothering him, most likely.

Jounouchi jerked his head back towards the CEO, then, suddenly, as if something had been said to him, and if the look he had given Malik had been vicious, the one he gave the brunet could have killed Horus, again. The growl that broke free really did sound a lot like the animal Kaiba usually termed him. The ruler simply raised his head to look at his captive blandly at the noise, and Malik found himself wishing he could have listened in, since the enraged expression suddenly switched to shock and fear, red rising in his cheeks a few moments later.

Kaiba smirked. It wasn’t a nice smirk, either, a cruelly amused one that would have looked perfect on Marik’s features. Jounouchi obviously didn’t like it either, since he looked away, squirming the little bit he was allowed, his breath quickening slightly. Kaiba was teasing him, Malik realised, as the blond whimpered softly, apparently trying to keep himself under control. Now he really wanted to know what they were saying, to cause that much of a reaction. Maybe the slave had an exhibitionist streak or something.

Yami, seated facing them in the next set down on Malik’s side, had noticed the wriggling too now, tilting his head towards Kaiba slightly in curiosity. The brunet noticed the look, sitting back a moment.

“It’s been a rather boring flight, so far. Perhaps we should arrange some entertainment… I imagine you probably have some toys stashed in your luggage, Thief?” He turned his gaze toward Bakura, sitting in the seat across the plane from Yami, angled sideways in the seat so he could keep an eye on Ryou, and, in extension, Yugi, who occupied the final set on the Pharaoh’s side. The yami turned to eye the blond, ignoring the seemingly-rude title, considering. Ryou had jerked a little at the question, and Yugi just looked faintly clueless. Malik actually felt sorry for his soon-to-be-lost innocence. If Yami hadn’t introduced him to any of his favourite devices yet, it was probably only a matter of time. Maybe a very short amount of time, by Bakura’s grin.

“I believe I have a few that would do nicely for your little puppy… They’re new, even. If you like them, I might let you keep them.”

Yugi seemed to realise what they were talking about, then, since he bolted to his feet, a few steps taking him from the furthest couch to a spot closer to Bakura’s.

“No! Leave him alone!”

“Yugi.” The Pharaoh snapped, shooting a glare at him. The hikari stood firm, though.

“You’re all a bunch of bullies, just-”

“Be silent, Brat.” Bakura growled at him, moving as if to rise, and Yugi obeyed, surprisingly, sidling away from him and, probably unintentionally, closer to Yami.

Jounouchi must have said something through the mindlink then, because Kaiba’s face darkened and he stood, reaching to pull the blond up as well. It was then that Malik noticed the controller in his hand, just as the shorter male stiffened, letting out an aroused moan.

It was a vibrating butt plug, Malik realised, as the blond’s robe was stripped away. Not a very large one, but enough to keep him on edge, it seemed. That explained the stiffness, and the red that he had thought had been anger. The silver rings of a Gates of Hell encircled the slave’s fair-sized shaft, and the circumcised head had been covered with a cap in the shape of a stylised dragon, the tail curling around under the head to form the last ring of the gate, the body wrapping around the head itself to form the cap, with the head positioned right over the slit. A sound, as well, most likely, and Malik found himself wondering how thick and how long the metal shaft was. A silver chain encircled the trim waist, the ends clipped to each side of the tail-ring, holding Jounouchi’s cock close against his stomach.

The tombkeeper knew he probably be angry about the abuse of a fellow slave, mild as it was, but all he felt was aroused as he eyed the blond who stood, head lowered in that position that almost always promised a burst of violence to soon follow. Yugi had turned red and looked away pointedly, and Ryou, too, had his eyes politely averted. Yami wasn’t that interested, only rising to drag Yugi over and down into his lap, threatening something in quiet words. Yugi tried to struggle up, but the Pharaoh only pulled him back down, tugging his legs up then so he was kneeling, back to Yami's chest

Bakura, though, eyed the nude slave pointedly, an evil grin painted on his features.

“I like the decorations, but the plug’s a bit small.” The thief smirked then. “Or maybe the dragons are all compensation?”

Kaiba glared. “It’s not meant to stretch him out. I only wanted it big enough so that he’d feel it.” He reached down to shift the toy slightly and Jou hissed softly. The CEO must have set a command to behave before they got on the plane or something, since Malik was sure he would have responded by now, either physically or verbally, had he been able.

“My Puppy has a slight aversion to being filled up, and I’d prefer he get used to the feeling sooner rather than later. But I’m not interested in him making a mess, or exhausting himself.”

“Yugi doesn’t have to settle for rubber or plastic to keep him pleased.” Yami interjected. Yugi was still dressed, his robe, as usual, similar to Yami’s, but, though Malik couldn’t see from his angle, by the way Yugi was squirming, eyes tightly shut, Yami was probably preparing him to prove that point.

“Ryou’s plugged right now. Keeps him ready for when I decide I want him. I don’t have to waste time on that.” Yami tilted his head slightly, obviously considering that, glancing over his shoulder to eye Ryou then.

“It doesn’t bother him?” The subject of their conversation had his gaze downward, probably in embarrassment. It surprised Malik a little, that he still blushed. They’d done worse things to him then a simple plug. It made the tombkeeper grin to remember some of it, actually.

“Ryou likes being filled. Don’t you, Tenshi?” There was a moment’s pause, and the white-haired hikari nodded. He wasn’t lying either, Malik knew, or, at least, not entirely. “It’ll make your pet a bit distracted, especially at first, but he doesn’t need to be concentrating on anything important anyway, and, once you find the right size and shape for him, he’ll beg you for it.” The statement was punctuated by a gasp of mingled pain and pleasure from Yugi. Probably just got the real thing, Malik reflected. The sound of a light smack drew another gasp and Yugi started moving after a moment, reluctantly at first, obviously being forced to ride his darker half.

Kaiba had dropped out of the conversation after his last comment, having settled his own slave in his lap, the blond’s legs spread wide. The ruler was amusing himself by teasing him, fondling his balls and playing with the still caged erection, all the while murmuring softly to him. Jou wasn’t growling anymore, instead whining and panting roughly. Maybe they weren’t using a sound after all. Kaiba wasn’t irresponsible enough to risk him managing to cum while being plugged up. The ruler gave the cap a twist just then, and the head moved to a slightly different position, proving Malik’s suspicions right.

The timing was nearly perfect, though, since the slave tensed up only a moment later, fairly howling as he came hard, collapsing back against the brunet bonelessly, obviously having fainted. Yami tilted his head to look over towards them.

“If you break him, I’m not getting you another one.” He quipped. The other ruler smirked, starting to answer, but the plane suddenly rocked wildly, halting the conversation there. Ryou, who had been in the process of obeying Bakura’s gesture to come to him, stumbled back, falling over the arm of another of the two-seaters, and Yugi fell out of Yami’s lap with a yelp of surprise from the former and a hiss of pain from the latter.

“What the-” Kaiba began as the vehicle continued to buck, reaching quickly to catch Jounouchi as the blond slid off his lap, guiding him down to the floor.

For his part, Malik stayed right where he was, gripping the armrests of his seat in fear. He didn’t like flying at the best of times, and now he was remembering the trouble they had had with the other plane. A scene popped into his head of him falling from 50 000 feet, or however high they were. Not one from the tauk, thankfully. He was afraid to actually try to get a vision from it, afraid of what the future might show. It had already shown him enough trouble.

The CEO had moved past him, after setting Jounouchi down, and, after a moment, the plane settled, mostly, only occasionally giving a couple bucks. Something about it sounded odd, though.

“We’ve lost two of the engines.” Kaiba’s voice came back over the intercom. The irritation in his voice was clear. “And the pilot and co-pilot are both dead.” Bakura and Yami exchanged grim looks, before Yami stood, straightening his kilt, and moved to the cockpit as well.

“In your seats and buckle up.” The thief told Yugi and Ryou, going to help Jounouchi up. The blond was coming to, looking around confusedly.

“That means you too, Malik.” Malik paused in the act of standing, looking over to the white-haired yami.

“I just wanted to-”

“Sit!” He obeyed, unhappily, Bakura watching while he did up the seatbelt. He had wanted to know what was going on, what they were going to do. Yugi and Ryou were sitting together, Yugi with that vague look that meant he was listening in on Yami, and Jounouchi had no idea what was going on, obviously. He kept opening his mouth, remembering about whatever command Kaiba had placed, and shutting it again with a click of teeth.

He would just have to trust in the pair to get them down safely, he supposed, gripping the armrests firmly and starting to pray.

 

******

 

Damn that blue-eyed bastard to hell, or the shadow realm, or wherever else would take him. Wolf didn’t even know. The day had started out bad enough, with him being woken up to find himself hard, the brunet’s fingers teasing him open. Getting upset over that had earned him that weird cockring, and then, after the jerk had had taken his own pleasure from him, the plug and the chain, though, that, at least, was better than having it just bobbing around loose.

Kaiba had just placed a simple order on him after that, to obey him. It was, Wolf would admit, easier than enforcing each command. There had been the order not to remove the toys, first, then a snapped ‘be silent’ on the way to the plane, after one insult too many. Wolf thought maybe that might have been an unintentional one, but he hadn’t raised it yet.

The escape attempt wasn’t his brightest idea, he would admit, but he had been half-crazy with the feeling of the plug as he walked, each step causing it to bump against that spot within him, and Kaiba had been distracted, speaking to one of the pilots. It had seemed easy enough, just meander towards the edge of the group, and then make a break for it.

If walking was difficult with the plug in him, trying to run was impossible. He had been too close to Marik, obviously too, since he hadn’t taken more than a few steps before the other blond’s hand closed around his arm, jerking him back.

He could have won in a fistfight against the Egyptian. He knew he would have, had Kaiba not decided to intervene then, with a barked command to come that he couldn’t refuse. The furious businessman had then ordered him to sit and not move.

And he had had to obey, of course, only able to turn his head a bit to look around.

The majority of the flight had been boring as hell, though at least the mostly non-movement had allowed him to adjust to the plug and his erection to settle, despite a few teasing touches when the jerk had accompanied him to the washroom, and the meal they had been served was decent. Prince had asked him if he wanted to play a game with Ryou and him, but a curt denial from the bastard again, and an apparent follow-up from the Pharaoh, and he had reluctantly let it go.

And then that remark in mind-speech, when he had been glaring at Malik, who he considered to be just as guilty as the other four, he might add. Kaiba had told him to mind who he was giving such intent looks to, before he got him jealous.

And, all right, it was probably a bad idea to tell him that he’d prefer Malik to him. It wasn’t true, for one thing. Knowing Malik, and Marik, he couldn’t see anything coming out of that other than a lot of pain. And he knew damned well that striking at the brunet’s pride was never a good thing.

He hadn’t expected the result, though, the threats to strip him naked and force him to give the others a show. It did not make him hard, not at all, it was the toy suddenly starting to move inside him that caused that.

He had thought the torture would never end, after that, unable to do anything but stand silent as he was stripped and then commented over, then whine and whimper unwillingly as Kaiba teased him, touching and stroking, murmuring threats (or promises) of the various things he was going to do to him later. He was thankful to Prince for the interruption, at least, since he could just imagine what sort of stuff Bakura might have had tucked away, even if his agreement with the bully comment _had_ only gotten himself into more trouble.

It had been the brunet’s murmured command to come that had finally ended the torment. He had been unable to disobey it any more than any of the other orders, but the surge of pleasure bordered on pain with the rings still restricting him, the combination sending him spiralling down into darkness.

He had no idea what was happening now. The rings clinked loosely around his now soft cock, still held in place by the base ring behind his balls, and the plug was still in him, but it no longer vibrated against his prostate. Something was clearly wrong, from the fact that it was Bakura who was strapping him into the seat instead of Kaiba, to the faintly terrified expression Malik wore and the occasional bucking from the plane.

**:What’s going on?:**

**:Quiet, Puppy. I need to concentrate on flying, and Yami’s not nearly the co-pilot Mokuba is.:** The younger Kaiba had been sent on the earlier flight, Wolf knew, to get things set up in their rooms.

If Kaiba was flying, and Yami, something really had to be wrong, since he knew full well there had been two pilots when they had taken off, and Kaiba wouldn’t hire anyone but the best. Still, the brunet had been flying planes since he was a teenager, and Yami had always been a quick study.

How did someone that naturally tan manage to look that pale, he thought then, noticing Malik’s features. The Egyptian looked like he was going to pass out any second.

“Malik, calm down.” Bakura snapped. “If nothing else, the shrimp’ll summon his monsters.” It seemed that it would be ‘nothing else’, as with a couple sharp cracks and a harsh shake, the engines suddenly went silent.

For a while, nothing happened. There wasn’t a single sound, as if the world within and around the plan was collectively holding their breath, waiting to see what would happen. Wolf felt his weight seem to lessen slightly as the plane lost momentum and began to fall out of the sky.

Suddenly, then, there was a roar, followed by a second and third. It had been a long time, but Wolf recognized the voices. Ra, and Osiris, and the Blue-Eyes. Sure enough, a white head appeared in the window closest to him, looking in at him for a moment before it moved on.

The plane jerked again, then stabilised, and levelled off. Wolf leaned forward and looked out the window, catching the edge of a golden wing as it beat downward, then moved back up. Prince and Fox both heaved sighs of relief, though Malik still looked pale, eyes closed and lips moving in what was probably a prayer to someone.

They landed soon after that, and it was reasonably smooth as well. The landing gear still worked, it seemed, and with the dragons helping to guide and slow the plane, they touched down with only a few rough thumps. Wolf looked out the window again. They were in Egypt, or at least in a desert, but by the abandoned state of the area around them, and the ragged look of the town he could just see, he was pretty sure they weren’t where they were supposed to be.

And it was then, of course, that very moment, that a very drunk Egyptian stumbled out of the back room, dressed in only his pants.

“What’s all the banging around?” Marik asked.


	22. Tempting Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm putting up a third chapter this week, cause I like things to be even, and we've been ending on an odd chapter for a while... And for anyone who's wondering, this copy is now only five chapters behind the original.

Even in the shade it was hot.

Ryou sat with Prince and Wolf under a group of trees, watching Bakura, Kaiba and Yami as they stood near the plane, arguing. Well, Ryou and Prince were sitting, at least. Wolf was pacing at the edge of a chain attached to the collar he wore. The other end was looped around the trunk of one of the trees. Whatever commands Kaiba had given him had either faded or been revoked, it seemed, since Ryou had caught him, out of the corner of his eye, discretely disposing of the toys. Actually, he had just found a spot where he was mostly out of Kaiba’s line of sight, and thrown the items as far as he could. Ryou didn’t think the brunet was fooled at all, of course. Ryou had been given permission to remove his own, and it had been cleaned and put away with the rest of the toys Bakura had brought along. The hikari was relieved at that, at least. He had grown unused to the feeling, and although it didn’t bother him too much, and was, at times, even enjoyable, it was, as Bakura had said, distracting.

Marik was stretched out a little bit away from the hikari, seemingly sleeping off his binge, and Malik was directing the dozen or so slaves who were moving some of the luggage and supplies off the plane, mostly things they would need in the foreseeable future, like fluids. Even though they had left the mansion early that morning, and had been on the plane for most of the day, the time difference meant it was the next morning here in Egypt. It was already hotter than the English-bred boy liked, and that, combined with the long day, was making him sleepy. That was probably the only reason why he wasn’t more worried. After all, if it hadn’t been for Yami and Kaiba, they all would have crashed. And then there were the dead pilots. What had happened to them? Was it related to the rest of the odd happenings?

“It would have been cooler on the plane.” Wolf huffed suddenly, then paused to glare at the trio of rulers. “Hey, Moneybags!” The call was ignored.

“Rich-boy!” Nothing.

“Ice-Queen!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t get him upset at you again.” Ryou suggested.

“Oi, Bastard, I’m talking to you.”

“I wonder if there’s any safe drinking water around here.” Prince mused, standing. It was a good point, Ryou thought. The plane probably wasn’t equipped to support all of them for an entire day in the desert. Prince glanced towards his darker half, who wasn’t paying any attention to him for the moment, then started to head towards the nearest door. The place, at first glance, had looked like it might have been the edge of a small town, but really, there was just a few larger buildings and a fair number of trees that must have been fed by an underground spring or something.

“Asshole!”

“P-Prince.” Ryou hissed nervously. The other hikari just waved at him.

“Dammit, Kaiba.”

“I’m not going far. There’s no one else here anyways.” And with that he stepped inside the building.

“Seto!”

“Mutt, if you do not shut up, I will put a muzzle on you.” The brunet’s glare would certainly have silenced Ryou, but either Wolf was immune to Kaiba-death-glares, or he was extremely unobservant. Had to be the first, actually, no one was that clueless.

“You just come over here and try it, you prick.” Wolf was certainly making up for his earlier silence. "Why aren't we staying on the plane where it's cooler?"

"The plane is meant to keep people warm at high altitudes, not keep them cool on a landing strip in the middle of the desert. Now be silent."

“I’ve got a couple gags in… Hey, where’d the runt go?” Bakura frowned at the two remaining slaves. “Ryou?” The white-haired boy tried his best to look innocent. Yami had turned at Bakura's query, eyes scanning the small copse for his hikari.

“Where did he go, Ryou?” The pharaoh demanded, coming over, followed by the other two. The ruler stayed just out of Wolf’s reach, though not seeming to be consciously making the effort.

“As far away from you as he can get, most likely.” The blond grumped, letting out a choked sound then as Kaiba caught the ring on his collar and pulled. The chain had been locked to the non-choking ring, but Kaiba had grabbed the other, pulling the choker tight.

“Say one more word, Puppy, and I will strip you naked and whip you all the way to Aswan.” He threatened. Wolf glared at him a moment, started to say something, thought better of it, amazingly enough, and closed his mouth again with a click of teeth.

“Good dog.” The CEO ignored the angry growl that drew.

“Do you need a reminder, Ryou?” Bakura asked, his voice deceptively mild. Ryou dropped his gaze, shaking his head and pointing to the door Prince had gone through, then, silently apologizing to Prince. Yami narrowed his eyes and stalked off towards the building, Kaiba following after him.

 

******

 

The inside of the building was shockingly cool after the heat outside, enough to make Prince shiver. It was also darker, despite a number of dust-streaked windows, a couple of which had even been broken out. Still, there was enough light to see by, as he moved through what had obviously once been an airport control terminal. Computers sat at desks, long unused, and possibly not even any good anymore, after who knew how long being exposed to the elements. Sand had blown in, and covered the floor, piling up in corners. It looked like something you’d expect in a post-apocalyptic movie. One about a group of survivors who had just barely escaped a plane crash, only to land in an abandoned outpost with no food or water. All they needed was for those two dead pilots to suddenly come back as shuffling zombies to kill off the rest of them. That wasn’t very polite, though, and he murmured a quick prayer for the mens’ souls. They had probably done nothing to deserve their fate, other then ending up caught between their employers and who or whatever was causing all this trouble.

Prince wasn’t really looking for water, well, not entirely, at least. If he found some, that would be nice, but he had mostly just been curious, and, in part, he knew it would annoy the Pharaoh. After that little stunt he… they all, had pulled on the plane, he was in even less of a mood to play the obedient hikari than usual.

It was a little disheartening, actually, to think that he was reduced to these petty sorts of rebellions. But they were surrounded by desert, and he didn’t think he’d be lucky enough to find a working vehicle just sitting around. He couldn’t abandon Wolf or Fox, anyway. Not with no hope of somehow rescuing them again. The only hope any of them had was together.

It might have been too late for Fox… for Ryou, anyway. Prince hadn’t missed the way he was slipping into his old habits with Bakura, quiet and obedient. It wasn’t a surprise, he supposed. Bakura had had years to condition him to his tastes, and even as Fox, he preferred to follow directions, rather than lead.

“Yugi!” Prince paused as the irritated voice echoed through the building. He had moved through the main room and was in a hallway now, a few offices and what looked like a staff room opening from it. Ignoring the call, the hikari stepped into the closest office to the end, looking over the abandoned desk, its drawers left open. He wasn’t exactly trying to escape, he just wasn’t intending to just go crawling back as soon as the spirit called.

He turned to leave the room, but froze at a soft hiss, staring in suddenly fear at the large snake that had appeared between him and the door. It was patterned in light tan and brown, and had its upper half lifted off the floor, hood spread wide and mouth opened in warning. A cobra. And he must have stepped over it when he had entered the room. In his bare feet…

“Yugi.” It was Kaiba who had appeared in the doorway, as quiet as ever, and he eyed the scene, cold displeasure clear in his expression. “Don’t move.” He ordered, though the command was entirely unnecessary, Prince barely daring to breathe. He knew how dangerous those snakes were, and he highly doubted anyone had thought to bring along anti-venom.

“Aibou.” Yami stepped into appearance behind Kaiba, angry violet eyes widening as he took in the danger. Prince had the mindlink closed, but he didn’t really need it to sense the fear the other felt.

The snake shifted its body a bit, to try to keep the new ‘threat’ in sight as well, waving back and forth slightly. Kaiba slowly drew the rod from its usual place tucked behind his belt, his eyes on the snake now. It hissed once, struck at the empty air, the movement making Prince jump slightly, then suddenly folded its hood down and slithered over to the far corner of the room, curling up there.

Yami was shouldering past the taller male as soon as the snake had settled, clutching Prince to him tightly. He was shaking, the slave realised, and then noted that he himself was, as well. Kaiba just huffed, his frame releasing the tension Prince hadn’t even noticed.

“You…” Yami began, then cut it off with a hiss, beginning again. “I should whip you bloody, at the least.” He ignored the flinch at the threat. “How could you be so irresponsible? I’m beginning to think I might need to keep you on a leash, like Jounouchi.” Anger overrode the last of the fear, and Prince pushed away.

“Of course.” He spat. “Because we are, after all, just _pets_ for you all to play with and dress up.” He tugged at one of the bracelets he still wore, despite knowing the gesture was fruitless.

“When you’re stupid enough to go wandering through an abandoned building in the desert in nothing more than a shift and some pretty jewellery,” Kaiba interrupted, “then yes, you do deserve to be treated like pets. Particularly brainless ones at that.”

“Come. Now.” The Pharaoh ordered, gripping Prince by his upper left arm and fairly dragging him after him, back down the hall and across the room, Kaiba following after them.

 

******

 

Wolf watched as Bakura stood silently, gazing down at his light, until Fox dared to glance up again, giving him a hopefully innocent look. The thief only snorted at him, though he did move away, seemingly having forgiven him, though Wolf hardly thought there was anything to forgive. Well, maybe that he had given in so easily. They would have had to beat the information out, had it been the blond that they had asked.

“You might as well get some sleep, the both of you.” The spirit called back, including Wolf in the statement. “We’re not going anywhere anytime soon.” He went to the luggage, rifling through a few bags, and returned with two bundles of clothing.

“Change into these.” He ordered. Wolf fumbled the bundle of fabric that was tossed to him, while Fox stood to accept his calmly.

“What is it?” Wolf asked, shaking the bundle out and ending up holding a head scarf, the matching robe having fallen to the ground. “More girl clothes,” he scoffed. Did the bastard actually think he was going to wear this sort of stuff? Well, if he absolutely had to, but not if there was a proper pair of jeans anywhere nearby, and he was certain that there must be a few pairs in the luggage that would fit him.

“You were told to be silent, Mongrel.” Bakura reminded him.

“So make me, Snowball.” He snapped, tired of having to take orders from everyone. Fox’s eyes went wide and he clutched the bundle he had been given close, staring nervously at his darker half.

The yami stepped closer to Wolf, eyes narrowing dangerously. “Do you really want me to?” He threatened. The slave shifted a bit, too late realising that maybe he shouldn’t have said that. He wasn’t about to back down though. That would just be encouraging the spirit.

“I’ve taken worse than you.” He growled, instead. Well, bigger, at least, and stronger. He wasn’t sure about meaner, though.

“I’m sure you’re very good at ‘taking’.” The yami answered, and he moved suddenly then, pushing Wolf roughly so that he stumbled back against the tree he was tied to, a flash of light of metal the only warning before a very sharp blade rested lightly against the blond’s throat.

“‘Kura!” Fox squeaked nervously, but Wolf wasn’t paying attention to him anymore, his full attention on the angry ruler and the knife. He swallowed uncertainly, feeling the cool metal against his skin.

“I told you to change, Hikari.” The brown eyes locked on his own didn’t shift in the slightest.

“Let go of me, Bastard.” Wolf growled, trying to figure out how he was going to get out of the situation without a slit throat. He didn’t dare raise his arms to try to push him away, since that was unlikely to do anything other then get him killed. The knife pressed a little closer, and Wolf could feel the bite of it, and the liquid that trickled down his throat.

“Bakura,” Malik interrupted then, “I don’t think the priest would take it very well if you killed his plaything.” There was that, much as Wolf disliked the thought of having to rely on Kaiba for his well-being. But, in this instance, if it kept him alive…

“Let him go.” He had never felt so relieved to hear that cool baritone, as much as he would never admit it. An amused ‘hn’ gave him the feeling that the bastard already knew. “We’ve had enough close calls today.” Bakura didn’t shift at all, eyes still locked on his captive.

“Bakura!” Yami snapped. “If you kill him, I will give Ryou to Seto.” That threat worked, the white-haired male looking over at the Pharaoh, then at his own hikari, who stood dressed in a light gold-shaded robe, his own scarf wound loosely over his shoulders.

“Like you could.” He growled, but stepped away, using his finger and thumb to wipe the thin line of blood off the blade. Wolf lifted a hand to touch the small cut.

“I wouldn’t want Ryou anyway.” Kaiba stated, stepping over to Wolf’s side. “He’s far too docile.” He reached out to catch Wolf’s chin, and the blond slapped his hand away.

“Get you hands off me you blue-eyed-Ah!” The statement was cut off with a grunt as he was suddenly spun, front pressed into the tree, right arm jerked painfully high up his back. God, he was really starting to hate this position. Especially when a sharp tug on the collar and a click meant even more difficulty.

“Piss me off any more, and I’ll tie the other one up as well.” Kaiba warned, stepping back. Wolf jerked at his chained arm, but that only pulled the edge of the choker chain tight across the front of his throat, pressing painfully into the injury. The asshole had clipped the cuff on his wrist to the chain a few links down from the collar, meaning he had to either hold his arm up high or choke himself.

“Fucking asshole.” He hissed, only to find him pressed against the tree again, the CEO’s lean body holding him firmly in place.

“Do you really want to go there, Puppy?” The ruler growled. “I think you’re in quite enough trouble as it is. And don’t think I didn’t notice that you’re missing certain accessories.” A firm hand reached around to grab him in an almost painful hold through the fabric. At the same time, though, he felt a sharp wave of pleasure go through him, obviously induced through the bond. He had somewhat gotten the hang of blocking the link, but it was still fairly hit-and-miss if he got distracted. “And don’t worry, I’m sure the slaves will be able to find them easily enough.”

He was pulled around so that his back was pressed against the tree, which actually helped keep him arm up in place. This time he allowed the brunet to tug his chin up, though his other hand clenched in anger at his side.

“It’s already stopped bleeding.” The billionaire murmured, letting him go and stepping back. “Sit down and behave yourself, and I might think about unchaining you later.” He bent to pick up the fallen robe and scarf, shaking them out and folding them neatly.

“All of you can get some rest.” Yami said then. Wolf glanced over at him. The ruler stood with his arms crossed, clearly unimpressed. Prince stood near him, eyes on the ground in front of him. “Mokuba won’t be here with the vehicles until evening, at least, and we have to ration the water. Any we did find here wouldn’t be safe, and there are plenty of venomous animals around,” and he glanced pointedly at Prince then, the smaller look-alike wincing slightly at the words, “so don’t go wandering off to look.” He stalked off toward the group of slaves, followed by Bakura, who had Fox’s other outfit, while Kaiba headed for the plane again, having left the blue robe and scarf hanging over a low-hanging branch. Malik flopped down next to Fox. The Egyptian had changed out of his usual jeans as well, though he still wore the cream-coloured vest he had had on earlier. Now he had loose pants of a light material in a pale green shade with it. They still looked a little girly, to Wolf, but they were better then having to wear a dress, with nothing under it.

Slowly, the blond sat, leaning back against the tree and shifting until he got his arm into a somewhat comfortable position. He tried reaching over his shoulder with his left to try to unlock the trapped wrist, but couldn’t get it loose. Not being able to see wasn’t helping. He didn’t bother to ask for help. Malik wouldn’t, and wouldn’t allow Fox to, and Prince looked a little nervous, looking around cautiously before he sat at the base of another tree. That poisonous animals comment must have scared him.

Kaiba exited the plane, a familiar briefcase in hand, not even glancing at their small group as he went to join Bakura and Yami again. Wolf glared after him, twisting a bit to see what the bunch of them were doing, then blinked as he noticed something else.

“Is that Honda?” He asked no one in particular. Prince raised his head to look in the direction of the slaves, and Fox leaned forward a bit as well.

“Yes.” Malik answered, not having shifted at all. “Yami’s kept him close since Japan. I’d leave him alone, if I were you. He’s not in anyone’s good books either, at the moment.” Wolf had been about to call out to his former best friend, but his eyes slid to his tormentor, the man, as if sensing his thoughts, glancing over towards him at the same moment, and Wolf decided, this time, to be silent. It was most likely going to be a long day as it was, and he really didn’t want to spend it with both hands behind his back and half-choked.


	23. Home Again, Home Again

“Yugi, wake up now.” Yugi muttered something about there being no school and tugged the blanket around him a little closer. A deep chuckle answered him, making the bed move.

“Come on, Little One. You’ve been sleeping most of the day.” Day? Yugi blinked a few times, blankly, before his mind actually started to wake up and he remembered where he was. Slowly he sat up, looking around. The sky was dark, though a faint light from what must be the west meant that the sun wasn’t completely set yet. A small fire had been built a bit out from the trees, just enough to cast a bit of light. Malik lay a short distance away, sleeping peacefully, and Kaiba and Wolf too, the former leaning back against a large duffle bag, the latter stretched out on the ground on his stomach, his head pillowed on the other’s leg, and limbs splayed wide. His right arm had been released, Prince noted.

He, himself, was settled between Yami’s legs, and had apparently been sleeping up against him. He knew he had gone to sleep on the ground, earlier, and vaguely remembered someone half-lifting him and hugging him close. Obviously it must have been Yami.

Prince shivered faintly, wrapping the ‘blanket’, which was, he realised now, a cloak in dark purple, closer around him. It got cold in the desert at night, he remembered.

“Awake now?” Yami pulled him close again, sighing softly and looking up towards the stars that were lighting up the sky now. “I shouldn’t have let you sleep so long. It won’t help you adjust at all, but you looked so peaceful, for once…” Prince didn’t answer. He had felt peaceful, before he had been called back to the present.

“Are you sore?” The Pharaoh asked after a moment of silence, one hand sliding under the skirt of the tunic Prince wore to brush curious fingers over his opening.

“No.” Prince said shortly, twitching away, though the other arm, still wrapped around him, meant he couldn’t move far. Not without getting himself into more trouble.

The statement was a lie, of sorts. He had been taken often enough in the past week and a half that his body had mostly adjusted to it, but there was still the dull throb of misused muscles, though not really enough to bother him.

“Good.” Yami murmured, trailing the wandering hand back up to tip the smaller male’s chin up, kissing him lightly. Prince turned his head away again after it, earning a faintly irritated sigh.

“Don’t be temperamental, Yugi.” Sure, of course that was the problem…

“I’m thirsty.” It was as good a topic change as any, since it was true. He hadn’t had anything to drink since that morning, before he had fallen asleep. Yami shifted then, pressing a half-full bottle of water into his hands.

“It’s not a lot, I know. Mokuba shouldn’t be too much longer. I’m sure he’ll bring more.” The water was warm, and not nearly enough to slake his thirst, though it was, of course, better than nothing, he reflected, shaking the last few drops into his mouth.

Yami’s hand went wandering again, just caressing lightly for the moment, running up over his hip and across his lower back, pushing the tunic up as he did so, trailing down to stroke over his ass. Prince twitched away again and Yami’s hand stilled, resting over one cheek.

“Stop it.” Prince hissed, giving an ultimately fruitless jerk, the spirit’s arms only tightening to hold him in place. “You’ll wake up the others.”

“So?” The slave’s cheeks coloured in a mix of anger and embarrassment. Of course he wouldn’t care… “Really, Yugi, it’s hardly something to make a fuss over. The human form is a beautiful thing, and yours is no exception. Anyway, many would jump at the honour of pleasing me in public.”

“Oh, so I’m supposed to feel honoured now?” All he felt at the moment was bitter.

“Of course. You’re the hikari of the Pharaoh, the son of the Gods.” There was a note of annoyance in the spirit’s voice again.

“This isn’t ancient Egypt.” Prince snapped back, trying to push away again. “You may have declared yourself Pharaoh, but you’re not a god. You’re just a tyrant.”

The hand that struck his cheek then surprised him, and it took him a moment to feel the pain of it.

“Do not speak such words again, Yugi. You’re very lucky no one is awake to hear. Say something like that with others around, and I would have to follow through on my threat earlier.” Prince paused to wonder what threat that was, then remembered the one he had made after the snake, about beating him bloody. He must have missed something, though. He wouldn’t really…

No, the hikari thought. He would. He would cuddle him after, of course, and try to soothe him and expect him to understand, but he would order it done in the first place.

“Call it an honour all you want.” He huffed. “It doesn’t change what it really is.” Yami wasn’t a god, he was only an ancient soul given a new life through circumstance and the Puzzle’s power. And it wasn’t an honour, it was simple abuse.

The Pharaoh just made a faintly irritated noise.

“Keep your thoughts silent. For your own sake.”

The conversation might have continued, but something moved then, a soft brush against the ground that sounded, to Prince, like a snake. Immediately he tensed up, breath catching as he peered into the darkness nervously.

“Stop sneaking around, Bakura. You’re scaring Yugi.” Yami called, pulling the shorter male close again. Sure enough, the shape that appeared out of the darkness was nothing like a snake. Well, not in form, at least.

“Snakes don’t go around looking for trouble.” The thief commented, picking up on the reason immediately. Obviously someone had shared the story with him. “Unless stupid hikari go stumbling over them.” Prince scowled, but didn’t answer back. Secretly, he had to admit that Bakura was right. It hadn’t been his greatest decision. He’d been so irritated at Yami, at all of them, that he had only thought of how his disappearance would annoy them, and not of the potential dangers. Snakes weren’t the only dangerous creatures in the desert, and they were one of the less aggressive ones. It could as easily have been a coyote or something.

“Where’s Ryou?” Bakura said suddenly, glancing around.

“I thought he was with you.” Yami answered, nudging Prince away and standing. Prince stood too, pulling the cloak close around him and leaning back against the tree, yawning. Despite sleeping so long, or maybe because of it, he still felt tired.

The two spirits moved away from the fire a bit, looking for the other slave. Only Prince, though, thought to look up, and, to no surprise on his part, spotted Ryou sitting half-way up the tree, dozing lightly, his white hair gleaming slightly in the starlight.

“Damn that brat.” Prince jumped, not expecting the voice so close to him. Bakura stood just to the side of the tree, the thief’s gaze pointed upward as well now. Yami’s hand came from the other side, resting lightly on his shoulder. He simply shrugged it off. A moment later, Ryou suddenly jerked awake, gripping ahold of the branch he was perched on with both hands.

“Ryou,” the white-haired yami hissed, “get your ass down here. Now.”

“What’s all the racket?” Kaiba was awake now, blue eyes glaring at all three of them, one hand absently stroking Wolf’s hair.

“Nothing important.” Yami stated. Ryou was climbing down, reluctantly, though, Prince decided.

“There’re lights down the road.” He reported, offering a hopeful look to Bakura. The thief raised a hand in a threatening gesture, and Ryou flinched, but the blow didn’t fall. Instead Bakura just growled irritably and moved away, yelling at the slaves to wake up.

“Mokuba, finally.” The CEO carefully slid Wolf off his lap, the blond only muttering something before falling back into deep sleep, totally oblivious as the rest of the ‘camp’ prepared for their rescuers.

 

******

 

Just like Kaiba and the Pharaoh to go completely overboard, Wolf thought, looking out the window next to him, as the bus he was on came in sight of the palace. If he didn’t know better, he might have thought they were compensating for something. But Kaiba, at least, had nothing to be concerned about there.

The building was done in an Ancient Egyptian style, of course. Tall outer walls hid most of the interior, but the building within rose higher still. It must have been at least four or five stories, the blond thought, from the height.

The walls, both outer and what he could see past them, gleamed white in the light of the noon sun, and the various roofs, just slightly angled, shone like dark mirrors. Two huge statues guarded the heavy metal gates, which, at the moment, were opened in welcoming, and Wolf recognized them as images of the Egyptian gods, though he couldn’t have said which ones.

The front yard of the place was a bit more modern-looking, grass and gardens framing a wide circular driveway of paving stones. Another short driveway to the left led to what must have been a garage, though it, again, was done in the same gleaming white stone, and on the other side were what he assumed were barracks, by the guards doing drills in the training area in front of it. The garage was something to note, though, that it was there. The knowledge might come in handy later.

“Like it, Puppy?” Wolf just scoffed at the question, not even looking at his captor.

“I’m surprised it doesn’t have ‘Kaiba’ written in huge letters on the gate.” He answered. All right, yes, it was probably quite impressive, but he was a little biased against it.

“That _would_ be an eyesore.” Yami commented, looking back. He sat a few seats up, with Prince beside him, of course, next to the window, though Wolf couldn’t see him. The Pharaoh looked amused, and the other king only gave a slight huff.

Wolf, at least, needed no encouragement to climb off the bus, once it stopped, tired of being forced to sit still, though that damned chain meant he couldn’t go far anyway. He might have tried an escape again, but there were far too many guards around for that, not to mention the gates that were already closing, as the last of the three buses passed through them, filled with their luggage. A handful of technicians had been left behind at the plane, with proper supplies and a fourth vehicle, to try to find out what had happened.

Up close, the building was even more exotic-looking. Wide steps led up to a white granite inlaid veranda, where patterns and pictures had been carved into the tall columns and arches that lined the front of the building instead of a front wall, some of them painted in bright colours or gilded with gold, and more statues, more reasonably sized, were set about decoratively, images of animals and gods and… and duel monsters, he realised, spotting the Legendary Knights among them.

Past the arches, hung with screen curtains that were held closed by magnets along the edges, the room opened up, the many white stone columns supporting the roof of the huge room. The floor here was black granite, polished to a high sheen. It was cooler out of the sun, and slaves waited with damp cloths for them to wipe their faces and hands with and jugs of cool fruit juice for them. Mokuba had brought them water, of course, and food, but the liquid had been warm and flat-tasting, so Wolf wasted no time in emptying three glasses now, before finally pausing for breath, continuing to look around. The ceilings had to be at least 12 feet high, he thought, craning his head to look up at the decorated arches between the columns. Maybe a party room or something, if the four thrones that stood at the end of the hall were anything to go by. If they weren’t the same ones from the mansion, they were extremely similar.

“Come, Pup.” A tug on the chain accompanied the command and Wolf glanced back at his captor. The others were already separating, he noticed, and only he and Kaiba still stood there, except for one slave waiting to be dismissed and Mokuba, leaning up against one of the columns.

Wolf debated on arguing about it, but he wasn’t in the mood for yet another tiring fight, so he just drained his last glass, handing it to the slave with his thanks, and turned to follow quietly, a response that obviously surprised the younger Kaiba, who straightened and gave the blond a suspicious look. Wolf just ignored it.

“What did you do to him?” The teen asked, curious. “He’s been quiet the whole way here.”

“He’s just worn out. He was snappy enough yesterday, trust me. He picked a fight with Bakura while I wasn’t looking.”

“I can understand you, you know.” Wolf interrupted, the irritation of having them discussing him breaking through his current disinterest.

“That’s better.” Mokuba answered with a smirk. Wolf decided to ignore him again.

They went up a wide staircase to the second floor, and then down a hall to a second set of stairs, somewhat less impressive, to a third story. Given the tall ceilings, Wolf amended his first opinion. Three stories was probably all there was.

The second story hall they went through were much the same as the main room, open and airy, with huge windows and currently open glass doors that led onto wide balconies. There were modern touches here too, though, screens on the windows and closable glass panes, and more magnetic curtains across the doorway. He thought of something, then.

“There weren’t any bugs trying to make lunch out of us, back at that airport…” He commented.

“I set a small spell to discourage them.” Kaiba answered simply. “It’s much easier and less stressful to just put up screens, though, of course. And the garden has birds to control the population.”

At the top of the second staircase, Kaiba reached to press a few buttons on a touchpad set into the wall, yet another sign that they really were still in the modern age, then unclipped the chain from the collar, releasing Wolf.

“You can have the run of this floor. Stay away from the stairs and the cross passages.”

“Or what?” He asked, eyeing the staircase, sure there was some trick to it.

“It’s an invisible fence, Jou.” Mokuba answered instead, the older brother having already turned down the hall towards a door at the end of it. “What do you think?” Wolf just gave him a dirty look, and turned to stalk off in the other direction, wanting nothing to do with either of them at the moment.

The screens and the touchpad weren’t the only modern touches, Wolf found. The bathroom, which he made full use of, right to the fresh clothing that appeared on the counter while he was busy washing, was fully furnished, with a large shower stall and a Jacuzzi tub, soft cream-coloured mats laid out in the appropriate places. Here, too, the theme continued though, with granite floors and countertops, the walls painted to match the mats, though the wall pictures were missing on this floor. The granite was different too, the floors a myriad of dark blue flecks, and the counters, in the bathroom, at least, a light grey. The counters and the floors in the hallway were all still highly polished, but the bathroom floor had a rougher texture, though not sharp, probably to prevent accidents.

And then he found the game room.

It was a library, too, by the bookshelves that lined the one wall. The floor was carpeted in dark grey, soft under his feet, and the walls were a pale blue-green hue, with a wide white border strip at about his shoulder. He was more interested in the huge flat-screen TV and game console that were closer to the other end of the room, though, in front of an overstuffed black leather couch. He didn’t recognize the console, except for the KC logo on it, but he was sure it couldn’t be too hard to figure out.

It wasn’t. It must have been a prototype or something the bastard had made just for himself and Mokuba. The thing must have had a huge hard drive, since it had every game on it that Wolf had ever heard of, plus a lot more that he hadn’t. Playstation, X-Box, Wii, even the handheld platforms were on it.

From the Grand Theft Auto games all the way down to a bunch of children’s games with a yellow fish called Freddi that were actually surprisingly fun. He was about halfway through the third, trying to figure out how to get a gold pipe out of a submarine, when he was suddenly interrupted.

“You have to go back to the beach to get the key.” Wolf jumped in surprise, turning to glare at the brunet.

“Stop sneaking up on me.” He snapped, setting down the wireless mouse he had been using. The system also had a more common controller/pointer, and a keyboard. Kaiba only raised a brow to him.

“The apartment is mine, Mutt.” He reminded. “As are you. As such, I am entitled to do whatever I wish.”

“Fuck off.” The blond grumbled, eyeing the screen, not really in the mood to play any more.

“Perhaps later, if you’re a good dog.” Wolf growled in irritation. “Right now, it’s dinner time. You’ve been playing on that all afternoon.”

Wolf blinked, turning to look out the windows along the side of the room. It was far later, the sunlight having shifted its angle across the floor from just in front of the windows to the far right of them. The border strip, that he had taken for simple decoration, now glowed faintly, obviously having automatically responded to the failing daylight.

His stomach growled then, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten in hours.

“Move it, or Mokuba and I will go down without you.”

And that threat was certainly enough to get him moving.


	24. Tension

“Slow down, Brat.”

Unlike the other hikari, who were probably being dragged off to wherever their yami wanted to go, it was Marik who was doing the following in their pair. He wanted to find his sister and brother before they went anywhere else. It had, after all, been a good year since he had last seen them, and, for most of that time, he hadn’t even been sure they were alive.

“Do you even know where you’re going?”

“Of course. The guest rooms.” He had seen the plans for the place, so he knew where everything was. Bakura’s rooms were on the third floor, to the north, and Kaiba’s to the south. Yami’s rooms were set more towards the back of the building, the eastern side. His rooms were actually on the third floor, while his harem’s took up the space directly beneath, on the second floor, and Marik and Malik’s rooms, by their own choice, were under Bakura’s. The rest of the second floor was guest rooms and a large library, while the offices, dining room, and other public places were on the first floor. And, of course, then there were the cellars and dungeons below. The slave quarters were in a separate building behind and off to the side.

“Malik!” The Egyptian turned at the call, smiling as he saw his older sister coming from the opposite direction, Rishid following behind her.

“Isis, Rishid.” He hugged his sibling warmly, while Rishid and Marik stood back, giving each other suspicious looks. Their opinion of each other hadn’t changed at all, it seemed. Rishid, he knew, thought of Marik as a parasite, while Marik... Well, Marik didn’t like any of his family.

And it seemed Isis wasn’t fond of the Pharaoh’s decision in that area, either, as she only gave his yami a cool nod of greeting. Well, he supposed he couldn’t be surprised by it.

“We heard there was trouble of some sort.” Rishid commented then. “We weren’t told what, though. It’s good to see you safe.”

Malik gave the pair a quick summary as they walked, side by side with him in the middle. Marik followed a few steps behind, his thoughts a dark rage in the back of the hikari’s mind. Still, it seemed to be going well, until Rishid looked behind.

“How did you manage to sneak past them to the pilots?” He asked Marik point-blank. Malik blinked in surprise, while Isis gave their adopted brother a faintly irritated look.

The yami stopped, seemingly surprised as well for a moment, then threw back his head and laughed.

‘I’m psychotic, not suicidal.” He answered, finally. “Whatever happened to them, it wasn’t something I did.”

Malik hadn’t even thought of that. Though, really, he should have. Marik could say he wasn’t suicidal, but he was just as capable of summoning as Yami and Kaiba. All right, maybe not in terms of power, but he could have summoned something strong enough to carry two people.

“Besides, my technique when breaking things is just to smash them. I wouldn’t know how to make plane engines stop.” Well, there was that, too.

**:I’m a little disappointed you’re not backing me up at all, Hikari:** The spirit commented, giving Malik a pointed look. The lighter half flushed slightly and looked away.

“Guess we’ll just have to see what Kaiba’s technicians say about it.” He commented, then quickly changed the subject to what Isis and Rishid had been doing the past year.

Apparently they had been managing this area of Europe since it had been taken over. Egypt had been one of the first countries that had been captured, which had surprised no one, really, although the rest of the African countries had fallen quick enough as well. ‘Egypt’ now covered the entirety of the African continent, and spread up through Turkey and Iran.

Well, technically, it was all under the Egyptian Empire, Malik knew, but many of the smaller countries elsewhere had been combined, as well, to make ruling easier. England now spread out to the borders of Russia, and Japan had taken the remaining mainland countries, including China, and the islands along there, though Australia had been given New Guinea, Tasmania, and New Zealand. The South American countries were now known collectively as Argentina, and everything from the Caribbean Sea up was simply America. Well, except for Canada, of course.

Most of the other countries, it seemed, were being run by people Kaiba had picked out. Probably Kaibacorp managers, Malik thought.

The conversation continued on to Marik and Malik’s suite, where Rishid and Isis said goodbye and headed back to their own rooms, leaving the pair to clean up.

“I should have killed both of them back when I had the chance.” Marik said suddenly, once the door was closed.

“And I shouldn’t have allowed the Pharaoh to set you free.” Malik snapped back, stripping his shirt off and heading for the bathroom.

“Don’t get mouthy, Brat.” Marik followed after him, jerking him around and pushing him up against the tiled bathroom wall.

“Don’t threaten my family.” He growled at his darker half. The eye on the tauk began to glow softly as the two pairs of identical violet met.

Then Marik huffed, stepping back and turning to strip off his own clothing. Malik closed his eyes, silently breathing a sigh of relief, then continued to strip as Marik ran the water.

 

******

 

The palace was certainly rich-looking, Ryou reflected as he followed his darker half through the halls, hand still wrapped around a half-full glass. A male slave followed after them with the jug, having been summoned along by a short gesture from Bakura.

“Master Bakura.” Someone _purred_ suddenly, as they reached the top of a double set of stairs. That was, really, the only word for the seductive greeting. Ryou didn’t stop as fast as Bakura did, bumping into the latter. The thief gave him a cold glare over his shoulder and Ryou stepped down a step, dropping his gaze docilely. The yami was still angry at him, and had only allowed Ryou a couple hours of sleep on the long bus ride, informing him shortly that they were in a different time zone, so the faster he got used to it, the better. It made sense, of course, but he knew better than to think that was the only reason.

Annalee had, apparently, jumped right into the local historical fashion, Ryou thought, peeking around his other half. Or, well, a slut’s version of it, at least. She wore a narrow white tube top that was tight enough across her chest that Ryou actually wondered how she could breathe in the thing. It was decorated at top and bottom with wannabe hieroglyphs in brightly coloured thread. The matching skirt was almost as tight, held by a belt of small woven gold links, clipped at her waist by a begemmed clasp, the one end left to hang loose to her knees, which was longer than the skirt by a good two or three inches.

Her pale hair was caught up in a good two dozen round gold clips in two rows at ear level, and she wore a band of gold and blue enamel across her forehead. Thick Egyptian-style make-up, heavy gold earrings, and a matching necklace, bracelets, armbands, and anklets completed the look.

He wasn’t concerned. In fact, he was downright contemptuous, actually. The woman knew nothing if she thought that sort of too-obvious display would catch Bakura’s eye. Well, it would, Ryou supposed, but he’d be more interested in taking the jewellery for himself than in her. If that was what the spirit liked, then that would have been what Ryou was dressed in. The hikari’s faintly transparent rose-coloured harem pants and loose sleeveless blouse, the material of both woven in an abstract lace pattern, were more Arabic than Egyptian, to be sure, and his own small-linked collar and belled bracelets and anklets, all in gold today, certainly weren’t a match to Yami’s type of heavy jewellery, but they suited him better. Heavy gold jewellery would have overwhelmed his pale colouring, rather than accenting an Egyptian’s darker tone. The tramp could preen and purr all she wanted, she didn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell of taking his place.

“Welcome home, Master.” The second greeting came from behind Annalee, and Ryou looked past to see Maria and Sara standing a few steps behind. Their sleeveless dresses of light fabric were white as well, but they were more modest, with longer, looser skirts, caught at the waist by cords that wrapped around twice and tied loosely at the front, one in lavender, the other in blue-green. Decorative scrollwork marked the bottom of the skirts in matching shades. The jewellery the pair wore was similar to Annalee’s, heavy gold and enamel, but their hairstyles certainly weren’t, simple ponytails to keep it off their necks.

The sudden sense of malicious decisiveness from his other half was all the warning Ryou got.

“Take Ryou to the harem.” The hikari blinked, turning confused eyes on his captor.

“Kura?” He queried. Bakura didn’t even look at him.

“You will clean yourself up and wait in the main room until I summon you.” The ruler decided, moving down the hall then, gesturing for Annalee to follow him. Ryou stared after him, disbelief blanking his mind for a moment, until it was suddenly swept out by a surge of anger and jealousy. The latter emotion surprised him just as much as Bakura’s actions, really. He couldn’t be jealous of that half-assed under-dressed floozie.

And yet he was. _He_ was the Hikari, the other half, the soulmate. It should be _him_ , who was following Bakura to _their_ rooms, not that… that… _Bint_.

“Ryou?” He turned a furious gaze on whichever of the twins it was that had spoken and she took a hesitant step back. The slave-boy, he noticed, still waited behind him, looking rather nervous. Ryou shoved the glass back at him ill-manneredly.

“Well, let’s go, then. At least I can wash.”

 

******

 

The cool shower settled Ryou’s temper, but the glumness it left behind was certainly no better. He really shouldn’t care who Bakura took to bed, he reflected. It just meant he wouldn’t end up with a sore ass so often.

Unless, of course, Bakura decided to hand him off to someone else…

No, he wouldn’t do that. Bakura was too possessive for something like that. He would as soon give away the ring.

This was just a stunt to try and put him in his place. Bakura had probably caught his contempt and pride through the link and, since he had already been in a bad mood, had decided to take him down a few pegs.

With that conclusion made, Ryou brushed his hair out quickly, just enough that it wouldn’t be too mussed when it dried, and made his way back to the main room.

The twins were sitting in chairs around a chessboard, in the middle of a game. The one in the green belt, who he thought was Sara, smiled to him.

“Feeling better? You shouldn’t get so upset over it. Favourites are always shifting. By next week he could be back to you again, or to one of us.” She shrugged. Ryou just frowned at her.

“I’m not just a concubine.” He informed her, deciding to use a polite term. No need to get on everybody’s bad side right from the start. And it wasn’t their fault they were here. “We’re soulmates.”

“Marik and Malik are soulmates too.” Maria pointed out. “And they used to take slaves to their beds more often than each other.”

He was about to say that the two Egyptians were a lot different from him and Bakura, but he didn’t feel like continuing the argument. Instead, he simply moved to kneel just in front of the couch, closing his eyes and breathing calmly. Let them think he was meditating or something. Bakura would come get him before long, and he would be sitting properly when he did.


	25. The Cure for Jetlag

It was 9:48.

Well, it was 9:48 Egyptian time, at least. In California time, it was early afternoon. So it wasn’t particularly surprising that Prince’s body insisted that it was not time to be thinking about going to bed, despite the fact that he wore only a short bedrobe, his jewellery set aside for the night, the heavy gold earrings replaced with more modest sapphire studs for sleeping.

Yami, apparently, was not having the same problem. Maybe it was because he was naturally Egyptian or something. It wasn’t that he was ready to fall into bed exhausted, of course, but Prince could sense the comfortable laziness that preluded sleep.

“Are you going to wander around our rooms all night?” The spirit asked mildly, as Prince made another circuit around the pale walled sitting room/game room/library. The thick dark-gold carpet was soft under his feet.

“Maybe.” He answered spitefully, reaching out as he walked past the clear and black crystal chessboard, set up neatly and waiting for players, and knocking over the black king. Or pharaoh, really, since the board, like most of the rest of the stuff in their rooms, was done in an Egyptian style.

The Egyptian’s eyes narrowed slightly, not missing the symbolism, but Prince just continued on his errant path, running a finger along the books in the book shelf, most of which he couldn’t read, and back through the wide entrance that led to the bedroom. Maybe if he walked enough, he’d tire himself out, not that it was likely.

At least the view was nice, he supposed, wandering out onto the balcony. Well, it could do without the walls, but the sky was clear, and the lights set in the garden behind the palace weren’t bright enough to drown out the display, probably on purpose. The tinkling sound of water in fountains could be heard even this high, and, further off, the muted crashing of the river over the dam that lay just out of sight. A stream had been diverted from the main thoroughfare to run through the garden, and it occasionally gave off reflections from the lights both on the ground and in the sky.

“Aibou?” Prince didn’t turn to answer the call, shivering a little when warm arms slipped around him. The sun had set hours before, and the air had long since lost its warmth.

They stayed like that for a moment, both silent, then Yami loosened his hold, catching Prince’s wrist in a light grasp and tugging lightly. The hikari resisted the unspoken request.

“Yugi…” The deep voice was vaguely reprimanding, and Prince prepared himself for the scolding, but it didn’t come, surprisingly.

“Let’s go down to the harem. I’m sure Anzu would like to see you, and you can meet the little one.”

Prince immediately squashed the part of him that instantly protested that that was _his_ nickname. Instead he turned silently to follow him. He would like to see Anzu, even if the interested hum of the Pharaoh’s mind meant he had a very different reason for wanting to see the girls.

The stairs down to the harem, or, at least, the set they were taking now, were set up in a corner of the sitting room, a circular staircase made out of some type of highly polished red wood.

The room that the stairs led to was smaller than the one above it, though part of that probably had to do with the plush-looking furniture that occupied the room. Over-stuffed couches and chairs, with plenty of pillows and extra cushions. There were even a few beanbag chairs.

Most of the women were still up. Some of them had been watching a TV show, and a few others were doing some needlework, but they all abandoned their previous pursuits to line up in front of Yami neatly, almost as if awaiting inspection. Well, almost all.

“Yugi!” The younger Jounouchi came out of nowhere to grab him up in a hug. He could feel Yami’s amusement in the back of his mind.

“Hello, Shizuka.” He greeted, trying to breathe.

“Come on, Anzu’ll be ecstatic to see you. “ Shizuka grabbed his hand and jerked him forward, and he let out a surprised yelp as he stumbled to keep up with her.

“Hey, careful.” The Spirit’s thoughts were amused as Prince was pulled away. The other girls seemed to have received whatever permission they were waiting for, since some moved back towards their places, while others gathered around Yami, trying to convince him to choose them to have a little fun with.

Not just him, either, it seemed, as one of the girls reached out to catch Prince’s free one.

“Stay a bit.” She begged in an accent he couldn’t place. “I’ll keep you comfortable.” The amusement strengthened into a full chuckle as the hikari felt his face heat up.

“You could father a few children of your own, Little One.” The spirit suggested, and the heat this time wasn’t from embarrassment.

“To be the slaves of yours?” He answered, coolly. Shizuka had stopped tugging on his wrist, though she still held it. The grip seemed uncertain.

**:Don’t upset the girls, Yugi.:** The Pharaoh warned, at the same time as he spoke aloud.

“Of course not. They would be raised as proper royalty, as befits the offspring of a Pharaoh’s soulmate.”

Prince just carefully tugged his arm free from the unknown woman.

“Maybe later.” He said, not intending to ever keep the promise.

**:I will remember that, Aibou. Should I summon Margarita to our rooms later?:** Prince just huffed, turning back to Shizuka.

“Anzu?” He reminded, and the girl uttered an ‘oh’ of surprise before starting off again, at a more reasonable pace, leaving the women and the once again amused ruler behind.

They went down a short hallway, no more than a dozen feet or so, and then he could hear a familiar voice singing softly.

“Anzu,” Shizuka interrupted the song, stepping through a bead-curtained doorway “look who’s come to visit.”

“Yugi.” Anzu’s voice seemed tired, but still cheerful. “Isn’t she adorable? Why don’t you hold her?” Prince’s eyes went wide.

“But I can’t, I’ve never…”

“Oh, nonsense. It’s easy.” And as quickly as that, he found his arms full of baby. Anzu positioned his arms properly, and he looked down at the little girl.

The beads clinked together as someone else passed through them, and then a strong arm reached to wrap loosely around his waist, his other half looking over his shoulder, gazing down on the newborn as well.

“She’s beautiful.” He commented, pulling Prince back against him and reaching around to shift the blanket out of the way a bit. “Just like her mother.”

She did look a lot like Anzu, Prince thought. Her short fine hair was brown, except for the bangs, which were golden blonde. Her eyes, though, were Yami’s, or, perhaps it was more accurate to say they were like Prince’s had been when he was younger, wide and innocent. Except they were a dark blue.

“She is beautiful, Anzu.” He agreed, and the two soulmates seemed to be in sync, for the moment, since both his head and the pharaoh’s lifted at the same time to look at the mother.

Anzu looked a little worn out, but Prince supposed she had a right to be. Having a baby was probably fairly hard work, even with help. She definitely looked happy, though, smiling widely at them.

“You should be going Shizuka.” Yami said suddenly. “I’m sure Seto is probably wondering where you are.” Prince blinked, confused, and turned his gaze towards the other girl.

“I asked permission.” She answered, quietly, but gave a quick bow anyway and left the room.

“Seto?” Prince queried, but didn’t have time to ask more, since Ichigo chose that moment to break out into an unhappy wail. The hikari stiffened, shooting a terrified look in Anzu’s direction.

“What did I do?” She answered him with a laugh.

“She’s probably just hungry. Here.” And she took the baby back, to Prince’s relief.

“Come, Aibou.” Yami murmured then. “Himiko and Yanmei will give us a performance.” Prince wasn’t sure he wanted to know what the ‘performance’ was, but he followed anyway, not wanting to upset Anzu.

It was a geisha dance. The lights in the room were turned down low, and Prince found himself seated on one of the couches beside his darker half. The beanbags and a few coffeetables had been moved to clear the space in the middle of the room for the two women to put on their display. They were clearly skilled, Prince thought, watching.

“They’re talented, no?” The woman from earlier, Margarita, had settled down on his free side, trying to hand-feed him chocolates. Prince had tried to protest, but the woman was _very_ determined, and they did taste good, rich and sweet with just a tinge of an odd aftertaste.

The obvious amusement from his other side was a little confusing, though Yami was eating his own sweets, offered up by a redhead.

It was about half a dozen in that things began to get odd. Not outright ‘something is going on’ odd, but he found himself feeling very relaxed. The geisha had finished and now an Egyptian woman was performing, something that involved a lot of suggestive movements and sheer veils. And Prince was enjoying it a little more than part of him thought he should have been.

Margarita was getting a lot more free with her touching, too, soft hands occasionally dipping under his clothing. Prince would fend her off when he noticed, but the dancing was so interesting, and it was hot and he was hard, and…

“Gods!” He exclaimed suddenly, as something wet suddenly closed around the head of his shaft. Looking down, he realised it was Margarita, who was kneeling between his legs. She had pushed the robe open and had her lips wrapped around that portion of his anatomy, suckling at it as if it were a treat.

Prince didn’t have much experience with the opposite sex, of course. They weren’t interested in him before he was titled the king of games, and after that he had been too busy, and too shy. He had certainly never experienced a blow job before.

Margarita must have given them before, though. She seemed to know just how to move, what to do, and Prince couldn’t bring himself to push her away, the only sounds falling from his lips being moans of pleasure.

**:Are you sure you don’t want her, my Hikari?:** There were other hands on him now, rougher, larger, far more familiar. The talented mouth left him and he mewled a protest.

“Calm down, Yugi. I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.” Yami’s deep voice was laughter and lust, and Prince didn’t protest as he was urged to kneel on a cushion, Margarita repositioning herself to continue pleasing him, while Yami’s fingers pushed into him, deep and slick and stretching. Prince didn’t argue, like he would normally have done, instead pushing back on the digits, trying to welcome them in deeper.

“You’re so perfect.” The spirit murmured, spreading his fingers and searching for that spot inside. Prince gasped when he found it, tensing up, and Margarita sucked hard as he erupted into her mouth, the dark-haired woman eagerly swallowing his seed. Yami’s fingers continued to stroke him from the inside and Margarita from the outside, and he shuddered at the feelings to his oversensitized body.

It didn’t end there, though. He was still rock hard. Margarita turned, lying on her back with her legs spread, and Yami urged him forwards, murmuring about fathering beautiful children. Something chimed in Prince’s head, something about not really wanting this and it being wrong, but then the fingers in his ass crooked again and the thoughts were drowned out by lust, and he was pushing forward into something that felt so hot, so perfect, that there couldn’t be anything wrong about it.

And then the fingers were replaced by Yami’s shaft, and he froze, shuddering in the double sensation of filling and being filled. No, there couldn’t be anything better than this, than being loved at both ends, Yami’s mind in his, the spirit’s shaft deep inside him, Margarita’s walls clenching around him. Yugi rocked between the two, each withdrawal from the woman’s passage driving him back onto the Pharaoh’s shaft, each thrust back into her dragging him off.

“My Aibou.” Yami was murmuring, between bites and kisses along his neck and shoulders. “My perfect little Light. You’re so hot and gorgeous and only mine.”

“Yami.” Yugi moaned, reaching back to rest his hands on the hard thighs that spread around his. One rough hand moved from his waist to reach down, fondling his balls, and Yugi gasped again, keening in pure pleasure.

“Oh, harder, my Prince.” Margarita begged, pushing up to meet his movements. “Fuck me and make me yours.”

“Give her what she wants, my Little One. Fill her up and plant your seed in her.” Even as Yami spoke, he was pressing deep into him, pushing him down onto Margarita as he filled his passage with his own spill. A hard brush at the sensitive spot just behind his balls and Yugi arched his back as he climaxed again, fingers clinging to the strong arms that wrapped around him now. Yami’s warm mouth closed around his ear lobe, tongue flicking at the stud, teeth tugging lightly at it.

“I wonder how you’d look pierced in other places.” He murmured after a moment, and Yugi moaned softly at the thought, shifting and feeling Yami still inside him, hot and heavy despite having orgasmed. Something… Something with the chocolates, the tiny rational part of his mind thought, before Yami shifted against him and he was lost again.

 

****** 

 

“Out of bed.” A hand slapped down on the upper leg that was the only thing that could be seen peeking out from the pile of blankets. The gesture was more to get the recipient’s attention, rather than to hurt. The leg merely disappeared under the coverings.

“Lazy dog.” Kaiba huffed, reaching to toss the blankets back. “Up, now, Puppy, or I’ll give you a reason to lie about.”

“Too early.” Came the automatic protest, then: “What reason?” The brown eyes fixed on him, half-wary, half-curious. Kaiba smirked, sending him a very explicit image of the ‘reason’, complete with the feelings. Maybe a bit too explicit, he decided, as Jou let out a low moan, the soft member between his legs twitching slightly.

“Seto-sama?” Kaiba turned to look over his shoulder, and Jou yelped and apparently pushed backwards, since there was a second yelp and the thud of a body hitting the floor.

“Just set it out on the balcony.” He gestured towards the door and the brunette paused, blinking at him a moment, her face bright red. Kaiba would have thought she would have been used to seeing men naked, but maybe Yami had been a bit more circumspect with her then he had expected.

“Dammit, Asshole! What the hell!” That was a bit more expected.

“Language, Pup. You don’t want your sister picking up bad habits. Shizuka, the food?” Shizuka startled a bit, and quickly hurried past him, keeping her gaze averted from the bed, though Jou was swaddled fully in the blankets again, only his head uncovered.

“Language! As if I’m worried about her hearing me swear when you’re trying to show her everything I was born with.” Shizuka blushed again, busy setting out the bowls for the morning meal on the table he had brought from the mansion. “Why the hell’s she here anyways? What have you got planned now?”

He really shouldn’t bait the blond, Kaiba told himself. He should tell him he had decided to ask for her, and the other one, to keep his pet company.

“Well, you can’t give me children, after all.”

He really shouldn’t have done that. The mutt looked like he might have a stroke. Although it did render him silent for a few minutes, the slave just staring at his captor. Then came the aftermath, of course, and Jou apparently completely forgot about his nudity and the blankets as he tried to lunge at the brunet, fury painting his features. The fabric tripped him up, and he ended up flat on his face, but that only slowed him down a bit.

So he was in mid-rise, buck naked, when Kaiba activated the rod, freezing him in place.

“What I do with her, or anyone else, Mutt, is none of your concern.” He stated, turning to look at the girl in question. Shizuka stood by the table, cheeks red again, eyes planted firmly on the stone flooring at her feet. She was shivering a bit, and the ruler wasn’t sure whether it was fear or the breeze, still cool from the night, that caused it.

“You are dismissed. You may have the run of this floor until I call for you.” Shizuka dropped a quick bow and hurried from the room, still pointedly avoiding looking at her brother. The blond’s chocolate eyes burned with fury, and Kaiba was sure, if looks could kill, even the rod wouldn’t have saved him.

“Really, Pup. I’m hardly going to beat her senseless.” He moved to the balcony, ignoring the flinch he could _feel_ through the mindlink, lessening the rod’s hold slightly.

“You touch her, and-”

“I will do whatever I want with her, Katsuya.” The billionaire interrupted, sitting at the table and giving his slave a cool look. Jou was standing now, seemingly careless of his state of undress now that his sister was out of the room. “If I bring her to my bed,” he ignored the furious growl that drew, “if I get her pregnant,” and he had to employ the rod again, there, “it will still be better then where she would be. Be grateful, Mutt, that Yami and I decided to rescue her. Simply because she is your sister.” It wasn’t the entire truth. They had been putting down a would-be gang leader, and had found the teenager, with a number of other girls, many of them worse off, including that Kujaku woman. They had all been destined for illegal sale into the slave market. The gangster had already had the forged documents for all of them, and had just been waiting for his contact to arrive. Of course, Kujaku and Shizuka had ended up as slaves anyway, but they were in a far better situation than they would have been elsewhere.

“The only thing I would ever be grateful about would be if you lot all suddenly keeled over.”

“Mind your tongue, Puppy. Or I’ll decide that we need to start your training over from the start, again.”

“Just try it, Moneybags.” Perhaps he should bed the girl. If he went about it right, at the very least, he could avoid her interference, and, at the most, he could gain another edge against his Puppy’s defiance. But for now, best to let him settle down.

“Come and eat.” He said, releasing the rod’s control, though carefully watching for the flash of aggression that would herald an attack. Instead anger just boiled through the mindlink.

“I’m not hungry.” Jou snapped, flopping back down on the bed and turning his back to him.

“If you don’t eat now, there won’t be anything else until supper.” The CEO warned, unsurprised when his only answer was silence. Fine, he decided, starting on his own meal. The mutt could sulk all he wanted, it wasn’t going to get him anywhere.


	26. Violence in the Night

The day had started off the same as every day since Ryou’s first night in the palace. He got dragged out of bed by Bakura and sent to get dressed, with the aid of Maria and Sara, who, apparently, had now been lowered to serving as his handmaids or something. Or maybe raised. They seemed to like playing with his hair and trying out different styles on him. The first day Maria had pulled the make-up out and, ignoring his protests, had done his face up Egyptian-style, though not quite as boldly as it was normally worn. Apparently they had decided that the huff Bakura had given the decoration was approval, since it had become a regular feature over the last week.

That morning, he had been dressed in a mint-shaded tunic that was just the safe side of sheer, his thick hair pulled up into a high ponytail. Combined with the make-up and his usual silver accessories, it did give him a somewhat feminine appearance.

“Decided to try cross-dressing today, Bunny?” Marik had asked, when the hikari had come down to the kitchens, following Bakura, as had become his usual routine.

Ryou had blushed faintly, while Bakura had only told the other ruler to shut it, and had gotten breakfast for the two of them. The thief was limiting Ryou’s portions now. He had, quite reasonably, gained a few pounds since his capture, and while he still didn’t have enough fat to be called anything other then slender, he was, according to the yami, starting to look a little soft.

After that there had been meetings, and reports to file, and other meetings. Ryou hadn’t really paid much attention until, mid-afternoon, when Bakura had told him to go up to their rooms and get himself cleaned up and dressed. It was then that he found out that Yami had a party planned for that evening. Apparently, while Yami had been with the rest of them at that abandoned airport, another of his wives had given birth, to a healthy baby boy. The number seven was lucky to Egyptians, and, since the baby was now seven days old, the Pharaoh was celebrating his new heir.

So here he was, dressed in a length of cloth. That was literally what it was, though the material was finely woven linen, in a soft honey colour, hemmed along all four sides in silver scrollwork. It started at the right side of his waist, the fabric wrapped behind and around him, back to his right, where a safety pin secured it in place, then behind his back again, coming back under his left arm and pulled up over his right shoulder, across his back, and back over his left shoulder to cross across his chest again, securing with another safety pin at his right hip again. The length had been sized to him, of course, so the free end on the ‘cape’ hung in a perfectly centered point behind him when he had his arms down. A band of silver at his waist, etched with vines and leaves and enamelled with red roses, offered further support, though Ryou suspected it was more ornamental. His bells had been replaced by more decorated bands of silver at ankles and wrists and throat. A tag, shaped to look like diabound, hung from the collar. Ryou wasn’t entirely sure whether it was a warning, a simple sign of ownership, or a protection amulet. He had decided not to ask.

His hair had been done up, as well, ruby and gold rose hairclips pulling it back into a half-ponytail. He was seriously going to stop letting Maria and Sara dress him up. Another week of this, and _he_ was going to start thinking he was a girl.

Though, that might not be such a bad idea…

**:Jealous again, Ryou? Stop scowling, you’ll get wrinkles.:** Ryou ignored the comment, pointedly looking away from where the blond tramp was flirting with everyone she laid eyes on, while still managing to stay right next to Bakura. She was apparently going for the harem-girl look tonight, a tiny strapless bra in pure white, the two ends of a foot wide piece of sheer jade green material attached to the emerald, set in gold, between her breasts. The center point of the cape attached at the back of the bra, giving the material the appearance of sleeves.

The skirt was just as simple, two pieces of white linen, trimmed in green ribbon, tied at both hips, leaving the full outer side of both legs and much of the front on full display. Anklets and bracelets in gold… Wait, were those _his_ bells? The stuck-up bitch! He was… he was going to do something. Sneak into her room at night and rip up all of those slutty gowns of hers. No, better yet, he’d just cut all her hair off, maybe try to figure out a way to shave her bald. Let her attract the men then…

**:Ryou!:** Ryou startled at the irritated voice, moving his attention from the would-be usurper to his darker half, who was frowning at him. A slight gesture and the hikari moved across the floor to stand at his side. Annalee frowned at him and he met her gaze coldly.

“That is enough. Both of you.” Annalee dropped her gaze demurely, murmuring a soft apology to Bakura. Ryou felt his fury rise.

Until a hand moved up to tangle in his hair, at the nape of his neck. It might have been a gentle caress, a soothing touch.

It wasn’t, of course. It was a warning, the fingers tightening painfully. Ryou felt himself calming down at the touch anyways. He was upset at Bakura, of course, for whatever game it was that he was playing, but he was too conditioned not to respond.

He wasn’t expecting the sudden shift in emotion along the mindlink, or the amused chuckle.

“I suppose it shouldn’t surprise me that you’d share my possessiveness…” He commented.

**:She’s a shameless whore.:** Ryou answered, not trusting to his ability to keep his voice down.

**:She’s smart enough to know what she wants and ruthless enough to go after it.:** The slave just looked away at that, watching the blonde flirt with some dark-skinned man. Is that what Bakura wanted now? He could act like that easily enough.

“Don’t get any smart ideas.” Bakura muttered, easily catching the unspoken thought. Then he huffed, sounding amused again. “Come, Tenshi.”

Annalee tried to follow them, but a sharp gesture from Bakura left her standing in place, glaring after them. Ryou tried not to let his satisfaction show too much, but Bakura picked up on it anyways, casting another glance back at him.

They were barely into the halls before the yami turned suddenly, pushing Ryou back against the wall in a bit of an alcove. The slave gave a yelp of surprise that was quickly swallowed by the ruler’s mouth on his.

“Now who’s the shameless whore?” Bakura murmured knowingly, brushing a hand over him. The fabric reduced the sensation, but he still responded anyways.

“I’m not a whore.” Ryou answered, leaning forward to kiss him again, insistently, tugging at one side of the robe he wore. Bakura had gotten a far better quality copy of his kilt and robe from the memory world. It had gotten a few dirty looks from Yami, but no fighting thus far, thankfully.

**:I’m just well-trained.:** His answer was a mental laugh as the thief gathered the fabric up and out of his way, his hand brushing over a surprise as he did so.

“You were expecting to get lucky tonight, I see…” The yami’s tone was bland.

“Only hoping…” He had prepared himself, after Maria and Sara had left to see after themselves, just in case. He was a little worried that Bakura would be displeased, but after a moment, he just reached to press a hand against the plug, making it move. Ryou pressed back into the feeling, just as the lights went out.

“So much for the Priest’s fancy sun-lights.” Bakura muttered, then suddenly stiffened.

“Wha-” Ryou began, only to be quickly shushed.

“Stay here.” The spirit stepped away, pulling a lighter from a pocket and handing it to him, heading back towards the ballroom then, the glow of the ring lighting the way just enough to see.

“But-”

**:Stay, Ryou. Or, on second thought, go back to our rooms.:**

Well, how was he supposed to remember how to get there? With a sigh, the slave started to move down the dark hall, finding a set of stairs and following them up, not even sure if he was anywhere near the right area.

It wasn’t too long, though, before someone came along with a real light. He thought he’d have preferred to stay in the dark.

“Annalee…” He greeted, trying to be civil.

“Oh, if it isn’t the wannabe. Still not done pretending to be a girl? Well, I suppose if you can’t be a real man…” Ryou pressed his lips together angrily, but resisted the urge to answer.

“I know. Let’s find out just how good a girl you make. What do you think, boys?” And two men appeared out of the shadows behind her.

These are my cousins, and when I become Lord Bakura’s first wife, I’ll make sure they’re given good jobs. You, however, are in my way.”

Ryou didn’t really consider himself a good fighter. He did know pressure points, though, and he used those to good measure, managing to drop both one, then the other. What he didn’t expect, however, was for Annalee to suddenly come up from behind him, swinging a heavy statuette. Ryou turned, stepping back as the world spun, trying to keep his balance, then his foot met air at the top of the stairs, and he tumbled backwards into darkness, both literally and metaphorically.

 

******

 

“You’re still upset? I thought you did very well, even if it was your first time. We could practice more, if you’d like.”

“Go away.” Prince growled, edging away from the woman. Yami only looked on indulgently from his throne.

“He’s still being moody about the chocolates.” He informed Margarita. “He’s barely spoken to me all week.”

**:Fuck off.:** Yami’s eyes widened at the statement, then narrowed.

**:Don’t be vulgar, Aibou.:**

**:I’ve said before not to call me that. I’m not your damned partner.:**

**:You’d prefer I called you slave, Little One? Or perhaps plaything, or sextoy?:**

**:It’d be more honest.:** Yami huffed irritably, and Prince yelped and jerked away again as Margarita tried to slid her hand under his robe.

“I might be pregnant now, you know.” She continued, trying to pull him close to kiss him. A few guests were watching too now, obviously amused at the display. The hikari would have run, except for the chain attached to his left ankle cuff, holding him close to the throne. As it was, he was at the edge of his range.

“I accept no responsibility. You both forced me into it.”

“We encouraged you, Yugi, we didn’t force you. I’ve told you that before.” Yami answered. “The chocolates merely helped get you into the mood.”

“It’s called drugging someone, Pharaoh. Which makes it rape.”

“Are we back to that again, Yugi? We both know you’ll call my name loud enough later.”

Prince just turned away, trying to ignore the both of them. Ryou and Wolf didn’t seem to be enjoying the night any more than he was, if their expressions were anything to go by. Wolf stood near Kaiba, the leash between them loose for the moment. The blond, in his dark blue skirt and silver dragon-patterned accessories, his wrists chained loosely in front of him, was certainly causing a stir among some of the female guests. Which didn’t seem to impress him at all. If anything, he was actively shying away from the suggestive touches. His captor only looked amused, though he was being certain to keep him close.

And Ryou… Well, Prince wasn’t quite sure what was happening there. The white-haired hikari stood by himself, leaning up against one of the support posts, and glaring across the floor at… Bakura? No, Prince realised. He was glaring at the bleach blonde that was clinging to the other yami.

Yes, Ryou was definitely firmly back under Bakura’s control. The obvious jealousy proved it, even if the lack of any sort of restraint didn’t. Margarita tried to feed Prince a chocolate-covered strawberry, and he turned his face away. She just grinned and ate it herself. He had yet to see Marik or Malik, but it was a big room.

“The similarity is astounding. Not cloning? I had heard rumours, of course, but he’s a little too old, surely?”

“ _He_ can hear you, you know.” Prince snapped to the important-looking woman who had come over to look at him.

“Yugi.” Yami growled. “If you do not mind your tongue, I will have you whipped right here. Again. And I will let Bakura have his way, after.” Prince considered, then dropped his gaze, glaring at the cushions he sat on. The spirit had followed through on the threat, a few days earlier, chaining him, stripped to the waist, to one of the posts and letting Bakura punish him with a thick strap, not enough to leave him more than lightly bruised, but still... Bakura had suggested he make him go nude the rest of the day, but Yami had decided not to. Not that that made Prince any happier about the whole situation.

“No, he isn’t a clone.” The spirit responded to the woman. “He’s my reincarnation, actually.” The woman blinked a moment, obviously taken aback, then smiled seductively.

“You must tell me more.”

Kaiba and Wolf were gone, Prince noticed, and Ryou was quite tamely following Bakura to one of the exits. He would have liked to be going as well, not sitting here listening to the spirit regale his new fan with their story. At least he was honest enough about it to give everyone their own credit, even if he did glorify his part slightly. Surprisingly, Bakura was made out to be somewhat of a victim. He was, Prince supposed, but it was a little unexpected, coming from Yami. Margarita’s hand went wandering again, while she sucked suggestively on a second strawberry.

Then, suddenly, the lights went out. Surprised murmurs followed the sudden darkness, then grew more concerned as the lights didn’t come back on.

“Just a little bug in the system.” Yami called, the puzzle glowing faintly. “There’s no need to-” His words were interrupted by screams of fear and everyone was running every which way as attackers suddenly appeared from every direction, followed by hastily summoned guards.

Yami left the throne, shadow magic flashing in one direction then another as he struck out against the invaders. Prince heard an animalistic roar and something big and black and _evil_ suddenly appeared at the other end of the room, the Pharaoh marching to meet it.

“Yami!” Prince called uncertainly, standing, the chain tugging at his ankle, honestly worried about his other half’s safety.

**:I told you you would call my name, Aibou. But be quiet now. I need my attention here.:** Prince might have answered him back anyways, but a strong arm grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, Bakura reaching down to his ankle to release the chain.

“This is no place for runts." The thief growled. “Especially not weakling ones.”

“Bakura, no. Yami!” Prince tried to pull away, but the weeks of enforced idleness certainly hadn’t made him any stronger, and he was easily carried away from the fighting.

 

******

 

“What is going on now?” Kaiba growled, glaring up at the offending lights, Wolf sensing the movement through the bond more than actually seeing it in the faint glow coming from the Rod the brunet held. He shrugged carelessly. The CEO had stepped away from the party to check on the supply of food and drinks, and Wolf, of course, on the other end of the leash, had been forced to follow. He had no interest in returning and being ‘admired’ though. Like no one had ever seen a good-looking blond in a skirt and chains before.

“Forget to pay the hydro bill?” He answered flippantly, not missing the flash of irritation that was sent his way. He wasn’t all that concerned really, either. It wasn’t like anyone would be stupid enough to attack here, and even if they were, there were probably hundreds of soldiers stationed in the barracks, plus the fact that all four Kings were here. If someone had been intending to try anything, they would have done it while Kaiba and Yami were away, or, at the very least, while the army had been elsewhere.

Although, apparently someone was that stupid, the blond realised, hearing yelling and the sound of guns. The leash jerked, and he moved forward a bit before stopping and pulling back.

“Hey, no way. I’m not letting you drag me into the middle of a gunfight.” And he didn’t need to be able to see to feel the heat of the glare that that statement received.

“I’m not in the mood, Mutt. Move it.” The brunet jerked on the leash again, and, when Wolf pulled back again, sent the feeling of a switch across his ass. His already sore ass, since they had had it out before the party, and he, as usual, had gotten the short end, hence the chains. The slave stumbled forward with a surprised yelp, and the ruler literally dragged him down the hall, using mind tricks to goad him into obedience when he tried to pull back again. Finally Wolf gave in, glaring darkly at the barely seen figure walking in front of him.

“How do you even know where we’re going, anyway?” He snapped, finally. “I can’t see a damned thing.”

“Quiet.” Kaiba hissed, pausing as the noise from down the corridor suddenly cut off. A moment later, the taller man turned suddenly, pushing him back to the wall, into a space behind a statue of the Dark Magician, the light from the rod disappearing.

“What-” Wolf started, but a hand pressed against his mouth, silencing him.

**:I said, quiet. Do as you’re told for once.:** Wolf wasn’t quite sure why he didn’t just push the other away or argue with him. Perhaps it was because even he could sense it now, a dark presence in the hallway. He felt his breath quicken, fear rising in him, though he couldn’t have said what caused it exactly.

**:Easy, Jou. Just stay still:** Kaiba’s mindvoice had an odd echo to it, as if two people were speaking just slightly out of sync. Maybe he was channelling the Priest, again. **:Remain calm and it will not notice you.:** There was a mental brush that he was sure was supposed to be soothing, the feeling of a now-familiar hand petting his hair. It actually was more settling than it really should have been.

There was a long moment more of stillness and then the presence was suddenly gone. The CEO still held him where he was for a few more seconds, then stepped further into the hall, gripping the leash close to the collar and pulling him along. Wolf didn’t protest this once, squinting through the dark, standing close enough that he could feel the brush of Kaiba’s sleeve when he breathed in. He was shivering, he realised, shaking like a scared puppy, while the billionaire seemed perfectly calm. Irritated, he breathed in deeply, letting it out slowly, trying to quiet his nervousness.

“You’ll be fine.” Seto murmured, sensing his slave’s fear and automatically trying to soothe it, the same way he had when Mokuba had been young. “It wasn’t interested in you.” It wasn’t interested in him either, yet. Probably intended to take out who it thought was the strongest of them first. Atem, then, and him after that, most likely. Marik and Bakura were untrained, after all, and while Bakura, at least, was certainly powerful, he wouldn’t have been too hard to take down.

Although, come to think of it, it wouldn’t have been surprising for Bakura or Marik to have been behind all this. Marik liked to try to play the puppet-master, after all, and Bakura certainly had background experience in calling up world-destroying beasts he couldn’t handle, and that thing couldn’t have been natural.

Well, it did little good to stand around here while it continued to rampage through the palace. The ruler took a step forward and felt a light tug of resistance on the collar before Jou reluctantly moved to follow him, still obviously uneasy. He stopped to consider a moment, then looped the end of the leash around the statue’s arm, tying it quickly and sending a short mental prayer to the monster to guard him. It was Atem’s monster, but Mahaado had never been one to be picky about who he protected, and the puppy was Atem’s friend too.

“Stay here and behave yourself.” He ordered, before starting off down the hall. It took Jou a moment to respond.

“What? Hey! You can’t just leave-” There was a strangled sound as he obviously reached the end of the leash and Kaiba rolled his eyes, feeling faintly amused. Predictable as ever.


	27. Distance

It was to Wolf’s private embarrassment, private because he’d never admit it to anyone else, ever, that he actually stayed where he was, fuming, for a good ten minutes before it occurred to him to simply untie the leash. The bastard hadn’t, after all, forced any commands on him.

Actually, he had, now that he thought about it, left him entirely unguarded. There had never been any _commands_ to stay anywhere; the invisible fence connected to his choker had been strong enough to do the job. He had checked, and nearly passing out and falling down the stairs once had been enough to stall that idea. The only command he had at the moment was not to remove the collar or chains.

But, what to do with his newfound freedom.

He would, of course, get out of here, but he needed to get Shizuka first, at least. Which meant going back to the suite, possibly. He hadn’t seen her at the party. Actually, he had seen her very little since that embarrassing morning. She, at least, was able to come and go as she pleased, it seemed, and the bastard always had her running errands for him. And running errands had better be all he had her doing.

But standing around here all day wasn’t going to get him anywhere anyway, so he started off down the hall.

It took him another ten minutes to get completely lost.

It wasn’t that the place was confusing, though the dark didn’t help at all, but he had been through here only twice, once on his way up to the suite, and once back down to the party, and he had hardly been in a proper mood to study his surroundings then.

A light appeared up ahead, and he froze, looking around for a hiding place. With his luck it would be one of the other three kings, and he’d find himself dragged back to Seto, again.

He ducked through a random door a few feet back down the hall, only to find that it was already occupied, by two women and four men. They had obviously been discussing something, the six breaking off mid-conversation to stare at him.

“Well,” one of the women huffed. “Seto Kaiba’s catamite. Sit around long enough and maybe they’ll all walk into our hands.”

“Hey!” Wolf snapped back irritably. “I’m not a damned animal. I don’t even like cats all that much.” The woman blinked at him, then laughed. Wolf lunged. He might have the chains, but he could still do some damage.

Not enough, though. He’d only caused a couple bruises, and given one of the women a black eye, most likely, before he was tripped up and ended up on the floor, someone on his back, the leash pulled tight enough to choke and the length of chain between his wrists trapped under him, holding him helpless.

The situation might have ended up worse, had three guards and an _extremely_ irritated brunet not broken through the door that moment.

“I told you to stay.” Kaiba snapped once the rebels had been dealt with, six bodies leaking red on the floor. He grabbed the loose leash, jerking Wolf up, away from the spreading pools, not being gentle about it at all.

“Stupid bitch called me your cat.” Wolf growled, turning his head at a muffled noise. Kaiba heard it too, and shifted the flashlight he held towards the back of the room, where a figure lay bound and gagged.

“Shizuka.” Wolf jerked forward, and was hauled back again sharply, while one of the guards, at Kaiba’s short command, went to release the younger sibling.

“I’m all right.” Shizuka assured them once she was released, then added, “she said catamite, not catamount.” Kaiba smirked, and Wolf could feel the amusement from him.

“What’s the difference?” He asked, knowing full well he was the butt of the joke, but wanting to know, anyway.

“She called you my boytoy, Puppy. Not that she was wrong.”

“Fucking asshole.” Wolf growled, directing the insult for both him and the dead woman.

“If you don’t stop cursing, I’m going to gag you.”

Wolf growled, but bit back his answer to that. Kaiba ignored the noise, tugging on the leash and leading the small group from the room.

“Where is everyone?” Shizuka asked, staying close to Kaiba’s left side. Wolf had tried to move over towards her, but the bastard was keeping a close hold on his leash again, and fighting wasn’t going to get him anywhere, at the moment. “What happened?”

“Everyone’s apparently decided tonight was the perfect night for an attack.” The ruler answered shortly. “The only lucky point is that whoever’s handling that monster isn’t, at the moment, in league with the rebels, so they’re fighting each other as much as the palace guards. As it is, though, we need to retreat and regroup, and find out what it is we’re dealing with.

“What about the others?” Wolf said, giving another short jerk on the leash, more reaction then any serious attempt. “Prince, and Fox, and Anzu.”

“Let Yami and Bakura worry about taking care of them. If they reach the meeting place, we’ll see them there.” **:Mai has joined the rebels, to spy on them for me, and Anzu and Melinda and their children are already on their way there. The others will just need to be smart enough to use the unhappy slave ruse as well.:** Melinda must have been the mother of Yami’s boy, Wolf supposed. He wondered a moment about why the brunet had used mindspeech, but then realised why. Someone had to have helped the rebels get in. Any of their own guards could be a spy.

There were a few more small battles along the way through the palace, and they picked up a few more guards and one nearly hysterical maid that Kaiba used the rod on and then left sleeping in an empty room. Too dangerous to take her with them, he pointed out when Shizuka asked.

Their escape was pretty anti-climatic, actually. They went out through the back of the palace, into the garden, past a fountain with a red eyes and a white eyes facing each other, mouths open to attack, though the ‘attack’ was two sprays of water.

“What, are we just going to hide out back here?” Wolf queried after a few moments of silence. “It’s not that big a yard.” It was huge, yes, especially to someone who had grown up in a Japanese city, but it wouldn’t have taken more than a couple days for them to be tracked down.

“Be. Quiet.” Kaiba snapped, pausing then as they came to the wall. There were decorations back here, as well, including a somewhat amusing fountain featuring the Kuriboh brothers riding a Plasma Eel, all of them spraying water from their mouths.

Then, suddenly, they were outside. Wolf blinked, staring back at the wall.

“Let’s go.” Kaiba muttered. He sounded exhausted now.

“But how…” The blond began, gesturing.

“Leave it, Mutt.” The ruler answered. “It was magic. Come on.” And that was the only answer he got, as the CEO led them off into the night.

 

******

 

Yami was gone…

Yugi sat curled up on the couch where Bakura had dropped him, not really paying attention to his surroundings. The thought ran through his head again.

Yami was gone…

He could still feel their last mind-touch, pain and anger and, at the end, just a touch of fear, and then, suddenly, nothing.

He was alone again, the same as he had been before he had solved the puzzle. Before, it had been just been normal, of course.

And then he had gotten used to Yami. Even while he had been blocking him, there was still the knowledge that he was there. He had wanted to stop Yami, of course, but he had never intended something like this. He hadn’t actually thought of the repercussions of winning the battle. Yami and the others might have been put to death, he realised now. He and Ryou both would have ended up alone.

“I’m keeping him. I already started doing some training with him.” The statement caught his attention finally, and he looked up, blinking, just realising that the other people in the room were having a conversation. Malik sat on the desk in the office, since that was obviously what it was, while Bakura and Marik faced off. It was Bakura who had spoken.

“I would think you’d be more interested in finding Ryou. I can take care of the orphan.” Orphan? It was a bit of an odd word, like Yami had been his father, rather than his other self. And what did they mean, find Ryou?

“You’d end up ruining him. If you didn’t outright kill him.”

“You’re both assuming I’m not planning on freeing him.” Yugi shifted his attention to the last person in the room, sitting in a chair, quiet enough that he hadn’t noticed him thus far. Brown eyes were watching him. “He’s coming to, finally. Hello, Yugi.”

“H-Honda?” It was, but there was something wrong. Not the looks, though he did looked a little rougher, and his hairstyle was a little different. No, there was a light in his eyes that made Yugi very nervous, a crazy sort of look. He had seen that rabid gleam before, and it had never boded well.

“He’s not going to join up with you, if that’s what you’re intending.” Bakura stated.

“You don’t know that.” Honda answered. “How about it, Yugi? You can be part of the ruling class, rather than the bedslave of one. My partner and I would make sure you’re very comfortable.” A creature coalesced into being then, standing just behind Honda’s chair. It was the monster from earlier, though not as big now. The thing was roughly humanoid, but covered in shiny black and forest green scales, its head more reptilian-shaped. Two evil green cat-slit eyes regarded Yugi in a manner that seemed hungry, and a forked tongue flicked out to taste the air.

“I wonder if it tastes as good as the other.” It hissed thoughtfully.

Yugi saw red.

“You killed him.” He growled, and was up off the couch and headed across the room before he even thought about it, nor did he have any real idea of how to attack the thing, even as he was hoisted up by the waist, just struggling to get at it, to do something to the monster that had killed his soulmate.

And then he was falling still again, set down to kneel at Bakura’s feet. That damned ring again. He would have shuddered if he could have. It felt _dirty_ now, tainted somehow, a wrongness threading through the shadow magic.

Marik was grinning amusedly, and Malik had come down off the edge of the desk, looking concerned, but neither Honda nor his ‘new friend’ had moved in the slightest, both watching Yugi silently.

“Kill him.” The demon hissed again. “He will be trouble.”

“No.” Honda disagreed. “He’s just upset at the moment. I’ll give him time to come around. Do what you want with him, Bakura, but I don’t want him hurt too badly.”

Yami was gone, and he was being given to Bakura as a plaything. Yugi slumped down, eyes on the floor, feeling despondent.

“Up, runt.” Bakura huffed, releasing the control. Instead of obeying, Yugi ignored him and pulled back into his mind.

 

******

 

The hallway was the same, dim and still. Two doors stood across from each other, both closed, one unmarked, the other with the eye displayed prominently on it. Yugi rushed to Yami’s door, pushing on it, but it remained firmly closed, the doorknob having disappeared completely. It might as well have been a carved relief in the wall.

Finally, Yugi gave up, turning to his own door. He had only been here once since Yami had locked him out, had given up when he had found the door just as firmly locked. Now, though, it opened easily under his hand.

The room beyond had changed again. It was back to the original bedroom, though the bed had chains hanging from the corners, the sheets tattered and threadbare, the walls painted in dull grey. The broken toys still lay on the floor, and the light that shone in was dim, like the sun through storm clouds. Dust lay heavy on the shelves that lined the walls, coated the picture frames that stood on the nightstand.

And the room seemed pale and washed out, as if the colours were being leeched out of everything. It was cold, too, as he stepped inside. Was this the result of being locked out of his soulroom, or simply because Yami was gone? Or, maybe it was actually an accurate reflection of him now

A spot of solid colour caught his eye and he spotted a Kuriboh stuffed toy lying carelessly on the floor beside the bed. Unlike the rest of the room, the toy’s shades were sharp and true. Yugi went over and picked the toy up, surprised to find that it was warm.

Kuriboh had always been an ally to him and Yami, showing surprising abilities despite its low power and small size. It had to be a sign to not give up hope, didn’t it?

He was Yugi Motou, after all. The King of Games, the Black Prince. He had gone up against his own soul mate, against the Pharaoh himself, and, no, he hadn’t come out on top, but neither had he been bowled under. It was just another crazy madman, just another otherworldly demon. He could survive this, as well.

If he could keep Bakura from destroying him…

 

******

 

“Hair’s too noticeable.” The words came through dully, fading in and out.

“Cut it. Dye it dark.” Who were the men talking about? “By the time it grows out, someone’ll have him safe in their playroom.”

“I suppose. The bruising’ll bring his price down too.”

“Tell them the truth. He fell down a set of stairs. I guarantee you, this little sweetheart will bring in a ton. He was already perfectly trained…”

**:Kura?:**

Ryou fell into darkness again.

 

******

 

It was dark the next time he woke, just enough light for him to see by. He lay on a hard surface that bumped and bounced every few seconds. A truck, probably, he thought dully. Every part of him hurt. For a few minutes, he couldn’t think of why that was, or where he was, but then, slowly, the encounter with Annalee came back to him. She had hit him, and he had, obviously, fallen down the stairs. He was lucky he hadn’t been killed, he reflected.

**:Kura?:** There was no answer, and when he reached out, all he met was a wall of fog. Ever so faintly, he could still sense his other half, still knew he lived, but he might as well have been trying to touch the moon. But if he could sense Bakura, then Bakura could sense him. Whether the thief thought he had run or not, he would still track him down. It was only a matter of time.

Slowly and painfully, Ryou pushed himself up, looking around. He was locked in a cage, just large enough for him to sit comfortably, or lay curled up. The bars were wide enough that he could have stretched an arm or a leg through, but no more than that.

Many of the occupants of the other cages, for the truck walls were lined with them, had taken advantage of that, the ones on the bottom row, like him, sitting with their legs stretched out before them, or lying down, sharing their space with their neighbour’s lower end, the neighbour returning the favour.

A lock of hair fell in Ryou’s face, and he reached up to push it back, pausing halfway in shock. The strands, which should have been gleaming white, or, at the least, a dirtied soft grey, were, instead, a dark honey brown.

Nor was it as long as it should have been, he realised, feeling a whisper of air across the back of his neck. The thick length had been cut, a rough, straight hack just a little past his chin.

It was just hair, he reminded himself. It would grow back, the dye would grow out. But he had worn it long since middle school, had been forbidden more than a trim since Bakura had come on the scene, and it made him feel a little naked and frightened now.

“Heard the boss talking about you. Figures you’ll fetch top dollar.” Ryou looked to his left, where his neighbour sat against the back of his cage, long legs stretched out in front of him. Green eyes looked Ryou up and down hungrily, and the newly brunet shivered. “I wouldn’t mind a taste.”

The robe and jewellery he had been wearing was gone too, Ryou realised, replaced with a rough too-large shirt that barely fell long enough to cover him and slipped down from one shoulder. It might have been white, at one point.

“Leave him alone, Frank.” Another voice hissed. “He’s going to have enough misery, soon enough.”

Ryou only looked away, not bothering to answer. Misery was most likely right. He doubted anyone who bought him would care whether they put marks on him, or whether he was properly cared for, so long as he could fulfil the purpose they wanted him for.

Though, he would not be in their place for all the world, when Bakura caught up with them. His head might have been pounding hard enough to wake the dead, but he knew that. Bakura _would_ come, and heads would roll.


	28. Punishment

Yugi was exhausted.

Every muscle ached, from his legs, shaking with the effort that kept him up on tiptoes, to his arms, twisted up behind him, each wrist wrapped securely in soft ropes and tied to eye bolts in the wall he stood with his back to. Slipping down to stand flatfoot would result in having his arms jerked painfully high, not to mention the band around his neck. It was a choke collar style, but was of nylon rather than chain, a ‘D’ ring attached to either end. The free ring was, at the moment, clipped to a short chain that was in turn attached to another bolt. In his current position it was loose enough for him to breathe easily, though he could still feel the light pressure of the band, but it, like his arms, was part of the trap. More ropes crisscrossed over his chest and shoulders and around his waist, tight as a woman’s corset, further constricting his breathing.

Punishment, Bakura had said, when he had forced him to the position. To teach him to be still and quiet. Yugi hissed around the ball gag between his teeth and glared at the white-haired devil who sat in his chair, reading, seemingly ignoring him completely. How long had he been tied like this? Hours, surely. He had tried to escape to his soulroom, more than once, but for some reason, he couldn’t manage it now.

The hiss turned to a pained whine as overtaxed muscles gave out, the collar pulling tight and his arms jerked up.

The hikari tried to push up on his toes again, but they refused to obey, too tired, and, only a moment later, his legs gave out entirely. Yugi squealed, shutting his eyes, expecting to be choked into unconsciousness, to have his shoulders pulled out of their sockets, but it was the corset ropes that pulled tight, surprisingly holding him in what was, admittedly, a painful position, but not dangerous. They must have been secured to the wall as well, as a failsafe.

“Tch. No endurance at all. You really are worse than Ryou. When I tied him like this the first time, he didn’t even have a wall to lean against, and he still lasted longer.” A tanned hand caught the ropes around his waist, lifting him up. “Stand, runt.”

He did try, if only to save himself from whatever else the thief had planned. His muscles refused to obey, though, refused to straighten and hold his weight.

Bakura’s leg moved between his, lifting him just enough to allow a little slack in the ropes. Yugi flushed. He was nude, and to anyone who would have walked in then, it would have looked like he was riding the taller male’s leg.

The ropes were released, the slave’s arms collapsing to his side, shoulders aching with tension, the collar falling loose a moment later, and then, after that, he fell against his tormentor as the last ropes holding him in place were loosened. The ropes still wrapped tightly around him, but, after everything else, the compression was hardly worth noticing.

“Not so arrogant now, are you? Maybe you’ll learn to keep your mouth shut next time.” The ropes that were still wrapped around his wrists were tied together behind his back, and Bakura stepped back, letting him slip down to kneel against the wall.

Alright, so it probably had been a bad idea to tell Honda he was a psychotic idiot playing at being king, even if it was true. His former friend wasn’t Yami, after all, who would have responded with, at the worst, another strapping, or being sent to Bakura. And Honda’s control over the demon was tenuous, at best. In the two days since the night of the party, it had already killed three servants and one of Yami’s harem girls. And it seemed very eager to add Yugi to that list.

It didn’t help that Bakura was so temperamental, either. Yugi knew the problem, of course. It was the same thing that kept him wanting to burst into tears at any second. Well, maybe not quite the same. Bakura knew Ryou was still alive, at least, even if he didn’t know where he was. Yami was dead.

A cold breeze blew over the back of the hikari’s neck and he shivered lightly. That had been happening lately as well, unexplainably. It seemed to be happening randomly, no matter where he happened to be, or what time it was. He had reacted, the first time, only to get a strange look from Bakura and an order to sit still and stop squirming around.

“Get your ass over here.” The thief had returned to his chair, sitting comfortably with his legs spread, a cushion on the floor between his feet. Yugi just glared at him, tugging on the ropes that held his wrists.

“Maybe you’d prefer going back up on the wall.” That threat got him moving, albeit reluctantly. Thus far, Bakura had generally left him alone, letting Yugi cry himself out in the suite while he was off doing whatever it was that he normally did. That morning, though, he had decided that ‘The Runt’ had had enough time to sulk and had dragged him along with him. It had turned out predictably disastrous. Honda had ordered a man to be whipped to death, simply because he had stolen food to feed his family, and Yugi had responded, of course.

His legs were still sore and tired as he stood before Bakura, but Yugi refused to kneel until forced to, even though he knew full-well that that was what he wanted.

The traitor gave him an irritated look, reaching up to hook a finger through the loose ring of the collar and pulling hard. Yugi yelped around the gag, both from the feel of the collar pulling tight and the uncontrolled fall. He angled to the side when he automatically tried to put a hand out, falling on his hip more than his knees, shoulder hitting Bakura’s right knee. The cushion offered some padding, but it still hurt.

“You are going to learn, Yugi. Disobedience isn’t going to get you anything but pain. A lot of it.” Yugi ignored the statement, only correcting his position so that he wasn’t touching the thief. Not that he had much of a choice in the matter, as sand-roughened fingers reached out to undo the gag.

“I’ll just have to get used to being sore, then.” He hissed back, after licking his lips, resisting the urge to spit. The only way he had been able to keep from drooling had been to suck on the ball itself, and it tasted horrible.

“I wonder how much the Shrimp taught you…” Bakura murmured, eyeing him in a way that made Yugi very nervous. He tried to pull back, but the ring of the collar was still held in Bakura’s hand, and the movement only tightened it. “Did he teach you how to suck a dick? No? I didn’t think so. Well, it’s about time you learned.”

Yugi had turned red at the first sentence, staring at Bakura incredulously.

“N-no!” He answered, still blushing furiously. There was no way he was going to let Bakura put his cock anywhere near his mouth. “I won’t.”

“It’s almost cute that you think you have a choice.” Bakura’s free hand was already working at his pants. Yugi’s face went from red to white and he tried to pull away, tried to stand. The collar pulled painfully tight, and then he was jerked forward again, losing his balance and landing with his lips far too close to the one thing he wanted to avoid. Bakura wasn’t quite as long as Yami, Yugi didn’t think, but he was certainly thicker. And there was, of course, the hygiene issue.

Fingernails pinched painfully at Yugi’s earlobe, and he opened his mouth in a gasp, only to have it suddenly filled. The hikari tried to pull back, but Bakura’s hand settled at the back of his head, holding him in place.

“Let me feel teeth and I’ll pull them all out.” Yugi stilled, after a moment, eyes closed and breath coming roughly around the obstruction in his mouth, the ropes still tight around him not helping any. Any further and he’d be gagging. He was shaking, he realised after a moment, shuddering from adrenaline. Bakura reached over him, tugging at something at the back of his waist, and the ropes loosened, sliding down to pool around his knees. The release was a little better, not much.

“Teaching him a new trick?” Yugi tried to turn his head at the new voice, but Bakura’s hand corrected him.

“Trying to. Suck, Runt. You’re not going to get it done that way, and if you take too long, I might have other urges.” That prompted another jerk as Yugi tried to pull away in disgust.

“Relax, Yugi. It’s not that bad.” Malik’s footsteps were silent on the carpet, so Yugi didn’t realise where he was until he reached down to pat him lightly on the ass. “Be glad it’s not Marik. He wouldn’t give you the chance to do it yourself.”

“Stop coddling him, Malik.” The hand on the back of Yugi’s head tightened around a fistful of hair, pushed him forward far enough that he did choke. The hold loosened a little then, and, reluctantly, trying hard not to think about what he was doing, Yugi began to suck hesitantly. It wasn’t really _that_ bad, physically. Bakura tasted a bit salty and sour, but he had expected worse. It was the psychological aspect of it that was so disturbing.

“He did just lose his other half.” Malik commented. “That’s traumatic even when you hate them. I can only imagine what he’s feeling.” Yugi’s breath hitched, but he managed to hold back the sob. Malik’s hand didn’t leave, instead stroking lightly down his back, an attempt to soothe him. The tombkeeper must have sat down on the carpet behind him or something. “Still haven’t heard anything about Ryou?”

“No. I’d be out looking myself, if I didn’t figure I’d end up finding a body instead of a slave when I returned.”

“Damn, he’s tight. Did Yami fuck him at all?” And Yugi gasped and jumped as Malik’s finger pushed against the ring of muscle, accidentally scraping his teeth against Bakura.

“Yugi, that is your only warning.” The thief growled. “Malik, if you’re going to play with him, get some damned lube first.”

“Really?” Malik sounded pleased at the thought, and Yugi groaned miserably, an action that brought a hiss from Bakura. The slave froze, uncertainly, not knowing what he had done.

“You really are clueless, aren’t you? Use your tongue more.”

“Humming and moaning causes vibrations.” Malik encouraged. “And alter your rhythm every so often. It’d be easier if he could use his hands, Bakura…”

“It’s not supposed to be easy. He nearly got himself killed. He’s lucky I’m not whipping him senseless and passing him around, but I’d never hear the end of it if I left scars on him.”

That comment made no sense. Yami was dead. Who would care?

“Speaking of which, I found another piece.” Malik’s fingers stabbed in at him again, though this time liberally slicked. It was still uncomfortable at first, until he loosened a bit. “It was under Kaiba’s throne, of all places.” Yugi couldn’t help but wonder what they were talking about, but with his attention distracted by what was happening, he couldn’t really devote that much time to it.

“Odd that no one else noticed it.”

“Maybe it’s a safety feature or something. Maybe only other item holders can see them, this time.” What were they talking about?

Yugi gasped and jerked forward as Malik purposefully hit his prostate, hard enough for him to see stars. He tried to pull back again, gagging, but Bakura wasn’t letting him, and he couldn’t breathe. He tried to kick back instead, but the loose ropes caught on his legs and prevented the movement.

“Swallow, Brat.” He tried to, reflexively, and Bakura made another pleased hiss, finally letting him pull back.

“Bit early to teach him to deepthroat, isn’t it?” The fingers stabbed in again, and Yugi shuddered in equal parts pleasure and misery. He was hard from the attention, of course, but it was entirely unwanted. Bakura only huffed uncaringly.

“Relax, Yugi.” Malik huffed. “Honestly, Bakura, you’re going to have to be careful. Ryou’s got nothing on him.” A third finger pushed in beside the pair that were already in, and Yugi clamped down on them. Malik only retaliated with a slap on the ass, enough to surprise him into loosening again.

“I’m quite able to train a pet without breaking them.” Bakura answered. “He’ll take me easily enough when he’s worn out a bit. He’s done it before. When I’m done, he’ll be as well-trained as Ryou.” Yugi made a noise of dissent at that, but it was ignored. His throat and jaw muscles were aching already, and Bakura didn’t seem any closer to releasing him. Although, he knew full-well what would come before that anyway, and he wasn’t looking forward to that, either.

“You’d better not have picked up any diseases from those sluts of yours, if you’re planning on fucking him.” Bakura said suddenly, and Yugi, frightened by the thought, tried to wriggle away. Between the arm Malik wrapped around his hips, though, and Bakura’s grip in his hair, he didn’t have much luck.

“I wouldn’t do that to him. We’re careful, and I was just checked last week, besides.” The three fingers teased him a bit longer, then Malik’s hands went to his hips, to reposition him again. Yugi tried to fight the movement, but the other hikari only used his struggles against him, managing to get himself into position at the moment Yugi tried to jerk down, so that he literally impaled himself.

“Horus, Osiris and Ra.” The blond hissed, as Yugi instantly froze, pain flaring through him. “I could come from that alone.”

“You made him cry.” Bakura commented, not sounding too concerned by that, finger moving to flick a tear away. He was, Yugi realised then, tears rolling slowly down his cheeks. The pain wasn’t that bad, it had already faded, but with the humiliation and exhaustion he felt, it had been too much.

“I did tell you to relax.” Malik’s hand reached to fondle him, chuckling lightly then, though it sounded a little strained. “I don’t think it was me, or at least not entirely. He’s still hard.” He tugged at Yugi a moment, then began to move himself, obviously not being in any real hurry.

“Remember our game last time, Yugi?” Bakura murmured, and the hikari tensed up fearfully, moaning again.

“Gods, Bakura. I’d like this to last a bit. It’s not like I get to have him every day…”

“I could arrange that. Not Marik, though. I wasn’t kidding when I said he’d kill him.”

“He’s more interested in hanging out with the other psychos anyway. I could teach you so many tricks…” The last was said to Yugi, and he sobbed in response. “I’m sure Yami would appreciate them all when he returns.” Yugi’s eyes flew open at that, his breath hitching in a gasp that had him choking on Bakura again. This time, he was allowed to pull away to catch his breath.

“Y-” He couldn’t say the name aloud. “He’s de-” He couldn’t finish that, either.

“You didn’t tell him?” Malik had stilled. Bakura pulled Yugi’s head back down again.

“You’re not finished yet, Brat.” He growled. “No, I didn’t tell him. He’s a cocky little bitch when he thinks he’s got His Royal Pain-in-my-ass to back him up.” Yugi simply refused to open his mouth, this time, only squealing through his lips when Bakura tried the ear trick again.

“We could always try doubling up. I think he’s a little tight for that, though.” That confused Yugi, until he felt Malik try to slip a finger in alongside his shaft.

“No!” And he promptly had his mouth filled again.

“See what I mean? If you don’t get to work, Yugi, I’ll make you clean Malik up, after he’s done.”

“Interesting idea. Oh, there we go.” Malik had shifted his angle slightly, hitting the other hikari’s prostate right on. He kept at it, teasing the spot with each thrust, and Yugi moaned at the feeling. It only took a few more passes until he was coming hard, Malik continuing to torment the gland through it, until it started to become painful. Only then did the blond press close, filling him with his own release.

“Since you loosened him up so nicely…” Bakura growled, pushing Yugi away as the other Egyptian pulled out. The slave fell backward, Malik catching him, and then Bakura was between his legs, wasting no time in pushing in, hard and deep.

The world went white for an instant, pain flaring up his spine at the sudden intrusion. He was well slicked, of course, both from the lube and Malik’s release, but his muscles had adjusted to Malik’s size, not Bakura’s.

The thief at least had the decency to give him a moment, before setting his own rough pace, being sure to angle himself to rub against the prostate again. Yugi was hard and wriggling again before long, the pleasure bordering on pain. It didn’t help that Malik had apparently decided to find all his sensitive spots, scratching his nails lightly over the captive’s skin, paying special attention to wherever he got a good reaction. Then Bakura leaned forward, lips pressing against a spot high on Yugi’s neck, worrying at the skin. A few more thrusts and the spirit bit down hard at the spot, just as Yugi came again with a howl, blacking out.

When he came to, he was in a warm bath, Bakura seated behind him, running a cloth over him. The ropes were gone, only the collar remaining, hanging loose around his neck. Yugi didn’t bother fighting, he was too worn out.

“He’s alive?” He murmured, barely more than a whisper. Bakura snorted.

“You, of all people, should know he’s harder to kill than that.” And with that reassuring thought, Yugi slipped back into sleep.


	29. Rebellion

The truck stopped, finally.

Ryou wasn’t sure how long they had been travelling, but the doors, when they opened, let bright daylight in. Ryou squinted, turning his face away.

“All right, you little bitches.” A rough voice snarled. “Give us any trouble, and we’ll knock you senseless. Behave yourselves, and maybe we can convince some nice people to take you. The kind who’ll give you a blanket at night, instead of just chaining you at the back door.”

“Assholes.” Frank muttered, but didn’t struggle when he was dragged out of his cage and chained to the others.

“Well, would you look at this.” The voice’s owner said, looking in at Ryou. A strong hand reached in and dragged him out, his grip rough enough that the captive winced. “We got ourselves a breeder.” Ryou wasn’t sure what that meant, but he could guess, and it wasn’t a good thing. The slaver wasn’t that bad-looking, really, though he could certainly have used a few breath-mints. He was missing one dark grey eye, a black patch covering it, and most of his bulk was muscle. Thick stubble covered his cheeks and chin, and his black hair was worn in a long Mohawk, a strip of neon green running through it near the front. Some people might have even found him attractive.

That one eye, however, eyed Ryou with a mixture of malevolence and lust that had him pulling back instinctively. Bakura gave pain to punish and correct. This man would give it simply for his own pleasure.

“Leave the kid alone, Frisk. You know the boss doesn’t like us manhandling the merchandise.” Frisk turned that dark eye away from his prize and towards another man who stood in the doorway. This one was well-muscled as well, thick arms crossed, as if he couldn’t care less what happened to one slave. His head was clean-shaven, as was his chin. The other man’s voice was just a little deeper than Frisk’s, but no smoother.

Frisk hesitated a moment, but then huffed and thrust Ryou forward. The hikari stumbled, moving then to the back of the truck along with the other slaves. There was only one other slaver close by, yelling orders to the prisoners, sending them into an open pen, where two others seemed to be sorting through them. It all seemed fairly lax.

Ryou took the opportunity.

He first moved to the other side of the truck door from the bald man, slowly climbing down as if he were nervous, glancing around. The space around them was fairly clear, but a short distance away were some trees, perhaps the start of a forest.

He ran. The ground under his feet was gravel and sand, and it hurt, of course, but he’d felt worse, and this might be his only chance at freedom.

“Rick, runner!” He heard a third voice shout, high and boyish.

“Hunter! Fetch!” That was the bald man’s voice, but Ryou ignored it, racing for the trees. He was in the grass now, only a few more feet and…

A sudden growl and something heavy struck him from behind, knocking the breath out of him as he fell. He couldn’t breathe, and whatever it was was still on top of him, not making his attempts any easier.

“Good boy.” The bald man, Rick?, said a moment later. “Off.” The weight moved and Ryou was hauled to his feet, still giving little pants as he tried to refill his lungs. His ‘attacker’ was a huge dog, maybe a pitbull cross or something, from the heavy build. It sat quite calmly now, giving him a wide, open-mouthed doggy smile.

“There’s always one stupid enough to try.” Rick grumbled, pushing him back in the direction of the slave pens. “You’re a bit bolder than you look, Kid.”

 

******

 

The rest of the day went more quietly. They were sorted into groups and led away to different metal shed-like buildings. Inside Ryou’s, caged spaces lined the walls, each perhaps seven feet square. A pipe ran along the wall just above waist height, an offshoot in each cage trickling water down to a low spot in the floor that narrowed down to a small open hole, where it drained away. An instant watering system, presumably meant for both washing and drinking. Hopefully it was sanitized, since, as the occupant of one cage they passed was revealing, the hole served as toilet as well.

Each of the cages here held one or two people, male and female, all quite attractive. The ones pretty enough to be sex slaves, Ryou reflected. Even with his hair in its rough cut, and bruised as he was, he couldn’t have argued with their decision.

They were fed, once, a simple stew that would have been less than appetizing had Ryou not been so hungry. As it was, he was nearly ready to lick the bowl clean.

The rest of the time, except for the occasional guard wandering up or down the center, they were generally ignored. Ryou used the trickle to wash his wounds. One sharp rock had made a small cut on his toe, and he had a few scrapes from when he had been tackled. It was just a good thing he hadn’t still been on the gravel then. But after that, there really wasn’t much to do. The time slipped by slowly, and, eventually, Ryou fell asleep again.

 

******

 

It was night when he awoke, the high windows in the building too dirty to let in any of the stars’ light. Dim emergency lights were lit along the middle of the room, giving a little light to see by. In one of the cages, someone was crying softly. That wasn’t what had woken him, though, and as he listened he could catch it again, the far distant sound of a gun.

Then the lights suddenly went out.

For a moment, Ryou froze nervously, remembering the last time he had been plunged into darkness. And the quick, soft footsteps he could hear in the darkness didn’t help, either.

The footsteps kept pausing, every so often, and, when they paused in front of his door and he heard a soft click, he realised why.

The footsteps moved on, and Ryou rose to go to the door, reaching questing fingers through the chainlink. Yes, he was right. The padlock that had held his cage closed was unlocked. A little manoeuvring and he managed to push it free, and open the door.

The slave paused, considering. He could take the time to remove all the other locks, but that would lose him precious escape time. So, apologizing silently, he moved quietly down the hall towards the exit, keeping a hand on the cages to guide him. The heavy metal door was just slightly ajar.

This was far too easy, the hikari decided, pausing in the doorway to look around. Out here, with the stars and a quarter moon to light the area, he could see better, but that also meant anyone watching would be able to see him, as well. The sounds of fighting were louder out here, of course, coming from one of the other buildings. Obviously better not to go that way.

Instead, he slipped along the side of the building, looking for a better route. There was none, though, he decided, by the time he reached the other corner. The area back of the building was even clearer than the front. He would just have to make a run for it and hope.

He hadn’t gotten halfway before a horse galloped up, the rider reaching down and literally dragging him up and over the saddle. Ryou yelped and tried to struggle instinctively.

“Stop it.” A hand landed heavily on his backside and he did fall still, his conditioning prompting the response despite the fact that it definitely wasn’t Bakura who held him.

“You’re a lot bolder than you look.” Rick. Ryou felt a moment of despair, but then realised they weren’t moving back towards the building, but rather, away from it. He was handed off to a woman, among the same trees he had tried for earlier.

“Hello, Pretty Boy.” She greeted, as Rick wheeled his horse and rode off, presumably to look for more escapees. “Welcome to the resistance. Grandfather is waiting.” She strode off, without even a backward look, and Ryou only hesitated a moment before following.

He, and about a dozen other escaped slaves, were loaded into the back of a delivery van, whatever colour it had originally been painted over with a coat of dull black. This trip took what Ryou would guess to be a couple hours, possibly, and it brought him closer to Bakura, since the ‘fog’ between them seemed to lessen, to where he thought if he could just stretch a little further, just try a little harder, he might reach him. He did make the attempt, but with no success. They were still too far apart, apparently.

When the truck’s door opened, the newly freed slaves found themselves in a dusty old garage, lit with bulbs that grew brighter and dimmer at irregular intervals. The garage door was still open, and outside Ryou could the light from a single street light, illuminating the alleyway. Back in a city, or at least, a fair-sized town.

“All of you pay attention. Grandfather wishes to speak.” Ryou turned his attention towards the woman and froze. Standing there beside her, looking the same as he ever had, was Yugi’s grandfather.

 

******

 

“If you don’t make her be quiet, she’s going to give away our position.”

“Well, I don’t know how to make a baby stop crying. What do I look like, a wet nurse?”

You _are_ Lord Kaiba’s girl.” Wolf glared at the soldier who had issued the last statement. He had been left here in the small house they were hiding out in with a small handful of men while Kaiba, with _Shizuka_ and Mokuba, had gone to get supplies. Anzu had handed Ichigo to him and had gone to the bathroom, and the other woman, Amina, was in the bedroom sleeping with the new prince, Tehuti.

The fact that the blond was holding the baby was the _only_ thing saving the soldier from a good beating.

“Are you jealous, Raul?” Wolf twitched at the faintly irritated tone behind him. Kaiba seemed to be keeping himself shielded since the escape, and not being able to feel where he was was making the slave a little jumpy. Just because the brunet liked sneaking up on him, of course.

“My lord.” Raul mumbled, a half apology.

“Too bad. You’re not my type. I prefer someone with a bit of backbone.” Wolf turned, bouncing the baby a bit, hoping that would settle her. Instead, she cried louder.

“Really, Mutt, haven’t you ever held a baby before?” And the ruler scooped the howling infant out of the confused blond’s arms, cradling her expertly against his shoulder. A few pats on the back, and Ichigo gave a little burp, instantly settling down.

“Where’d you learn that?” Wolf huffed. “Mokuba’s not that much younger than you.”

“We did spend a number of years in an orphanage, remember?” The younger boy interrupted then. He had arrived at the little house the morning after their own escape, with Anzu and Amina, and five trusted soldiers, having found a different way out. “The older children were expected to help with the younger.”

Wolf glanced back at the brunet, who certainly did seem to know what he was doing. It wasn’t that he was cuddly with her or anything. In fact, he seemed to be approaching it with the same professional air he did anything else. It was still… odd, the blond supposed.

“How long are we staying here? We should be doing something, finding out where Fox and Prince are.” They’d heard nothing from, or about, either of them, and they were well into the second day, now.

“Calm down, Pup.” Kaiba answered, handing the baby back to Anzu as she returned. She, too, gave him a surprised look, but didn’t comment.

“I just got a report from my spies. Yugi is fine. Bakura talked Honda-”

“Honda was behind this? I swear, the next time I see that bastard I’m going to pound him into dust.”

“Bakura,” The brunet repeated, giving Wolf an annoyed look, “talked Honda into giving Yugi to him, so other than a couple beatings, he’ll be safe enough. Better him than Marik.” He added when Wolf opened his mouth to speak again. The blond gave him a glare, but subsided sulkily.

“And nobody knows where Ryou is. He disappeared the night of the attack. Apparently Bakura insists he’s still alive, though, and he’s got all of his men out looking for him.”

Well, Wolf reflected, Fox was smart. Maybe he had escaped as well, and just didn’t know where to go now, so he was laying low for the moment.

“Yami has disappeared.” The ruler was continuing. “And the puzzle is broken.” Anzu let out a shocked gasp at that, and Wolf felt a stab of uncertainty. If this demon thing that had taken over could defeat Yami so easily, what hope did the rest of them have? And he couldn’t see this thing being any friendlier and kinder than any of the other monsters they had come across.

“The person I’ve been communicating with thinks he’s not dead, just gone back to whatever limbo he was in the first time the puzzle was broken.”

Well, Wolf decided, that was good news. Maybe. They would just end up in the same situation they had been in before, but that wasn’t any worse than this, was it?

“Honda seemed so nice, though.” Shizuka commented. “At least, he always was to me.”

“Honda was nice to you because he wanted to have sex with you.” Kaiba answered. Shizuka blinked, then blushed and Wolf shot the ruler a furious glare.

“As opposed to the ones who just kidnap and hold their would-be lovers captive.” He snapped.

“And which of those plans succeeded?” Wolf just glared at him again, not having an answer for that one.

“In any case, we should be safe enough here in the meantime. The puzzle pieces are scattered, and until they can be found and rejoined…”

“Only Yugi can do that, and it took him years the first time.” Anzu pointed out.

“Yeah, but he put it together in less than ten minutes after Bandit Keith broke it.” Wolf added.

“If you do not stop interrupting me, Mutt, I will tie you in the cellar and leave you there the rest of the day.” Kaiba snapped. Wolf gave him a thoughtful look, and then flopped down in the nearest chair, deciding he meant it.

“And the same goes for you, as well.” He informed Anzu. That one, at least, was pure bluff. But with Amina able to nurse as well, it was, technically a viable threat. Anzu obviously realised that as well, averting her gaze.

“I haven’t the strength to take that demon on, so, until Yami returns and we can combine our efforts, we need to stay out of sight.

Great, Wolf thought. He got to hang around with a bunch of soldiers who thought he was nothing more than Kaiba’s bitch. This should be a riot.

 

******

 

Riot didn’t even begin to cover it, the blond decided later, lying gagged and hogtied on the dirt floor of the cellar. The cuff on his left wrist had been chained to the cuff on his right ankle, and vice versa, leaving him pretty much unable to move. Although, one of the soldiers now had a broken arm, and a couple others were going to have some lovely looking bruises in a day or two, so that could be counted a slight success.

He sort of hoped the bastard didn’t _really_ follow through on his threat, or, at least, not entirely, since he was sure he could hear something moving around in the darkness. He wasn’t usually afraid of mice or rats, but when he was unable to move like this, if they decided they were hungry, his toes or fingers would probably make a nice snack.

Yes, there was definitely something there. And it was coming closer. Wolf started trying to wriggle away, but he hadn’t made much difference when the ’rat’ reached him and licked his nose.

Wolf blinked. The ‘rat’ headbutted him then, and started to purr loudly, rubbing up against his face.

They were in Egypt. Of _course_ it would be a cat. He was such an idiot. At least no one had witnessed his embarrassing mix up.

“Really, Mutt,” Kaiba huffed as he opened the cellar door, turning on the light that was tied to the wall at the top of the stairs. “What has got you so worked up now?”

The cat sat and looked up at the brunet curiously, while Wolf blushed and completely avoided looking at him.

“You’re afraid of cats now?” The ruler’s tone was bland.

**:Bite me.:**

“Don’t tempt me. I’d like nothing better than to come down there and _deal_ with your attitude.”The accent on the word left no mistake about how he intended to deal with it.

**:Come and try it, asshole.:** Wolf sent back angrily. **:If you hadn’t snuck up on me when I was distracted, you’d be nursing a black eye too.:**

“Perhaps. And perhaps you’d have a sore ass to deal with, instead of just chains.”

**:Fuck you.:**

And that probably wasn’t the best thing to say, Wolf thought, jerking at the chains as the brunet came down the stairs. The cat decided it had somewhere else to be, darting off.

“Really, Puppy.” A hand pushed the skirt of the outfit up, not that it had been hiding much, fondling his ass. “You shouldn’t make offers if you’re not intending to see them through.” Wolf tried to squirm away, but he didn’t achieve much. He certainly jumped, though, when a dry finger pressed against his hole.

**:Bastard.:** He growled, the remark rewarded with the finger actually pushing in. It didn’t hurt that much, but it certainly wasn’t comfortable.

“Something to say, Pup?”

**:Stuck-up-:** The insult was interrupted by a choked yelp as another finger nudged in. That did sting.

**:Seto!:** There was more whine in the name than Wolf would have liked, but he had no doubt the ruler would have continued, and he wasn’t in the mood to have this result in any more soreness than necessary.

“Finished fighting that quickly?” Kaiba mused, though he did remove his fingers, pressing them back in a moment later, well-slicked this time, lightly massaging the abused muscle.

**:Damned, perverted-:** Another yelp, this time from a quick slap, the angle just a little awkward because of his tied legs.

“It’s too bad I had to leave all your new toys behind.” Wolf figuratively bit his tongue at that one. He was all too glad to not have to find out what some of those things did.

Apparently, though, Kaiba had managed to grab something, as he felt it pushed into him. Small and slender…

**:Fuck!:** The statement came at the same time as the gasp as the thing inside him started to move. That damned vibrator, again.

No, he thought, feeling Kaiba’s fingers still teasing him open further, shifting the toy a little to achieve a better result, this one was different. Not that it was any less effective, and he squealed as it was pushed in to press right against the gland.

“Small, but it does the job.” It certainly was. He was hard already, just from that toy humming away. And Kaiba wasn’t helping, reaching further down to play absently with his sack. A single finger against the base of his shaft and he was coming embarrassingly quick, emptying himself onto the fabric of the skirt, still trapped under him.

“Eager, aren’t we?” He wasn’t allowed to rest, the toy still buzzing, more uncomfortable now than pleasurable. The ruler pulled him over to his side then and then back, repositioning him so that he was on his knees. Wolf cast an irritated look back at him, but then jerked, back arching as the buzzing got a little worse. Despite the pain from the oversensitivity, he was hardening again.  The chains were irritating, though, restricting the brunet's access, and he released the ankle clips, holding the loose chains in his free hand. 

“Maybe if I wear you out you’ll stop causing trouble.” The ruler’s hand was firm on him now, stroking and squeezing lightly. The blond whined at the feeling, resting his head on his tormentor’s shoulder.

**:Damn it, Seto.:**

“Perhaps you’d prefer the real thing to a toy?” Kaiba asked, and Wolf silently cursed his body for reacting to that statement. Much at he disliked the thought, it certainly seemed to enjoy it.

“Calm down, Jou.” The toy was turned off and slowly removed. “There’s nothing wrong with enjoying sex with a man. It doesn’t make you any weaker.”

Easy for him to say, Wolf reflected, as Kaiba undid his pants and slicked himself. He wasn’t the one getting called a girl.

Well, he had shown him, hadn’t he? It might be Wolf who was chained in the basement, but the bastard wouldn’t be using that arm again anytime soon.

“I’d much rather take you up to one of the bedrooms, but the main floor one is being used already, and the upstairs ones are too hot at this time of the day. So, we’ll just have to make do.”

The slave hissed softly around the gag as he was filled in one hard smooth thrust. He didn’t want to admit it, but it did feel better. The brunet’s shaft fit him in a way the toy couldn’t. Or, maybe, he had just been trained to fit Kaiba.

Whatever the case, he soon found himself pushing back to meet the thrusts.  Kaiba removed the gag, nudging his legs further apart and pulling him back so that he was practically sitting on the other man’s lap. He wasn’t sure when he started doing the work, riding the billionaire, but he seemed to get a better angle at it, each push back filling him perfectly.

“Good boy.” Kaiba murmured, reaching to stroke him again. Wolf only growled at him, too distracted to come up with a comeback. He wasn’t really that close to coming, since he already had, but…

And then the bastard pulled a new trick, picking up the discarded vibrator and pressing it to the space just behind Wolf’s balls. The humming was a surprise, and Wolf tightened his muscles, at the same time pulling forward, and Kaiba actually moaned at the feeling. He pressed the toy a bit more firmly and Wolf jerked again as the pleasure overwhelmed him and he spilled himself again, though, this time, at least, onto the dirt floor.

Kaiba resumed his movement, giving a few thrusts himself before he climaxed, holding his exhausted slave close.

“No more fighting, Puppy.” He murmured. “We’re shorthanded enough as it is.” Wolf just huffed, not feeling like answering. They stayed like that for a moment, then Kaiba pulled out, and before Wolf really had a chance to realise what was happening, his wrists were chained together behind his back again.

“Fucking asshole.” He snapped, tugging at the binding.

“You _are_ being punished, Puppy. Be glad I’m not tying you back the way you were.” Wolf started to protest and Kaiba slapped a hand over his mouth, halting him.

“Keep barking, and I will.” The CEO pulled a handkerchief from a pocket, quickly cleaning himself up and straightening his clothes. Wolf glared at him pointedly.

“Don’t look so sulky. You brought it on yourself. Behave and maybe I’ll let you up for supper, although you are getting a bit sleek.” Wolf blinked and looked down at himself, well, maybe a little…

“If _someone_ didn’t just leave me locked up or tied up all the time…” He began.

“If you would behave, I wouldn’t have to. Do you want me to put that gag back on you?” Wolf huffed and looked away, ignoring the brunet as he went back up the stairs and closed the door. At least he left the light on, this time.

And only a few minutes later, the little cat came back out of hiding, slinking over and dropping something proudly right in front of him. Wolf eyed the offering and sighed. A dead mouse.


	30. Ill Met By Midday

It had been a far better day than the one before, Yugi reflected, as he scrubbed the shampoo out of his hair in Bakura’s shower. Honda and his demon had left the palace on a day-long hunt, (and Yugi preferred not to think about what the prey might be) and Bakura had forbade the hikari from leaving the suite and had disappeared as well. Probably gone to look for Ryou himself, since the spies he had sent out hadn’t found him yet. So there had no one to try to order him around or bother him.

Well, there had been those twins who had looked in, but they had just given him dirty looks and wandered off, muttering about the new toy not lasting long. Yugi had glared after them, but hadn’t bothered responding. It wasn’t like he wanted to be here.

He turned off the water, towelling himself dry and wrapping an extra towel around his waist, and wandered back into the livingroom, stopping in the doorway when he spotted the blond seated comfortably on the couch, playing idly with a length of cord.

“Yugi.” Malik greeted, then eyed him amusedly. “Bakura prefers you nude? Can’t say I blame him.” The slave flushed. He hadn’t been left anything to wear, and the closet that presumably held Bakura and Ryou’s clothes was locked.

“What do you want, Malik.” He snapped, still angry at him for yesterday. He hadn’t thought he would be the type to take advantage of a situation like that, but apparently his darker half was wearing off on him.

“Still grumpy? Really, Yugi, it _was_ a punishment. I could have gone looking for Bakura’s stash of toys. I’m sure you’d squirm and squeal just as cutely as Ryou does. I imagine you’d learn to love them like him, too.”

“You’re both lucky Yami isn’t here. He’d mindcrush you both so hard you wouldn’t wake up for a month.”

“And you’d like that, I suppose?” There was an oddly suspicious look on the other hikari’s face.”

“I’d-” Yugi paused, frowning, shaking his head slightly. “No, I wouldn’t.” He didn’t sound all that sure, even to himself. He had been about to say he would.

“Hmm. Not sure which way that counts.”

“Counts?”

“Nothing important. Just a little wager Bakura and I made.”

“Dammit, Malik. I’m not a fucking toy. I almost wish-” Yugi bit back the rest of his statement, flushing a little. He wasn’t one to use language like that, and, there, again, he had been about to say he wished Yami was there to mindcrush him.

Malik only pouted faintly. “Suppose Bakura’s won, then. And I really did like that flogger.”

Yugi just glared.

“Calm down.” Malik stood, moving towards him, and Yugi took a few steps back, instinctively, before pulling himself up. Malik paused, looking amused.

“It’s the demon. He feeds on anger and aggression. And then he encourages it.” Yugi blinked.

“Tell the truth. You want to hit me right now.” Yugi did, honestly, but he held himself back firmly. “It’s happening all through the palace. Well, except for Bakura. He’s dealt with demons long enough that he’s managing to handle it, mostly. And I’m having some luck. Imagine that, something good actually coming from having Marik in my head so long.”

“Yesterday, then?” Yugi moved around the room, trying to put some obstacles between them without being obvious about it.

“If Bakura hadn’t been there, you would have ended up in a lot more pain. I wouldn’t have thought twice about it. I hadn’t even noticed the effect until Bakura mentioned it.”

“And now?” Yugi ventured, not liking the amused look in the blond’s eyes.

“I’ll try to keep myself in check. Just don’t make me angry. You should try not to upset Bakura, either.”

“Bakura already takes every opportunity to abuse me.” The smaller male snapped. The Egyptian only huffed at him.

“Bakura is being very gentle with you. I helped him train Ryou. You think a little blowjob and a gentle fuck is something to get upset about, or being forced to stand on tiptoes?” Yugi flushed at that. Was Bakura telling everybody the ways he was ‘training’ him?

“Be glad you’re not the one he’s got down in the dungeon. But then, you’d never be stupid enough to try to get rid of Ryou, either.” Get rid of Ryou? Certainly not. He’d welcome him back in a heartbeat.

“We did these things to Ryou, too, still do, only we’re less gentle about it with him. You’ve been coddled so long you need a soft hand.”

Yugi glared again. Coddled? Was that what they were calling it now? Just because Yami wasn’t _quite_ the sadist Bakura, and, apparently, Malik, were…

_Yugi!_ Yugi jumped and spun, staring behind him. Something sitting on the coffee table flashed gold for an instance, and that cold breeze blew on the back of his neck again.

“You look like you just saw a ghost.” The hikari jumped at the words, and Malik’s arms wrapped around him from behind, feeling oddly comforting.

“I… I heard something…” He stared at the spot where he had been sure he had seen something, for a moment, but it was bare, now. He remembered Malik’s words from the day before.

_“Maybe only other item holders can see them, this time.”_

“The puzzle.” He breathed, staring hard at the spot. Nothing appeared at all, though. “I thought I saw the pieces, but now I can’t.”

“Maybe when we’ve found them all, you will. Hopefully, since you’re the only one who can put it together.”

Yugi nodded absently, blinking then, blushing deeply as he realised that Malik had taken the opportunity to pull his towel loose. The blonde had his right arm wrapped across the slave’s chest, and the other was resting on his opposite hip. He immediately tried to pull free, but Malik only shifted his hand slightly, to grab the other hikari’s cock in a firm grip.

“I told you not to upset me, Yugi.” The blond murmured. Yugi closed his eyes, shivering faintly.

“Malik, don’t.” He pleaded.

“I wonder if Bakura still keeps those leather cuffs he had. There used to be a leather corset too. You always did look surprisingly cute in leather, after all.” Yugi wanted to pull away, wanted to turn and hit him, to do _something_ , but with the other hikari’s hand settled in its sensitive position, he didn’t quite dare.

“Maybe later.” Malik said, after a moment, abruptly releasing him. Yugi was still a moment, in surprise, then darted away, putting the couch between them. Malik only gave him another amused look and moved towards the suite’s door.

“Behave yourself. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to give Bakura any more reasons to punish you.” And with that warning, he was gone, the door clicking as it locked behind him.

Yugi slumped down on the couch, feeling relieved and furious all at the same time. Part of him, the affected part, obviously, wanted to go after Malik and try to beat him senseless. More likely, though, the more rational part admitted, he’d just end up in the threatened cuffs and corset, tied down for whatever kinks the blond felt like trying out on him.

Feeling somehow like the previously nice day had been ruined, Yugi stretched out to try and calm himself down.

 

******

 

Mr. Mutou didn’t recognize him at first, though Bakura couldn’t blame him. He hadn’t really been a common visitor to the game shop, and he did have a different hair cut and colour now.

When he did, though, and after their location (Cairo) was cleared up, they spent a good hour catching up. Grandfather (He insisted Ryou call him that, Mr. Mutou was too formal, he claimed) had been part of the resistance since Japan had fallen. He had survived Domino’s destruction, but had been injured, and, by the time he had recovered, Yugi and the gang were already well into their slow retreat across Europe.

Ryou also learned about how things stood over on that side of the ocean. The rebellions in the Japanese territories and Russia had pretty much faded out, as the citizens decided that life was easier going with the flow than fighting it. There were still pockets of resistance in England, more specifically the Scottish Highlands, but then, the Scots were always more than ready for a good fight, after all.

Ryou was a little surprised, though, to find out that the attack at the Palace hadn’t been the rebellion, or, at least, not Grandfather’s chapter of it. He had admitted that it could have been one of the more violent chapters, perhaps from the African plains or the Iranian or Iraqi territories. They were always up to something, usually with deadly results. Grandfather’s attempts were a bit more passive, more along the lines of what Fox, Prince and Wolf had done, destroying weapons depots, halting and stealing from supply trains, rescuing slaves.

His first day in the building was spent rather quietly. That was normal for new recruits, to let them rest some after their ordeal, and allow them to decide whether they wanted to stay and join the rebellion, or try to start a new life elsewhere. Nobody was forced into anything.

Usually, the rescued were given two or three days, at least, but Ryou found himself so bored midway through morning on the second day that he joined a group heading out for restocking. Grandfather’s rebellion worked to support themselves, rather than just stealing from or bullying the local population, like some other groups did. They did get supplies from raids on the royal depots and such as well, but it was more reliable to have a steady source of income.

So off he headed to the markets, wearing a nondescript tan hooded cloak, the hood pulled up, though it wasn’t terribly likely that he’d be noticed. Bakura hadn’t come close enough to contact him, and, at the moment, he wasn’t entirely sure he’d have responded even if the yami was near. He was free again, and back to making his own decisions, it was a gorgeous day out, and the various bruises and bumps from his tumble down the stairs and subsequent mishandling weren’t bothering him too much.

It wasn’t meant to last. They were barely into the marketplace before one of the other rebels was recognized, the cops raising the cry. Ryou was given a push towards an alley, with a hushed command to separate and meet again back at the headquarters, and then everyone was yelling, and running.

Ryou ran, of course, vaulting over a booth of jewellery and darting down an alleyway. He came out the other side, and careened into a woman. Being polite, he tried to help break her fall, but the girl let out a startled yelp. A moment later, the hikari found his faced pressed against a handy wall with his arm hiked high behind his back, the girl’s husband or brother or whatever holding him there.

“I didn’t mean anything.” Ryou protested. “It was an accident.”

There was a moment of silence, and then he was suddenly spun around and pushed back again so his back was to the wall.

“Ryou.” Blue eyes bored into his, and he wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or horrified. “Bakura’s been looking for you.” Ryou blanched.

“It wasn’t my fault.” He protested. “I was kidnapped.”

“And I suppose you were just escaping from the kidnappers so you could return to him, of course.” Kaiba answered sardonically. Ryou looked away. The other brunet just huffed and tugged on his wrist, holding it in a grip that forbade any escape attempts. Ryou actually considered it, but then just followed quietly. So much for his short stint of freedom.

 

******  


They hadn’t yet reached the house when the mindlink suddenly reconnected, the mental force of it causing Ryou to stumble, and then, a moment later, he was in his soulroom.

Ryou’s soulroom couldn’t really be called a room, though. Instead, it was a clearing in a forest in late spring, the sun forever shining down on soft ankle-high grass, a light breeze rustling the new leaves, the air just the perfect temperature, a stream babbling through. The doorway was a curtain of ivy that hung from the interlaced branches of two of the trees. A statue of a young female angel, decorated by vines that seemed expertly trained to adorn and not to hide, stood near the far edge. It was quiet, and peaceful, and calm. Well, most of the time.

“Ryou.” He flinched at the tone, barely held back fury. “Where the hell have you been.”

“It wasn’t my fault.” He insisted, turning, falling to his knees then, hoping to appease Bakura’s anger a bit. The yami stalked over to him, and Ryou kept his eyes down on the grass.

“It was Annalee. She hit me with something and I passed out and-”

“Be quiet.” He fell silent obediently, steeling himself for what he was sure was going to come then. Bakura obviously didn’t want to hear his reasons. They would move right to the punishment, then.

“Where are you now?”

“Cairo.” There was little point in lying. “Near the marketplace. Kaiba was taking me somewhere.” He wondered what the other ruler had thought when he had collapsed. He hoped he wouldn’t worry too much.

“I’ll be interested to hear that little story. From him.” He added, when Ryou opened his mouth to speak. “I hardly think he bought you at the slave market.” The hikari simply kept his eyes down and remained silent. He’d end up in trouble either way.

“He’ll be taking you back to the safe house, then. I’ll wait until nightfall to retrieve you. And Ryou,” the spirit’s hand reached to tug his chin up, glaring down at him pointedly, “don’t do anything stupid. I’m not in a forgiving mood.”

“Yes, Kura.” Ryou breathed. For a moment, he wondered why Bakura hadn’t mentioned his hair, but the yami ran a hand through it then, a possessive gesture, and Ryou realised it was long again, here. Most likely its usual silver, too. He hadn’t even seen himself in a mirror with the new style, so it wasn’t surprising that his mental image of himself was still his old appearance.

“What about your hair?” Ryou flinched at the statement. He had caught that thought.

“T-they cut it.” He stammered nervously. “And dyed it brown.”

“They?”

“I don’t know. I woke up on the way to the slave pens and it was like that.” The growl that answered that made Ryou cringe, as he considered what punishments might be coming for the loss.

“Calm down, Tenshi.” The spirit said after a moment. He had moved away. “Come here.” Ryou looked up, finally, to see that Bakura had settled himself against a tree near the statue. He started to rise, but caught the yami’s disapproving look.

“Crawl, Ryou.” Part of the punishment, then. Ryou crawled over to him, thankful that there weren’t any sharp rocks hidden in this grass, though the white robe he always wore here, (an angel’s gown) would surely become grass-stained.

“Strip.” He obeyed that order too, still silent and docile, sitting back on his heels in front of his other half, legs spread slightly as he had been taught.

Vines twisted up from the ground, suddenly, tugging his arms back behind him, binding them tightly. Ryou was a bit startled at first, but he didn’t fight them at all, knowing better. This wasn’t the first time Bakura had used the parts of his soul room against him. He’d been fucked by dildos made of tree branches here (and thank god that soulroom trees didn’t leave splinters), been tied and whipped with the vines more times then he could count. The vines weren’t painfully tight this time, at least.

It was a little embarrassing doing this sort of thing under the sight of the statue, though. It seemed a little disrespectful to Amane. Bakura, of course, didn’t care, and the first, and only, time he had refused, had simply beaten him, and then taken what he wanted, in a much more painful fashion. So, as he usually did now, he simply sent a plea to Amane to forgive him.

“Again, Ryou? You never learn, do you? It’s just a part of your mind.” This wasn’t the first time Bakura had caught, and been annoyed by, the little ritual. The hikari glanced up at the statue. It had changed slightly, something that no longer seemed strange to him. The angel was turned away, hands covering her face, as if trying to give him what privacy she could.

Bakura’s hand in his hair drew his attention back painfully, and he yelped as he was tugged down, his face just over the spirit’s crotch. He knew what he wanted, of course, and, after a moment, complied, using his teeth and tongue to undo the zipper and button on Bakura’s pants. He had gone commando today, or here, at least, which made it all the easier for the slave to reach his goal, lightly nuzzling and lapping at the revealed shaft. He hated giving blowjobs, disliked the taste and the thought, but his dislike had only encouraged Bakura, and he had long since learned all the tricks.

It didn’t take long for the spirit to harden, and he petted Ryou absently as the hikari worked, mouth closing over the shaft, teeth carefully kept away as he sucked.

“Take it all, Tenshi.” Ryou gave a dismayed moan, and the yami chose to ignore it, only tangling a hand into the silver hair, giving an insistent push. Ryou slowly started moving downward, relaxing his throat and taking a few deep breaths before swallowing the spirit entirely. It had been a while since he had deepthroated, and he panicked instinctively for a moment. Bakura’s hand kept him firmly in place, though, and he settled, throat working around the blockage.

“I should have you teach the runt. He’s rubbish at this.” Bakura loosened his grip finally, and Ryou pulled back, gasping for breath. Bakura meant Yugi, of course, but why did he have him again? Another punishment?

“You really are out of the loop, aren’t you? The shrimp’s gone, at least temporarily. That useless hanger-on, the one that ran with Kaiba’s mutt, is running things, or, at least, until his pet demon gets bored and decides to kill him. I’m betting on another week.”

Yami was gone? Which meant Bakura had taken Yugi, obviously. Which meant the other hikari was, presumably, sharing Bakura’s bed.

Ryou felt a wave of jealousy. The yami had said before he wasn’t interested in Yugi, and yet, he had claimed him again. Bad enough that he had had to fight against Annalee for Bakura’s attention. Despite Bakura’s statement that he preferred a willing toy, Ryou knew he enjoyed the struggle. He was a sadist, after all.

Bakura pulled him down then, again, and Ryou’s gag reflex activated, since he hadn’t been expecting it. He barely got it under control when the spirit climaxed, sending his seed down the hikari’s throat, leaving Ryou with no choice but to try his best not to choke on it. Which led to a worrying thought. If he were to choke here, or suffocate, would he really die, or would he just pass out and wake up again. He didn’t technically need to breathe, after all. The air here wasn’t any more real than the trees or the sunlight, or his own body.

“Something to test later, possibly.” Bakura commented, and Ryou went pale. He didn’t really mean…

“For now, though, I expect you to return, and to behave yourself until I retrieve you. I’m sure you don’t want to give me an excuse to add to your punishments.”

“Yes, Yami.” Ryou muttered, sitting in pose again, watching the grass as the spirit disappeared suddenly. He thought of remaining where he was, taking what comfort he could from this place, but a warning brush against his mind decided him and, reluctantly, he returned to his body.


	31. Retrieval

The small safe house was almost empty when Kaiba returned with his bundle. Jou lay stretched out on the floor sleeping, right in the most inconvenient spot, a chain leading from his collar to a large eyebolt set into the wall. He had stolen somebody’s jeans, it seemed, a little too wide in the waist and just a bit short in the leg. Kaiba didn’t hesitate to boot him in the ribs as he entered the room, Ryou held over his shoulder, though he didn’t do it hard enough to really hurt him. The blond yelped and darted up out of the way, though, so the intended result was achieved.

“Asshole.” Kaiba ignored the insult, setting the hikari down on the couch. Shizuka hurried past him to the kitchen to get some water. She had panicked when Ryou had stumbled and then suddenly collapsed, and was still upset, despite Kaiba’s insistence that he had probably just been overcome by the heat. It was more likely that Bakura had finally caught up with him, but that might have worried the girl more.

“Who’s that? Are you kidnapping random people now? I might start to get jealous.” The tone was smartassed, of course, but the blond did move over closer.

“Perhaps I’ve grown tired of listening to you yip.” The ruler answered shortly. It wasn’t surprising that Jou didn’t recognize Ryou, really. The choppy hackjob that had been done of his hair, and the colour change, made his face look a little longer, and, surprisingly, older. His fellow ruler, he was certain, was not going to be pleased.

“Well, I’d be pleased to go do it somewhere- Hey, wait, that’s Fox.”

“Use his proper name, Mutt, not your little play titles.”

“I’ll play title you, you…”

 

******

 

Ryou came back to himself to the sound of heavy smacks and pained yelping. Blinking, he turned his head to the side to find Kaiba kneeling on the floor, Jou stretched out on his stomach with his ass raised over the ruler’s knee. A chain, apparently one the blond had been tied with, had been twisted around his wrists behind his back, and a pair of jeans entangled his lower legs. It didn’t look like they had even been undone before being pulled down. The CEO gave one more hard smack to the bared skin, then just held him in place.

“Anything else to add?” He asked, surprisingly calm.

“Arrogant son of a-” The statement was cut off with another clap of skin on skin, and another yelp.

“I’ll have to have your sister fetch someone’s belt, if you keep this up.” Jou growled furiously, but didn’t answer this time.

“Shizuka.” The brunet called, and there was a startled squeak from just around a doorway.

“Yes, Master Seto?” The girl answered as Ryou slowly sat up, his head feeling like those spankings had landed on it. She stayed out of sight, though, and Jou blushed in embarrassment.

“You were going to bring water and a cloth for Ryou, were you not?” Ryou’s eyes widened and he blushed himself, out of commiseration for the siblings. Jou cast a furious glance back at Kaiba, then tried to squirm free. The ruler let him go, but reached out to grab one leg of the jeans, leaving the slave caught between trying to fight him for them, leaving himself on full display, and diving for cover. Predictably, as Shizuka entered the room with a tray, her eyes kept firmly on the floor, he abandoned the pants and hid behind a chair.

“Fucking asshole.” He hissed.

“Mutt, if you do not improve your language, I will shove a bar of soap so far down your throat I’ll be able to use it for lube.” The comment earned another embarrassed squeak from the younger Jounouchi. Kaiba stood and took a threatening step towards the hiding blond, who simply glared at him a moment before dropping his gaze.

Shizuka set the tray down on the coffee table, trying hard to ignore the commotion. The tray held a large glass of water, a few pills, painkillers, most likely, and a bowl of ice water with a cloth in it. Ryou wasted no time in downing the pills and washing his face and neck. Kaiba had released Wolf from the chain, and the blond had headed out of the room, down the hallway, presumably to get whatever clothing he was permitted.

Ryou was, frankly, stunned. If he had mouthed off to Bakura like Wolf did to Kaiba, he would have wished for a simple spanking and a bit of embarrassment. And even then, the exchange had seemed playful, in that cutting way the two had always had. Almost like some twisted form of foreplay or something.

“Perhaps you or Anzu could try to do something with his hair?” Kaiba said to Shizuka, as if the interaction was nothing out of the ordinary at all. “Bakura will be annoyed enough, without having to deal with that hack job.” The girl nodded and followed the way Wolf had gone, the CEO turning his attention back to the newest prisoner. “What did you do, Ryou, use a kitchen knife?”

“I didn’t cut it.” The hikari protested, blinking back tears. He was most certainly not going to cry over an unimportant little comment. Except that little comment meant he didn’t believe the kidnapping story, and he’d tell Bakura that, and Wolf’s yelps would be nothing on his own.

“Stop that. You look like someone just ran over your puppy.” The CEO huffed, fishing the cloth out of the bowl and wringing it out, handing it to him then. “Is Bakura coming? I’m not putting everyone here at risk just to cart a wayward pet home to his master.” Ryou opened his mouth to protest the title, caught the frigid look in the blue eyes, and dropped his gaze again.

“He said he’d come after dark.” He answered instead.

“You can’t really be planning on just giving him back to them. Do you remember what they’ve already done?” Anzu came down the hall, holding her baby close, Shizuka following after, Jou bringing up the rear, the latter looking more irritated at the kilt he was wearing than his master’s plans.

“And you’d rather I keep him here? With half of Bakura’s soldiers out looking for him, not to mention the thief himself?” The ruler answered, sitting down in the chair that Jou had been hiding behind before. It confused Ryou for a moment, until he realised Anzu thought Bakura was on the enemy’s side. Jou obviously knew, the blond only giving his soulmate an irritated look before perching on the arm of the chair, forcing the billionaire to shift his position a bit. The slave had obviously done it to be a nuisance, but there, again, there was that hint of The Game between them.

“Well, you have to do something. Help him get out of the city and tell Bakura he escaped or something.” Ryou went white at the very thought. That really would get him killed. Or, at least, he’d wish for it before Bakura was through. “God, Kaiba, don’t you have any heart?”

“I would have figured you’d know better than that by now, Anzu.” Ryou twisted to look at the new voice, as Mokuba entered the room. “Seto’s heart belongs to me.” The dark-haired teen considered a moment. “And the puppy, of course.” He continued right through towards the kitchen after the comment.

“‘M not a damned puppy.” Jou huffed, but Ryou found it a bit telling that he didn’t protest the rest of it.

“It doesn’t matter.” The CEO interrupted. “Bakura’s already made plans to retrieve him, and I’m sure he won’t be treated any worse than he usually is.”

“It’s all right, Anzu, really.” Ryou put in. “Bakura’s not really that bad. He does love me.” The woman just gave him a stern look.

“You have battered person syndrome, Ryou. You can’t be expected to think right when it comes to this. You’re with me, aren’t you, Jou?” Ryou just blinked at her, a little stunned. She wasn’t really wrong, of course, but still. He had just grown unused to her bluntness, he supposed. Jou didn’t have a chance to answer, Kaiba hooking an arm around the slave’s waist and pulling him into his lap. There was surprisingly little struggle.

“As I said,” The brunet repeated. “It doesn’t matter. I’ve made the decision, and while you might be the Great Royal Wife, Anzu, that doesn’t count for much beyond the harem. You were called out here to fix up Ryou’s hair, not comment on my plans.”

Anzu gave him an irritated glare, but Kaiba was apparently done talking with her, instead turning his attention to teasing his captive.

“Amina’s the hair dresser.” Anzu pointed out tartly. “I could cut it straight, but you’d probably be better off waiting for her to wake up, if you actually want it to look nice. We wouldn’t want the lord and master to be displeased, would we?”

Kaiba just gave her an irritated look, that she returned stare for stare, before he finally huffed and waved her off. She turned to Ryou then, the harsh look replaced with a worried one.

“You look awful. Someone needs to check all those bruises and cuts.” And she pulled him up, ignoring his yelp of surprise, and dragged him off to the bathroom.

“You should let him go…” Wolf muttered, once Shizuka had excused herself to go back out to the kitchen. He moved to get up, but Kaiba hooked his finger through the choker ring, and Wolf gave up after a moment.

“If I let him go, it would cause a large amount of stress between Bakura and me, which nobody needs right now. If I told Bakura he ran, it would only result in more trouble for him. You saw how terrified he looked at the very idea. The thief will do what he wants with him, and he’ll come out of it with no more than a few welts and tears, which is better than what he’d get running loose.” Wolf just scoffed, turning to look away.

“Asshole.” He muttered.

“I think, Puppy, that I’m going to start taking that as an invitation.”

“Kiss my ass.”

“I could do that too.” It was the deadpan way he said it that caught the blond’s attention, and Wolf stared at the billionaire in pure shock, his mind processing that statement and trying to figure out how it felt about it. There was more than a little disgust, of course, but there was also curiosity, and just a hint of desire. Part of him kept throwing up the appropriate picture, him on his hands and knees, chained in place, with the brunet behind him, tongue pressing deep. His face reddened from the image. Kaiba chuckled.

“You do have the most interesting thoughts, don’t you. I can probably find some chains.”

“Fuck you.” Wolf snapped, trying to struggle up, only to get dragged back down.

“What did I say about invitations, Puppy?” A hand reached to stroke him. “And with your sister in the next room, too…”

“Seto!” He hissed, staring over his shoulder at the doorway and trying to get up again. This time he was allowed to, and he settled at the far end of the couch from the chair.

“Unfortunately, I’ve got other things to do.” The brunet stood. “Don’t feel too disappointed, Puppy. I’ll see to you after we go to bed.”

“See to me!” Wolf’s furious response was almost a squeak. “I don’t need anyone to see to me. I’m quite capable of seeing to myself.”

And of course, he thought, Shizuka would come back into the room, holding a tray with some snacks on it, Mokuba right behind her, just in time to hear the last sentence. Wolf went red, while Mokuba grinned and Shizuka looked clueless.

“Of course you are, Jou. It’s just not quite so much fun that way.” And the younger sibling’s expression shifted to match her brother’s.

“Both of you behave while I’m gone. If you act up, Jou, it’ll be her I punish.” Jou spat something after him, but he just let the door close on it. Stay any longer and he wouldn’t get anything done.

 

******

 

“We’ll find someone that’ll help you get away, maybe to Canada.”

“I was in America, Anzu. Bakura’s not going to just let me go, and I’d only get myself into more trouble if I tried to run. He’s not abusive so long as I behave. Honestly.” It wasn’t the first time he’d said that. In truth, he wasn’t really paying that much attention to her anymore, his eyes on the door, and his thoughts on the firestorm that was coming ever closer.

“He treats you like his toy, Ryou.”

“And Kaiba and Yami don’t treat Jou and Yugi the same?”

She didn’t have a chance to answer that, as the door was brutally shoved open, hard enough to make it bounce off the wall and cause Anzu to jump and yelp in surprise. Ryou only pressed back into the couch nervously a moment, before assuming the proper position on the floor.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you how to knock?” Bakura actually stopped, blinking in surprise at the woman. The emotion, however, quickly faded.

“No.” He answered shortly. “They didn’t. I was taught how to beat some respect into a bitch who needs it, though.” He took a threatening step towards her, and she paled, but refused to back down. Ryou cringed.

“Bakura, kindly refrain from damaging my property.” Kaiba _might_ have been talking about the door. “Anzu, go help with dinner.” He probably wasn’t, though. She knew that too, glaring at him furiously before she stomped off. Ryou hoped she wasn’t doing the actual cooking. Kaiba’s might end up burned.

“At least it looks decent, I suppose…” Ryou glanced up, confused, then realised Bakura was talking about his hair. Amina had trimmed as little as possible, straightening it up and layering it a little in the back, and it now just brushed the back of his neck.

Ryou flinched back instinctively as Bakura stepped forward and the ring glowed. A surge of… well, the only word he could put to the feeling that ran through him was _wrong_. The only sign Bakura gave that he noticed was the slight distasteful curl to his lips as he shoved a bag into Ryou’s hands.

“Even this far away, the power’s tainted.” Kaiba muttered irritably. The bag held clothing, soft grey track pants and a bulky dark blue sweater. He put them on quietly, replacing the clothing the rebellion had found for him, folding the cut-off jeans and T-shirt neatly. It was too bad he wouldn’t be able to give them back to them.

“It’s even worse at the palace. Malik avoids wearing the tauk now. I’ll be lucky if his hair doesn’t come out blue or something…” He was eyeing Ryou again, and seemed a bit more pleased now that he was properly clothed.

“Kura?” Ryou ventured, and, after a moment, the thief’s stance shifted a little, relaxing slightly. Ryou was over to him immediately, pressing close.

“Little brat.” The yami muttered, but the tone was fond. “You look like someone used you for a punching bag already.” Ryou tensed slightly, remembering the threat of punishment before.

“As lovely as this reunion is, this is supposed to be a _secret_ alliance.” Kaiba interjected. “I sent the men on an errand, but they could be back any moment.”

“Wait, where’s Jou?” Ryou had just realised that the blond wasn’t hovering behind his soulmate.

“He’s… tied up at the moment. I’ll be sure to tell him you said goodbye.” And Ryou was dragged outside before he could protest further.

He remained silent for a few moments as he followed behind his other half, but then his curiosity got the better of him.

“What’s wrong with the ring?” He could feel the slight taint on the familiar power, almost like a slick of dirty oil.

“The demon’s tainting the shadow magic. The puzzle is the focal point of the millennium items, and without it, they’re vulnerable to outside interference. Its part of how Marik came into existence.” They came to a motorcycle and Bakura handed him the only helmet. Predictable. He didn’t worry much about his own safety, but Ryou was a different matter entirely. It was sweet. Or, well, as sweet as Bakura ever got.

“Is that dangerous?” He really didn’t want Bakura to suddenly turn back to his homicidal Zorc-infected personality. The motorcycle roared to life as Ryou took his place behind his darker half.

**:Could be, if it’s allowed to go on too long. It doesn’t help that the thing feeds off negative emotions. Even Maria and Sara are snapping at anyone who looks at them the wrong way.:** Ryou just frowned, clinging tightly, and wishing, careful to keep it very private, that he _had_ run. It sounded like he was headed right into the snakepit.


	32. A Light in the Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter marks the point where this version maches up with the AFF version. Future chapters will be uploaded one at a time, on the same schedule as over there, which, ideally, is one a week. (this pattern is often influenced by that most evil of things, real life.)
> 
> A couple notes: Kinbaku is a Japanese style of bondage, meant to be ornamental as well as functional. You can find basic Karada pictures easily enough online, though I'm not entirely sure you'd find one in this exact pattern... I use a little artistic license in it. Only a little, because it is a plausible arrangement, and it's probably been done somewhere. And subspace is a legitimate mental state. It's basically an endorphine high, usually obtained through pain, but a slightly different version can occur spontaneously in submissives in certain situations. Again, artistic license. Subdrop, which happens when a sub isn't taken out of subspace properly by their dom, or isn't given a proper chance to recover, can manifest physically, with flu-like symptoms.

Yugi tugged again at the ropes that wrapped around his wrists, tied to rings driven into the sides of the piece of furniture he was laid out on, some sort of padded bench, thin enough that his arms and legs could reach down the sides comfortably, wide enough to properly support him, the head end lifted higher. The bindings held easily, of course. He hadn’t really been even trying, by now. The soft woven cord was wrapped around his chest and waist as well, in a tight karada pattern, though with more twists in the base rope, allowing the rope to be woven back and forth a few more times, constricting his chest. The crotch rope separated around his cock, knotted tightly again just behind his balls, then running up to tie to the start of the base rope, looped around the back of his neck. It was tight enough to keep the plug that had been forced into him, longer and wider than Yami or Bakura, buried deep. He had seen the toy before it was buried in him, the end of it notched so that the rope could be easily slid in or out of place, keeping the intrusive item from accidentally going too deeply. It had hurt, at first, but he had adjusted.

The rope pattern continued down each arm, the extra cord looped through the rings and run back up to tie well out of his reach. His legs were wrapped, too, each limb bound separately so that he could walk when needed, though two extra short lengths currently laced the ankle twists to the thigh ones, keeping his legs bent. The rope then continued through another pair of rings down the sides, forcing him to keep his legs spread and straddling the bench, allowing a full display of the metal rings wrapped close around his shaft and sack. There was also rope twisted around his throat. Like the chest ropes, it was constricting, but not dangerously so.

None of it was painful, of course, though he had to keep his breathing calm and shallow. Kinbaku wasn’t supposed to be painful, he knew that much, at least, and Bakura, wherever he had learned it, seemed to have done his research properly. The tying was designed for extended use. Even the toy within him vibrated lightly, not enough to be a torment, just enough to keep his interest.

The tying was supposed to be a punishment, or the beginning of one, at least. The thief had not been pleased when he had returned to his suite earlier that day only to find that Yugi was no longer there. He had, of course, gone in search of his new plaything. Yugi, meanwhile, had been unlucky enough to end up being cornered by a trio of randy guards. They hadn’t actually gotten more than a change to feel him up, liberally, before his captor showed up to reclaim him, fortunately.

He had fought, of course, struggled in the manacles that had held him on tiptoes while Bakura had wound the rope around him, had spit insults until the bit gag had been forced between his teeth, where it still rested. He had tried to pull free of the ropes, had tried to get at the knots, with no luck, long after he had been tied in place here, a blindfold wrapped over his eyes. Bakura had left the room at some point during his struggles, either that or he was being unnaturally quiet.

Now, it was actually strangely calming, lying in the quiet, and the dark. He had worn himself out fairly quickly by struggling, and had dozed, for a little while, he thought, maybe. Time had ceased to exist, and he really wasn’t sure whether he had been her an hour or a day, and as the stillness continued, he found himself caring less and less about any of it, until he seemed to be almost floating on the quiet and the calm, as if on a still pond. Even the ropes weren’t really felt any longer, the toy a soft gentle hum in the background of his mind, almost a quiet voice murmuring soothing words.

The door opened, he heard it, but it didn’t really seem all that important, nor did the voices that followed it. _Bakura_ , part of him thought distantly, then added, _Ryou_.

“Settled down now?” The words took a long time to make sense, long enough for the spirit to move over to him, pulling the blindfold back and removing the gag.

“Well, isn’t that interesting?” Yugi just blinked up at him slowly, his eyes heavy. His lips still hadn’t formed an answer to the first question, and he forgot it now.

“Is he all right?” Yugi turned his head just a little, to regard the other hikari. Ryou looked different somehow. His hair, maybe.

“He’s gone into subspace.” Bakura answered. “He fought me enough while I was binding him, but he’s taken to this a lot better than you do, it seems. I shouldn’t be surprised, I suppose, with his fashion sense.”

Something crossed Ryou’s face, but Yugi couldn’t have said what, only that it made him shiver. The stillness rippled around him, but then settled again, after a moment.

“Don’t upset him, Ryou. He’s not making a nuisance of himself, which has to be a first, I’m sure.” Ryou turned away.

“Go and get washed up.” Bakura continued, looking through some papers on the desk that stood near the window. It was obviously an office, the desk and chair, a few filing cabinets and a cupboard, and the bench Yugi was tied to, of course. “The dye’ll wash out in the shower.” Ryou hesitated a moment, long enough for Bakura to notice, looking up from what he was doing. A moment later, the hikari turned and left the room.

Bakura set the papers down and looked back towards Yugi. Again, there was that light tremor across the stillness, but the whispering voice seemed to get just a little louder, though still not enough to make out the words, and everything was peaceful again.

“You’re a little too quiet.” The yami commented, coming over and studying him critically. “How much of this is natural, and how much is him?”

The door opened suddenly then, and Honda came storming in, that demon behind him. The still pond shattered into a storm of sharp edged shards, and Yugi shuddered, gasping, straining against the bonds that held him.

“Dammit.” Bakura growled, turning towards the two interlopers. “What do you want?”

“We heard he went for a walk earlier.” Honda answered, eyes focused on the hikari who had once been his friend, not looking like he cared about the display one way or the other. “I wanted to make sure he was properly discouraged.”

Yugi must have looked even worse then he felt, since the usurper’s expression changed to a faintly pleased one. Not that the slave felt well at all, his body feeling chilled and feverish in turns, a throb forming behind his eyes, and his muscles aching.

“Fine. Now you’ve seen him. Get out.”

The demon lunged suddenly, one moment standing at ease, the next leaping toward Yugi, still bound helpless. Yugi jerked fruitlessly, then suddenly blacked out.

Light flared in the room, bright and true. The demon screamed in pain, the sound followed by a similar one from Honda. Then the flash faded, and Bakura glared furiously at the pair, the millennium ring glowing brightly.

“I said get out. And teach your pet some manners, before I do.”

“Remember your place, traitor.” The brunet snapped. “I can have you taken care of just as easily as all the loyalists.” But he did turn away, stalking out of the room, the creature slinking after him, looking smaller somehow.

Yugi still lay on the bench, unconscious, looking pale and ill. Though the padded leather of the furniture showed scorch marks, and the flooring around it, the ropes that bound him were untouched. Bakura let the glow of the ring fade away, resisting the urge to make a face at the tainted feeling. The light hadn’t been his. The power of the ring was too corrupted to do much more than irritate the demon, at the moment. None of the whole items could have. The upstart didn’t need to know that, though.

Yugi’s hand slid open suddenly, and something gold fell out of it, clinking as it hit the floor, balancing against the bench’s base. The eye in the middle of the puzzle’s keystone stared right at Bakura, and, for a moment, a nervous shudder ran up his spine. Then he shrugged it off, moving to retrieve the piece. If the Pharaoh had been upset about the thief’s methods, he wouldn’t have hesitated to turn some of that blast on him as well. And the ropes wouldn’t have escaped unscathed.

“Kura? What happened?” Ryou paused in the doorway, glancing around. The room, Bakura had to admit, was a mess, the formerly neat papers spread around the floor, the desk chair spun back, a painting of an oasis at sunset hanging askew on its nail, the cushions from the couch scattered on the floor in front of it.

“His royal pain in my ass decided to make his presence known, is all. He objected to the wanna-be’s attempt to get rid of the runt.” The thief released the topic of their conversation from the bench, though leaving the ropes wrapped around him. The one was loosened enough to remove the plug, before being tightened again. He was set down on the couch, then, Bakura picking up a semi-folded afghan that lay beside the couch, flicking it open and dropping it over Yugi. It was plenty big enough to cover him entirely.

“Yami was here?” Ryou looked around the room again. Yes, he could see the spirit throwing a fit over someone hurting Yugi.

“He used the brat as a focus. He’ll have a hell of a headache when he wakes up, on top of the effects of dropping.” Bakura was furious. If he hadn’t had the foresight to act like it had been him who had attacked… As it was, the damned monster would probably be after his blood now. Honestly, endangering himself for a fool hikari…

And not even _his_ hikari. If he wasn’t so frightened the Pharaoh would…

_Wait, what?_

“Ryou, stop projecting. Go and sit down.” His own Light was still standing in the doorway, looking like he was wondering if it wouldn’t be better to find somewhere else to be. Bakura checked his own shields, strengthening them a bit. Unfair of him to call the boy out on it when he was broadcasting his anger himself. Not that the thief was generally known for being fair.

Ryou obeyed silently, setting at the far end of the couch from Yugi. It was a large couch, there was plenty of room, but Ryou pressed against the arm, though trying not to be obvious about it. Bakura rolled his eyes. That jealous streak was becoming annoying. The brat might have been useful to take his frustrations out on, now and then, but he was too mouthy, and, at the same time, fragile, to make a good long-term pet. His yami, though… Bakura would have loved to have had the shrimp wrapped in those ropes, tied and at his mercy. Breaking in the Pharaoh would have been great fun.

He didn’t notice Ryou’s uncertain shiver as he moved about the room, entertaining his fantasies while he straightened up the mess.

 

******

 

“Hey, look. Those are funny looking skewers.” Kaiba’s wrist was jerked as Jou stopped, yet again, to stare at something. The mutt seemed intent on retaliating for the leash he was on by needing to be frequently dragged away from the various displays. Not for the first time that day, the ruler felt a twinge of regret for the idea of bringing his pet, despite his need for some exercise that didn’t involve a bed.

“Why do you think they’re curved like that?” The brunet turned, finally, to see what had caught the blond’s attention this time. Long slender rods, some plain and straight, others curved just slightly, with the heads wound or beaten into fancy designs, set with gemstones. After a moment, his lips twitched in an amused smirk.

“I’ll buy a couple and I can show you.” He answered, prompting a suspicious look from his slave.

“Yeah, all right…” He answered after a moment, though Kaiba didn’t need the mindlink to sense the uncertainty there. He resisted the urge to chuckle at him, instead looking over the selection. Jou was already distracted by something else at the next booth, so he didn’t notice the set the salesman produced then, sensing a rich customer. They were plain enough themselves, made of steel, of course, and curved smoothly, but the heads were designed to fit into one of the caps that the merchant also displayed. Kaiba picked out a full set and a couple of the caps, handing the coins over. They were expensive, but just because he wasn’t in hiding didn’t mean he didn’t still have money, and he was just sure his puppy would behave quite amusingly when he showed him exactly what the sounds were properly used for. He’d probably need to make sure he had plenty of rope on hand as well…

But that would have to wait for later. At the moment, he had more important concerns.

“Move it, Mutt. I want to get there before nightfall.” A quick jerk and a strangled yelp, and Jou was back beside him, tugging the choker loose again and giving him a half-hearted glare. Kaiba ignored it as he moved on.

 

******

 

The part of town they ended up in looked even rougher than the safehouse’s neighbourhood, certainly not somewhere the co-ruler of most of the world would usually go. But, desperate times, Kaiba reflected, wrinkling his nose as he bypassed a messy pile of… something organic, he supposed.

Jou’s attitude had changed as well, a bit, and he followed close enough that the leash was slack, his expression cool and his posture arrogant, looking almost as if he wore the leash and followed his master by choice, rather then by command. But then, he had grown up on streets like these, Kaiba supposed. He’d be used to them, even if the faint confusion in his mind meant he didn’t know why they were here.

“Stop right there.” The man that stepped into sight obviously meant business. Not overly tall, but well-muscled and bald, (what was it with ‘tough’ men and being bald) he was certainly a guard of some sort.

“I have a meeting with Grandfather.” Kaiba’s lips twisted around the title, giving it a sardonic edge. He knew full well who the old man was. The fool played at being a rebellion leader, though it was only Yami’s fondness for him that had kept Kaiba from long-since having set Bakura loose on him. His group barely qualified as a nuisance, most days, their antics consisting of freeing slaves and raiding buildings and such. But, they were also the least distasteful of the rebel groups, and he needed men. Honda’s raid on the south end yesterday, and the subsequent public torturing and killings that morning, had proven to everyone who could claim to be sane that he had no business ruling a household, let alone an empire.

“Who’s that?” Jou piped up, as the man considered a moment, then waved Kaiba to follow, leading them through the garbage-strewn streets. Kaiba didn’t bother answering. He’d find out quick enough.

The guard led them to an abandoned warehouse, one of many in the area. He paused just inside the door, watching them silently. Jou glared back, his frame tensting for a fight, but Kaiba ignored the both of them pointedly, only making sure he had a good grip on Jou’s leash.

“Seto Kaiba.” The voice was the same as ever. “Come begging for help, I see.”

“Hardly.” The brunet answered coldly, at the same time as Jou perked up and moved forward.

“Gramps. You’re alive. Boy is Yugi goin-” The statement was cut off with a strangled sound as Kaiba jerked back on the leash. Jou gave him an irritated look, but returned to his side after a moment.

“Still haven’t figured out that you can’t buy whatever you want, I see.” The old man huffed.

“Of course you can. The currency just isn’t always money. Sometimes it’s fear.”

“I ain’t afraid of you.” Jou bristled. Kaiba ignored the comment.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t have Rick here just shoot you.” Grandfather interrupted. “I’m sure no one would really mind.

“To the contrary, the Puppy would take it very badly were I to pass suddenly, I assure you.” Jou gave him an uncertain look at that, and he sent a soothing touch absently. He was partially bluffing. Even he didn’t know how the bond would react to one of the pair’s sudden demise.

“But that isn’t important at the moment, anyways. Even you have to agree that we four are far better at ruling then the hothead in charge at the moment. The people we killed were, usually, actually guilty.” Honda had just picked people at random yesterday. Women, men, even a couple older children.

“Keep talking.” Grandfather muttered, looking reluctant to admit that point.

“I need men. The army we had destroyed themselves, and what remains, for the most part, is loyal to Honda, or under the demon’s control. I have enough money to outfit whoever you can scrounge up. And we,” he was taking a chance with this point, but while he might end up spending a month or two in the shadow realm for it, he would, at least, live through the experience, “might be willing to discuss a few points of contention over our way of doing things.”

“First, you take that leash and collar off him. The only men in my buildings are free ones. And you hand over your millennium item.”

“I didn’t bring the rod with me.” He had left it behind, already anticipating the demand. As for the other point, fine. The collar and leash weren’t what really controlled Jou, after all.

“Take them off.” He ordered, handing the leash to the blond. Jou took it, looking shocked, frankly, and more than a little uncertain. Another soothing mindtouch.

“He will be leaving with me, still.”

“We’ll let him decide that.” The old man answered, then waved them further into the building.


	33. Collapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took. We're into fair season, so I've been busy with that. Next chapter should be up next week.
> 
> About the Raising of Heaven. It is an actual festival in Ancient Egypt, supposed to occur, roughly, at the end of January, which was midwinter for them, and involves Amun. I couldn't find much else on it, so I'm making things up again.

“Again? I thought you were supposed to be taking care of that rabble.”

“Burn them out. Just destroy the whole town. That would solve the problem.”

Yugi looked up just as the Bakura stepped into the room, followed by Honda and the demon that was always with him. Usually it was the demon who frightened the hikari, but one glance at the thief’s face had him pressing back against the side of the desk, where he was chained.

“That would just cause an even worse uprising.” Bakura’s voice gave new meaning to the word ‘frigid’. Even Ryou, who was curled up on the couch reading, tensed up, giving his yami a frightened look. A moment later, though, he relaxed again, though he did keep his eyes on the trio.

“Kill them all.” The demon repeated, his eyes settling on Yugi. “Kill him.” The hikari glared back furiously, biting his tongue to keep from answering. A week of punishments had finally taught him to keep his comments to himself. Well, sometimes, at least. Once in a while, when Bakura was in a bad mood.

“I’ve got a few spies in the organization.” The spirit growled. “They’re working their way up, to find the home base of this ‘Grandfather’ person.”

Grandfather. The head of the rebel organization. Honda and the demon had been complaining about the mysterious leader every time he had seen them.

“And Kaiba?” Honda queried. Yugi eyed him thoughtfully. He wasn’t looking all that great, the slave decided. There was an odd hollowness about him. Not something Yugi could put a finger right on, since he looked healthy enough physically, perhaps a little tired, but it was there, he was sure.

“Without the rebels, Kaiba is unimportant. The items are losing their power, for some reason.” Bakura touched the ring absently as he admitted that bit of information. “He has money, but without soldiers, that’s useless.”

“I want those rebels dealt with.” Honda snapped. “Do as he suggests if you have to. These hit and run tactics are pissing me off.” Yugi shifted a bit, and the brunet’s gaze turned to settle on him. “You’re quiet today. Finally starting to learn your place?”

“Biding my time until Yami returns to teach you yours.” Yugi snapped, without thinking, immediately realising his mistake. Ryou turned his gaze on him, going positively white, and Yugi didn’t need a mindlink to sense Bakura’s fury. Oh well, better to continue on. “He will, somehow. He doesn’t need the millennium items to deal with trash like you.”

There was silence for a long moment, Honda’s eyes narrowing in fury.

“I’m beginning to think you like pain, brat.” Bakura hissed, hauling him to his feet suddenly. Yugi bit back a hiss as the muscles in his back, still sore from his last beating, protested the movement.

“A good public whipping might straighten him out.” Honda suggested. Bakura huffed in what might have been amusement, releasing the chain that held Yugi and hauling him across the room to that damned bench, chaining him face-down to it, wrists held over his head and legs straddled.

“It’s a thought.” Bakura answered. “It wouldn’t be his first, though there wasn’t that big of a crowd when Yami had me do it. You could make a holiday of it or something.”

“That’s not a bad idea. I’m sure Marik would love to do the honours. He has been complaining lately about being bored.”

“I’ll choose the whip, then. Given the chance, Marik would most likely kill him.” Yugi felt sick. And not the weak, trembling type of sick he had felt after his blackout, when his body had ached and he had shivered and sweated in turn. Subdrop, Bakura had called it. No, this was much worse. It was probably a good thing he hadn’t had anything for lunch yet, or he might have lost it all over the soft brown leather. As it was, he was taking deep slow breaths to try to stave off the nausea. Give Marik a whip, even one Bakura picked out, and if he did live through it, he wouldn’t be in any shape to be grateful about it.

“I should have the guards round up some of the rebels, then.” Honda sounded far too gleeful about the idea. “We’ll make a real show of it.” Then he and the demon swept out of the room, the door closing behind them.

“I’m beginning to think I should just leave you gagged at all times.” A hand tightened painfully around a handful of the tri-coloured hair, and Yugi yelped as his head was pulled back harshly. “I’d beat you senseless, if I didn’t think you’ll need all your strength for Marik.” The yami turned suddenly, to look at Ryou, chuckling after a moment.

“I could, I suppose. You’re a little quick to suggest punishments, aren’t you?” Yugi froze, then lifted his head to cast an incredulous look at his fellow hikari. Ryou was offering suggestions on how to hurt him? He knew that the other had settled back in, of course, and admittedly, things had seemed a little strained between them over the last week, but he hadn’t expected that betrayal. The demon’s effects? He had to believe that explanation.

“I have a different idea, however. You two behave yourselves.” And with that warning, the thief left the room.

“You’re an idiot.” Ryou hissed, after a moment of silence. “Bakura’s trying to protect you and you keep doing things to get yourself into trouble.”

“So I should just sit back and play the good little slave?” Yugi snapped back. He was furious over Ryou’s betrayal, on top of everything else. “Yes, Kura, no, Kura.” He mimicked, deliberately badly. “Please let me kiss your ass some more, Bakura. Please abuse me more.”

Ryou stormed up and was across the room before the words had finished, hand striking hard across the other hikari’s cheek.

“At least I,” The white-haired slave growled, “am not going to be publicly whipped for my behaviour. And I’m not the one who needs to be kept chained or tied all the time.”

“No, you’re a coward who’s decided to roll over to save yourself a little pain.” Ryou’s hands clenched like he wanted to hit him again.

“And you’re a fool who refuses to admit he’s lost.” He snapped back.

The confrontation might have intensified, except that, at that moment, the palace shook. The two hikari exchanged confused looks then Ryou stumbled to his knees at another, stronger, rocking. This time, Yugi caught the sound of a faint explosion, and then, another, louder one. Dust filtered down from the ceiling.

“I think we should get out of here…” Ryou said nervously.

“Easy enough for you to say. I’m a little tied up here…” Ryou tugged at the combination lock that held the chains around Yugi’s wrists.

“Bakura won’t give me the combination.” He said, after a moment’s silence. “He says he’s close…”

Three more explosions, right after each other, and, with an ominous creak, the ceiling above them suddenly collapsed.

Ryou yelped, throwing himself over Yugi, cuddling close as the debris collapsed around them. A chunk of flooring fell right over them, striking Yugi on the head, and his body went limp as he passed out.

 

******

 

“You’re quiet.”

Jou started at the sudden statement, looking up. He, and Kaiba, had been leaning up against the wall outside the new safehouse, waiting for the messenger from Grandfather.

“So?” The blond’s hand raised absently to his bare neck, and he quickly shifted into a movement to scratch a non-existent itch. The brunet’s slight smirk showed he wasn’t fooled, and Jou flushed faintly. He was not, though, going to admit he missed the weight of the chain around his neck. Nor was he going to willingly put it back on.

“Is that a new rule, now? I’m not allowed to be quiet? Not that it matters.” Part of Grandfather’s demands for his help had been that all current slaves were to be freed, and only tried and convicted criminals with serious, or repeated, crimes, could be made slaves from that point on, which meant, for instance, that a person couldn’t be made a slave for the rest of their life for stealing a loaf of bread or something.

“That only comes into effect when Yami’s back on the throne. Besides, you bunch are special cases.” The ruler moved to pin him against the wall. Jou tilted his head back slightly to glare up at him, refusing to back down at all. “For instance, all we need is a law that hikari belong to their yami.”

“I’m not a hikari.” Jou snapped back.

“You’re certainly not a yami.”

“If you two are busy, we could come back.” Both Kaiba and Jou turned frowns on the new arrivals. Rick, and Dimitri, Grandfather’s Russian second-in-command.

“I’d much rather join in.” Dimitri argued, his accent clear but not too overwhelming. Jou blushed at being caught in the situation, giving his captor a push back. Kaiba allowed it.

“You had news?” The billionaire prompted.

“We did a bit of a renovation on the palace.” Dimitri answered. “You might have to rebuild.” Jou grinned in amusement and Kaiba scowled at him.

“We only set off a few small explosions.” Rick clarified. “Might have caused some damage, but nothing that people couldn’t get out of the way of.”

“Assuming, of course, that they’re not tied up or something.” The ruler pointed out, then waved it off. “No point worrying about it now. How are the attacks on the barracks going?”

Jou tuned the conversation out. His advice wouldn’t have been accepted, even if he had felt inclined to offer it. No, he had other things to think about. He couldn’t help but wonder what would happen once Honda had been overthrown. Would things go back to the way they had been before, him and Yugi and Ryou against the Kings? Kaiba wasn’t wrong. Between him and Yami, they could certainly find a way around the stipulations Grandpa had set, the new laws about the slaves, which included enforcement of humane treatment for them, and a council and provincial officials elected by the common people.

No, it couldn’t go back to that, at least not completely. Even if Ryou wasn’t settled in, the soulbond between him and Kaiba made things… different. And when was the last time he had had to use the rod to enforce a command?

It was a bit disconcerting, actually. He was settling in himself, it seemed. He was, if he wanted to use the bastard’s terms, becoming tame. How soon before he was willingly sitting at Kaiba’s feet, and eating from his fingers, obediently following him around and even soliciting his attentions?

“…arranged a public display for tomorrow.” Jou blinked, just catching the end of Rick’s statement. “There was something about public whippings for a bunch of captured rebels.”

“Sounds like it would be something good to crash.” Dimitri commented. “We might even get a chance to take out Honda. Without him, that monster might lose his power.”

“More likely he’d become even more erratic and try to destroy us all.” Kaiba countered. “But that isn’t an entirely bad idea. At the very least, we might be able to rescue whoever they’ve managed to capture. Where are you going?” Jou had pushed away from the wall and was strolling away from the others.

“For a walk.” His flippant answer drew an irritated frown.

“Don’t go far.”

**:Bite me.:** He had a moment to savour the CEO’s surprise, before it changed into irritation.

**:Don’t think that just because you’re not wearing your collar, I won’t hesitate to remind you of your place.:**

**:My place is whatever I want it to be, and that’s not as your lapdog.:** And that definitely wasn’t the thing to say, by the flare of anger.

**:I will deal with your new attitude later, _Mutt_. Don’t go far.:**

Jou felt a faint tremor of nervousness at that, but he resolutely brushed it off. He’d go just as far as he wanted to, and he’d come back when he wanted to. _If_ he wanted to.

Though, he reflected a good hour later, it wasn’t like he really had anywhere else to go. Frankly, he wasn’t even entirely sure where he was, at the moment. He thought maybe he might have been able to follow the mindlink back, if he tried, but that would have been admitting he needed the blue-eyed jerk, and he wasn’t going to do that.

It was another hour before he finally found his way back to more familiar territory, namely the neighbourhood of the first safe house. Or, what remained of it, at least. It certainly wasn’t habitable anymore.

But it was a reference point, at least, and, though he took a few more wrong turns, he finally found his way back, well after dark, to their current hideout.

To find the door locked.

“That son of a bitch.” He snarled, raising a hand to pound on the door.

**:Done being stubborn, Puppy? Maybe if you beg nicely, I’ll let you in.:** Jou froze, blinking in surprise, then his anger flared again.

**:I wouldn’t beg you for anything if my life depended on it.:** He spat, turning away from the house, deciding to find somewhere else to stay for the night. Finally, he found a sheltered spot at the end of a small alley, and curled up there.

 

******

 

“Ryou. Wake up.” Ryou blinked dazedly, wondering for a moment where he was. Somewhere that was glowing golden. No, it was him.

“Come on, now. I need to talk to Bakura.”

The white-haired boy straightened suddenly as he remembered. The roof had caved in, and he and Yugi… He turned to look at the other hikari, who was holding him carefully. Only, it wasn’t Yugi that held him.

“Yami?” He looked around, realising that they were, literally, buried alive under the rubble. Everything glowed faintly golden, and he quickly realised it was the spirit’s power that was holding the heavy weight off of them.

**:RYOU!:** The hikari winced at the volume of the mental call.

“Tell Bakura that I’m awake.”

**:Kura? We’re all right. Yami’s here, instead of Yugi.:**

**:Tell him to stop making the puzzle pieces glow. Everyone can see them. Or do that. Whichever.:** Ryou felt a moment of confusion, until he noticed a gold box suddenly appear on the floor in front of him. It started empty, but as he watched, the pieces of the puzzle appeared out of thin air and dropped into it.

“Yugi will need to rebuild it. I can only appear when he’s unconscious at the moment, and I don’t have full control. As soon as he wakes up, I’ll be gone again. It's a surprise I can touch him at all.” He did seem a bit… stiff, now that he mentioned it. Like a puppet or something.

“I doubt he’ll protest at all, if it gets him out of Bakura’s hands.” The pharaoh sounded amused at that. “Not that he would have anyway, probably. Oh, and remind him not to get too carried away. Yugi _is_ still _my_ hikari.” Ryou dutifully relayed the message. He expected Bakura to be annoyed, but he waved it off carelessly.

**:How much can he sense when the brat’s awake?:**

“Not much more than emotions and vague images. I can scan his memories somewhat when he’s asleep and get the general gist of things, though. Make sure the millennium items are available at the _show_ tomorrow.” The derisive twist he put on the word gave his opinion on it clearly. “And get Kaiba a message. I need to speak with him before it starts. Yugi needs to finish the puzzle tonight for this to work out.”

“That doesn’t leave us a lot of time.” Ryou pointed out. He didn’t know how long they had been buried, but it had been late afternoon when the whole affair had started.

“You’ll manage. You need to. Tomorrow’s the Raising of Heaven, and my powers will be at their strongest then.”

“Ryou!” The call this time came from outside their little bubble, and a beam shifted slightly, then fell as the golden glow suddenly faded. Luckily, it landed across another, effectively providing a support that kept the rest of the fallen ceiling off of them.

“Yami?” The ruler collapsed backwards, the magic disappearing as Yugi began to come around, taking control again. Only a moment later, with another tumble of smaller pieces, a hole appeared in the side of their prison.

“Kura?” Ryou called.

“Stay where you are. We’re almost through.” Ryou obediently moved back, pulling a thoroughly disoriented Yugi with him, as the slaves Bakura had brought cleared out a passageway for them.


	34. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite so long a wait for this one, thankfully...
> 
> A few points:
> 
> I might have stumbled into another story here, while I was, again, screwing up canon. (Is a video game considered canon?) I know Jounouchi was called Jono in Forbidden Memories, and was written as being one of Atem's friends, but he never showed up in the memory world, Jono is obviously just a twist on his modern name, and I kind of like the idea of him being a foreign slave given as a present to Pharaoh Set. Gives them more time to become acquainted without impending apocolypse hanging over their head. If anyone else wants to take a stab at that particular prequel, feel free too, just give me a heads-up. I might try it myself, if I get an urge. Dunno. 
> 
> The name Judoc, according to the page I found, is ancient Celtic, and means Lord. The only pronounciation I found for it was actually far a variation of the name and pronounced the 'J' as a "Y'. If anyone knows Celtic and would like to correct me, feel free to do so.

“Stubborn fool.”

Jou opened his eyes, blinking in confusion. He was stretched out on his old couch.

It took him a moment more to realise where he really was, but the furious Egyptian priest who stood frowning down on him helped.

“I am shocked your idiotic pride hasn’t gotten you killed already. Although, it is probably more my cousin’s brat to thank for that, I suppose.”

“Go away. I’m trying to sleep.” And the blond simply rolled over and pulled the covers up. That worked for about five seconds, before they were dragged off him and he was jerked upright by a handful of hair.

Of course, he came up with his fists out, but Set, it seemed, was less inclined to humour him this time, and he found himself with his hands tied behind his back with a length of rope, (and where had it come from?) in a disgracefully short amount of time.

“Now, perhaps you will listen.” The priest commented, pushing him back down to sit on the couch. Jou just glared up at him.

“I’m not your fucking toy. Either of you.”

“You are a slave. That is your place in life, as it was in my time as well. I would not be surprised to find it has been your role in your other incarnations as well, in some form or another. More specifically, you are, and were, and will be, _my_ slave.”

“Go screw yourself. I ain’t nobody’s slave, and sure as hell not yours.”

The priest spoke a quick sentence then, in Egyptian or something, and touched his pointer and middle finger to Jou’s head. The captive let out a surprised whine as memories, of a place he had seen only once before, and a time he was sure he had never known, flashed through his head. A life spent caring for his father’s farm, laughing with his siblings, until the army swept through and destroyed everything. Following naked behind a camel through burning desert, ropes wrapped around his wrists, a heavy metal collar around his throat. A city, where caramel-skinned people eyed him, said words he couldn’t understand, before he was led into a huge palace and presented before the ruler of this place, a tall blue-eyed man who eyed him with an intensity that made him even more unsure and frightened.

Other memories followed, days of being forced to learn the rules of his new position in life, the language and customs of his captors, and later, nights of pure pleasure at the pharaoh’s hands, as his position shifted from palace slave to pleasure slave, and then, consort.

“S-stop.” He hissed out finally, pushing the spirit’s hands away and cowering back, the rope binding him having disappeared as mysteriously as it had appeared.

“Calm down. Just relax.” And it wasn’t the priest who crouched beside the couch now, but Kaiba, his hand running lightly through Jou’s hair.

The gentle touch brought back other memories, now, and Jou flinched back, feeling overwhelmed. The CEO let out an irritated noise.

“I’d kill him if I could figure out how.” He huffed.

“It was necessary. He will adjust.” Jou lifted his head to blink uncertainly at the priest, who stood back a distance. He was fuzzy around the edges, and faintly see-through.

“Go to hell.”

“Your concept of the afterlife does not apply to me.”

“Asshole.” The CEO growled, then promptly disappeared. Jou focused his attention back on Set, who was looking solid again.

“He is ordering your guard to bring you in.” The spirit said, after a moment.

“Guard?” Jou parroted, then pressed back against the cushions as the priest moved closer.

“Calm down. It would serve no purpose to refresh your memories again.” The blond shook his head, trying to shake off whatever it was the Egyptian had done. He had to fight the urge to submit to him now, to actively encourage the type of attention he would have refused, only ten minutes before.

“You said guard. I didn’t have anyone with me.” He focused on that, to try to ignore the feelings.

“You cannot actually think we would let you wander through a strange city unsupervised. You could have saved yourself a lot of walking, had you stopped being so prideful. Ah, but you were just as stubborn the first time around, I suppose.”

“Don’t. I’m not… Not whoever the hell _he_ is. Was.”

“He called himself Judoc, as I recall.” Set continued, pronouncing the J with a Y sound.

“Shut up!” Jounouchi stormed to his feet, glaring at the priest. “My name is Jounouchi Katsuya.” He could remember being called that other name, now, faintly. “I am part Japanese and part American, not… not Irish, and I certainly am not your whore.”

“What you are is an ignorant child.” The brunet snapped, then hissed in irritation, closing his eyes for a moment and clearly trying to calm his temper.

“I had hoped reminding you of your past life would save you the discomfort you caused yourself back then, but it seems you are determined to take the difficult route.”

“I never got anything by playing nice.” Jou growled, turning to circle around the room, wondering how to wake up.

“No, I suppose not.”

And then, suddenly he was awake, as he was lifted and tossed over a powerful should.

“Wha the…” His head spun from the sudden shift in place, and he tried instinctively to get himself the right way up.

“Settle down, Princess. Time you were home in bed.” Raul. Of course the bastard would have sent Raul to keep an eye on him.

“Put me down.” Jou snapped, kicking out.

“If you don’t settle down, Princess, I’ll let you taste my belt.” Jou drove a fist into the man’s side, and was almost dropped for his trouble.

“Do that again, Bitch, and I’ll see for myself what the boss is so interested in.”

“You’re feeling suicidal?” A surge of memories flared, of watching as his mother and sisters were thrown to the grass and raped, of being forced into the same position himself, before that brutal trek through the desert.

“There. That’s a good girl.” Jou blinked, realising he had gone still during the flashback. Raul was patting him fondly on the ass now.

“Touch me again and I’ll break your arm too.”

“Little hard to do that with my cock up your ass.”

“You two are out late.” Raul stopped, and Jou twisted around to try to see who it was. The voice had sounded familiar.

“The lady went out for a walk. I’m seeing her safely home.” This time, the fist was better aimed, and Raul did drop him.

“Fucking brat.” He hissed, holding his side. Jou rolled away, coming back to his feet and ready to go after him again, only a thick arm was around his throat, pulling him back.

“Settle down, Sunshine. You’re not going to make anything better by taking out your boss’s men.” He knew who it was now. Rick.

“It’d make me feel better.” Jou muttered. Definitely not a good idea to pick a fight with the rebel, especially considering Raul would happily join in.

“You take it easy there.” Rick said, ignoring Jou’s comment. “That looked like it hurt. I’ll make sure Sunshine gets back where he’s supposed to be, safely.” There was just a tinge of emphasis on the last word.

Raul glared at them, but obviously he felt it wasn’t worth pressing the issue either, and Rick tugged Jou off in the direction of the safe house.

 

******

 

“Yugi, wake up!” Yugi blinked, pulling himself upright again at Ryou’s hissed demand. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to them, though, too busy bustling around with last minute preparations. The front yard was garishly decorated with bright ribbons, the gilded statues either removed or recoloured, and a wide wooden stand, complete with a whipping frame, had been built in the middle of the driveway area. Three of the thrones, marik’s, Bakura’s and Yami’s, had been moved out onto the verandah, and cushions had been piled by Bakura’s for the two slaves, a shade situated over them to provide shelter from the sun. Later on, it would pass behind the palace, and the building would provide the shade, but at the moment, the burning orb was almost right overhead.

“He has a concussion. He was awake most of the night. He’s in no condition for a public punishment.” Yugi lifted his head as Bakura approached, along with a displeased-looking Honda, and, of course, the demon.

Bakura wasn’t entirely lying. Yugi probably did have a concussion from being hit on the head, though it wasn’t quite so serious as the thief was insisting, and he had been up most of the night, putting golden puzzle pieces together. The puzzle was complete now, except for the keypiece. Bakura had worried that assembling it fully might have drawn the demon’s attention. Both puzzle and piece were close to hand, though, tucked into and under the cushions the two hikari sat on. The other items had been hidden around the area as well, Yugi knew, in strategic places.

“I think he could handle it.” Marik said suddenly, from behind the pair of slaves, and Yugi twisted to see where he was. Both the Egyptians stood just between two of the support columns. The yami held a long thin whip.

“He looks like he’d pass out after one hit.” Malik disagreed. “Not much fun in beating an unconscious slave. You might as well go beat a sack of grain.”

“Whatever.” Honda snapped. “There’ll be plenty of others. And you won’t need to be so _careful_ with them.” The usurper cast an irritated glare towards Bakura. The spirit simply ignored it.

“Lie down, brat, before you fall over.” He said instead, giving Yugi a push as he walked past to the spot his throne had been moved to. Yugi was tempted to protest, but it sounded to him like permission to take a nap, and he wasn’t going to argue with that, instead curling up on the cushions.

 

******

 

The servants were still rushing to and fro when he was nudged awake, but the sun had shifted enough that his position wasn’t in the shade anymore.

“You’re going to get a burn if you don’t move.” It was Malik who had woken him, it seemed. The tombkeeper was watching the servants, seemingly not paying any attention to Yugi at all. “It’s going to start soon.”

He wasn’t wrong. Before the hour was up, people started trickling in, either willingly or ‘encouraged’ by Honda’s guards. The front lawn filled with people, and then, finally, Honda appeared himself, with Bakura and Marik, of course. There were speeches, and some arrogant gesturing, and the rulers took their seats, and then the first captive was dragged out and chained in place.

“Be ready, Yugi.” Ryou murmured as Marik left his throne to stride out to the stand. The nap had done wonders and Yugi felt much more clear-headed now. His fingers reached under the cushions, finding the piece and the puzzle, ready to press them together.

The whip rose in the air, then snapped down, a pained scream splitting the air.

“Now.” Bakura hissed, at the same time standing and moving away, making it look casual, as if he wished to speak to someone in the crowd of ‘nobles’. Even though he had been expecting the command, Yugi jumped a bit, fumbling the piece. The thief’s head turned as he reached his position and the whip lifted again, brown eyes demanding, and Yugi pulled the puzzle and keypiece from the cushions, twisting the piece to the right position and sliding it home with a resounding click.

Blinding golden light flared from the item, and everything seemed to happen at once. The captive on the stage screamed again, and the sound mixed with Honda’s surprised cry, and the demon’s screech of pure fury. The golden light spread and separated into beams that spread across the yard, creating a web with the other items, all of them glowing now. Across the square, Yugi could see Kaiba, the brunet holding the rod in both hands, Jou standing close to him.

And then a figure appeared where the light converged on the puzzle, and Yugi forgot about everything else.

“Aibou.” Yami said softly, the deep voice warm and soothing, and Yugi realised he was kneeling, the puzzle held out in both hands, as if in offering to a god or something. And, for a moment, a seconds-long meeting and merging of minds, he could see it all from Yami’s point of view. Raised in a palace as the Pharaoh’s heir, his every whim treated as law, reassured time and again about how important he was, and, finally, his induction into Godhood through his coronation.

In that same instance, Yugi’s own thoughts and memories became clear to the spirit as well, the fear and misery he had suffered through over the last year, cold nights and hungry days, and quickly made friends lost in the fighting.

“My precious Light.” Yami murmured, reaching out to take the puzzle. “I’ve wronged you badly.” It would wait, though, was the unspoken agreement, as the spirit took the talisman, lifting it and placing it around his neck.

“It is time, Demon,” he announced instead, still glowing with golden light, fed from the other six items, “that you returned to the hell you came from.”


	35. The Bitter End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. I've been busy and this chapter was really hard to get going. And then word lost half of it on me. I'm not entirely happy about how it came out, either, but here it is.
> 
> And, despite the title, there will be at least a couple more chapters.

Honda’s attempts at decoration had nothing on the show Yami was putting on, Ryou reflected, as he stood, pulling Yugi up with him. Bakura had released the chains that had held the smaller male before the horrid display had begun. The millennium items were streaming out beams of light that connected across the yard, creating a shining net above the heads of the ‘guests’ standing in the yard. They all seemed faintly entranced, just staring silently at the display.

The demon certainly wasn’t. Facing Yami across the verandah, dark mist swirled around him, the vortex growing larger by the moment, as he seethed in anger. The people up here didn’t seem to be under the items’ spell, and they were quickly fleeing, some back into the palace, some down into the crowd, where they slowed and stopped.

“You should have killed him.” The monster hissed as the last few onlookers escaped, lunging towards Honda, arm raised in what surely would have been a killing blow, had it landed. The brunet, however, suddenly fainted, just missing the attack. “Stupid mortal.”

“As I said,” Yami repeated, not seeming terribly concerned about Honda’s collapse, “it is time you left this realm. You should never have been admitted in the first place.”

“Such arrogant words, considering it was you who permitted my passage. Or, rather, your little _Light_ , so afraid of being abandoned by his other half.” Yugi paled. He had been right all along, then. It had been his failure at the ceremonial duel that had caused all this. “How does it feel, _Little One_ , to know the world has suffered as it has because you needed your security blanket?”

“You’re speaking half-truths, Monster. You were freed by the opening of the passage between worlds. That would have happened either way, and there would have been no one able to stop you from causing your mayhem, had I left.” Yami waved his hand wide, and a slash of light shot towards the demon, quickly countered by a swirl of dark mist.

And the battle was on, it seemed. The light of the millennium items coalesced into a sword, long and straight and slender, golden-hued, shining faintly from within. The gold tone wasn’t a solid colour, rather it swirled faintly within, giving it a liquid look. Sparks of glimmering light floated around them, a familiar warm gentleness entering Yugi, like a welcoming hug. Yami took on the same gold hue as he took the sword.

“What is that?” Ryou wondered aloud. He hadn’t felt the feeling before, Yugi realised. Bakura had left him behind when they had entered the memory world.

“Horakhty.” The smaller hikari answered. “The creator of light. I think Yami’s channelling her.” The demon had produced his own sword, and the two were engaged in a vicious duel, but Yugi’s attention was only half on it.

“He… couldn’t, before.” He murmured, the knowledge obviously coming from the spirit, even if unknowingly. “He was already tainted by the demon’s touch. We all were.” It had obviously been at work ever since it had been freed, and Honda, for some reason, had been that little bit more susceptible, it seemed.

“Why can he now, then?” Yugi just shook his head at the question, not really knowing.

“He’s been separated from it, of course.” Bakura interrupted, having moved away from the two combatants. He was missing the ring, Yugi noticed. “Now, if you two are done gossiping, Ryou, go to the key, and Brat, you can channel through the scales. Or were you planning on leaving this up to him alone?” Yugi looked over, just noticing that it was Yami who was falling back before the demon’s assault. He quickly moved to follow the thief’s command. Ryou was only a few steps behind.

Somehow, Yugi knew exactly which of the items was where. The scales were just to the left of the veranda, set on the 4 foot high base of a Magician of Faith statue, just behind the monster’s feet. He picked them up, immediately feeling the power that ran through them, and walked to stand in front of the statue. The beam of light moved with him, never breaking its flow. He could see Ryou, directly across from him, and Kaiba had moved from his spot at the far end of the open area, to stand to Yugi’s left. The crowd was starting to react, finally, though still in that entranced sort of way, moving in groups towards the now wide-open exit. Kaiba, though, was moving closer. Surprisingly, he held the eye, and it was Jou, approaching as well, disappearing behind the stage, and then climbing the far set of stairs onto it, who held the rod out. Marik, it seemed, had disappeared somewhere, probably figuring it was best to lay low for a while.

Jou drew the rod’s blade from its sheath, pausing to slice through the rope that held the psychopath’s unfortunate victim. The man just dropped to huddle at the post’s base, hands wrapped about his head. Jou moved on, down the other set of steps. There was something strange about his even, measured pace, and as Yugi stepped forward himself, he noticed that the brown eyes had an empty look.

“Jou?” He called.

“He’s fine for the moment.” Kaiba snapped. “Pay attention to what you’re supposed to be doing.” Yugi cast a furious glance at the brunet, but a sudden flash of pain quickly drew his attention back to Yami. The demon had drawn blood. Immediately, the hikari focused his thoughts back where they were supposed to be. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Malik appear, wearing the necklace, and Bakura, the ring’s cord around his neck again, but his focus now was on the fight, on his Yami, fighting again for the freedom of the world, such as it was. Even the chaos that suddenly erupted around them as Honda sent his soldiers out to try to retake control was only noted in passing. The rebels that responded seemed surprisingly well-armed.

Nothing really mattered at the moment except for Yami’s fight.

 

******

 

“You son of a bitch! Let me go.” Jou struggled against the ropes that wound around him.

“Cease your struggling and _focus_. Unless you would prefer the attentions of your _friend_ and his pet.” Jou stopped fighting, instead glaring over his shoulder at the Egyptian who knelt just behind him, hands settled at his waist. The brunet’s eyes looked strained, probably from the efforts of trying to control Jou’s body. Neither of the pair had been at all willing to let him handle the rod, or any of the items, on his own, so they had come to this ‘solution’, binding the blond to restrict his ability to fight Set as he exerted his control through their link.

“Settle, Moshema.” The name had the desired result, as Jou stilled as another flash of memories surfaced. He made a face after a moment, trying to shake his head to clear it.

“Focus, Moshema.” Set repeated, his arms wrapping close around him, and he found the outer world slowly coming into blurry focus.

Chaos swarmed around them, Honda’s soldiers fighting against Grandpa’s rebels, guns and blades and hand to hand, the latter armed as well as Kaiba could manage on the short notice. One guard stumbled back, and before Jou could even think to respond, his hands were moving, the blade of the rod bared and buried in the man’s back. The soldier yelled out in surprise, at the same time as a rebel’s blade ran him through from the front. The blond shuddered, and a soothing touch brushed his mind. When he turned his head, though, Kaiba seemed entirely focused on the battle. Yugi, standing nearby, was fully entranced by the duel as well, it seemed, the smaller male’s hands white-knuckled around the scale’s post.

Set wrested control back, then, stooping to clean the blade on the unfortunate man’s clothing, then sliding it back into the sheath and holding it out again. The beam of light, which had faded, strengthened again.

And Yami needed the support. He wasn’t exactly losing, well, not outright, but the red of blood stained his white tunic where the demon’s blade had slipped through his defenses. The demon was injured too, though, leaking ichor rather than blood, a thick oily-looking green-black. Yami stumbled suddenly, and Yugi let out a wordless cry as the blade swung down for a fatal stroke. At the last moment, the ruler turned away, the weapon biting deep into the flesh of his arm, instead of his heart. The monster hadn’t expected that, and couldn’t pull his sword free fast enough to avoid the golden blade that lashed out at him, sinking into his side before he could pull away.

Both were injured badly, now, and it showed in the way they stumbled back from each other. Yami seemed to have the advantage, though, the gold mist thickening around his injury. Or maybe not, from the way he stumbled slightly.

A bit more back and forth, and now it was the demon who was retreating, trying to fend off Yami’s slashes. The monster snarled, giving a last furious attempt, and then made the fatal mistake, overbalancing just enough that he couldn’t respond when Yami’s sword separated his head from his body.

“Cherish your empty victory, mortal. I will be around long after you are all dead and gone, and I shall triumph.” Even as he spoke a cold wind swirled around the body and head disintegrating, swept away by the moving air.

The magic suddenly cut off, and Set’s control faded at the same time. The rod dropped to clatter on the ground, and Jou followed after it, albeit a bit more slowly, feeling suddenly exhausted. Yugi and Ryou dropped as well, though Kaiba and Bakura remained standing. In the brunet’s case, at least, Jou could feel the effort it took, but then, the great Seto Kaiba would hardly allow himself to be seen as merely human, of course.

Jou was looking down, so he didn’t realise anything had happened until Yami suddenly cried out, followed an instant later with an echo from Yugi. Kaiba started forward with an oath and Jou jerked his head up. Yami stood straight, a knife standing out between his shoulder blades, Honda’s hand on it. As Jou watched, shocked, the ruler collapsed. The usurper lifted his hand, staring at in confusion. Black mist swirled away from him, disappearing into thin air.

“Get a doctor.” Kaiba snarled at the nearest person, as Yugi scrambled up onto the verandah.

“I say leave him to his fate.” An acerbic voice snapped.

“If he dies,” Kaiba answered, “our agreement is void. Also, I doubt Yugi would appreciate his grandfather allowing his soulmate to die.” The old man glared at the younger, but turned and called to a woman, who, after a moment’s consideration, moved to the Pharaoh’s side.

“Come on, Pup.” Kaiba rested his hand on Jou’s shoulder as he bent to pick up the discarded rod, tucking it behind his belt again. The scales were picked up as well, and the eye made a bulge in the pockets of the brunet’s jeans. Bakura had the key and was bending over Ryou, speaking quietly to him, while Malik watched in concern.

Jou considered a moment, and pushed himself to his feet, swaying uncertainly a moment. The bastard was already striding away, obviously not even bothering to consider the fact that he might not follow. For a moment, Jou considered it. It would be easy to slip out in the chaos around him, the soldiers now milling about aimlessly, like they weren’t sure exactly why they had been fighting so viciously, the rebels turning their attention to other activities, most of them more than a little detrimental to the décor. Grandfather and his generals were slowly getting them together, and Bakura had left Ryou to Malik, obviously intent on doing the same thing with the remnants of Yami’s (Honda’s?) army.

The part of him that was _him_ rebelled against the idea. He was meant to be at his Master’s side, had no place elsewhere any more. He had been broken, and remade to fit a specific pattern. Outside that pattern there was nothing.

: **Puppy.:** The tone was tired, but there was still that edge of warning to it. After a moment more’s consideration, and another glance around, the blond started after his partner. He was too tired to run, he decided, and better a soft couch to nap on then the hot desert sand.

 

******

 

Ryou opened his eyes, blinking a few times before the world came into focus. He lay on a couch in an empty room, and for a few minutes he wasn’t sure where he was, or how he had gotten there. Slowly the memories came back to him, though, the key held tightly in his grip, the power surging through him, the intensity painful. Then, darkness ending it suddenly.

He must have passed out and been brought here. Which, theoretically, meant they had won. If they had lost, he was sure he wouldn’t have been settled down to nap in a comfortable waiting room. Unless he was dead, of course, and this was the entrance to the afterlife.

A door opened somewhere behind him, and he shifted his head slightly, as if to look. He was too tired to do any more than that, though, a lethargic sort of exhaustion that made even the thought of moving seem too strenuous.

“Ryou?” Bakura looked down at him, and he managed another slight motion before falling still again, only his eyes moving as his other half walked around the couch to crouch beside of him. “Are you feeling all right?” The thief’s hand reached out to take his. The feeling seemed vague, somehow, distant, and Ryou realised that that was how everything seemed. It should have alarmed him more, but it didn’t. Maybe he had been given a sedative or something.

“Say something, Ryou.” The threat of punishment was in Bakura’s tone, but even that failed to produce any real response. He hissed in irritation, then shifted to sit back against the couch.

“Everything’s gone to hell now, hasn’t it.” The ruler huffed with an unamused laugh. “Yami’s in surgery, and the doctor, one of the old man’s people, isn’t sure he’ll pull through. Apparently that bastard’s knife hit a lung. They had to knock the brat out, he was so upset.” It wasn’t like Bakura to be this talkative, when he wasn’t grandstanding.

“Found Marik. Not sure what happened there, but he doesn’t even know his own name now. He’s making Malik look like the yami. At least Kaiba and his mongrel still have their act together.” Bakura gave him a look, and Ryou faintly realised that there was concern in it.

“And you. I can’t feel you. Like our mindlink is broken. The priest is worried you might have burned yourself out.” A moment of silence, that concerned look again.

“You should go back to sleep.” Ryou just blinked slowly. Sleep seemed like a lot of work. He just wanted to stay how he was, right now, just floating on a mental sea of nothingness. He blinked again, Bakura saying something else, but his voice wasn’t registering anymore, and the room slipped into a dull featureless grey.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there. It’s probably worth mentioning that they’re in one of the warmer states, probably California or something. Dunno. I’m Canadian, so my US geography’s sub-par. 
> 
> So, anyway, tell me what you think, and remember, suggestions are quite welcome.


End file.
